The Game show of Jaune Arc's dating life
by Azure megacyber
Summary: What happens when you get cosmic game show hosts abducting you and putting you in a cosmic game show to test your shipping potential?You get madness with embarrassing family photos,parallel versions of your friends coming onto you, and visions of happily married futures with whoever you have most affinity with. Jaune is having plenty of that now and the CRWBY are enjoying the show.
1. Let the Shipping Begin!

An Update time!

 **The Dating Game show life of Jaune Arc**

By Azure

 **Chapter One-Let the Shipping begin!**

 ** _(This takes place during V2-V3)_**

It was another day at Beacon Academy for all its young hunters, it was Friday afternoon and the weekend spelled fun for both teams RWBY and their sister team JNPR.

Down the halls skipped Ruby Rose in her usual Red/black ensemble followed by Yang, Blake, and her tsundere partner Weiss Schnee.

"So are you all up for a movie night this time or are we going into town for the carnival?" Yang asked clearly pumped for the game plan of their get together.

"Last time we went to a movie Blake wouldn't stop pointing out the plot holes and character stereotypes of all the newer movies. We get it, Blake; Hollywood cinema can't do storytelling right." Weiss said in a snarky way.

"We could always stream a movie in our dorm room then, one of actual integrity and not a needless remake without heart that is injected with a political statement. Another option on the table is that you could all just go into town without me and leave me to my books." Blake retorted heatedly.

Ruby twisted herself around to address her teammates' strife. "Now now, ladies, no need to argue with each other. We'll just ask Jaune's team and see if they have some fun ideas, they are coming with us anyway after all."

All three girls nodded in agreement and approached the dorm room leading to team JNPR. They were already at the door when Ruby knocked on it several times.

' _I sincerely hope Arc doesn't come onto me again, then again he hasn't done that at all since the dance. I'm certainly not complaining about it, but it just feels so weird.'_ Weiss mulled with a finger to her chin.

"Ya know, going to the arcade is always a fun idea if we're down for that, but if I I'm honest with myself I'd prefer to go clubbing…and fighting, sometimes the two coincide." Yang offered off handedly earning a groan from both Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah right, after you trashed that one night club before coming to Beacon I doubt any nightclub would even welcome you. I still don't understand how you haven't yet been billed for property damage." Weiss commented earning a sheepish look from Yang as she looked off to the side trying to appear nonchalant.

The team waited a few seconds until the door opened revealing a mildly distracted Nora. "Hey there, ladies, what's shaking?" She asked looking at them curiously wondering what they were here for.

"Hey Nora! We were wondering that since we were all heading into town later today that you guys had any fun ideas in mind." Ruby explained with the ever friendly smile on her face.

Nora looked a little fidgety as though she left the stove on or something, her legs pumping up and down like she's in a hurry was a clear sign of that.

Blake was the first to notice something amiss. "What's wrong? You seem like you're distracted by something. Did we come at a bad time?"

Nora shook her head and pushed the door wide open revealing Pyrrha and Ren searching around the room in haste. "No nothing like that, it's just that….Jaune is missing! We haven't seen him all day!" She screeched putting her hands to her chin in a melodramatic manner.

!

"What?!"

Most of team RWBY suddenly tensed up and became alert, all except for maybe Weiss, went into 'support friend' mode as Ruby named it.

"Okay…we'll help you find him, maybe he's off doing some extra credit for Miss Goodwitch again or probably staying for remedial classes with Doctor Oobleck." Ruby offered when Pyrrha came to the doorway looking frazzled with the situation and felt relieved to see team RWBY at the door offering to help.

"I'm so glad you are all here and offering to help. When we awoke this morning we found him missing from his bed. At first we assumed he went off to an early morning training regimen…" Pyrrha trailed off when Nora chimed in for her.

"But then we saw that both his scroll and all his equipment including his sword and armor were left behind." Nora added earning an increased look of alarm among the girls.

"Arc is probably just off doing his own thing like purchasing comic books or making a call at the CCT to his family. You all might be probably overreacting to this." Weiss offered and both redheads shook their heads in denial.

"That's just it; he's **never** done anything like this before. We pretty much go with him just about everywhere, on top of that he would've at least told us through his scroll that he'd be doing something out of ordinary." Pyrrha confirmed now earning a somewhat alarmed expression from Weiss though she remained a little skeptic.

The group was quiet for a minute until Ren's voice spoke from behind Pyrrha and Nora. "Uh…girls, I think I may have found out where he is."

Suddenly all six gals bolted around to see Ren behind his teammates holding up his own scroll in front of them. It displayed a screen intro to what appeared to be a game show. What was said in the title was what really caught their attention.

 **"Dating possibilities for Jaune Arc- Live."**

!

Suddenly the attention of all the girls was absolute and they immediately rushed into the dorm room closing the door behind them to fully scope what it was about.

Pyrrha was easily the most invested going by her transfixed gaze at the screen, it seemed as though she was eying it menacingly as well as obsessively.

Ren sighed when he felt overcrowded by the girls hovering around him to look at the screen.

"You know…I think this is a streaming broadcast that we could all look at individually." He said putting emphasis on the 'individually' part. "The link was inside a message sent to the personal inbox on my scroll and I'm fairly sure you all might have gotten it too, meaning you could all view it on your **own** scrolls." He stated matter-of-factly earning a collective face-palm from all of them.

The rest of them each brought out their personal scrolls and reacted in utter surprise when noticing that the very same message link was indeed in all their inboxes.

"How or why did we receive this? Was it sent only to us personally or to everyone else?" Blake pondered somewhat worried about this appearing on the scrolls of everyone in Beacon.

"It looks as though it was all sent to us individually or else it'd been forwarded with an uncountable number of email addresses at the top." Ren deducted and noticed each girl hesitated with clicking on the link.

Yang got up and strode over to the dorm room's television and placed her scroll in the docking port letting the projection appear on a larger screen for everyone to view in its entirety.

"There, now we don't have to hover all over our scrolls. This feels like it could really be more interesting than any movie. Hehehe, I'd love to see what kind of juicy entertainment Vomit-boy's love life is all about." Yang said putting her hands on her hips proudly while everybody pocketed their scrolls.

"Yang…this may be a humiliating experience for Jaune, I don't think I'd be too comfortable enjoying it at his expense. Someone's intimate love life isn't something for everyone to watch and laugh at, you know." Blake stated reluctantly. She knew all too well that one's personal affairs were meant to be clandestine unless willingly shared with people you trust.

Pyrrha immediately nodded in agreement, partly out of Blake's reasoning and also because she didn't want to risk Jaune getting paired off with another woman romantically. "I agree with Blake on this, Yang. Maybe we should just go back to searching for him-"

"Come on, P-money! Aren't you at least a little curious as to what this is about? It could be a good chance to get to know 'Ladykiller' better and figure out some surefire ways to get him noticing you more romantically." Yang baited with her back turned to everyone so that they wouldn't the wide mischievous grin she had on her face. She could practically feel Pyrrha crumbling under the temptation of this opportunity in grabbing a chance at her affection.

"A-Alright…! I-I'm in." The Redhead declared bashfully with a reddened face and a determined expression.

"M-Me too…! It's only because I want to know more about Jaune so that we could be closer as the best of buddies. " Ruby cried out childishly earning a snicker from Nora and a careful look from Pyrrha.

Ruby had looked conflicted as Pyrrha which only meant a few farfetched possibilities about affection blossoming for the guy. She even came off in the same uncertain fidgety state as the Spartan champion did, Weiss felt like snickering at their predicament.

She by no means hated Jaune at all, although she will admit to being greatly relieved he stopped asking her out, but she couldn't fathom how he affected these two in such a way. Looking over to her teammates she noticed Blake having a similar crisis of conscious, probably more out of respect for his personal life than affection. It was then that she decided to speak up.

"Oh come on now, everyone. How bad can it possibly be for him? I really doubt he'll be irreparably humiliated or anything like that." She suggested earning uncertain looks from the rest. "I say we just watch a little bit and see where it goes from there, if we don't like it then we just turn it off and go searching for him. Sound good?" Weiss offered slowly earning a collective wave of reluctant nods from the girls and Ren.

'Should I really be here for this?' Ren mulled with a flat expression before noticing Nora had a death grip on his left forearm preventing him from leaving. She had a bit of a manic look on her face showing that she was also heavily interested in peering into her leader's love life. 'I suppose so.'

"Alright…but if this by any means insults and humiliates him then I will-" Pyrrha started but was cut off.

"Shush it's starting!" Yang piped excitedly and rushed over to sit with them nearly pushing Pyrrha over.

The screen bearing the title of the show altered into a different visual.

All the girls sat back and got comfy atop the beds of team JNPR eying the screen anxiously.

The visual changed to a set that appeared like that of a game show with podiums and colored doors aligned along the colored wall ironically designed in red, white, yellow, and black.

"Welcome to this debut episode of…"

"Dating Possibilities for Jaune Arc!" A man's voice sounded and the visual panned out to see a person clad head to toe high tech looking blue armor with grey shoulder pads. He had a helmet on that covered his face and for some reason he had an assault rifle attached to his back. "I'm Whiz and next to me is my Co-host…"

"Boomstick!" A guy wearing similar armor and helmet called out. Unlike the other one this host was clad in all red with a rocket launcher on his back.

"We are longtime hosts of another web series that you may have watched on repeat in the solitude of your room or at the school library like everyone else, but now we've been given this awesome opportunity of entertaining the audience with the shipping fuel and love life of this guy…" He pointed to the far end of the camera where it zoomed on one unsuspecting Jaune Arc sitting behind a podium tied up and gagged.

!

"There he is! Where is this and why is he tied up?!" Pyrrha asked panicked and slightly aroused at the sight of him bound and helpless. She wouldn't admit it but the visual gave her some naughty ideas to use in her fantasies later. She itched to grab her spear and run off to wherever this location was even without knowing exactly where that is. Ren and Nora both put their hands on her shoulders in a calming manner in order to get her settled down.

The two hosts then continued.

"Why is he also gagged?" Weiss asked when seeing a ball-gag put square into his mouth to keep him from speaking.

Yang was tempted to cover Ruby's eyes were it not for the fact that she had no idea of the implications that little item had. Blake seemed to red up in the cheeks as it gave her a sample visual of something that often appears in her novels…and admittedly in her own self-made fanfiction.

Yang merely purred at the sight teasingly and stroked a left finger around her collar bone. "Mommy like."

"Before we begin, we'll first undo his restraints so that he can participate. While we do that I feel we should explain how this show works to our viewers. From where we come from we watch this world as entertainment and that tied up knight-in-hooded armor over there is a prime source of it. Often seen as an everyman underdog by many, not unlike Spider-man himself, he is written and shown to be quite compatible with most people, especially of the female variety. Ironically he himself doesn't entirely believe he's such a catch, we're here to experiment with that by playing his compatibility up on whichever huntress gal pal he knows as well as some other characters we personally select from another universe just for fun. You could say this serves up as a nice packaged shipping fanservice fest in which Jaune Arc's life is everybody's soap opera."

'Are they for real!?' All the girls except Ren thought incredulously. Some of them, especially Pyrrha, had nosebleeds at what could potentially come of this.

"Now back to the topic at hand; Jaune Arc, from what we've noticed has a great degree of likability and potential not yet explored, not only that but he is also theoretically compatible with nearly every female colleague at his school as shipping potential. Think back to all the heaps of Harry Potter and Naruto fanfiction where they basically have their own harems, this is almost something like that. We're giving him the biggest opportunity in this reality and testing the waters to see how that fairs; would he and Ruby Rose make a cute couple in the future? Would Blake and Jaune bond over Faunus issues, or would Yang get him to liven up a little in wild nightclub life? Chief among those theories is will a certain redhead finally lay claim to the Arc 'Sword' she sought after for so long. Endless possibilities and alternate futures of Arc ships were practically dumped on our lap, canon need not apply as the fanon saying goes, so we can't help but experiment with great enthusiasm."

"In short; it's just shipping fun for us." Boomstick concluded earning an annoyed look from Jaune before he went over to undo his bindings and remove his ball-gag.

"Uagh! Finally, what's the deal with all this and when can I go back?" Jaune asked fiercely ready to punch the armored man in front of him.

"Relax, Jaune. This is a game show to show you your potential lovers going from the gals here at Beacon to…parallel universes connected to this one." Whiz offered when he looked over to him. He gestured over to a podium for the blonde to stand behind, but Jaune refused to move and simply gave a hard look.

"Look, just send me back, I don't want to be part of this game of yours…unless of course there's worthwhile prizes like an Xbox one, but mostly I want go back and not be embarrassed."

"This is a time/space dimension outside normal laws of Remnant, Jaune. We can send you back only if we want to." Whiz commented earning a slump of defeat from the boy. "But, we can also motivate you and convince you to play it out."

Jaune looked up in curiosity. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Simple; assuming you're interested in seeing a very plausible simulation of a future with your potential dream girl who lives among your peers, we can also permanently boost your stats. From increasing your health, dexterity, agility, raw strength, to completely learned attunement of certain fighting styles." Whiz explained earning an astounded look from Jaune before it changed to skeptical.

"Come again? You can make me stronger? Bring me up to speed with everyone else? H-how would that even work? I mean we're not in some video game…" Jaune asked skeptically then flattened when he added "…are we?"

"No we're not, but we are cosmic otherworldly travelers granted time/space powers just to have fun with your life." Whiz answered seeing a cloud of gloom loom over Jaune.

 _'I really am the universe's punching bag…'_ He wordlessly thought sighing.

"Don't get down in the spirits now, Jaune. This is just for entertainment, what comes out of it for you is getting significant buffs in your physical attributes, gaining intimate knowledge of your potential girlfriends, and earning a simulation vision of a possible future. We'll even arrange a cross time/space date with a parallel version of potential candidates including dazzling women you've never met before. Now are you interested?" Whiz asked testily and Jaune reluctantly nodded when picking himself up.

"Fine…I'll play along with it for now. I mean…I'll admit it would be great to know more about the girls I hang out with after all. Seeing some alternate future of me and whichever girl you think I'll end up with is also something I really want to see. About increasing my stats, how do you plan to do that anyway?" Jaune asked with a glint of interest in his blue eyes.

"Simple as pie, my man." Boomstick chimed in and stood off to the side where a door shaped portal to some cosmic training room filled with high-end equipment and training gear appeared.

Jaune's eyes went wide with wonder at the sight.

"This is a compressed time/space training chamber where you'll work out for a small period of time to improve which stat you want upped. Whichever stat you choose will be brought up to a very high level because the mystical equipment in there increases the results ten-fold. Just imagine having strength that goes toe to toe with Yang Xiao Long or being as nimble and speedy as Ruby Rose. Even learning the fighting style and techniques of Pyrrha Nikos is possible with this. Sound like a sweet deal, right?"

Jaune nodded feverishly. At long last he could bring himself to a level he should've been at before coming to Beacon, now with that he'll feel like he'll earn the right to be called a huntsman.

The girls from beyond the screen also stared in awe, all of them thought it was the best possible opportunity Jaune could take, the thought of him being trained to peak level made them giddy with anticipation.

"Yeah it does, now I'm pumped. Let's do this." Jaune stated excitedly after the portal closed.

"Glad to hear you motivated, Jaune, otherwise we would have had to send embarrassing photos of you from the Arc family album to the scrolls of your friends. As motivation of course." Whiz added making Jaune nearly stumbled in extremely alarmed reaction.

"Wait what?! W-w-what do you mean by that?!"

"Behold, we're not going to use them unless you decide to back out. These are from your 'unique' childhood of being surrounded by gushing sisters." Whiz commented then pointed to a holographic projection screen which brought up a visual that resulted in a very wild reaction from all, namely the girls.

It was a childhood photo of a very young seven year old Jaune dressed up in a little girl's dress posing cutely for the camera while shadowed blonde women behind gushed with naughty smiles and nosebleeds. (Image is from the shota Jaune dress up pics by CSLucaris)

…

"Kkkyeeaaagghh!" All the girls squealed in reaction to the utter cuteness of shota Jaune in a dress.

Nora's face warped into a cat like grin with her snickering beside Ren in awe of the picture. Her cheeks were red and her nose leaked a bit of blood just like the others, Ren was simply startled and quickly went back into his stoic 'unfazed' look as if didn't bother him. It did.

Pyrrha felt steam coming out of her ears and her cheeks go tomato red, blood was seeping from her nose the same way as Ruby, Yang, Blake, and even Weiss.

"SSSSOOOOO CCCUUTTEEE!" They each cried out squealing in delight.

Jaune however merely stood frozen in stone at the embarrassing sight of his past with his sisters.

"Boomstick…snap him out of it, we got work to do." Whiz commented with a frustrated hand on his visor.

"You got it." The red armor clad host walked over and simply slapped Jaune's face with an armored glove nearly knocking him over.

"Ah okay okay! I get it, I'll play your game to the end, just PLEASE don't show anymore pictures or release them to any of my friends!" Jaune urged clearly panicked with very red cheeks. He felt like the soul drained out of him just a little bit when that was shown.

"We don't mean for this to come off as blackmail, Jaune. Just wanted to motivate you, but you have our word that we will not send pics to your friends." Whiz stated seeing Jaune relax and added _'But we will have to keep the audience pacified and show off at least one at a time during the commercial breaks.'_

"I'll take your word for it, now let's play already." Jaune yelled out clearly pumped and then his expression changed into a mildly confused one. "So how uh…does this work anyway? You said what you wanted to do with me and 'potential love interests' but you never explained how to play."

"Glad you asked; you see these colored doors behind me?"

Jaune nodded.

"You decide on a candidate after the doors randomize whichever potential 'Waifus', as we call them, appear you enter into it. Remember these Waifus could be from anywhere in the known multiverse; from adult versions of your friends to similar parallel versions of them that exist in a non-magical world. Once you go through you will live out a romantic event of the girl of your choice, once the date is over you come back out over here and the plausibility ratio will indicate how likely it is to happen in your reality's version of the chosen girl, depending on the ratio level it is then followed by a statistically accurate vision of the future of you married to her." Whiz explained and Jaune nodded clearly in awe and a little giddy with excitement.

Of course that was nothing compared to Pyrrha's level of excitement of seeing a guaranteed future of herself and Jaune, she was positively jittery now.

"Just a few more things before we begin. These are very important so pay attention."

"First off, the girls back at Beacon in your reality will not be participating, if their current selves show up as a choice then in their place will be your own pocket of reality with the date happening instead of in your own canonical one so as to test you on the likelihood of ending up with said girl. For example; if one of these doors revealed your own world's Yang Xiao Long then you would go into that door and live out the date with her in the non-canon pocket of reality. The real Yang back in your world will not have been her and therefore not have experienced the date herself, but your intimate knowledge and feelings will remain when you come back. The plausibility ratio chart will determine how likely it is that you may fall in love together with her."

"Okay…I'm following this as best as I can, but wow…is this crazy." Jaune commented unsure how to feel about what he was told. Sure he was interested in dating, despite giving up on Weiss after his revelation, but he was more interested in getting stronger first.

Back with the girls, nearly all of them were blushing and now heavily interested in this show. Yang appeared a bit flustered at the fact that Jaune would be dating a reality simulation of her and coming back with intimate knowledge of everything about her. She didn't know whether to worry or welcome the possibility if Jaune turning himself into the perfect boyfriend suited to her personal needs.

'The only problem with that is…' Yang thought in slight panic and fear when feeling Pyrrha's comically murderous gaze on her backside with sword ready in hand. '…Pyrrha might not like the theoretical competition. Hehehee.' She mentally laughed nervously.

"Okay I got that part; basically it happened but not really happened. I get it, what else is there?"

"The last thing is that if plausibility is so strong there's an off chance the time/space duplicate of whoever you date will come over to your reality and become real so as in order to date you, but that doesn't apply to female RWBY characters that already exist. That only really applies to characters not living in your reality of Remnant such as non-huntress parallel versions of your friends and reverse gendered bombshell versions of your male friends." Whiz finished and Jaune did a double take when he remembered the last part.

"The likelihood is that is low, right?" Jaune nervously asked dreading the thought of having to date a female version of Cardin or Neptune. "Nevermind, let's get started!"

"Glad to hear it, and…here WE GO!" Whiz declared and the 'doors' of color projected numbers after apparently being randomized from behind the colored veils.

Once the numbers ceased they were branded with random one-digit numbers his choices were; 6, 2, 3, 1.

The doors then slid up and Jaune marveled at his choices.

The girls back at Beacon closed on the screen in great interest when the candidates appeared;

Number 6, was a gorgeous blonde blue eyed woman with beautiful long golden hair. She was tall and wore a tight red shirt highlighting her sizable bust and tight fitting jeans that showed off her curvatures. She appeared a little toned and masculine yet held the beauty of a super model and held an air of a party girl.

"Number Six is….Barbara Dunkelman of the Rooster Teeth universe!"

"Hey there, ladykiller." She winked and stuck out her tongue in a flirty way. Jaune blushed and felt his nose bleed at the sight of her, he also felt his heart beat hard.

The girls back at Beacon didn't like it too much that he reacted to her in a way he never reacted around even Weiss.

"That's my voice, she sounds like me…! That's a parallel version of me! So freaking awesome I look like a badass babe!" Yang cheered with stars in her eyes.

' Hate her.' Pyrrha and Ruby both thought in unison with the visual manifestation of malevolent aura radiating off of them.

Number 2, was a female clad head to toe in badass looking space armor similar to that of the hosts. Her strange helmet came off and down came a flowing ponytail of blazing red hair. Her eyes were green and her face gave off the vibe of a hardened warrior jaded by her experiences. Pyrrha took note of the resemblance and immediately connected the dots.

"Hello there." She simply stated with a leering gaze directed at Jaune that made him feel a little intimidated at first glance.

"Number two is…Agent Carolina from Red vs Blue!"

 _'That voice is…me. This must be a parallel version of me but much older."_ Pyrrha surmised completely astounded by her other self. Everyone else sat in awe as well and eagerly awaited the next two contestants.

Number 3, came out an older version of Ruby Rose in her V4 outfit, she was taller and more womanly with her hair being just a bit longer. She appeared to truly have matured and looked on at Jaune somberly.

"Hey there, Jaune." She cheerily greeted in her soft sweet voice.

"Number three is…a future version of Ruby Rose from your universe!"

"Wow! Look how cool I look!" Ruby cheered back at the dorm room with stars in her eyes. Everyone else was just as impressed at seeing the spirited little girl mature into such a young woman.

Lastly number 1, was a teenage woman a bit taller than Ruby, she wore tight jeans and a familiar red jacket that did little to cover her bust. Her hair spiky and blue stylized in the same way as Nebula Violet with goggles at the top of her forehead. Her light blue eyes and fully pouty lips gave off the impression of the wild babe archetype that also had a few tiny star shaped marks along her left cheek.

Jaune immediately paled when he realized who she resembled and remembered what the host said earlier, Weiss looked astounded and completely appalled when all of them made the connection in identifying the last candidate.

"Number one is…Neptunia Vasilias from the R63 universe!"

"Hey there, good looking." She jeered with a cute wink sent towards Jaune's way.

"WHAT THE FU-"

 _ **(We'll return right after this commercial break)**_ Cue picture of Zwei hanging off a clothesline.

 **End chapter**

Continued in the next episode…

 **(Choosing the first date- I'll let you decide which candidate.)**

 **Feel free to post suggestions of other candidates and shenanigans as well.**

 **AN: Hello everybody, you probably remember as the guy who wrote the four most popular Jaune/Harem smut stories such as 'Hearts of Yandere', Knight and his maidens, Jaune the Conqueror, and Multiverse paramour. Then you probably also note that they got deleted because some asshole decided to blow the whistle on me and me alone while other smut stories continue to exist, namely futa and yuri ones. Hypocrisy aside I'm past it and started writing again. This story's idea brewed in my mind all day and I just had to write it, for once I felt like doing a T rated comedy for the hell of it. I'm still updating the other Jaune harem smut stories actually, Yandere was just updated and the main four are reposted on AO3 under AzureGigacyber. If I'm allowed to post urls and if they show they'll be displayed down below. This story is mainly for fun and comedy and fanservice, forward any ideas and candidates you want to be written, it's kinda inspired by 'Endless possibilities of Jaune Arc' by JC of the Corn. So kudos to that guy. Links are down below if they show and please leave any comments, messages, reviews, etc, if you have any ,laterz.**

 _ **Hearts of Yandere:**_

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8234674

 _ **Jaune the Conqueror:**_

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

 _ **Multiverse Paramour:**_

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

 _ **Knight and his Maidens:**_

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091


	2. Contestant- Ruby Rose(V4)

An: Update time!

 **The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

By Azure

 **Chapter Two- Contestant- Ruby Rose(V4)**

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, reverse Gendered dudebros, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, famous voice actresses, Freelancer parallels, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, medieval warriors, and of course the occasional vampires that don't effing sparkle.

No other worldly Jaune Arcs were harmed in the making of this program, instead we are focused on exploiting the shipping potential of this Jaune Arc for our own entertai- Science, we definitely mean science!

For downloadable pictures of shota Jaune wait till after the show then tweet 'Hashtag Delicious shota' to our website.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

The image of Zwei hanging off the line disappeared bringing the screen back to the stage of the show where Whiz stood before the audience with his hands on his hips.

"Now welcome are back to our regularly scheduled program! We apologize for the brief interruption, but not only did we forget to enable the language censors we also forgot to put that disclaimer at the top. It's all taken care of and now we can return to the visual of…Jaune frozen in place again." The Blur armored host directed the camera over to a frozen Jaune with mouth agape behind the podium.

"Boomstick you know the drill."

"This is the part of the job I love." The Red armored host declared when he sauntered over to Jaune's place and delivered a swift backhand with his metal covered hand!

"Oommphf! Okay alright, I'll…try to stop doing that, just please stop slugging me in the face. That armor hurts like crazy." Jaune said woozily as he shook himself off. The thick bruise on his cheek healed soon enough with aura and both hosts went back ot the large game board at the left side of the show wall where the four doorway arches displayed the current four contestants.

Barbara cutely winked at him as she stood patiently in her doorframe. "Aww, he looked kinda cute frozen there like that. The open mouth stare was actually giving me raunchy thoughts on what to put in there." She commented eliciting a blush from Jaune as well as heated stares from the CRWBY on the other side of the screen.

"What she said, but try not to freak out on our date, cutie." Neptunia commented giving her own cute wink to Jaune nearly making him want to block out the memory. It was jarring enough to the boy seeing one of his friends/rivals in romance come onto him.

"Noted, I like to think I have a stronger constitution, us Arc men are built tough after all." Jaune said back putting a pose of false bravado earning a cute laugh from V4 Ruby and an embarrassed scoff from Carolina.

* * *

All the girls, including Ren, watched in addictive interest as the show returned from the Zwei screen.

"Awe, I liked that picture too. I should've taken a picture of it to put as my lock screen." Ruby said pouting not even registering what Barbara said, she assumed it was food.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all breathed a sigh of relief that their still childlike leader didn't get what she said.

Yang giggled feeling proud of how brazen her counterpart was, Weiss was mildly disgusted at her vulgar demeanor. Blake didn't really care, but she did take note of another idea to put into her smut writing.

"You think she was talking about pancakes, Ren?" Nora guessed still sitting with her head atop of Ren's skull looking on at the screen like a cat. You forget sometimes she was childlike and hyperactive as Ruby herself.

"I sincerely doubt that, Nora, but what I'm wondering about are the contents of the disclaimer notice just before the show resumed. Are…all…those counterparts likely to come through?" Ren asked unsure of how he felt about a reverse gendered version of himself being set up as a dating partner for his leader. Neptunia alone freaked him out honestly.

"I don't think I can really look at Neptune the same way after seeing what looks to be a twin sister make a move on Arc." Weiss commented shuddering a little. Part of her didn't like what she saw because it distorted her view of Neptune, but also because she didn't like that Jaune was getting flirted with so easily. She just wouldn't dare admit it.

"I'm hoping he makes it with my parallel self, that would be so kickass!" Yang pumped ignoring the glares of Weiss, Ruby, and especially Pyrrha's.

"You would expect him to hook up with that version of you instead of wondering if he'll date the actual in-universe of yourself? Have you wondered what would happen if you yourself ended up showing in one of those portals? They stated it in the example earlier." Blake teased with a barely visible smirk when she noticed Yang's smile slipping from her face.

' _S-she's right…! Would me and vomit-boy really…hit it off? Is that a possibility in this life?'_ She wondered and visualized Pyrrha in the near future bearing all kinds of malevolent aura when facing her down a supposed 'duel' during class. She shuddered at the prospect and tried to focus on something else.

' _Not if I want to live, hehehe, still though…he's a cute blonde like me. Wait did I just say 'cute'?!'_

"Did anyone else take the picture of little Jaune in his dress? I snapped a shot in case anyone waaannntss iiiittt." Nora offered teasingly while waving her scroll around, a scroll that displayed a screenshot of shota Jaune in a dress.

"Eeeee! So cute! I want one!" Ruby gushed feeling her cheeks light up the same as Pyrrha's.

"Send me one as well, Nora!" Pyrrha added with cheeky smile. ' _Maybe I found a solid training motivation for Jaune with these pictures.'_

"Oh for- just send it to **all** our scrolls." Weiss cut in with slightly tinged cheeks, she averted everyone's gazes and looked to the side in a typical tsundere manner.

 _'You're so easy to read, Weiss.'_ Blake thought and raised her hand along with the other girls.

After Nora quickly sent the picture to all their scrolls they all turned their heads back to the screen.

 _'Poor Jaune, I can't imagine how he would feel when he finds out about that or rather his reaction to the fact that he has an audience that saw that picture. At least no one else that we know of is watching this.'_ Ren thought feeling the vague premonition that…

…he was very very wrong.

Elsewhere…

"Dude…at first I thought that picture of toddler Jaune was something else, admittedly cute as hell, but now I'm way more focused and/or curious about that girl version of you." Sun Wukong stated with a look of surprise as he held the scroll in front of himself.

"Neptune? Buddy?" Sun asked looking over to his blue haired friend who seemed frozen in place at the sight of his counterpart.

 _'Oh great he's probably triggered, this is just like how he is when it comes to water. It's going to be all day with this.'_ Sun thought until Neptune broke out of his reverie with an unexpected shout.

"Hot damn I look crazy hot as a chick! Go get her, Jaune!" He pumped his right fist into the air.

* * *

Back to Jaune…

"Hey…uh…why did we all wait here doing nothing for those couple of minutes?" Jaune asked and the two hosts turned back to him after facing what looked to be an invisible screen. His thoughts and his eyes often went back to the dazzling quad of women, especially older Ruby who appeared as feminine and charming as Pyrrha and Weiss. Perhaps even more so.

He desperately tried to avoid looking at Neptunia, but the blue haired girl flaunted her 'assets' by stretching her arms over her head.

Carolina stood patiently waiting for the hosts to continue on albeit with a disgruntled frown on her face.

Barb was just tweeting on her phone in wait, all with a smile on her face.

V4 Ruby never stopped looking at him with that sweet yet somber look, Jaune couldn't help but marvel at her silver eyes.

' _Has she always looked that…beautiful?"_ Jaune marveled in thought when the hosts spoke up.

"Apologies about that, Jaune. We were just gauging the reactions from our esteemed audience. So far the reactions are greatly amusing and we've recorded it all to feed into our live-stream for later." Whiz explained leaving Jaune to pale in fear.

* * *

' _Those two hosts can see us watching them!?'_ Weiss thought astounded just like everyone else.

Pyrrha's head scanned around the room noticing nothing out of the ordinary before she sat back down on the bed.

"Well they did say they were 'Otherworldly' and have powers not of this world. Probably shouldn't come as a surprise that they can see us from their angle. They did bring in parallel versions of ourselves to the show after all." Yang summarized receiving nods from all around.

"I still feel like we're exposed, either way let's get back to watching it." Blake added turning her head back to screen.

* * *

"Audience? Livestream? This is all being filmed live!?" Jaune exclaimed clearly embarrassed when the revelation hit him that the baby photo was shown to an unknown number of people.

"First off, relax okay. This isn't being shown to every person on Remnant, just a very select few back at Beacon. Namely your friends on team RWBY as well as your own teammates." Whiz answered and discreetly coughed 'A few others too'.

Jaune's head slumped onto the surface of the podium defeated. ' _That's at least some relief…but still...all the girls of my team and Ruby's saw me in that?'_

"Boomstick get your fists ready." Whiz added causing Jaune to bolt right up deterring a sadly sighing Boomstick.

"I'm alright, maybe, let's just do this. How do I choose? Do I just pick any of them?" He asked.

"Remember those numbers from earlier, Jaune? You'll pick one of them and the rest follow in numerical order, also if you don't pick a choice before the timer runs out we select one for you at random." Whiz explained when a hologram with the countdown number thirty seconds appeared over the doorways.

"Okay…uh who do I pick then?" he said quietly to himself putting a hand to his chin in thought. His eyes darted up to see Barbara putting her phone posing like a fashion model jokingly.

Carolina simply stood where she was and brushed her large ponytail aside, Neptunia unbuttoned a few buttons of her jacket showing more cleavage, and Ruby simply smiled sweetly at him.

"30 seconds…" Boomstick called out.

' _All these choices…! That Barb woman is insanely hot, but this older Ruby is just so…'_

"15 seconds, bro!" Boomstick shouted again snapping Jaune out of his trance.

His face straightened up with a firm look of determination. "Alright then, for my first pick I'm going with…"

The girls plus Ren back at the dorm watched in anticipation as though they were on the edge of their seats!

Ruby nibbled at the edge of her hood, Weiss gazed at the screen with intensity, Pyrrha did the same as Weiss, Blake's ears twitched in anticipation, and Yang had squeezed her arms around the necks of Ren and Nora in anticipation.

Elsewhere Sun and Neptune were practically glued to the screens of their scrolls, Neptune wanted Jaune to select the redhead in the armor, but also favored that twin sister version of himself.

Sun wasn't not irked by that fact.

"Five seconds!"

Jaune's eyes switched back and forth between the girls undecidedly while the counter nearby reached the last number.

"Ruby! I…pick that version of Ruby Rose right there." Jaune answered slamming his left on the podium surface.

All the girls back at Beacon exchanged mixed looks of anticipation between each other with various grins, they all nodded respectively to the blushing chosen reaper.

Pyrrha seemed apprehensive but understood that her parallel counterparts would still play a part in this show, furthermore she was more invested in this show than any book she read.

Barbara made wooing calls to V4 Ruby as Jaune stood up to walk over to the blossomed Rose.

"Okay then! Glad you chose, otherwise we'd have to do for you since everyone hates indecisiveness. Now go over and follow into the portal so that your time/space date will take places. Just remember that various factors in the date will affect your plausibility score of ending up with Ruby Rose in the future. This often pertains to parallels with similar personalities to their counterparts, ya know. Fun fact; if the counterpart is nothing like the original character then it affects plausibility because of greatly contrasting personalities. Also note that the other three girls will be waiting in numerical order for their turn with you. Now go have fun, kiddo." Whiz stated as Jaune felt his hands get taken in by Ruby.

They walked into the portal doorframe behind them and ended up in an enchanting looking forest somewhere.

* * *

The screen on the display switched to their location rather than the game show set.

The forest was beautiful in greenery and luster, tiny specks of light floated here and there impressing Jaune as he wlaked alongside Ruby. It appeared to be nighttime and he couldn't help but notice that she was unusually quiet.

"Soo…how far into the future are you anyway?" Jaune asked breaking the ice.

Ruby turned around to speak but felt herself fumble a bit unsure of what to say to him. ' _Remember you can't tell him about Beacon or Pyrrha! They said it would cause some kind of causality or something!_ ' She stressed cutely and put her knuckles to her head in distress.

Jaune felt like chuckling at her plight, even after all this time she was still the same old Ruby. _'That outfit though, wow it is stylish and…sexy. Those torn leggings and that corset really stand out the most.'_ He mused trying not to gawk at her lavish new outfit.

"If they had some kind of rule about future stuff that you can't tell me, then that's fine too. I was just curious how much older you are."

Ruby sighed in relief and perked up. "I'm sixteen years old now, you could say I'm about eight months older than the other 'me' that you know. That's all I'm saying." She added the last part hastily.

"Wow, eight months only? You really grew beautiful…gah I mean you really blossomed…wait that's worse!" Jaune staggered causing Ruby to laugh at his plight with a red tinge in her cheeks. His were in the same condition as he struggled to collect himself.

"You're such a dork, Jaune, but…that's what I always liked about you." She stated seriously causing Jaune to stop fidgeting and look her straight in the eye unwavering.

The girls back at Beacon felt like they were on the edge of their seats with atmosphere of romance blooming between their formerly childish leader and the awkward blonde wonder.

Younger Ruby had stars in her eyes and clutched her hood close to her chest in anticipation. She usually never gets interested in these types of sources of entertainment since she's more for simpler things in life, but Oum help her this was too interesting to pass up.

She'll admit that if she were the type to be very interested in dating she would perhaps go for Jaune out of any other boy in the school. She was like him in a way and could very easily see them getting along like both socially awkward fun-loving dorks do.

Yang noticed Ruby's state and elbowed Blake and Pyrrha with a snicker. Even the champion found it cute how Ruby reacted to seeing the scene play out before them.

"If I'm a dork then so are you, Crater Face." Jaune shot back jokingly causing her to puff her cheeks in pout.

"Hey you're the original, Vomit boy." She shot back laughing along with him as they playfully shoved each other like friends do.

Eventually they calmed down together when Jaune spoke.

"You really have grown, Ruby. You've, pardon the pun, blossomed into such a beautiful flower." Jaune said feeling lame at the supposed cheesiness of the last part. ' _Gah that was lame! Why did I ever read Blake's novels for tips in the first place?!'_

Little did he know that those corny words actually had Ruby blushing profusely causing her to turn her head to the side with a smile…which soon turned into a sad frown.

"Jaune…I'm sorry." Ruby stated earning a look of surprise from him.

"Sorry about what?" He asked clearly at a loss. Ruby struggled to keep herself composed but the events at Beacon always ate away at her and she felt she needed to apologize to him…for failing.

"I-I…I…can't say! I failed you! I should've been better at being a hero and I just wished things didn-!" Ruby was interrupted when a slightly panicked Jaune pulled her into a warm supporting hug that calmed her down.

"Hey hey, take it easy now. Remember; they said you can't say anything about the future. I've seen enough clichés to know how that's a bad thing, but Ruby…" He began then pulled a little away from her to hold her face in his palms so she could look him into the eyes.

"…there's nothing you could do that would ever make me resent you, okay? From the very beginning since we met you've helped me stand on my own two feet, you were my very first friend here and a fun one at that. One that I could share some much and feel the most comfortable around. The point is…other than another very important redhead in my life, you…were always my hero." Jaune finished with utmost sincerity that made really hit home for this future Ruby.

In both realities both Rubies were tearing up, the younger having comically watery eyes usually seen in anime from the emotional moment between those two.

"I'll go get the tissue boxes." Nora chirped until she noticed all the other girls nearing the same state. "Better make that towels."

"Jaune…" Older Ruby uttered when several flecks of glowing light flowed over them further enhancing the moment. Ruby then grabbed his shoulders and tipped herself up on her feet catching Jaune by surprise after pulling him into a deep loving kiss.

The audiences; both the group in the dorm room as well as Sun and Neptune, gasped collectively at the shipping moment taking place.

Jaune was surprised at first and quickly receded into it. They two melted into the embrace within the luminescent forest for what felt like eternity to each other, even though it was only really a few minutes.

Neither wanted to let go of each other…but eventually they did so with beet red faces and dazzling smiles.

Ruby playfully giggled and put her head to his chest comfortably as though a huge weight had been lifted off her. Jaune simply held his arms around her backside grinning along with her.

* * *

The portal opened up and out from the doorway came Jaune Arc. V4 Ruby stood behind bidding him a sweet farewell with a loving smile.

"That does it for your date, amigo. There's a solid chance, depending on the plausibility ratio, that this version will come back during randomization for more dates. If the ratio builds up to one hundred percent then a glimpse into a very likely future will project onto the screen there. Don't worry, you'll see little Red Riding Reaper again." Boomstick addressed as Jaune placed his hands on the mirrored surface of the doorway portal.

Ruby stood on the other side placing her hands where Jaune's were looking at him longingly before giving a quick nod before the portal returned her to where she came from.

"That was sooo emotional…! (Sniff sniff)." Whiz commented trying to wipe his face only to realize he's still wearing a helmet. He gathered himself soon enough and addressed the audience along with Jaune. "Well I think I speak for all of us that the date we just witnessed proved to be powerful for both the participants as well as the audience it seems…"

The other three contestants lightly applauded, Barb and Neptunia with slightly tear smeared cheeks, Carolina was too hardened to show any tearful emotion, but she still congratulated Jaune nonetheless.

The girls back at Beacon were more or less in the same state, especially Ruby and Pyrrha.

"That was profound, I wonder if all the other dates will be just like that one. I never knew Jaune could be so sincere with women, it makes you wonder how he fumbles so much over here." Pyrrha commented with a giggle receiving nods from the rest.

Ruby on the other hand was biting the edge of her hood with comically large teary eyes until Yang pulled her into a sisterly headlock. "Aweee! My baby sister and Vomit-boy might hit it off in the future after all! I totally ship you two adorkable heroes together." Yang stated supporting her younger sister when she darted her head to the side at her other friend. "No offense, Pyrrha. I still support you and Jaune all the way too."

"None taken, Yang. They do appear quite cute together, but I still have my aim on him and I intend to win. You may also want to let go of your sister so she can relax, she appears quite thrown by what she saw." The champion answered back in a friendly way making Yang take notice of a nearly unconscious Ruby underneath her arm.

"Oops, time to wake up, baby sister." Yang let go letting her collapse on the floor landing on Zwei. The dog's barks snapped Ruby up awake and back to her normal state. She seemed quiet and bashful now for some reason.

* * *

"Aaaannnddd…the plausibility ratio says…" Whiz announced catching Jaune's attention from the now sealed doorway portal. He looked up to see a large circular hologram display just above the main game boars screen.

The percentage ratio was double digits and would determine if he was successful enough on that date to merit a future with Ruby Rose.

 _'All this time…I-I had never looked at Ruby that way before. Now things…feel different after that kiss.'_ He mused.

"Whooo that's a whopper!" Boomstick called out and Jaune snapped out of his thoughts to see a number that made his eyes go wide.

"89% plausibility on the first go! That is amazing." Whiz announced and pressed a button on his own podium creating a sound effect of an audience crowd clapping and cheering.

' _Wow…'_ Jaune mused in awe hearing Barbara in the background wooing him.

"That's my OTP!" Neptunia called out.

"Woo, go Ruby and Jaune! Again no offense, Pyrrha." Yang cheered directing the last part to the Nikos girl sitting beside them.

She simply chuckled in a friendly manner. "Again none taken, Yang. The possibilities are quite large in this show and I look forward to seeing how Jaune fairs either with that version of me or another. As they say; 'Game on'." She declared receiving a fist bump from the blonde and a high-five from Nora.

Ruby was as red as her hood and really struggled trying to stay composed and attentive to the show without visualizing a fantasy of herself and Jaune.

"L-let's just keep watching! I don't want to feel more awkward than I already do right now." Ruby stammered earning small laughs from all around. Even Ren was amused at her reaction.

"So that version of Ruby is coming back later?" Jaune asked when he stood in front of the other three women standing in front of their doorways.

"You know it. With ratios that high it's guaranteed, at least two or more dates in it'll reach maximum and then we show you a glimpse of the future. I probably didn't mention this earlier, but if you're wondering how to get your 'rewards' like specialized training then all need to do is entertain. Having that high of a ratio with the contestants does the job for you. Right now, Jaune, you have the choice of either selecting your training session now or taking on another contestant." Whiz offered and Jaune looked across the selection of women looking at him.

Only Carolina was really hard to figure out, but Barb and Neptunia cast a couple of winks with the added exception of Barb sliding a finger through the circle of her thumb and other finger.

Jaune sputtered a bit.

"Lewd…very lewd, Yang." Weiss commented snidely.

"What? That's not me…yet. I'm certainly not as brave about my raunchiness like her, but I know when to have fun, princess." Yang shrugged hearing Weiss scoff.

Jaune sighed to himself and turned around to face the hosts. "I...will put off training just for one more date, I don't like to keep the girls waiting. It's bad manners."

"Suits us just fine, Jaune. Just so you know, since you picked number three with Ruby you will move on to the greater number after that with the other two following in reset order. That means its Barbara Dunklemen's turn next."

Jaune turned around to see the blonde babe get out from behind her own podium spot to pull him into a smothering hug where her breasts causing him to go red in the face which included blood coming out of his nose. "We're gonna have lots of fun, Ladykiller. Hope you're a drinker because I got some dares for you."

This time Pyrrha didn't plaster a friendly competitive face, she narrowed her eyes and felt her aura manifest itself malevolently. "That woman…" She growled from seeing the visual of Jaune turning into mush because of her.

All of team RWBY feared the Spartan at the moment and inched away from her.

"Ren quick! Make your 'relaxation' pancakes!" Nora commanded her partner dramatically posing when she did.

"That's just the ensemble of regular pancakes with herbal tea, Nora." He answered flatly.

"Well before you go into the 'fun zone' with Barbara, we'll select another randomized candidate in the place of Ruby Rose. Get your counter ready." Whiz declared.

Jaune looked up from Barb's chest at the doorway portal which used to house the older Ruby Rose display a randomizing double digit number display.

It stopped cycling and showed a number 4, the doorway of red lit up and out came…a young refined looking woman wearing a student uniform of Beacon. She held slightly curly platinum blonde hair that tied up in the back into a flowing ponytail draping down her side. She was bespectacled with classy glasses and possessed light green eyes that could pierce into your very soul, but her demeanor was rather innocent and humble.

Jaune didn't process it at first but then he connected the dots when he noticed she had a riding crop down her left ankle, which was adorned in silky transparent stockings.

"…This one is teenage Glynda Goodwitch!" Whiz announced as the young woman adjusted her glasses and cast a glance to her side at Jaune.

"Greetings, you must be Jaune." She greeted professionally with a polite smile yet her eyes appeared as though they were analyzing every bit of him for evaluation.

"Wow…this is awkward; young Glynda Goodwitch." Jaune stated almost laughing to himself when Barbara leaned down to speak to him.

"She's your teacher, right? Have any naughty fantasies about her using that riding crop?" She asked without hesitation causing him to sputter even more. "Well at least now it won't be so awkward fantasizing about her, she might even be a beast as a teenager." Barb purred making Jaune go red again.

"How vulgar, please do refrain yourself…at least for his sake." Young Glynda stated earning a spitefully comical glare from Barb.

"Well off you go then, Jaune. While you get situated in Barbara's domain, which should be radically different from anything you've experienced, we'll air a quick commercial break for our viewers which include fun facts and…more pictures of you in dresses as a kid." Whiz declared.

"No! Wait! Anything but those photos!" Jaune called out feeling the soul drain from his body again at the thought of his 'unique' childhood being a slideshow to his friends.

Barb simply carried him along with her as they approached her portal with no effort on her part.

"Sorry, Jaune, but if the girls liked a man rocking a dress then they'll adore you even more as a kid in one." Whiz commented ignoring Jaune's comical wails of despair.

"Hope you're a drinker, cutie. I got lots of fun ideas for you." Barb commented as they entered the portal.

"I am now." Jaune whimpered in defeat hoping that whatever substance he downs will make him forget about the humiliation of his childhood photos.

"Well that concludes our first date with our favorite shipping subject, we'll soon dive into the reality of Barb and Jaune as they get started on the second date. We're cutting to a quick commercial break in which we'll reveal a fun fact or two, in the meantime he's another picture from the Arc photo album. This time it's a slightly younger Jaune in what appears to be his signature 'nightwear' as a kid.

(A picture of a younger shota Jaune wearing his bunny onesie appears on the screen reaching his little hands up at the camera with a bright smile on his face. In the background are a bunch of unconscious blond women seemingly passed out from blood loss that spouted out of cuteness exposure. Some handwritten words at the bottom of the photo said; 'Upsies'.)

…

"Kyyeaaaagghhh!" The girls all screeched in gushing reactions to the picture over-the-top cuteness of little Jaune. Then one by one Ren heard the sounds of multiple heads collapsing on the floor with pools of nose blood seeping out from the unconscious girls.

"Nora…get the…oh." Ren was about to call out to his friend when he noticed that she was among them. Each girl looked completely passed out with goofy grinds on their faces.

"Okay, I guess I'll go get the towels then, but first I'd better take a picture for them." He flashed his scroll at the screen snapping a picture with a click before walking nonchalantly to the bathroom to collect various cleaning supplies.

 **End of chapter two**

Next episode- **Between bets, beverages, and Barb**

 **AN: Wow this story got popular real fast and I'm flabberghasted at the results. Glad you all like it and I aim to update at least once a week. I admit I'm no great shakes at comedy when compared to smut, the latter being impossible and/or difficult because I'm cursed on this site when it comes to smut. I'm giving it the old clown college try because I like to create and seek no reason to do so, also frequently posting updates to this fic will typically include update notices for the harem smut fics on my AO3. They're going to be listed again down below for everyone, recent updates include: Hearts of Yandere with Glynda's witching hour and Jaune the Conqueror with Ciel's chapter. I went with V4 Ruby first because she was the most voted with Barb coming in second, hence why her chapter is next, Neptunia is close to second which is why I'm going to try to fit both their dates and hilarity moments in one go. I aim to update the Barb chapter as soon as possible actually. I hope it was a sweet Lancaster moment with Ruby and Jaune for everybody. When it comes to suggestions send in whichever ludicrous parallel version of RWBY/Non-RWBY characters you want to see. A good sample idea is up above in the disclaimer just for amusement. Please leave any reviews, thoughts, suggestions, etc, if you have any. Laterz.**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (latest update- Glynda's Witching Hour)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Latest update- Claim the Blue Beret- Ciel I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour:**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **Knight and his Maidens:**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**


	3. Contestant-Barbara Dunkelman(RT)

**The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

By Azure

 **Chapter Three- Contestant- Barbara Dunkleman**

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, reverse Gendered dudebros, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, famous voice actresses, freelancer parallels, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, medieval warriors, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea

* * *

The visual image of little Jaune in a cute bunny onesie quickly shifted back to the visual of the game show.

"Aaaanndd welcome back! We are back to our show and now we'll go into the world of…Rooster Teeth! We'll see how Barbara and Jaune interact with each other and have some fun while they're at it, hopefully with some…sexy results." Whiz stated with his hands on hips.

"Let's not get too hopeful, Whiz. Barb can be quite the card; at least with her reputation as a wild one. Pun intended? She'll probably make the boy red in the face either with drinking, raunchy dating advice or the sheer cringe inducing puns she's famous for." Boomstick commented standing from the side next to his co-host.

The man in blue armor nodded in agreement. "That is quite true, Boomstick. In either case it'll just be fun for the viewers back home as well as a ratings bonus for us. Speaking of which; assuming our audience at Beacon hasn't already taken any screen-shots of the baby pictures we've shown up till now you can always download the collection for free at our website." Whiz announced earning a collective squeal of excitement from the girls sans Ren, but then his held his right finger up. "But you'll first have to wait until the show is over to do that. They won't be available before then." He finished earning soft moans of disappointment.

Somewhere in the distant background of the show's artificial reality they heard Jaune wail in despair again.

Whiz and Boomstick both turned their armored heads to the doorway where Jaune and Barbara went through.

"Did he actually hear that all the way from here?" Whiz questioned.

"Seems like it, but it could just be a sixth sense for misfortune and he just felt it coming. Man I'd hate to have his luck when it comes to the universe." Boomstick commented with a snicker.

Young Glynda cast a sympathetic glance to that doorway. "Poor boy." She said softly for a moment before she turned her head over to the hosts. "Would we by chance…have access to those photos?"

The two hosts nodded getting a chipper smile from the young educator.

"What she said, but instead of embarrassing baby photos are there snapshots of him getting out the shower or something?" Neptunia asked looking too eager at them.

The two hosts looked to each other then back to the blue haired gal who was practically hopping behind her podium. "We could...buuuttt we'd have to pixelate his junk."

Neptunia pouted and stopped hopping.

"Do control yourself if you would, it is quite undignified and not very ladylike to behave as such." Young Glynda chastised casting a stern glare at her. Neptunia merely stuck out her tongue blowing raspberries.

 _'Bitch.'_ Young Glynda thought narrowing her eyes. She heard Carolina chuckle from the side.

"You know, you honestly sound an awful lot like my own mother. I wonder why that it is." Carolina commented setting her helmet down on the podium.

The tow hosts decided to break the tension. "C'mon ladies, let's take it down a notch and just see what our wayward challenger is currently up to." Whiz said earning their attention when he gestured to the screen.

* * *

Back with the girls however…

"Are we all cleaned up and ready for more? Hee he he, I'm so excited to see more little Jaune pictures that, dare I say it, fires up my blood more than whipped cream chocolate chip pancakes!" Nora shouted manically. Ren put a calming hand upon her right shoulder to sit her back down.

The girls all snickered along with her, each and every one sporting bunched up wads of toilet paper in their nostrils to prevent more nose bleeds for the time being.

"Don't worry! *sniff*… Team RWBY have nerves of *sniff* steel! We'll be ready for when the next one appears!" Ruby declared dramatically standing upright with her hands on her hips. She then made another sniff with nostrils filled with toilet paper.

Weiss rolled her eyes , Yang nodded with a smile, and Blake merely smirked. Each girl collectively made sniffs with the scrunches of paper was still lodged in their noses.

 _'This would explain what happened to those other blonde women in the photo.'_ Blake mentally commented remembering the visual.

Pyrrha however looked too distracted to say anything in response to Ruby's antics. She appeared hot and bothered as she held Ren's scroll in her hands, gushing at the picture he took of the most recent little Jaune picture. A trail of drool left the corner of her mouth making her look more goofy than proper as a champion.

"Ladies I think the show is about to continue." Ren called out to them from front of the door as he finished mopping up the rest of the blood on the floor. "Also I'm going to need to have that scroll back, Pyrrha. I'll send you the picture later if you want."

The girls turned to the screen again while Pyrrha reluctantly handed Ren back his scroll when she turned to look with them.

* * *

Where Jaune was at…

"This is so…jarring." Jaune said to himself in dazed awe as he stood on a set facing three dumbstruck looking older males, all of whom held their mouths agape.

One of was a taller lightly bearded guy with short hair, the one next to him was a short slightly portly fellow how looked nerdish and youthful. The last one on the right next to them was another older male with no facial hair and short dirty blonde hair, Jaune felt he held the presence of a 'smooth criminal' coming from him.

Standing next to Jaune was Barbara, who was sporting a right cheerful smile as she introduced him to her coworkers.

"Jaune…these are Miles, Kerry, and Gray. They write and produce for most of the shows here at Rooster Teeth. They're all great and fun and kinda dorky…except for Gray, but we're all one big drunk family. Say hi." Barb said. She couldn't tell Jaune that they created the show; RWBY, which is his own universe without him possibly having an existential crisis. She was told by the hosts not to reveal that less he freak out and put a damper on the entire entertainment aspect, thus was better to let it be known as a parallel universe type of deal.

"Sup." Jaune greeted waving a hand up at them only to see them still frozen in place like they had seen a ghost. He turned his head to face her when he felt they didn't respond. "I think they're a little too surprised by my appearance here. Should we just get started on our date?"

Bar nodded and waved her hands in front of them only to still see them as living statues. "Huh, I guess they really are frozen from shock." She summarized and smirked right before turning around so she could stick her rump up in the air at them. "That means they won't mind checking out my aaassss!" She laughed wriggling her butt in front of the stupefied trio.

Jaune went red from seeing her shake it; his hands even went down to his pants covering up the 'reaction' to it.

Soon enough she stopped and took Jaune's left hand as she led away from the stage of one of their shows.

Once they were gone the three gentleman quickly snapped out their stupor and turned to face each other. "That was real, right? We're not just tripping balls or anything like that?" Miles asked clearly shaken.

"I saw it too, but it could just be whatever Geoff gave us earlier. He said it was foreign beer with a very exotic twist to it, maybe that's why we're seeing actual anime characters in the flesh now." Gray replied. "I don't think I'd mind if I saw Sailor Moon next."

"Yeah I think we have been working…and drinking a bit hard lately, maybe that's what it is. Also the drinks we had with Geoff might be a thing too. I could swear we literally all just saw a live anime character appear out of one of our shows." Kerry added mentally hoping Weiss would appear next.

"Let's just walk away and get some fresh air and get it out of our systems." Miles interjected. "But I think we can all safely say; we really got to check out Barb's ass in all its glory. That will be a treasured memory."

The other two nodded and excited the set of the 'Extra Life' web show.

* * *

Where Barb and Jaune were at…

"Cool place, is this the set of one of your shows?" Jaune asked in mild awe as he walked around in what looked to be a stylish diner set themed in the color yellow.

"Yep; 'Always Open'. I host it myself and occasionally co-host with several other gal pals of mine. We talk about relationships, sex life, spicy advice, and crack a few jokes here and there. This is the go-to spot for advice on dating life, but…" Barb trailed off and hit the jukebox prop behind her turning it on. "…for now it's the place where we'll get to know each other more, 'Lover-boy'." Barb finished licking around her lips flirtatiously getting a blush out of Jaune as she strode over to the bar to fix up a pair of drinks.

Back with the girls…

"It's only a date…it's only a date…" Pyrrha muttered to herself repeatedly as she glared at the woman on the screen.

Yang was having a good spirited laugh at how her counterpart flustered Jaune so easily.

"Like you said, P-money. It's just a game full of 'possibilities', maybe Jaune will slam the Dunkleman in the future." Yang joked causing a wave of groans from the group including Ren.

"We shall see, Yang. The show only just started after all." Pyrrha stated determined to see through to it while yang maintained a cheeky grin.

"If this is going to take up time I'd better get go get some food for all of us." Weiss declared standing up.

"Weiss you're gonna miss some good stuff; funny stuff with Jaune and Barb-Yang." Ruby pleaded childishly not wishing her friend to miss the action.

"You could say it'll be a Byang!" Yang added earning another wave of groans.

' _I wonder if I should polarize her gauntlets and slam her into a wall.'_ Pyrrha considered silently.

"This might take a while; I'd rather go and bring in the stay-in food for that. Besides I have no interest in seeing Arc date a more shameless version of Yang anyway." Weiss explained.

"I'll go with you then, it'd be wise for there to be two of us so as to carry much more food. I doubt any of us could tear ourselves away from the screen anyway, right?" Ren explained receiving nods of agreement from the group.

"Let me know what I've missed when I get back." Weiss stated and turned on her heel with Ren following behind.

"Don't forget my marshmallow pancakes, Ren! It is a MIGHTY NEED!" Nora called out to him desperately in a comical sense. Ren simply smiled and nodded before he closed the door behind them.

"Well now there's food to look forward to, let's get back to the show. This is way better than a movie." Yang commented twisting her position back to gaze at the screen.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and did the same, Rub and Nora simply laid their bellies along the floor with their head propped up by their hands appearing as children.

Zwei barked and hopped atop Ruby's head to watch in interest as well.

Back to Barb and Jaune…

"If you down this in one go, I'll kiss you square on that mouth. If you fumble Ill simply give you some tips on how to be a Casanova on kissing. It's a win-win either way, toy boy." Barb offered and served out a small shot glass holding strong smelling liquor.

Jaune had sat down at one of the stools of the bar set with Barb standing behind it grinning cheekily.

"Well as long as the knowledge that they're showing my embarrassing 'family photos' is there, might as well try to drown it out." He shrugged and picked up the glass reluctantly at first until he brought it up to drink it all down in gone go impressing the blonde woman just a little bit.

With a clank Jaune brought the drink down and let out a sigh of taste. His head felt a little dizzy and his view was a little hazy till it cleared up with the visual of the wild woman looking at him. "Ha! You didn't think I would do it, but I did it." He stated proudly until her heard a light giggle from Barb.

"That was only one cup of some pretty light stuff and you still wavered, dude." She jeered making him slump his head. "Relax, you're still pretty young, I couldn't have expected you to be heavy drinker this early in life. Not unless you had a rocky childhood or wild girlfriends during middle school."

His head rose up and he shot a questioning look. "Then why test me if you already knew?"

"To have fun at the Arc-cade." She quipped earning a small sputter from him at her amusement.

"Dammit, Barb." He retorted looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"Ha! That's a good one! I'll think I'll use it myself whenever I play Ladykiller at games." Yang shouted exuberantly.

"You still downed it in one go though, that means you win…this." She spoke softly and leaned forward causing all the girls back at Beacon to sit on their edge of their metaphorical seats.

The blonde dame connected her lips with the only other blonde in the room. The girls back at Beacon gasped in excitement with Yang jeering him on, much to Pyrrha's annoyance.

The kiss was chaste and lasted barely a minute when she pulled off of him leaving the now dumbfounded knight frozen in place.

Barb laughed at his state and quickly whipped out her phone to snap a picture. "There we go; cute zombified blonde as my wallpaper." She said to herself and put it away.

His sense of mind returned soon enough making Jaune shake his head in order to snap out of his trance. "That was…awesome."

"Glad you liked it, but that was only a 'sample'. If you want the real thing, probably with more tongue I might add, you'll have to prove yourself the fun guy who matches my type."

"How do I do that?" Jaune asked innocently enough..

Barb then got out from behind the bar and stood in the middle of the set holding out her left hand invitingly. "You show me how you work it with dem legs." She answered.

Jaune nodded eagerly and got up taking her hand as his body started moving in rhythm to the music. Barb liked what she saw and started dancing with him; both were in a freeform of moving their bodies in sync with the 'Rockabilly' category of music.

The girls back at the dorm rocked around in their seated positions a little when the music started laying. All of them were enjoying the scene of those two dancing mirthfully together.

Even Pyrrha was enjoying herself, she had seen firsthand how Jaune moved like a pro when it came to the dance, but it was still refreshing to watch him. She didn't even mind Barb being the one to dance with him, because the redhead pretended she was invisible to her sight.

The son ended soon enough letting the pair rest when Barb leaned up to Jaune's right to whisper something unheard in his ear. His eyes went a little wide at first, then his face went red the longer she spoke.

"And that way you can make all the ladies you meet keel over for you." She finished retracting her head.

* * *

"I wonder what she said." Ruby asked looking to everyone else only to receive shrugs before turning back to the screen.

Yang leaned over to the other girls whisper her assumptions out of Ruby's earshot. "Knowing my other half it was probably some pretty profound advice on how to kiss or act like a seasoned romantic, maybe some dirty stuff too. **You** should certainly look forward to that, P-Money. Ladykiller could probably now make you melt with whatever he's learned."

Pyrrha blushed and stared into the space above fantasizing at the prospect.

"Of course that's still just theory, but you better hurry up and claim him sooonnn." Yang jeered earning a snicker from Nora.

The four then turned their attention back to the screen just in time for the dorm room door to open.

"We're back." Weiss declared as she held a stack of trays containing a wide assortment food. Ren was behind her doing the same and held out one specific tray of delicious looking pancakes for his redheaded sidekick to claim.

"Ah! Oh Ren you shouldn't have!" Nora cried out in joy with bright stars in her eyes. In a blur of speed she grabbed the tray out of his outstretched hand and sat down on the floor next to Ren's bed scarfing down at an inhumane speed.

"Soo..what did I miss?" Weiss asked as she set down all the trays around the room for everyone to take to. The group collectively said their thanks and started eating when Ruby spoke.

"Welp, munch munch, Jaune and Barba-Yang had a drink then started dancing, now…" Ruby trailed off so she can look to the screen to get confirmation on what they're doing next.

* * *

"Barbara I challenge you to the Pun-ger games!" Jaune declared dramatically pointing at her earning a roar of laughter from the blonde woman.

"That was a good one. Okay I'll accept, Jaune-boy. What are the stakes and prizes, hmm?" She asked challengingly and stood with her hand son her hips and bust sticking out.

Jaune struggled not to go into a drooling daze at the sight before answering her. "Uh well let's see…there's nothing I really want to be honest. I'm already on a date with a gorgeous woman…and I'm getting specialized training…" Jaune kept mumbling incoherently wondering what to ask for until Barb spoke up.

"How about I take a selfie pic of myself on your scroll if you win. I'll be in a skimpy two-piece swimsuit for that extra sexy feel. I could also pose naked if you prefer that instead, ya know." Barb offered seductively with a cheerful wink.

"SOLD!" Jaune immediately agreed pounding his left fist into his right palm.

Back at the dorm Yang was laughing her butt off to the point she rolled onto her back clutching her sides, everyone else minus Pyrrha and Weiss merely looked flabberghasted.

"How shameless." Weiss retorted disgustingly while fumbling her salad with a fork.

 _'Note to self; immediately delete that picture on 'accident' when he returns.'_ Pyrrha contemplated darkly with her body emitting a menacing glow once more.

"Truly he's a man with a taste for the…extravagant." Ren muttered quietly when Nora leaned her head close to his discreetly.

"Maybe we should offer this idea to Pyrrha instead of the other advice, Ren. Jaune will go completely bonkers if he saw her in a sexy pinup." Nora whispered elbowing him from the side. Ren silently nodded in agreement.

"If I lose?" Jaune asked directing everyone's attention back to the screen.

Barb contemplated with a finger on her chin. "Well…if you lose then you'll have to strip down to your tidy whities and run throughout my workplace streaking."

Suddenly all at once everyone back at the dorm did either a spit take, double take, and fainted from shock!

Pyrrha was the one who fainted, Weiss nearly choked on her food which lead to Ruby performing the Heimlich maneuver on her, Yang went red in the face and whipped out her scroll ready to record, and Blake merely went beet red in the face with cat ears twitching.

"I definitely don't want to see that." Ren stated flatly and looked at the disarray of his teammates and noticed Nora looking eagerly at the screen with a mischievous toothy grin that only suggested chaos. He also took note of Pyrrha passed out on top of the bed.

"Nora please wake her up." Ren ordered and saw the hammer wielder hop up on to the bed to stand above her unconscious form.

"Wakey wakey." Nora started gingerly slapping the Spartan's face in tandem strokes.

"Whoagggh!" Nora was then tossed away to land on Ren's bed via polarity when Pyrrha regained consciousness nursing her red cheeks.

"Let's just…huff…wait to see what happens next…I'm fine." Pyrrha said between pants after reclaiming her sense of self. _'I don't normally wish for you to lose, Jaune. But in this case you better do so.'_

Back to the screen…

"Gah…! That's so…! Alright I'll do it! A man never backs down from a challenge." Jaune stated with half-hearted bravado, he may have worn dresses as a man, but he is still quite squeamish about running around in his underwear.

"Glad to hear it, you actually scored a few more points in my book with how ballsy you are. Mommy like." Barb said back and the two sat down at a table across from each other inside the diner.

"Ha! She said my thing!" Yang called out.

"Let's start, the rules are simple; we'll pun-ish each other with non-stop one-liners. If you can't immediately retaliate you lose, you have a five second interval to come up with something off the top of your head. Remember; if you out-pun me then you win the sexy selfie pic of me in all glory. I'll start go first." She declared readily. "Why don't some couples go to the gym? Because some relationships don't work out."

The dorm room was a collection of groans and small laughs from everyone. Weiss, Blake, and Ren doing the groaning.

Jaune struggled to keep himself from laughing, which he assumed conceded in defeat if he couldn't immediately retaliate. _'I got it!'_

"I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind." He shot back earning more laughs than groans from the Beacon crew.

Elsewhere Sun and Neptune were steadying themselves against the wall laughing at the joke.

 _'Not bad, but old school.'_ Barb thought before returning fire. "Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

Jaune sputtered hard again and quickly collected himself. _'Dammit, Barb. Okay I got this._ '

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I wouldn't get a reaction." Jaune countered earning a groan from Yang, of all people, while everyone else including Weiss and Blake gently chuckled.

"I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me." Barb returned earning a scoff from Jaune.

' _That was weak._ ' He thought. "A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game."

Barb let out a good long laugh until she panicked and quickly corrected herself before the five seconds were up. "Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food coloring. The doctor says I'm ok, but I feel like I've dyed a little inside."

' _Crap that was weak! I was too distracted with thinking of him naked!'_ She added silently in panic while Jaune snickered.

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink." Jaune fired.

Everyone this time at the dorm started laughing, including one very distracted Barbara Dunkleman. She got so rattled with laughter that she fell down from her seat onto the floor until her face stretched into one of shock realizing that-

"Five seconds are up, I win." Jaune declared looking down from his seat with a wide grin. He then leaned down with her shot glass in hand offering it to her. "You've just been served."

Barb let out another mirthful laugh then extended her arms from below to latch onto his pulling him down with her.

"Pretty good, Ladykiller. You were Jaune-fire." She quipped earning a groan then a small laugh from him. "I'd say you passed the 'Barb test' alright." She declared leaning up to plant a brief yet slightly more passionate kiss to his lips earning a collective of 'oohs' from the crew.

Eventually they stood up and Barb pulled Jaune into a congratulatory hug before walking off with his scroll so she could change in the back.

' _Hehehe, that was really fun.'_ He thought before changing his expression to a comically overjoyed one. 'Now I get to see her in a sexy two-piece! Awesome!'

Suddenly a spatial doorway opened up in the middle of the set. Jaune looked at it confusingly and recalled it being shaped like the ones back on the gameshow.

A visual of the other side came into view on its liquid energy surface; the two gameshow hosts stood on the set waving at him.

"If you're wondering about this portal here then we'll let you know that's just a quick transit to Neptunia's date zone, Jaune. We figured it would save time instead of coming back to the set then going right back out." Whiz called out to him.

Jaune nodded in understanding and appreciation, he'd hate the tedium and he did want to start training, but he also didn't want to make the women wait on him either. _'Well at least I get to stock up on the Training segments, they won't be going anywhere._

"Also as a special request from Agent Carolina she has agreed to be your trainer for your first training segment after your date with Neptunia ends. She also strongly recommends close-quarters combat for your first segment, but the choice is yours." Whiz added.

Jaune then saw Neptunia walk right up to the doorway entering the dating zone waiting for him to arrive from this end. 'I am still so weirded out by girl Neptune.'

"I'm baaaackk." A voice called out and Jaune turned around to see Barb surprisingly dressed in her usual clothes, albeit appearing disheveled.

She walked up to him and handed out his scroll to take before she clasped her hands over his. "You can only see it once you get back to the game show floor. I wouldn't want you distracted when you're supposed to be dating the blue haired chick." She explained receiving a nod form him before she followed up with a quick kiss on the lips. "You were definitely a fun guy, so I'd probably be back for another date if your ratio is high enough. You passed the Barb test but you have yet to pass the 'Dunkleman' test."

Jaune chuckled and took his scroll back into his pocket. He walked over to the blue doorway waving at her on the way over.

"Post note I totally ship you and Yang! Just FYI!" She called out as he vanished into the portal before it vanished. "I hope he doesn't lose too much blood when he sees that picture."

* * *

"That was awesome! My counterpart is so freaking cool and she makes the best puns." Yang cheered excitedly at the screen visual shifted to a date zone that took place on a beach with crystal blue waters. "Aw shucks, I really wanted to see Ladykiller streaking too. I bet his ass would've been pretty toned, right Pyrrha?" Yang looked to the side at the redhead.

"Well I too was hoping Jaune would've lost that match…if only for him to not to receive that selfie of that Barb woman." She added quickly not even trying to hide her blush.

'Sure, whatever.' Yang thought cheekily.

"Yeah that would've been fun if he streaked. It'd be great Blackmailing material too! Oh well at least we got his other pictures." Nora chirped raising her own scroll triumphantly.

"Nora that is not what teammates do…" Ren chided making her scratch the back of her head sheepishly in shame.

"I was just kidding, Ren, I wouldn't dare embarrass our fearless leader like that…maybe."

"I for one actually appreciated that he won, I definitely did not want the image of Arc buck naked burned into my mind." Weiss commented.

"Well she said 'Tidy-whities', he would've been wearing his underwear so it couldn't have been all bad. We can all agree to that, right?" Ruby interjected getting a disbelieving look from her partner. The little red reaper wasn't subtle in wishing that Jaune would lose also, she did kind of want to see him all bare.

"I think we can all agree that it was a missed opportunity for us and a golden one for Jaune." Yang declared mediating between them. " I gotta admit I'm surprised he out-punned the other me, if I ever were to look for a boyfriend I'd choose a funny one. It's looking to be Ladykiller that's fitting the bill." Yang directed the last part tauntingly at Pyrrha.

"Ha ha, very funny, Yang. If you do seek competition however then I would gladly face you in the arena to test your worth. As a sparring match of course."

Now Yang was nervous. "I think I'll pass on that, Wonder-girl. I fear more for my hair and health than losing out on a chance with Vomitboy." She snickered nervously.

"Smart call, that would've been a death sentence. No offense, Yang." Blake added earning a scathing glare from her partner.

"Hey!"

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, why don't we see what the score is on the likelihood of Yang and Arc before we go crazy." Weiss suggested and they all turned back to the screen.

* * *

Jaune walked out on the other side of the spatial doorway arriving at some stunningly beautiful beach somewhere in the world. The portal behind him was still open when he heard one of the hosts call out to him.

"Before we get started let's check the plausibility score to see what are the chances of ending up with Yang Xiao Long. Depending on the score Barbara could come back for round two." Whiz spoke as Jaune turned to see visual of the set through the portal.

The ratio gauge lit up and cycled through numbers.

Everyone including Jaune was on edge to see what came out.

"Yang is definitely like Barb, but they're still two different people, I think. Would me and that blonde bombshell of a girl really have a chance together? Heh, At least I know a few good puns to throw at her. The fear of running naked in public can certainly drive a man.' Jaune thought to himself when he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around his backside startling him.

"Hey there, good looking! Did ya miss me?" Neptunia shouted cheerily as she wrapped her arms around Jaune in an overly friendly hug.

"H-hey Neptunia. Here for our date?" He said awkwardly not noticing the score gauge slowing down.

"You know it! Try not to look uncool in front of me or else I might get turned off, buuuttt that's not gonna happen." She declared nuzzling her blue head against his back.

' _Yes I must let it happen. This is too weird!_ ' He thought in panic and looked back into the portal to see the score.

"64% plausibility! That's a solid score right off the bat!" Boomstick declared and added; "To those that are watching this you should know how the ratio score goes. It's pretty simple really; anything above fifty percent rates to good to excellent to fantastic. The opposite can be said for the other direction. Point is that the higher the score the higher compatibility Jaune has with his date thus making it very 'plausible' and likely for him to end up with them in the future."

"Wow, I guess you and Arc are compatible after all. Honestly it isn't too surprising considering he out-punned your double." Weiss stated looking to a now stunned Yang.

What surprised everyone the most was that she was speechless, she was in such a frozen state that even Blake struggled to stifle her laughter.

"Should we be worried for her? It looks like she lost her soul." Ren commented.

"Nah she's fine! Though I gotta admit two blondes would look good together if they hit it off. Just imagine their children, Ren. They'd have shiny golden hair and either be really awkward or the life of the party." Nora added causing Yang to bristle up at the mere mention of the idea.

"Hehehe, I don't think she likes that idea too much, but the possibility is there now, Yang. You can't deny it." Blake added making Yang nervous.

"Don't worry, sis! I'll support you all the way! You and Jaune would make a great couple, plus it'd be like having a big brother!" Ruby cheered causing Yang to short circuit and collapse backwards into unconsciousness.

"I think you broke her, Ruby." Weiss surmised looking to fallen Yang.

Pyrrha was simply chuckling heartily under her breath the entire time.

 **End chapter**

 _ **Next chapter**_ \- **Naughty Neptunia**

Candidate options for the two spots left by Neptunia and Barb- take your pick below and list specific character according to that option.

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) Maiden AU character

D) Wildcard

E) R63 character

F) Other

 **AN: Well that's a wrap, sorry this was a week late. Thanksgiving and all the craziness of the holidays, you know the usual business. That's the update and hope you all enjoyed it, I plan for more sweet romance moments in the next one and I apologize for not including the Neptunia date like I originally wanted. Had too much writing Barb's and Jaune's interactions as well as the aftermath of the group's blood loss to the exposure of cuteness. Next chapter is Neptunia.**

 **While I asked for suggestions I have already received a lot of them and I aim to use, but fair warning I intend to use RWBY franchise characters foremost than non-RWBY ones. Just FYI. That's what the listing up there is for actually. For Wildcard, which is basically 'other' but to a more ludicrous extent I have in mind my own idea; Nora the Valkyrie. Anyhoo, please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, yadda yadda. As usual the listing of the AO3 reposts of my four harem fics are listed below along with any updated information on chapters.**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (latest update- Glynda's Witching Hour)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Latest update- Claim the Blue Beret- Ciel I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour:**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Currently in progress-Cinder's conqueror part two:Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**


	4. Contestant-Neptunia Vasilias(R63)

**The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

By Azure

 **Chapter Four-Contestant- Neptunia(R63)**

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, reverse Gendered dudebros, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, famous voice actresses, freelancer parallels, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, medieval warriors, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

The visual of a Chibi Blake popping out a Christmas gift box was shown on the screen saying 'From shadows we return to the show!'

The image cut away to the scene of Jaune and Neptunia standing on a pure white beach with crystal blue waters gleaming in the sunlight. The girl had hiked up her pants to her knees and removed her red bomber jacket revealing a white tank top…that was tight enough to fully show her bust and cleavage.

She had planned that since wanting to meet with this version of Jaune. _'If you got it then flaunt it. Hehehe, try resisting looking at me now, Jaune.'_ She mentally said finishing up and standing just a few feet away from him…and hunching over provocatively.

' _Must…not…stare!_ ' Jaune wrestled with his hormones and thoughts when noticing the very obvious bait Neptunia was setting. It was a losing fight however for Neptunia hunched over just enough pretending to tie up some greenery intentially exposing her cleavage at an angle that Jaune would see, and see he did.

A gush of blood spurted from his nostrils as he struggled to regain his balance, Neptunia was laughing loudly only briefly then rushed over to help him recollect himself.

' _I blame…Barb! For making me obsessed….'_ He trailed off and held out his left fist towards the sky dramatically. _'….with breasts! Dammit, Barb!'_

Back with the girls nearly all of them were laughing at the amusing sight of Jaune goofily having a nosebleed and falling over. To most, especially Ruby and Blake, it was a common scene witnessed from most animated shows.

Only Pyrrha ceased her laughter a little sooner, yet pouted cutely and adjusted her chest portion of her outfit as though she were experimenting with new things.

Yang, having recovered from her meltdown earlier sat up right and wiped tears from the corners of her eyes as she calmed down from her laughing fit. "Who'd thunk Jaune would be…really…into a girl's 'assets' like that, I don't think I've ever seen him that flustered before. I guess my counterpart really attuned him to his more innate perversions. "

"Jaune is most certainly not like that, Yang, at least not usually. If anything it may have just been whatever that woman exposed him to that really affected him in such a way. I do hope stays the same 'Jaune' when…or if he comes back to us." Pyrrha defended hearing Yang snicker again.

"Oh I'm sure he will, but it seems his preferences are for the 'twins' every girl has, which in me and Pyrrha's case is in spades. It means you may be out of luck, Weiss. Look at it this way; you'll never have to worry about him hitting on you ever again." Yang teased pointing her thumbs at her own chest proudly.

Weiss fumed with a small vein popping out on her forehead, she grabbed Myternnaster and readied the chamber with a Dust vial.

A block of ice materialized around Yang's face mid-laughter causing her to tumble back onto the bed and flail her arms.

She smiled sweetly to herself and sheathed her weapon before going back to eating her meal.

"Thank you, Weiss." Pyrrha thanked with an overly pleasant smile that Weiss returned while Yang pummeled the block several times before shattering it.

"My pleasure, Pyrrha."

"Sore sports…huff…" Yang breathed ignoring Ruby's barely stifled laughter.

"Back to the show then." Ren commented from the side as he lay on his stomach comfortably with Nora sitting on her back watching like a giddy child.

With Jaune and Neptunia…

"Okay okay I think I'm better now." Jaune said standing upright with his hands on his hands looing stout. Two rolled up pieces of cleaning paper were logged into his nostrils keeping his nose from bleeding out.

Neptunia had gotten up and readied her makeshift fishing spear from the sticks,rocks, and greenery she foraged earlier to fish. "Good to know, wouldn't want you to be passed out the entire date now." She stated then stood in a shallow river of water patiently waiting for things to swim by to stab.

Jaune simply stood in the water with her having his jeans bunched up to the knees as well as his sleeves rolled up also. He cast a glance her way wondering just how different this girl version of Neptune was from the male counterpart back home.

 _'They seem so different in personality, but then again I don't really know Neptune all that well personally to begin with. He's just like a mellow intellectual dude that tries a little too hard to appear 'cool', this girl though…she's like a blue haired punk rock version of Yang._ ' He mulled then noticed how calmly she stood in the water waiting for fish to pike.

"Hey Neptunia…" He awkwardly started making her turn her head up to pleasantly look at him.

"Yes, Sugarlips." She answered back teasingly making Jaune shudder a bit.

"How are you not afraid of water? The other Neptune seemed terrified to even be near it, which honestly makes me wonder how he does go about showering, but you seem perfectly calm standing knee deep in it near the beach." Jaune questioned with a curious eye.

Elsewhere the original Neptune and his partner Sun were eying the screen with absolute attention just like the girls back at the dorm.

In some other place in Beacon one particular bunny eared girl and her beret wearing friend brought out their scrolls wondering about a strange message bearing a streaming link.

"Hellooo what's this? Something about Jaune Arc's dating life Hmm, sounds really juicy." Coco asked herself as she and an anxious Velvet standing nearby her clicked the links.

Neptunia relaxed and postured herself up donning a more sincere face, one that surprised Jaune and quite honestly vexed him a little. She may have been Neptune's R63 counterpart, but she was vastly different in terms of personality…with the exception of also trying hard to appear stylish with appearance.

"It's like this; I was swimming at the beach one time when I was a kid, having the time of my life and without a care in the world. A sibling of mine and a few of my cousins were there with me at the time, then I was nearly dragged under by…some weird Jellyfish Grimm." She began earning everyone's intrigue especially Sun and Neptune's.

"It was a small fry and easy to kill to any hunter, but I was just a little girl at the time and scared out of my mind. It kept trying to pull me under and I was struggling against it when one of my cousins noticed and took action." She then placed a hand behind her neck chuckling nervously as she recalled the memory.

"Let's just say it was the worst possible action imaginable; first he tried punching it in the membrane only to end up getting stung and also getting me stung as well. He didn't have his weapon on him so naturally he tried to shake it off with fists, but then he resorted to using an energy dust crystal raw." She shuddered wrapping her arms around herself.

"It worked…kind of; all three of us got really shocked by the energy when it happened causing the Grimm to run away. The rest of my cousins pulled us out of the water and resuscitated us to back consciousness." She concluded then looked to the ocean with a forlorn look.

"Ever since that day I've been too terrified of the ocean to even swim in it anymore, which of course is ironic as hell considering my name, but I pretty much make do." She added turning her head back to Jaune.

He was in slight awe at the revelation being told to him, but even more so that she cutely smiled and delivered a wink.

Sun looked to his partner Neptune after hearing the secret. "Neptune, is that true? Is that why you're so scared of water? How do you go about taking a bath then?"

Neptune narrowed his eyes with a pout. "I'm not scared of all water, dude. Just…pools, lakes, oceans, etc. I care about my appearance so naturally I bathe like everyone else, and yeah, about all of what she said is word for word…with some minor details left out."

"Like what?" Sun asked.

This time Neptune was a little fidgety when answering. "Well for one thing; she swam without fear whereas I was simply scared of swimming since I didn't learn properly. When I finally tried a pretty large Mollusk Grimm snuck up behind me nibbling on my shorts before swimming up to try and nibble on my hair next. I'm still not convinced it wasn't just trying to swallow me whole by going about it in the stupidest way possible, ever since then I've been…*shudders*…traumatized by my ocean experience. The rest is pretty much how she said it went down though." He finished earning a stifled giggle from Sun, whose tail was flailing about.

* * *

"Yowza, that must've sucked then, huh." Jaune commented feeling bad about doubting her phobia claim. He was quiet for a moment then tensed up with a face of determined vigor. "Hey I know you're afraid of the deep parts, but…want to go swimming with me? To you know get your mind off it." He offered and saw her bolt upright clearly attentive.

"Really? You want to have a swim with me?" She asked blushing a bit before cheekily adding. "You sure you're not still irked by me being the 'hot babe' version of your friend? It could be aaawwkward." She teased playfully and Jaune shook his head.

"Nah, what works for me is picturing you to be the uh…fraternal twin sister of Neptune, yeah that works." He answered hearing her giggle.

"If it helps you closing the space between us then I'm all game, cutie." She added then cast a look at the ocean and back to Jaune. "You really want to try and help overcome that little phobia I have?"

Jaune shrugged with a friendly smile before pulling his hoodie up over his head. "I want you to feel alive again by swimming for fun. If I have to get in with you to do that then…" Jaune trailed off when his hoodie finally pulled off revealing his moderately toned upper body for all to see. "…then it'd be worth it."

Neptunia's face now went full red upon seeing Jaune's impressively toned chest and arms, but she was really only melted on the inside on account of how supportive he was being. She knew this date required him to be a romantic, but boy did she appreciate the genuine support and concern he had in light of her fear.

 _'I totally want to motorboat those pecks._ ' She thought.

Back at the dorm room…

Collectively all the girls in the room even including Weiss and Blake were all tinged red in the face upon seeing a handsomely toned Jaune stand proud declaring how he would aid her.

"Eeee! Look at his muscles, Zwei! Can you imagine if he wore superhero tights?" Ruby squeaked playfully while still blushing at the sight of him. She wasn't too big on romances or typical girly things, but she wouldn't dare deny how the sight affected her, especially after seeing her future self with Jaune in that heated romantic moment. She had drunk it all in like milk after cookies.

"Mommy likes." Yang purred playfully as she too drunk in the sight. She still didn't want to admit to a possible love life with Jaune, despite how plausible it was and how compatible they could be, but she never ignored the image of handsome guy's honed chest being shown freely.

 _'Wait- Did I just call Jaune handsome?'_ She regurgitated the thought and smacked herself trying to shake off those thoughts. _'Darn it, Ruby! This is your entire fault because of what you said earlier. Now those thoughts are practically stuck in my head now. When or how did I find 'Vomit-boy' of all people hunky?!'_ She thought frustrated and struggled to keep composed.

Weiss merely sputtered incoherently and turned her face away from the screen. "I-I absolutely refuse to acknowledge in any way that Arc is attractive, I shall endure!" She declared and struggled to do that.

Everyone else especially Pyrrha laughed to themselves in amusement at Weiss's demeanor.

' _Hmm, he's certainly outspoken with genuine sincerity and a little romanticism during that moment, almost like some sort of paramour like in those cheesy romance novels themselves. Hard to believe this is the same Jaune that wrote 'left' and 'right' on the soles of his shoes.'_ Blake mused propping her head up on her hands. _'I'm actually a little curious how he would deal with a parallel duplicate of me should it come down to it._ ' She pondered wondering if him of all people would be able to melt her down like with those dates like he had done to Ruby and Yang. She looked then noticed Weiss staying red in the face and still refusing to look back.

"Awww I guess he's even melting the 'Snow Angel' now." She commented making the Heiress fluster indignantly. ' _Oh no…I think I'm acting more like Yang now.'_

"Ah I've seen Jauney half-naked before, like whenever he comes right out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. It's nothing new to me, still hot though." Nora stated perkily playing with Ren's hair as she sat on his back. "Though I think only you can trump that, Ren. Maybe if you wear a dress perhaps?" Nora asked with a wide pleading grin.

"Absolutely not." He immediately answered without hesitation.

Pyrrha nodded her head agreeing with a blush as she looked back at the screen with heartfelt interest. It was true that she had seen Jaune's broadened form before, but it still made her flutter inside no matter how often she'd seen him like that.

What really made her appreciate him was that he offered to help her alleviate Neptunia's phobia just to aid her personally right off the bat. She didn't believe it was possible to cure someone of a longtime fear in one go, but she loved the effect Jaune emanated from both her and Neptunia when he declared he would.

"Eh I got better abs than that." Sun commented patting his abdomen proudly with his tail when eying the scene with Neptune.

* * *

Jaune walked up to the beach with Neptunia tightening up her shirt while he kicked off his shoes.

He was about to undo a bit more of his clothing until he felt Neptunia's left foot gently kick him forward into the water.

With a splash he was in the ocean and swum up to the top meeting her with an amused glare, Neptunia was giggling softly and slowly stepped forth onto the shallow ends of the shore appearing somewhat afraid to go further.

That was until Jaune grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her to him.

' _Revenge!'_ He thought when having a flailing Neptunia paddle up to him from underneath so she could playfully smack him upside the head.

They both hovered in the water a good moment or two until they both started laughing playfully with each other, both unknowing an odd shaped mass swimming underneath waters towards them…or more specifically Jaune.

"You jerk, I could've had a heart attack from that scare. Still kind of aqua phobic, ya know." Neptunia protested with puffed up cheeks as blue hair stuck to her forehead and goggles glistening in wetness.

"Yeah sure, it's not like you're here with me in the water itself. Real aqua-phobic alright." Jaune shot back in playful sarcasm. Neptunia smirked and kicked him from underneath.

"So…how are you feeling right now?" He asked seriously and she gave a genuine smile.

Truth be told she wasn't actually petrified by being in the water…she just wanted Jaune completely within her element for 'enhancement' to the romance.

"I think just having you near for 'support' is enough of a motivator to me honestly. I don't think I'd mind swimming within this distance, but I really wouldn't go any further than that. Aquatic Grimm honestly scare the blue out of my hair."

Jaune fervently nodded in agreement to that. "It doesn't even have to be Grimm for me, just the thought of something with tentacles groping me from under water. Huh, that's funny…" Jaune made a curious face and felt around underneath the water with his hands noticing some kind of mass feeling up on him. "…it almost feels like there is…something…right here." He trailed off and turned his head to see the form of a large mollusk Grimm with glowing red eyes, a large white overhead shell with small spikes, and slimy feelers caressing his backside almost lovingly.

"Gyaaggh!" Jaune yelped out in shock and attempted to punch it in the face on reflex!

The creature quickly shielded its face with the shell blocking the punch and making Jaune wince in pain! _'Crap that smarts!_ '

Neptunia panicked as well and felt around her body searching for her weapon only to remember dumbfounded that she left it along with her clothes back at the beach!

 _'I need my weapon and quick or else it will…feel its tentacles around….his face?'_ She left her question hanging when seeing the creature not attack and instead slither its feelers around Jaune's cheeks affectionately.

Jaune himself felt his body froze and turned into stone. _'A Grimm is coming to me. I have no idea how to process this.'_ He mentally stated flatly with a deadpan face.

Back at the dorm Yang as laughing loudly along with Nora while the rest looked on in barely restrained amusement. Even Ren found it hilarious that a creature of darkness…found his friend sexy.

"I don't know what I find funnier; Jaune's face right now or that the Grimm is actually hitting on him." Yang wiped a tear from her eye while struggling to breathe.

"Then that only means Jaune is handsome, even to monsters. He could dazzle them with his looks then-"Ruby stated then cut off when another redhead chimed in.

"-Strike them down! I like the way you think, Ruby!" Nora finished for Ruby before bumping fists with her.

"How this is even happening is beyond what is believed by normal science, it just doesn't make any sense." Weiss commented registering the visual of the Grimm mollusk sucking on Jaune's head like it was trying to make out with him.

"I understand so little of my world now." Weiss commented feeling speechless as she watched Neptunia pull Jaune away from the creature as they paddled over to the beach with it following behind.

"I have…no comment." Blake simply added. She too was simply stunned into disbelief like everyone else. _'But I am getting kinda into it if I'm being honest with myself. Something about tentacles all over Jaune is giving me…ideas._ '

She pulled out a notebook and quickly scribbled in some thoughts and ideas she dare not let anyone else see.

"Me either." Ren followed with a very thin smile of amusement at watching the scene. Being used to Nora's craziness and boundless energy was one thing, which he adapted to fairly well early in life, but nothing perplexed and intrigued him more than a sight you almost never see in day to day to life. A Grimm fish creature being attracted to his leader.

 _'Welcome to Remnant_.'

"This will make a great story to tell." Nora pumped. "We could brag to Professor Port how Jaune used no weapons at all to uh…subdue a wild Mollusk Grimm. Stretching the truth a little wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Well I think it's fair to say that maybe now Jaune will be far more alert around the presence of Grimm, this experience being a great motivator for him." Pyrrha commented popping an eyebrow at the scene. She witnessed Neptunia pull her Guan Dao out of its compressed form from the sheath on her jacket.

* * *

Back with Jaune and Neptunia, they had scrambled to the beach where they would finally stand up on land. Jaune was a bit slower at swimming than she was thus leaving him a bit of a straggler with the creature constantly trying to pull on him with its tentacles.

Neptunia got to the beach first and quickly grabbed her weapon shifting it into its Guan Dao form with blade surging of electricity. She would've opted to shoot it instead but the darn thing was smart enough to shield its body with its shell when noticing a gun pointed at it. She didn't want any projectiles to ricochet and hit Jaune so she settled for prying it off of him by wedging her weapon between them.

"Oh that is just wrong." She commented with disgust and annoyance when noticing the creature trying to literally eat Jaune's pants while he made his way to the beach with it latched onto him.

 _'Why me, Oum?'_ Jaune frowned with despairing thought at his comically bad luck in the universe.

"Hands off already! That ass is mine!" Neptunia yelled out and charged forth spearing her weapon in between Jaune's rear and the Grimm's mouth as it tried to finish eating his pants.

It shielded its head again as Neptunia whacked it several more times almost comically trying to shoo it away, but it wouldn't budge. Jaune sat on the sandier parts of the beach holding up his tattered pants by the waistband watching an annoyed Neptunia try to bounce the Grimm away.

 _'I don't get why she just doesn't kill it.'_ Jaune pondered then felt guilty for that thought for the Grimm creature was more of a lovestruck animal than a mindless beast of darkness. Maybe that's why Neptunia only wanted to kick it away.

 _'Yeah that's probably it…wait no she's charging up her weapon with electricity.'_ Jaune noted with a nervous frown when noticing a very annoyed Neptunia raising her Guan Dao up here with the blade trickling with plasma. He also noted that she was still very wet and must've been too focused on kicking the Grimm out to notice.

"Neptunia wait!" Jaune lunged forth yelling out his warning a second too late.

!

Bolts of blue electrical jolts surged around her wildly also scaring the Grimm to retreat into the shallows.

The audience from all around, which includes the group back at the dorm, Sun and Neptune, the game show set with the two remaining contestant women, and most recently Velvet and Coco, all watched in exaggerated suspense as an electrocuted Neptunia collapsed in slow motion into Jaune's arms.

"Oh no! No please don't kick the bucket. You're like a sexier version of me, you must live!" Neptune cried out melodramatically with his hands pulling the scroll up to his face.

 _'Dude, seriously?'_ Sun wordlessly mocked with a mildly incredulous look at his friend's eccentric and borderline narcissistic demeanor.

"Noooo! She must live! She fought to save Jaune and he needs to reward his hero!" Ruby cried out dramatically as well. She got lost in the moment too.

"You mean by saving Arc from getting 'loved' by a nearly harmless Mollusk Grimm? You can't be serious." Weiss commented looking at her leader with incredulity.

"It **could** have harmed him perhaps? It still had teeth after all." Blake chimed in also sounding uncertain about the lethality of that Grimm.

"Weeellll from the looks of it that thing was intent on getting frisky with Jauney according to those tentacles." Nora added, a faint scratching of pen on paper originated from where Blake sat.

"Let's just turn back to the show, it looks like something is about to happen." Pyrrha clarified causing them all to stare back at the screen.

* * *

Jaune held a seeming limp Neptunia in his arms as he knelt down. He looked uncertain and wondered if he should contact the Game show hosts and have her seek medical attention. That's when she spoke in naught but an utter of words.

"Neeed….air…can't breathe…" She softly uttered in a coarse whisper. Jaune snapped alert and readied himself to take action.

"W-what do I do? Contact the hosts or-!"

"Need…resuscitation…give me…mouth to mouth…with a bit of tongue too…" She uttered again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. How can that girl be anything like Neptune?!" Weiss fumed embarrassed.

"Ha ha hahaha, she' s really baiting him in! This is too much!" Yang struggled to breathe while laughing so hard at the bluenette's antics.

Ruby simply nibbled on the edge of her cape anxiously waiting to see what happens next. Zwei was doing the same with his fur.

Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha all watched in anticipation as well with Nora giggling in amusement.

' _Note to self; try that on Renny when we're at a beach sometime.'_ She mused manically with ambition.

"At this point a theory I think is plausible is that it's not Neptune reverse gendered, but instead what would be a fraternal twin sister born in his stead in that universe." Blake offered bringing in some much needed clarity for all less they look at Neptune a different way from now on.

"That…actually makes a whole lot of sense. It would explain the wildly different personalities." Yang agreed.

"Comic book knowledge I assume?" Ren questioned when he looked over to the cat Faunus.

"It's an educated guess at best, plus I have read some comic books before." She answered looking away in mild shame.

Jaune was none the wiser about what was really going on. He was a fair bit dense after all, but to his credit he was a little rattled from having a Grimm try to make love to him.

"O-okay! I'm gonna lie you down first then…" Jaune uttered and lowered Neptunia form his arms to lie on the ground as he hunched over her. He placed his hands on her abdomen, which he had to admit were nicely toned actually, and pumped it a few times.

 _'Just kiss me already dammit!_ ' She mentally trudged, but elated quickly enough when she felt the weight of his head just above hers.

Jaune will admit to not being a great expert on CPR, but he knew enough of the basics from classes and several experiences involving sisters choking on a cinnamon roll. His left hand pried apart her lips gently so he could push air into her lungs, not once registering the fact that she breathed enough to tell him she needed resuscitation, a funny note the others will throw back at him later.

 _'Ya know, once you ignore the whole 'reverse gender' thing she has going on for her she's actually pretty lovely.'_ He mulled when he took in her features; she certainly didn't look like Neptune with lipstick and less weight, she was simply a punkish rocker girl with short wavy hair stylized to the side with goggles holding onto her forehead. Her figure was quite athletic and perfectly balanced with femininity, plus her ahem assets were very noticeable in the pleasant way, but her personality was what really dazzled him somewhat. She was as bubbly, raunchy, and lively as Yang and Nora mixed together.

In short; she was a very fun gal and quite a looker. Jaune considered her 'waifu' material once you ignore any sort of 'same person' connection she had with Neptune. Plus, she's been super devoted to him the entire time, despite being pretty amorous and raunchy about her flirtatious tactics.

 _'Here goes.'_

He leaned down and carefully docked his open mouth with hers steadily breathing in air while unaware of her hands rising up quietly to interlock around his head.

!

His eyes shot open in surprise when he felt her press down on his head deepening an open mouth kiss with her tongue bravely darting inside. 'She totally tricked me! I must've fallen for the oldest trick in the book now that I think about it.'

He would've flailed about and pushed himself off but decided against it so as not to ruin her fun. Even if it was a cheap trick at best, it was rude manners to do something of the sort on an arranged date.

Neptunia hummed in delight as she kept him latched on, the Mollusk Grimm nearby in the waters looked on forlorn as though its heart was broken, somehow it gave a sportsman like 'thumbs up' with one of its tentacles.

Nearly a minute had passed and Jaune was released from her hold to gather sweet air. Neptunia had a triumphant look on her face that just said 'totally worth it' and sighed contentedly.

"Very sneaky trick, Nep." Jaune said after regaining some breath.

"Yeah…hehehe…it was, but oh so worth it, Blond angel." She answered back making him blush just a little bit.

 _'This was definitely something, but I really hope I don't run into another R63 friend anytime soon._ ' Jaune mulled not knowing just how tempted fate can be when screwing with Jaune Arc.

* * *

Collectively Blake, Yang, and Nora, all laughed in good spirits at what they had just witnessed.

"I don't think I can look at Neptune the same way anytime soon." Weiss admitted with a slight giggle.

"Remember what Blakey said; 'Fraternal twin universe theory'. Just imagine a girl version of Jaune, how awkwardly cute would that be?" Nora pumped making Pyrrha stifle some laughter when imagining a female version of her leader.

"It would be amusing to see how Jaune fairs with what would essentially be a twin sister in all respects." She commented.

"I still can't believe he fell for something so obvious. I mean c'mon, she actually freaking said it in the most hamfisted acting imaginable and he went for it. You think Ladykiller is a sucker for injured heroines?" Yang theorized with a finger to her chin.

"It's just part of his charm, Jaune's the knight coming to the aid of the wounded. Just like any fairytale." Ruby defended proudly.

"She still sucker punched him in the most obvious way, but you're right." Blake chimed in.

"Just part of his charm, now let's get back to the show. I'm curious to see who the next contestants are." Ren said actually sounded excited for a change.

 _'Ren's interested!? This sounds like the coming of the Grimm Eclipse!'_ Nora's thoughts raced.

* * *

The scene changed into the visual of the gameshow set with Jaune walking back into it via blue portal. Once he stepped through he saw Neptunia on the other side waving back at him with a bright smile on her face, one that radiated warmth and happiness.

Jaune waved back with just as much energy, for he actually had fun despite the initial weirdness of it all. She blew him a kiss and flashed him some cleavage, making his face red in the process, before the portal faded sending her back to her world.

 _'Ya know I actually mean to ask about what the male version of Weiss was like. Oh well, if I run into another person from that universe I'll be sure to get some answers. How would the girls act as reverse gendered versions of themselves…*shudders* actually…never mind that thought._ ' Jaune had donned his hoodie again and tidied himself up as he walked back to the podium with Boomstick and Whiz waiting by the Plausibility generator.

"You did quite well are your date, Jaune. Though I must confess that you…giggles…needlessly panicked before a rather harmless Grimm." Young Glynda commented with an innocent snicker.

Jaune deflated a little. "It snuck up on me while we were having a moment." He pouted and slumped his shoulders.

"If you're gonna fold in front of something like that then I can't wait to train you during our date." Agent Carolina said catching his attention.

He looked to her and felt a little dazzled with how attractive she looked despite her hardened exterior. She truly resembled a super soldier version of Pyrrha to an extent.

"Well that was a fun thing to watch, for all of us…" Whiz stated then turned his armored head back to the audience perspective. "…and the crew back home. Surely some amusing antics between you and an R63 version of your friend, but a bit lacking romance past the part before the Mollusk Grimm appearing. At least that's opinion on it."

"But not the opinion worth a damn, the plausibility score will determine the merit of that pairing. Show me numbers!" Boomstick cheered out then gestured to the game board up above for now the numbers started randomizing.

"Just to be clear the score will determine something between only me and Neptunia, right? Not Neptune of my world?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course, what do you take us for, dude? Also, forgot to mention this, but when it comes to parallels the score varies depending on similar and different personalities. For example: Agent Carolina over there is another universe's Pyrrha Nikos, correct?"

Jaune nodded noting the obvious resemblance of hair and voice.

"Though they are the same person they are vastly different in a few major aspects of personality. You'll learn more about it when you venture on you training regimen/date during her turn next." He explained and Jaune understood all of it.

' _She definitely sounds like Pyrrha and looks like her, but sounds a lot…rougher.'_ He mused when the number geneator stopped.

"There we go! A score of 51%, not too shabby if you ask me." Boomstick narrated.

Jaune looked up at the score somewhat interested and a little amused in that it can only mean a likely chance for Neptunia to return for another date or…come out of her universe and into his.

"Alright then…" Agent Carolina said out loud popping her knuckles as a warp portal opened beside Boomstick revealing the high-end training room. "…my turn, cupcake."

Jaune gulped.

"Not until we select the scores for the next batch of contestants, since you're going out in the training room your doorway will now vacate leaving room for one more contestant. Is that alright with you, Carolina?" Whiz asked as the three doorways lit up and displayed randomized numbers again.

"Fine by me."

"Eeeehhh looks like your turn is next, Pyrrha! Well sort-of…I mean it's still you after all, just different." Nora squeaked excitedly elbowing her teammate from the side.

"I am intrigued, but I'd rather it'd be a direct version of me that dates Jaune. This armored version seems…older and much more…rough. I can scarcely see much resemblance other than physical." Said Pyrrha.

Three of the doorways started flashing as the numbers winded down to…

9, a very short girl dressed up in black shorts and black top with puffy socks and wrist warmers having two large twin tails on the sides of her head. She was pint-sized in Jaune's opinion and adorably pretty with those glimmering green eyes that held some sort of sadistic playfulness to them.

' _That girl looks familiar…'_ Yang thought suspiciously until the hosts spoke.

"Number nine is…Present day Neopolitan! Roman Torchwick's right hand gal and deadly assassin, both of which wrapped in an adorable petite package of playfulness and bloodlust.." Boomstick declared eliciting a round of alarm from team RWBY.

' _Did they say Roman Torchwick?_ ' Jaune tensed and looked to the hosts with a bit of uncertainty when the next contestant came out.

52, out came another short girl, but one wearing a strange outfit consisting of a dark fur pelt that functioned as a cape, spiked pauldrons that decorated her shoulders, and a leather skirt coupled with a thick silver breast plate giving off the appearance of a warrior from the old world. She even wielded a two-handed hammer as tall as her over the right shoulder. It would've appeared regal and majestic had it not been for the familiar turquoise eyes and red hair with which her head adorned a winged circlet. All of it belonging to a manically grinning face that screamed; Chaos.

'Oh no.'

"I am the Nora the Valkyrie! I have come from Osgard to claim what is to be my future husband! And that is you!" She called out loudly in valor before pointing her left hand over at Jaune. "You will bed me and love me dearly so that I may bear fruit to many children who become warriors should I pass this trial! I intend to very much do so! Ha ha ha!" She pumped with lightning surging around her hammer and body definitely giving off the vibe of mythical warrior.

All around the screens in the dorm and elsewhere was stunned silence until one chaotic voice shouted out; "Freaking awesome! Check me out, Ren! I'm an ancient warrior!" Nora cheered out feeling her blood boil in excitement.

 _'Will wonders ever cease?'_ Thought most of them all at once.

' _Someone help me.'_ Jaune thought fearing for his life now.

The last doorway lit up light blue ready to deliver its last contestant.

7, Walking out in high heels and a beautiful regal blue dress with a short skirt was someone Jaune would always recognize: Weiss Schnee. She was taller and more filled out yet bore a mildly forlorn look in her eyes as she gracefully entered.

"Time skip Weiss Schnee!" Whiz announced.

'Weiss…she's matured.' He thought feeling strange until she looked his way with a small smile.

"It's certainly been awhile, even I can say I'm glad to see you, Jaune." She softly addressed him as she took her spot behind the podium in an organized manner.

"Well now the contestants are all set for the next round of…Dating Possibilities for Jaune Arc!" Whiz announced then directed his view back towards the audience watching the stream. "Carolina and Jaune are about go on their date which by special request will also be a training segment. Jaune has several training tokens piled up and will now put one of them to good use furthering any one of his stats to a peak level."

"Stay tuned for more of our show and see which lucky ladies have a very plausible future for our boy Jaune." Whiz concluded.

 **End of chapter**

 _ **Next chapter- Contestant Carolina**_

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) Maiden AU character

D) Wildcard

E) R63 character

F) Other

 **AN:Well that's a wrap up for now! Recently on RWBY, aside from some very annoying scheduling times RT is doing I have been enjoying it so far. Tyrien spanked all sorts of ass in the latest episode, we got Blake's milf mom Khali(which I think readers have suggested, will make it work), and random cute Faunus girls on Menagerie. Not to mention Trophy Wife from the latest episode, who is indeed hot and will probably be used in Maidens. Speaking of which, fresh new updates have been added to Multi-verse paramour and Maidens! Feel free to check them out for I have improved on overall quality, length, and detail after deciding to use an outline regimen for typing fics. It works splendidly so far and updates should be made faster now. Next update incoming is Hearts of Yandere- Ice Queen's poison apple. Please leave any reviews, thoughts, comments, blah blah, if you have any. Laterz. If I don't update before X-mas then happy holidays.**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (last update- Glynda's Witching Hour)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Last update- Claim the Blue Beret- Ciel I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Freshly Updated!-Bayonetta)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Freshly Updated!-Cinder's Conqueror Part Two:Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**


	5. Contestant-Agent Carolina(RvB)

**The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 _By Azure_

 **Chapter Five-Contestant** - _ **Agent Carolina(RVB)**_

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, reverse Gendered dudebros, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, famous voice actresses, freelancer parallels, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, medieval warriors, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

The screen of the game show this time was an image of an adorable cartoon of Chibi-Jaune holding his sword up to the sky with a cute determined look saying 'I want to be the hero'. The girls all gushed at its cuteness, Ruby snapped a picture on her scroll to use as a screen saver. Pyrrha followed suite and did the same as did Yang.

"Such children…" Weiss muttered secretly admiring the adorableness of the caricature.

The image cut back to the stage of the Game Show stage where Whiz and Boomstick stood in front of the holographic display board showing Jaune's past contestants by profile and their scores that went with them.

Ruby Rose-89% home world dating likelihood, courtesy of V4 Ruby, Yang Xiao Long-64% home world dating likelihood, courtesy of Barbara Dunkleman. Lastly Neptunia Vasillias parallel world dating liklihood-51%, courtesy of well Neptunia.

"Welcome back to the show. We are back from commercial break and we are about go into the date of Agent Carolina from RVB universe with our 'lucky' contestant Jaune Arc." Whiz gestured over to Jaune standing over by the portal to the training zone with Carolina standing beside him analyzing him from head to toe.

"Thrilled…" Jaune uttered feeling a bit anxious about his time alone with her, especially since she was inspecting him like it was a flawed statue.

"Huh, I guess she's checking out the goods, eh?" Yang commented earning a wave of groans from the rest. "What? That wasn't even a pun. C'mon."

"But before we get into any fun business with these two we feel we have to explain the rules completely and crystal clear first, ya know in case many of our viewers didn't get it the first time." Boomstick chimed in and gestured to the holo board which displayed the scores and changed to a presentation paragraph.

Whiz then spoke up.

"You see, Jaune here was picked, mostly for amusing shipping experiments and because the universe has it out for him in some way. We were appointed to test those waters. That's why we were given these powers in the first place, our original idea was to toss him into 'Death Battle' and see how he fairs, but that was scrapped for a number of reasons."

"Most of which include copyright issues and guidelines that are kinda stupid to follow as well as nobody, namely all his gal pals back home, wanting to see him get brutally killed over and over again until his stats increase post-battle. So here we are using him in a dating game show." Boomstick added

 _'Really dodged a bullet there, I never thought I'd be so grateful for the Game show idea being used instead of that other one.'_ Jaune thought thanking Oum for small miracles. He still wished to get out of this show and back to his life, hell he even wished for a cheeseburger right now, but he took what he could get.

"The four main podium/doorways randomize numbers and pick four random contestants from across time/space. Once the numbers for the four are all there he makes his choice in sequential order or we just pick for him. Examples; Barb from RT universe, Carolina from RvB universe, and some even wackier universes like the Rule 63 universe and the mirror-mirror one, again for *ahem* experimental purposes." Whiz went on

"If a selection made for a present day RWBY character from Jaune's own universe gets picked then he just goes into a time/space date with a fabricated construct of said girl. Think of it like a glorified cosmic simulation with a perfectly identical duplicate of the lucky lady, that includes memories, personal history, quirks, charm,etc. He goes on these dates, learns, and sees if he's compatible in anyway with said girl. This applies to all contestants btw. The shenanigans that follow are what flow the boat of entertainment from the audience, the co-hosts, the contestants, and for Jaune as well."

"Once he come back the plausibility ratio score determines the compatibility between the two, a low score is typically 10-30%, anything above that is decent, fair, good, excellent, wonderful, and Paramour. If the score is exceptionally good then another round with a similar or exact same individual is inevitable. Once the score hits full Jaune gets rewarded with a completely plausible 'vision' of a likely future with the girl married to him and with family. Occasionally if the contestant with unnaturally high affinity comes to obsess over Jaune enough and has no place to go back to in their own dimension then the possibility of them crossing over to his universe permanently could very well happen. Example; A yandere version of Pyrrha, A young Summer Rose whose destiny isn't Tai Yang, A less unlikeable version of Raven Branwen, A Cinder Fall that is essentially Snow White, or an Evil Pyrrha, etc, all them being alternate universes save for this one, and not at all tied in with this world's destiny or timeline." Whiz continued on.

 _'Did he just say Raven Branwen?!_ ' Yang thought in alarm and noticed no one else saw her flip out. She was grateful for that, but she would feel really freaked out if she saw her biological mother arrive on set to date…Jaune. _'Talk about awkward, but…I could learn more about her and see if she's more than what I assumed her to be.'_ She silently considered actually hoping for her estranged birth mother past or present to appear in the show.

"You should also note that depending on how good the score is and how entertained the audience is, Jaune also gets 'tokens' to use the special training room and permanently up his stats by leaps and bounds; that could be either physical attributes like strength, agility, dexterity, etc, or even learned fighting styles like Yang's boxing style, Pyrrha's particular weapon/grapple style,etc." Whiz concluded and exhaled to reclaim his breath.

"Now that we explained in full on crystal clear detail, let's go back to our joint training session between Jaune Arc and Agent Carolina." Boomstick said pointing a thumb over to the side at the pair standing outside the oval portal.

"Took them long enough, now c'mon. I'm going to whip you into shape, kiddo." Carolina addressed as she pulled Janue by the left elbow and lead him inside with her.

The camera view changed to that of the interior while keeping a few on the contestants. Nora Valkyrie kept drooling over how awesome she found her counterpart to be, literally too. Ren had to keep a spare roll of paper towels nearby to clean up after her, it was also used for whenever the girls would have their 'blood gush' moments.

' _I just hope Valkyrie Nora doesn't end up being too rough with Jaune when it comes time for their date, I also hope she doesn't just kidnap him and run off back to her own universe.'_ Ren thought seeing Nora's counterpart giddily bouncing up and down behind her podium. He looked to his side to see his Nora doing the exact same while seated down.

"It's time for their training sessions and/or date. Let's watch." Weiss stated with all looking intently at the screen.

Pyrrha had a contemplative look etched into her features as she surveyed her counterpart just how different and similar they really are.

* * *

Once the liquid energy of the portal ran off their bodies Jaune and Carolina stood within a very high tech looking training room with various workout instruments decorated in gold, chromium, and brass. Various tiny blue glowing lights were seen embedded into their designs all around, but they indeed resembled how regular training gear is shaped back in his reality.

"Wow…it's like as if this was Atlas's personal training room, it's all so science fiction looking!" Jaune gaped in awe. Carolina rolled her eyes with a grin and uttered 'boys' before making her way over a certain spot further into the center of the training space.

She had wanted to shed her armor to better train with Jaune, but that process was very time consuming. So she made do simply having her helmet off. She turned around with a whip of her long red hair and eyed him with a ready look before gesturing to two pairs of what looked to be high-tech bracers resting nearby on a shelve.

"Strap those on and let's get to it." She instructed and Jaune walked over and placed the bracers where they theoretically were supposed to go; one pair for legs which he strapped to his shins and another pair for his arms which he latched onto his forearms.

The instant the braces latched onto his limbs tiny seams lit aglow in golden light and Jaune felt an immediate effect on his body that he could not describe. If he could then it would be that he feels lighter and his head feels clear, even the muscles in his body felt freshly flexed and ready to be worked.

"Wow I feel like I'm light on my feet, kinda loosey goosey. Alright then let's- whoah!" Jaune was cut off when Carolina came at him like a blur with a swift right hook that appeared like it was going at mach speed!

He barely dodged although he felt those metal encased knuckles nick his jawline hard, thankfully his aura was plentiful and very much acting like a barrier against extreme harm, not that it would've deterred Carolina.

She followed up that hook with a sudden twist of her body carrying her legs up into the air to land a sweeping kick at his head. She was almost too fast but Jaune managed to reflexively block with his arms taking the full impact of the attack! He rolled back to land on his butt from the recoil making the audience back home gasp in surprise at how hardcore the trainer was being.

Jaune quickly got back up in time to meet against Carolina's sudden flurry of swift punches to his body and face combined with a series of light kicks to his side! All of it executed in such an intense flash of hits that Jaune couldn't even see with the naked eye! After enough punches to his face he felt her teal colored fist crash upward into his jaw sending him into the sky so she could quickly intercept and launch an axe kick down upon him, everything felt it happened in slow motion until…

…Jaune suddenly coiled himself in a last minute evasive maneuver barely avoiding her strike both surprising her and the audience as he landed down on his feet!

"Whoa…I had no idea I could do that,or even that I knew how to do that." Jaune commented softly in awe and felt the bracers stimulate his body.

"Oooh…Jaune is learning kung-fu! Wouldn't it be cool if he fought like you, Ren? Just imagine having you two do martial arts moves in battle. The Grimm would never know what hit em." Nora commented elbowing Ren in the side with enthuasm.

"I would say 'great' but barehanded combat is of rare use to Grimm like Nevermores and Deathstalkers, Nora. Only the small fry would really be susceptible."

"True, but that's never stopped me before." Yang added with a smirk. "Besides if Ladykiller develops that fast in a matter of half a minute of ass-kicking then he could be pretty kick-ass. Hunh, he might just be my type after all." Yang added the last part jokingly while struggling to ignore the death glare from Pyrrha and the lesser yet far more cuter glare from Ruby.

 _'I was just joking, hehehe. I was, right?_ ' Yang thought feeling the killing intent damper her sunny energy.

"Let's just turn our attention back to the show we don't want to miss anything." Blake offered trying to break the atmosphere. As a result all heads turned back to the screen as though nothing happened.

"Not bad, but then again I haven't even gotten started yet." Carolina stated coolly making Jaune slump his shoulders for a brief second until she came at him again like a blur!

Jaune reacted quickly and became alert when another quick flurry of jabs and kicks were thrown at him! Putting his dancing reflexes to good use he swayed and moved his body parts here and there avoiding contact until he caught two of her fists in his hands only to receive more kicks to the side that made him flinch breaking the hold.

He decided to go on the offensive even if that was futile considering how far apart they were in experience. ' _Wasn't this supposed to be a date?'_ He thought when he rushed in with more speed than he thought he had surprising the audience as well as Carolina.

He suddenly recalled Ren's use of hand-to-hand combat from memory allowing those moves to program into his muscles along with his recent memory of Carolina's string of attacks. It was like the knowledge was programmed into his body and memory without realizing it. He appeared right in front of her and delivered a series of jabs to which she blocked and evaded until Jaune followed up with a quick string of kicks similar to Ren's kicking style. He landed several quick hits along her legs and torso that concluded with him quickly stepping up on her abdomen to delvier a swift leg swipe against her head only for her to do a last-minute grapple hold on it sending them both crashing to the ground together!

The audience was in awe, the hosts impressed, and the contestants were amused and impressed.

"Ooohh yeah…that's what momma likes. My future husband and baby maker is looking to be a worthy suitor indeed…I cannot wait to break that beast in!" Nora the Valkyrie said out loud without restraint surprising her fellow contestants.

V4 Weiss stepped a bit away from her when seeing a drooling hungry expression on her face.

Back home regular Nora was still gushing with admiration and awe at her wild counterpart. Ren looked silently to Pyrrha, who shared the same comically worried look as though they shared the same thoughts. _'What would happen if that Nora came here to be with Jaune?'_

They both thought. _'The world wouldn't survive.'_

"She's certainly uninhibited; it's almost like a mix of both Yang and Nora. I don't know how but that thought frightens me." Weiss commented still taking in the sight of her odler self and the beautiful blue dress she wore. She noted that the other held a contemplative yet somber look in her eyes when eying Jaune. _'She's doing the same thing the future Ruby did._ ' She noted.

"Well I think she's super cool too!" Ruby gushed and received a fist bump from Nora.

Back to Jaune and Carolina…

The two were in the position of Carolina, who was panting like he was, hovering over him with her hands pinning his arms to the mat while Jaune looked up above into her beautiful green eyes.

"Soo…how am I doing so far?" He asked breaking the ice she didn't even say much when they started. Carolina smirked and removed herself from atop of him to sit back and take a breather.

"I really thought you were comment me on my looks first, but I'm glad you asked." She began then made a rather cross expression. "You're terrible."

Jaune slumped all the way to the mat this time feeling the cloud of gloom emanate over his body, until he heard a soft laughter from her. "Relax, you didn't let me finish."

He shot up eying her wearily as he straightened up. "Like I said; you were terrible, but it looks like you are shaping up to be a fast learner. It might be thanks to those high-tech bracers you have on, but I'd also like to think you're putting in other moves as well. Moves you may have seen either from a friend…or a kung-fu movie."

"I remembered some stuff I've seen my friend Ren do. Man you sure do hit fast…and hard. I'm glad my aura is in full effect, I'd be feeling pretty sore if it wasn't." Jaune commented.

"Don't know about aura, but you'd still be feeling sore in the morning once I'm done with you."

Jaune yelped making her smile.

"So you've been fighting a long time? What's your universe like if you had to be doing that a long time?" Jaune asked trying to progress the date. So far it wasn't too romantic, unless you count the ass-whooping he received as first base.

"A really long time, it wasn't too harsh of a universe, but there were aliens, great wars, and enemy humans. The latter being ones…we thought we had to fight, but didn't. I've lived as a soldier my whole life…even now after there was no war to fight. Heh, it's actually Wash's idea for me to agree to this Game Show thing, you know. If I hadn't I'd still be with the Reds and Blues, my favorite group of idiots back home."

 _'Ah ha ha…the Red vs Blue people! I always wanted to meet them!'_ Jaune mused stoically with little stars in his eyes, but he kept composed in front of her.

"Really? I thought they just sorta pluck you out of your own universe or something." Jaune asked clearly curious. He had watched the show RvB, but thought better of bringing up the fact that they were a show in his world. 'Does that logic apply to me and my world too?'

"They do and in a brief Q&A to determine if you're 'seeking' and 'compatible' with you personally before they send us here. How they manage to do that and remain on the gameshow stage itself is a wonder." She answered noticing Jaune really taking in the sight of her face. "Like what you see, Jaune?" She teased causing him to sputter and avert his eyes.

"It' just that, I know you're supposed to be my partner's parallel, but it feels so strange. It's like you're as if Pyrrha had a hard life and grew to be a trooper in Atlas or something. Plus being an older version of her makes you kinda sexy in a super soldier cougar kind of way. Oop." Jaune covered his mouth up after he said the last sentence. _'I totally didn't mean to say that out loud, that was supposed to stay in my thoughts!'_

"Boomstick was there any known side-effect to some of the training gear when he created them?" Whiz asked looking to the side at his partner.

"Well they're all experimental and we didn't actually test them out on anybody. He hehe, I guess with those bracers transmitting fighting styles learned in real-time into his head have the occasional side effect of having him say his thoughts out loud. My bad."

Whiz simply shrugged.

Carolina's eyes actually went a little wide and a small tinge of red showed on her cheeks, she barely cracked a smile and simply responded normally. "Well you're not so bad looking yourself, for someone so young, blonde, and kinda scraggly."

She softly chuckled and Jaune laughed a little along with her.

Everyone else back home watched without daring to look away. Pyrrha blushed a little at the mention of Jaune finding her older parallel remarkably attractive despite her rugged exterior.

"Well now you know Jaune indeed has a thing for redheads. There's hope for you yet, Pyrrha." Blake, of all people, joked having everyone else laugh softly with her. It wasn't until Jaune said something that caught everyone's attention thus returning their focus back to the screen.

"You know…you're every bit as amazing as my partner Pyrrha." Jaune stated making Pyrrha herself blush even harder. She was rapt with attention now, she ignored Yang and Weiss's snickering.

"Why thank you, but flattering me will not get me to punch softer when we spar again." Carolina commented seeing Jaune gulp at the mention of her pummeling him a second time. "Why don't you tell me a little more about her, I'm curious about this other 'me', I'm hoping she didn't have the kind of history that I did."

Jaune this time looked concerned and was about to ask until she held up a hand. "It's not some dark tragic childhood, but…there were things that could've been better. I'll tell you more if you want, but first inform me on how your partner operates. Maybe it'll help you score points with me or something."

He nodded. "Well she's selfless, kind, humble, smart, and beautiful to boot. Pyrrha is the sweetest person you'll ever meet." He started and made Pyrrha redder than a tomato. Nora propped a pillow up behind in case she fainted again. "Everything about her is just so perfect, but…for her that was a problem most of her life."

Carolina listened in very intently.

"Pyrrha was a natural at combat, too good at it actually. She was elite in everything from huntsman knowledge, to fighting style, to just about everything else. She had won tournaments back home and became super famous…although I didn't really hear about her at all before Beacon, but then again I didn't know a lot of stuff. Stuff I was in the dark about would've killed me if it hadn't been for her, she gave me my aura, my confidence, and even trained me when I needed it. More importantly was that…she was the first person to believe in me."

"That's who Pyrrha Nikos is; the sweetest most humble girl with the biggest heart. To me…she's more than just a partner and mentor…she's just everything to me." He finished bashfully averting her gaze feeling a little embarrassed at executing his opinion in a rather cheesy manner.

Back home Pyrrha was tearing up at hearing her partner's feelings about her and with her face all a fluster in red. So much so that Ren offered her a hanky from the surplus pile of prepared Kleenex boxes he ordered earlier. She took it to keep her face from getting messy. She truly melted at those words and now more than ever she was sure of her feelings for Jaune; She loved him and would relay that to him whenever he returned from this show.

"Wow, Pyrrha's a mess…in a good way though." Yang whispered off to the side at Weiss and Ruby.

"Four times Mistral champion and yet it was Jaune Arc that ensnared the warrior's heart." Blake noted feeling a little impressed with how sincere and outspoken Jaune presented himself as.

"I felt just like this when he and other 'me' talked in the forest like that. He really has a way with words." Ruby mused sweetly.

"And yet this is the same person who wrote 'Left' and 'Right' on the soles of his shoes." Weiss added thinking about the mystery of Jaune's bumbling yet romantic demeanor.

With Coco and Velvet…

Coco whistled impressed. "Who would have think that Niko's partner was such a romantic, huh Velvet?"

Her rabbit eared friend nodded feverishly with a friendly smile. They both were glued to the screen of the game-show, of which was enlarged on the holo screen within their dorm room. They had returned here to watch the show in comfort. Their respective partners kept to themselves mostly, occasionally watching with them and commenting on things they heard the girls gush about.

"Not that I hold much interest in this 'Jaune Arc's romance, but his adaption in the midst of close-range battle do intrigue me. That fierce woman is quite fast and precise, similar to you, Fox." Yatsuhashi commented.

"Heh, I'd like to compare skills if that were a possibility." Fox said back sharpening his arm blades.

"Alright shush you two, it's starting back up again." Coco ordered with a smirk as she laid on her belly with her head propped up by her hands just like Velvet next to her. _'I wonder how would he do with Velvet if some version of her appeared in this show. Still can't believe the teenage version of Goodwitch is there, makes me curious and a little anxious to see if another 'me' appears. The first thing I would do is change his entire wardrobe.'_

With Jaune and Carolina…

"Sounds like you hold a really high opinion of her. I'm actually a little jealous." Carolina stated, the last part teasingly.

"Don't be, you're kinda similar to her, except really hardcore and well…"

"A cougar, right? I'm not sure you're using that term correctly, but I'm flattered anyway." Carolina answered for him and saw him rub the back of his head nervously.

"So before we get back into it I wanted to know if there was another version of 'me' in your universe."

This time Carolina looked cross. "Well you do kind of resemble Wash in his early days, but you really remind me of someone else…someone I was close to." She answered looking away from his eyes until she straightened up and stood back up. "I'll tell you more once you land a few good hits on me. Think you're ready?"

Jaune nodded eagerly and bounced back up. The two took their stances and stood a few paces across from each other. The miniature lights on Jaune's bracers lit up again and once more he felt his mind clear and his muscles flexed and ready to absorb.

"Here we goooo!" Boomstick called out with both armored fists pumping into the air.

"Why did you say that? We're not hosting Death Battle or DBX right now." Whiz asked looking to the side.

"Force of habit, now let's just get back to the violence."

Like a signal going off in their heads Carolina and Jaune rushed at each other! Both connected with right hooks crashing into each other's faces, but they bounced back soon enough and Carolina took the offensive by delivering another quick series of jabs combined with kicks.

Jaune had just blocked several high kicks trailing up his side and at that last one he blocked and countered with a stomach blow to her abdomen forcing her back only briefly. Carolina then pulled him close all of sudden with a tug on his outstretched right arm so that she could sweep his legs out from under him with her right foot, but as soon as Jaune landed on his back he quickly pulled an ukemi and flipped back up into position.

It was his turn on the offensive and he tool it by swiftly sending his own series of Ren style kicks aimed at the lower targets on her body, Carolina swiftly blocked each strike with either her arms or shins until Jaune suddenly side dashed behind her to wrap his arms around her waist so she could send her flopping backward into a suplex!

Carolina was startled and felt her world tumbling overhead, but as soon as impact hit she bounced back and broke out of the hold ready to retaliate albeit feeling dizzy when doing so. ' _Those bracers are really helping him out, he's already close to keeping with me. I wonder how many other hand-to-hand fighters he's observed up till now.'_ Carolina thought and readied herself.

When Jaune came at her again he leaped in to deliver an overhead strike, one she easily grabbed and pulled into a hold that sent him rolling with her on top. Once they stopped moving she found herself once again on top of him in the same position they were in at the start except with Carolina's armor being physically closer.

"Well isn't it funny we keep finding ourselves in this very compromising pos-"

 _Tong!_

Her armored codpiece felt 'something' poking it and Carolina narrowed her eyes at a blushing Jaune. "You have an erection, don't you?"

"I'm not answering that, but I will say…I've never been this up close and *ahem* personal with a woman before." Jaune commented leaving the air with silence.

Everyone back at the dorms was laughing their butts off, Yang was struggling to breathe, Blake barely stifled her giggles, Weiss merely looked flustered and averted her eyes, and Pyrrha as well as Ruby were both blushing while saying nothing.

"To his credit he is being pressed up against by a mature woman after all…granted an armored one, but it's still something teenage males would get 'excited' over." Ren commented and felt they were too caught up in their own business to hear him.

"Oh Ren…boys will be boys." Nora commented in feign mature wisdom. "Our Fearless leader is growing up to be…" Nora then stood up and held her clenched fist by her chest and for some reason a light streaming upon her face giving her a dramatic well detailed expression. "A manly man."

Back with Jaune and Carolina…

Getting up off of Jaune Carolina avoided looking at his jeans where his 'problem' stood up in a tent. She noted that the holographic timer nearby indicated they only had a few minutes left and she acknowledged how far he came along with the limited time they had. She had years of close combat training and he was nearly on par with her after a few minutes. True it was mostly the high-tech bracers feeding him experience and accelerating his learning process, but it still impressed her how fast he progressed.

Looking out the corner of her eye she saw Jaune fishing out his scroll for some reason, until it clicked with her. "If you whip it out and look at Barbara's' selfie gift I **will** hurt you." She declared clearly and with stern authority.

Jaune yelped and tucked the scroll back in his pocket. "You got it."

Carolina sat down Indian style and baded him to scoot over closer, he did and as soon as they were close enough she spoke. "We only have a few minutes left in here until we have to go back to the stage so I say we use the remaining time to 'bond' a little more."

Jaune nodded and leaned in listening intently. Carolina cleared her breath and spoke.

"You said you wanted to know more about me and how I am similar to your universe's Pyrrha, well here goes. Someone once dear to me, a close friend of mine named York, who I got into the Freelancer program in the first place, was a lot like you in a way. He actively tried to play off the 'charming' angle, but he was an easy going fellow and a smooth talker. Everyone liked him, his skill in 'security' entailed hacking locked areas and getting into nearly any place thought unreachable. He had skill for it, but he was also occasionally pretty bad at it too. Nonetheless we were inseparable and…a relationship wasn't too far from his mind, he was devoted." Her face then changed to a more saddened look. "Then things changed when I thought my place at the top as the number one agent was threatened…"

Pyrrha listened in very intently on this, other than being counterparts she felt a sense of familiarity with her story that was just developing.

"Let's just say things got muddled when a better agent and warrior came into the picture. My pride as the 'top dog' was being threatened and I let that consume me; from taking excessive risks, to putting winning competitively over my teammates, to continue pushing myself at the risk of my health. I was obsessed with my damned pride being shattered, but York understood why and he just wanted me to live my own life and find my own way out of the madness coming from Freelancer. It's a long story and I won't go into detail, but let's just say that because I put my pride and obsession with my supposed 'destiny' at remaining at the top…it eventually lead to schism between me and my teammates. Ironically they sided with the 'superior warrior' that dwarfed me in the first place, but it was for certain reasons they did. They parted and took the fight to Freelancer because they saw the truth in what the director was doing and how his machinations would bring only trouble, but I was too blind to care. Eventually everything went to ruin with most of my old team splintered and scattered."

Carolina was quieter with this part. "Somewhere down the line York died because of a corrupted scumbag of a former teammate gone bounty hunter. I've regretted it ever since, even after that, after my supposed 'death' at the hands of the director's machinations I was consumed by revenge against him, for many reasons. The funny thing was that I still haven't learned my lesson, revenge blinded me just as pride had, and it would've been the end of me too if it hadn't been for Wash and the ragtag group of my favorite morons to pull me out of it. At the end of it all I got closure; found the director and ended his operation…because he was suffering from a loved one long passed." Pyrrha concluded feeling the air become silent again. "The point is that pride, obsession, and revenge will only lead to more ruin…not only for yourself but for others as well. That's why I'm glad I have my friends with me now…and in some small way grateful Wash pushed me into this. I haven't anybody other than him and Church to talk to about this for a long time."

Hearing her story, something resonated with Pyrrha and made her rethink how she saw herself and how there were some opportunities you could miss if you didn't take them. 'Thank you, Carolina. I think I understand myself a bit better now, you've taught me something very important.'

Jaune didn't know what to say to that, but it indeed felt very heavy. He now understood the contrast between her and Pyrrha and was once more glad for the Pyrrha he had with him. He didn't want his partner to experience anything resembling Carolina's strife, now he was determined to follow through with getting stronger and hang with his team more. That was indeed some lesson she just taught him.

He didn't say any words and instead moved up to her and placed her arms around her armored body, she was startled at first and eventually hugged back with all her strength.

The audience back home all dawwed at the scene.

"It's so beautiful!" Nora sniveled comically with a hanky on her nose about to blow into.

The holographic timer ran down to zero and both contestants saw the rift portal open up leading back to the game show stage. Taking that as a cue they stood up together and parted slowly from the hug, but not before Carolina placed a hand on his shoulder to say something.

"My evaluation is that you're a fast learner, with or without that gear feeding you experience. I think you'll go far, and I'm starting to see what my counterpart sees in you. Maybe it's a fetish of ours to chase after weak, dorky men like yourself." She stated making him slump his head again. That earned her a brief mirthful laugh. "Chin up, Jaune." She ordered making him raise his head in time for her cup his chin in her armored hand.

She leaned in and held him in an affectionate kiss that lasted for seconds. The audience all gasped and 'ooed' in amusement. Pyrrha simply looked on proudly and felt a budding kinship with Carolina even though they haven't spoken to each other.

* * *

Once they exited the portal leading back onto the stage Carolina stood by Jaune and waited for the score gauge to calculate.

"Well I think we can all agree that it was touching moment between these two, but as always there's more room for bonding." Whiz declared.

"And more ass kicking. The fight scene between you two was very entertaining, to me at least, because I'm an action junkie at heart." Boomstick added.

"Boorish man." Young Glynda uttered and V4 Weiss nodded in agreement with her.

Neo held up her scroll saying _'I delight more in blood spatter than action, I'm betting I can dance circles around any of you if you tried throwing a punch at me.'_ No one really noticed it except for the hosts and the audience.

"She's freaky yet somehow familiar…" Yang commented.

"I hope Jaune doesn't get with someone as bloodthirsty as that." Weiss added.

"Maybe she's just fooling everyone with that nonsense. Would the hosts really allow a murderous sociopath on the show as a candidate?" Blake asked unsure.

Somewhere in the universal ether the universe answered _'Oh yes they would.'_

"Fools! Action excites the blood greatly, from beheading your first Frost Giant to grappling your chosen mate into the wooden bedframe! Action gives you life!" Nora the Valkyrie chanted making everyone, including Neo look at her like she was crazy, and that was coming from her.

"I like the cut of your jib." Boomstick replied.

The gauge stopped at its chosen number.

"72% from Agent Carolina and by proxy towards Pyrrha Nikos! Helluva score that is." Whiz declared receiving electronically sounded applause from an invisible audience.

"Well looks like I'll be coming back later then, Jaune. We still have more training to do after all." Carolina stated and pulled him to the side to place a peck on his forehead before putting on her helmet and walking back to her teal colored portal. She waved slowly back at him before entering it disappearing into it with the portal closing behind.

"Until next time, Carolina." Jaune bade silently with a soft smile. _'Was Carolina even her real name_?'

"Okay then, you've used up a token a built up another with the success. Now let's gauge your freshly enhanced attribute for hand to hand fighting." Whiz declared gesturing up the board where it showed the score of a **single** starpoint to the left indicated under the label 'old state'. To the far right there were **four** star points under 'Current state'.

"Wow I really progressed that far in one go? That gym is awesome! I feel like I know martial arts now too! I'm betting I can go toe to toe with either Ren or Yang." Jaune pumped excitedly and felt around his body noticing it felt more toned and built even through his Pumpkin Pete hoodie.

"Now then your next date, by order of arrival and number, is…Glynda Goodwitch over there!" Boomstick gestured to young Glynda waving politely at him with a sweet smile.

"I look forward to our date, Jaune." She announced gracefully.

Neo brought out her scroll with the message saying; ' _You're so proper and old school it's almost painful.'_

"But first things first we need to pacify the audience with another Arc Family photo of you little Jaune." Boomstick declared earning a glare from Jaune.

"*Sighs* Do what you will, nothing I haven't been embarrassed about already. Besides…sparring with Carolina and getting much stronger in one go has made me feel much more like a man already." Jaune said puffing out his chest proudly.

"You're such a goof, Jaune." V4 Weiss snickered pleasantly.

"Damn straight, you'll have to be a man's man when the inevitable turnout comes that you will be my husband!" Nora the Valkyrie shouted with fervor and slammed her left fist onto the podium energetically.

"Here we go, sorry about this again, Jaune. Our fans want it and the ladies really do love it, I mean it, there have been downloads by the scores of those pictures by our female viewers." Whiz said making Jaune tremble a little at that information.

"Doesn't…embarrass me…" He struggled to say with a straight face.

An image of an unseen Arc Family photo displayed on screen and this time it was an eight year old Jaune wearing…a flower girl's outfit smiling sweetly at the camera with the same rabble of shadowed blonde women in the background with nosebleeds taking pictures.

"KKkyeeaaaggghhh!" All the girls; RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha, and now Velvet and Coco all squealed at the sight.

Neptune, Sun, and Ren simply felt awkward and now remorseful for their friend Jaune. _'I pray for you manhood, buddy. Hang in there.'_ Sun thought doing a dramatic pose with a clenched right fist.

 _'I can only dread when ' **that'** photo comes up and how Jaune will take that revelation.'_ Ren thought dreadfully when he once again heard the collective sounds of the heads belonging to the girls landing collapsing here and there all over the ground…with blood gushing out their noses. "Glad I purchased surplus tissues."

"Uh guys…I'm about to pass out too. Think one of you can get the towels?" Coco addressed her male teammates when noticing Velvet lying passed out with bunny ears twitching and swirls in her eyes. Thud. She just conked out too.

"I weep for that student's image." Yatsuhashi commented and got up to fetch his partner and clean her up.

Back with Jaune…

He stood there frozen in stone with cracks in the surface becoming visible. "Doesn't….embarrass…me…at all…totally…" He muttered unable to move.

 **End chapter**

 **Next contestant-** _**Teenage Glynda Goodwitch**_

A **n: Well that's the chapter, sorry it was nearly a month since the last one. Holidays and all that, it was by no means a hiatus to any of my readers, I got lazy, binge read certain manga and harem fanfics of them, and lost track of time. Anyway updates all around for the fics on AO3! One of them being a special X-mas gift to my readers. Stay tuned for next time, amigos! Leave any thoughts comments, reviews, whatever, if you have any. Laterz**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) Maiden AU character

D) Wildcard

E) R63 character

F) Other

 **Hearts of Yandere: (Freshly updated!- The Ice Queen's poison apple-Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Last update- Claim the Blue Beret- Ciel I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Most Recent update-Bayonetta)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Freshly Updated!- XXX-Mas Special- Jaune/RWBYNPW orgy)**

 **(Update before that- Cinder's Conqueror part Two- Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**


	6. Contestant-Young Glynda Goodwitch(RWBY)

**The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Six- Contestant** : _**Young Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY)**_

 _By Azure_

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, reverse Gendered dudebros, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, famous voice actresses, freelancer parallels, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, medieval warriors, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

The show was about to return from its break in which the screen simply showed an animation of Chibi-Jaune shaking his tiny booty back and forth in a little dance.

The girls all gushed and laughed in delight, elsewhere Coco and Velvet did the same thing as they watched from their dorm. Scrolls clicked with notifications of 'download complete' showing up on each one of their screens after tweeting 'Delicious Shota' to the show's website.

"That's all of them. Every single photo of little Jauney-Jaune that we've seen so far is now on all our scrolls. Eeee! I can't get enough of them. I even saved the pics of his chibi cartoon self too, they're just so cute." Nora piped giddily raising her scroll in the air triumphantly. "Now I'm gonna start photo-shopping a sloth costume over that onesie of his in that special picture, he he."

The hands of all the girls bearing their own scrolls rose up with hers in a cheer.

Ren simply held a flat look on his face in growing worry for his friend's reputation and masculinity.

 _'And to think that I once had it bad like this, there had been many times already where I had to convince a clothing store clerk or anyone else really that I'm one hundred percent male._ ' Ren thought calmly and turned his head around noticing Pyrrha glued to her scroll's screen again with half-lidded eyes and a drool mark escaping her mouth making her look a bit goofy.

Ruby had on a similar look and held Zwei in her lap as she flipped through the images with a chipper smile on her face, Yang grinned cheekily along with Nora as they panned through them, and lastly Weiss simply gushed at the cuteness of the oldest of them featuring infant Jaune peering up at the camera.

Blake's ears were simply twitching with her mirroring Nora and Yang all while bearing a mild yet sweet smile of pleasantness.

 _'Yet that doesn't compare to what Jaune is dealing with now. If he doesn't impress everyone in this show then he might never live all this down, I almost certainly didn't after that fireworks festival back in Shione._ ' Ren added feeling a small wave of dread creeping as he recalled that moment and the despairing knowledge that it too was photographed. _'All I can do is pray for Jaune and prepare myself to_ **'escape'** _whenever that photo comes up.'_

"Hmmm, I do think this could be a good starting point to for me pick up my dancing from." Neptune mused deep in thought as he studied Chibi-Jaune's dancing style so that he may incorporate it into his own.

Sun sat above him on a large tree branch within the courtyard just as invested in the show as everyone else.

"Y'know I'm actually kinda pumped to see what a R63 version of myself would look like after seeing your counterpart. Girl Sun might be a super fun gal if she's anything like me, but I bet I can still rock the abs better than her." He mused to himself letting his tail tap his abdomen while receiving a fist bump from Neptune seated on the bench below.

Back to Jaune…

Bouncing giddily on his feet as though prepping for a boxing match Jaune was getting used to the feeling of being light on his feet after the sparring match with Agent Carolina.

The current four contestants consisting of Neo, Nora the Valkyrie, V4 Weiss, and young Glynda all looked on either at Jaune or the scoreboard each with their own thoughts on the whole thing.

"Man I could really get used to these perks, can't wait to see how I'll do in Miss Goodwitch's combat class after all this." Jaune uttered to himself clearly stoked and sent several rapid-fire punches into the air in practice. 'How do you like me now, Cardin?'

 _'He said 'Miss' Goodwitch…does that mean I don't marry by then?'_ Young Glynda wondered with a hand on her chin in thought. _'My mother always said I'd be a spinster if I held too high of a standard.'_

From her side Neopolitan stuck out her tongue in a cute bratty way that resulted in Glynda absentmindedly flicking her wand from her side causing the petite enforcer to smack herself on the face with her left hand.

After the brunette pig-tailed girl recovered she briefly flashed the platinum blonde a very dirty look and ceased her shenanigans with arms crossed in a huff. Neo then insisted on looking over her podium to gaze at Jaune from afar, her face decorated with half-lidded eyes followed by a wide sinister looking smile forming.

"Okay then, Jaune! Ready for your date with teenage Glynda Goodwitch? I'm sure you've already recovered plenty from that last family photo by now." Whiz's voice boomed grabbing the attention of both the audience and the contestants back to the center of the stage.

"Yes. I've had time." Jaune replied stiffly in bitterness.

It wasn't just that yet another family photo was shown, further lowering his own sense of masculinity, but it was the knowledge that they were downloaded en mass by viewers like all his female friends back at Beacon and potentially more.

For the moment he pushed it to the back of his mind and refocused his attention on the form of teenage Glynda gently waving back at him with a pleasant smile as the portal behind her opened up.

 _'She seems so different from the teacher we know…and well fear too honestly. Maybe growing older makes you bitter? Either way she is still pretty and well hot now that I think about it.'_ Jaune perished the brief fantasy quickly when he felt the crop-wand of hers snap hard on the desk surface in his imagination.

Thinking back to the older version he wondered how her stern demeanor and ever present scowl could have resulted from the cordial demure student he was looking at. Suddenly the green in young Glynda's eyes seemed that more appealing just as her dazzling smile kept its focus on him.

"Before we venture into that territory there's another couple of things we forgot to mention about scores." Whiz called out again snapping Jaune out of his trance as he turned to see the host holding up a hand halting him from walking out of his spot.

"Ooohh looks like Jaune-boy is hot for teacher." Yang snickered from the dorm. "I actually want to see how Miss Goodwitch's reaction would be after this show and how awkward it would be for her and Jaune in class."

Pyrrha ignored her jibe at the possible scenario of chaos and simply kept focus on the screen, both the one showing the game show and other belonging to her scroll showing onesie wearing infant Jaune. She loved that pic the most.

"Well we won't ever know now will we? What are the odds the link to this would go out to others?" Weiss asked not expecting an answer.

"Weiss…do you not know how bad Jaune's luck is?" Ren asked feeling a bit of dread in his tone.

"Yeah, if anything the whole school is probably watching this, but even I'm not hoping for that to be a thing." Nora added. "If team CRDL does make a habit of mocking our leader then…" She whipped out a pair of sunglasses from out of nowhere and put them on. "…it's leg breaking season."

"What she said... kinda. All in all I don't think everyone got these links since it was just sent o just a few of us, right? Who else could possibly interested in something like this?" Ruby offered with hands out in a 'Whats the worst that can happen' type of gesture.

 _'Oh Ruby, you have no idea.'_ Blake thought getting the feeling a certain headmaster and his deputy would be getting in on this madness as well. She is usually right about these feelings.

* * *

Elsewhere in the School a certain pair of educators received links in their scrolls leading them to the live stream of the famous Game Show.

"W-what in all the name of Oum is this?!" Glynda Goodwitch asked with deadly tenseness in her voice and felt her hands clench hard on the large Scroll pad in her hands. 'That's me…! On a date with Jaune Arc? My student?! What mystical forces could have arranged this?'

Ozpin simply popped an eyebrow ever so slightly and lifted his coffee mug to his lips taking a sip in nonchalant manner. "Ideal entertainment for the weekend, Glynda. One that I for one am happy to have. Although I must say it is refreshing to see the younger version of you have her eyes set on Mister Arc,theoretically if you two happen to date and form a relationship then I would gladly overlook it."

Glynda dropped the scroll in her hands and looked positively flustered as she started sputtering incoherently using various words such as scandalous, outrageous, indecent, etc.

* * *

Back to Jaune…

"Like what?" Jaune asked curious as Glynda awaited from afar patiently.

"Well we don't know if you weren't already wondering, but how high do you think the compatibility scores go, ma man?" Boomstick chimed in and gestured to the board where the percentages in impressive double digit results.

Jaune blinked a couple times in stupor. "A hundred percent, right? That's gotta be the top grade anywhere."

Young Glynda nodded at this and patiently waited by her portal with a sweet smile on her face.

Both hosts shook their heads in unison making Jaune slump a little. 'You gotta be kidding me.'

"Another new rule then?" He asked flatly. "You guys have to be making this up as you go along."

"Well I wouldn't say it's 'New' new, just one we forgot to mention. We are still getting used to these powers after all." Whiz added shrugging.

"Yep, things were so much simpler when we were just internet hosts to a web series about grisly death matches between franchise characters, ah good times." Boomstick as though drifting off in reminiscence. "Anyway, we were just going to tell you that the highest score limit is in fact 200%, which is kinda why getting high grades like anything in the 60s to the 80s on the first go is such a big deal. You should be proud of that man-mojo you got."

Jaune nodded in understanding and felt a bit proud at how big a deal it was getting strong starting scores. He deflated a little when they mentioned the score limit, but he knew it couldn't have been that easy.

"Wow, so two hundred then, huh. Anything else?"

"Yes; compatibility ratios can go down depending on how compatible you are and how you deal with unique versions of your date." Whiz added.

"For example; if you were more than a little freaked out by Pyscho ex-girlfriend version Pyrrha Nikos with blood on her clothes then you might be a little paranoid and fearful around regular Pyrrha, or rather any other variation of her. A good ladie's man has to account for all types of craziness in the dating my drift?" Boomstick commented certainly earning the attention of the girls back home.

"Darn tooting. If Jaune wants to 'boyfriend supreme' he has to be ready to deal with all flavors of us." Yang shouted in agreement mentally assessing how he would go about talking puns and jokes with her. Only at the end of that thought she drifted into a brief fantasy of Jaune riding her bike with her on it…wrapping her arms around his waist. ' _No, bad Yang! We do **not** have these thoughts!'_ Yang quickly shook her head and slapped herself a few times earning questionable looks from all around.

Pyrrha frowned wryly and mentally hoped that Jaune wouldn't be off put by an example like that coming into the show. _'Well Jaune is anything if not adaptable, he adjusted well enough with Carolina.'_ She thought feeling a bit of kinship with her counterpart and resolute that her favorite knight could handle whatever comes his way.

"That'd be something to see; Psycho ex-girlfriend Pyrrha coming for her man and cutting down anyone in her way. That might work as an animation or at least fanfiction, he he he." Nora pitched.

"I'd read it, providing there were graphic details on the horror element as well as *ahem* 'Suggestive' moments between Pyrrha and Jaune." Blake declared not surprising anyone. Reading profound literature is one thing and enjoying smutty material was another, combine the two and you get Blake's tastes in books.

"If by that you mean sexy results then totally! Horror and bloodied psycho exes make for great entertainment value." Nora piped as though inspired.

"Best just to leave that to fanfiction, Nora." Ren offered with a supporting grin after placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It really feels like they're making up new rules on the spot to match their unorganized chaos of the Game Show." Weiss commented putting away her scroll along with everyone else except for Pyrrha who still had one of the Shota Jaune pics on her screen.

"Eh what can you do. I do kinda wonder how they pull off the time travel business. I mean would our Glynda Goodwitch have memories of this with Jaune?" Ruby questioned making everyone curious.

"Let's just watch and find out, it's more interesting than over thinking it." Blake added as they all turned their attention back to the screen.

Jaune nodded and walked ahead of the hosts and took young Glynda's left hand in with his as they walked through the portal together.

Once they were gone Neo quickly typed on her scroll with the text message; 'I want to stomp that woman really badly. I'm sure blonde boy will come to like petite girls more than whatever she is, once I get through with him.'

Again no one really paid her any mind except for Nora the Valkyrie who simply shot; "Oh yeah? Well that works out for me because I'm already petite and lovable all around."

Neo stared at her unflinching until Nora added something else. "Did you know I snapped the neck of a rabid grizzly bear once I hit puberty? Boy was blood was gushing all around at that time and it wasn't mine."

The hosts and Weiss froze up when hearing this, Weiss being a bit more cautious around her now and Neo jotting down another name in her list of 'rivals'.

"Pst, Boomstick. You think you can ready an emergency teleportation portal in case something happens with her?" Whiz whispered from the side to his partner until Nora's eyes flashed dangerously their way, her chilling smile stopped them from whispering any further.

Back at the dorm…

"Wow she has them scared stiff literally! They look like statues wearing armor now." Yang added with a giggle.

"My story was kind similar if I'm being honest, it's funny how it was exactly the same; mister Teddy's head popped off too." Nora mused with a finger to her chin.

Blake, Weiss, and Ren however were all just a little more afraid of Valkyrie Nora now, not that it would be much effort at this point.

"Now I'm very worried for Arc, what if her idea of a date is something physical?" Weiss asked around with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Jaune is made of tougher material than you think. Even so I doubt even Valkyrie Nora would harm him…too much." Ren commented looking unsure. 'I am glad for the Nora that I have, I don't think I could handle that version. I pray that Jaune does if she decides to come over to this universe.'

"This actually made me curious as to what other wild versions of ourselves we'll see. I'm personally hoping for a vampire version of myself to appear." Blake admitted bashfully. She wanted something of herself to be out of one of her books. 'Preferably without any unnecessary sparkling skin.'

* * *

Once they exited the portal they wound up at a stylish yet inexpensive cafe somewhere within Vale. Jaune wowed and walked alongside Glynda to the counter to make an order. Jaune had a cinnamon bun with some sweet tea, he'd usually try to order chicken nuggets and grape soda, but he felt he had to really play up his maturity a bit since the family photos. He also didn't want to appear childish in front of a regal classy woman like Glynda.

"Nice place, that should be our go-to spot whenever we go to Vale." Yang suggested and the girls nodded in agreement. Pyrrha made note of it to use as a dating avenue, but she would be just as fine going anywhere with Jaune. Even the Arcade.

Once they got their food they strode around to a table to sit down at, Jaune was wowed at the simplistic yet wholesome setting, but he marveled more at how chipper this Glynda appeared to be.

 _'Better not ask that on a date; hey did you suddenly turn bitter during your later years?' Nope, horrible dating tactic._ ' Jaune thought and took a sip from his glass. "You know I had no idea this place was in Vale, but then again I usually just check out the comic shop, arcade, and the carni- oh my dear lord I really am too childish." He ended abruptly and put his head to his hands in frustration with himself.

Weiss and Blake snickered a bit at his own dismissal of tastes, yet Pyrrha and Ruby rather enjoyed those places regardless of opinion.

"There's nothing with going to those places, except for maybe the comic book shop." Pyrrha noted.

"Hey I have a lot of interests over there and just about any store that sells weapon part magazines and sweet 'Camp Camp' comics." Ruby chimed in with support.

Glynda saw this and let out a mirthful chuckle until she reached out her left hand over to his forehead. Once Jaune felt this he looked up and saw the pleasantly smiling face of an angel…in glasses.

"Childish or not you're still a young man, Jaune. Learn to take these pleasures in life and enjoy what makes you happy, that could change sooner than you think when reaching the adulthood of being a fully realized huntsman." She said with a soft sympathetic glance that raised his spirits. In her mind flashed the image of Ironwood bearing a similar upbeat grin like Jaune except that the image faded to a more hardened one sooner than later.

Jaune let out a quick laugh and rose up to feast on his roll. The two ate together in comfortable atmosphere until Jaune let out his opinion of their location. He knew he couldn't talk too much about the future since he was under the impression paradoxes could occur, not that he wanted to impress upon young Glynda about her adult self's daily stresses. Many of which included repairing damaged areas caused by the students, a lot of it by Nora.

"Thanks, Mi- Glynda. I think I really needed to hear that. As always you've corrected something I felt off with and gave me a valuable lesson that's gonna help me later." He stated making her flash a grateful nod.

"You're very welcome, Jaune. I do take pride in teaching others, there have only been so many times I had to tutor Qrow because he slacked off and his sister wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Tai-Yang had Summer to educate him on materials he was lacking behind as well and Ozpin never really needs anyone's help since he was smart already. Oh the irony to be if I ever had to handle messes with him past our school years." She said offhand and Jaune nervously averted his eyes so as not to give up I'm aware that I'm a teacher at Beacon instructing your generation , correct?" She asked twirling her straw around inside her drink.

"I can't really spoil too much, but yeah that last part is especially true. Let's just say you're great at what you do and you're a real whiz with your wand. Kinda curious why you fashioned it into a crop though."

"I can think of a few reasons, bow chika wow wow." Yang joked earning a few sighs and a bewildered look from Ruby.

"Why thank you, but if I'm being honest one of my real talents is in singing." Glynda confessed averting his eyes as he looked on in wonder and added with a smirk. "The Crop addition is 'inspire' good behavior either in my colleagues or just about anybody that wants to give me a headache."

"You sing?"

' _She sings?_ ' They all thought back at the dorm.

She nodded and looked back to him while gesturing behind her at the stage to the far off corner of the cafe. "It's one of my more secretive hobbies that I partake here with a passion, every so often I perform and when I do I feel free."

"Wow…I'd love to hear you." He blurted making her blush a bit until he got embarrassed and sputtered a bit himself. "I mean I can dance and have a real knack for it, but my passion is becoming a huntsman."

Now her eyes hardened a bit.

Elsewhere older Glynda looked on at her scroll's screen in what resembled a somber look at her young self. 'It seems that facet of reality has already gotten to her, maybe that is why she was so bright and happy to have her outing with Jaune.'

Jaune picked up on her change and leaned closer across the table. "You kinda stiffened up at that last part, is it because being a huntsman is dangerous and all that. Before I couldn't do so well since I was 'under trained' but now I can hold my own just fine."

"I'm sure of it, Jaune, your results from training make you a quick learner and adaptable in the field. You have potential to be a great huntsman yet, it's just…" GLynda appeared downcast now as she was about to continue. "…that is only physical. I worry for your spirit in the future…Fairy tales often romanticize heroics and reality tends to hit us harder with grisly truths."

Ruby tensed up a bit at this yet held firm with a look of determination. She was no fool blind to dangerous things in the field of slaying Grimm, but she would never downplay the fact that fighting monsters and saving lives was in fact what heroes. She knew for certain she felt that way and had an inkling that Miss Goodwitch saw that light in Jaune.

Jaune now looked concerned and felt the atmosphere stiffen a bit when Glynda gazed up back to him with a saddened expression.

"Please…tell me about it. I'm not fooling myself in thinking it's gonna be an easy road ahead, heh. I've actually nearly bought it several times already and that was during first semester." He revealed and it made her look a bit horrified.

"I'm surprised you can recall that with a grin on your face, normally people would dread bringing up near-death experiences during their first years."

"I was flung across the forest by a giant scorpion and nearly mauled by bears protecting a former bully. True they're not my best memories, that's for sure,but…I learned plenty from them and that makes avoiding more slip-ups a bit easier."

Her gaze softened a bit at that, his optimism was having an effect on her it seemed. This time when she spoke her lips curled a bit. "You speak like James Ironwood as he is now; a fellow student and an aspiring huntsman like yourself."

"Whoa, you know General Ironwood as a student?" He asked rapt with attention. She nodded and continued.

"I also know Ruby's uncle and father as well, the game show hosts updated me on your current status and circle of friends by not spoiling too much." A small vein popped up on her temple. "Qrow and TaiYang, plus Bart and Peter, even Ozpin. Those boys would get me into so much trouble too often with their shenanigans, I wanted to toss each one out a ten story window and sometimes I do too."

The girls back at the dorm gasped at this with the exception of the sisters gigging to themselves, they knew full well their uncle could definitely behave that way in school.

Their father likely the same, but now it was universally to known to the whole family that you never ever tick off Goodwitch. Ozpin chuckled mirthfully too and remembered all too well being thrown out a window one time when he had unknowingly wronged Glynda.

"You can see why I now place significance in a stout landing strategy." Ozpin commented.

Older Glynda simply looked off to the side in an embarrassed huff.

 _'Yep that's starting to look more like the Miss Goodwitch I remember.'_ Jaune thought until she let out a breath and relaxed.

"They are all well meaning and talented in their own right, but they get into more mishaps and shenanigans than I care for." She suddenly brought her Crop-wand and smacked it into her hand creating a snapping sound and miniature shock wave from it. Jaune gulped at the display of power. "So I had to be disciplinarian and 'motivate' them to quit mucking around. You wouldn't believe how often I am called upon to repair things with my semblance. I am still a little rough around the edges though, but now those boys know not to rope me in with their nonsense."

 _'Mad respect to Miss Goodwitch.'_ Jaune thought eyeing the wand in her hand. She noticed this and quickly put it away with a cute smirk.

"It's good that you remind me of James Ironwood actually. He's the most upright well disciplined one out of all of us, myself excluded of course. You seem quite similar to him, or at least how he used to be…" Glynda looked a bit downcast at this part. Jaune picked up on it and waited for her continue.

"Used to be? What happened?"

"Let's just say he's turning himself into more of the absolute soldier than anyone would like. From always being about forceful approaches, focusing on might and militaristic decision making, to…rarely ever smiling anymore. He changed from the James I knew, but…" Glynda peered up from her look and brandished a sweet serene smile at Jaune before caressing her right hand gently over his. "…you're exactly like how he was except you seem to keep on smiling like a doofus even though you've seen some of the brutality of huntsman life already."

"Tell me about it, on initiation day alone I thought I was going to die at least three times, Grimm seem to keep chasing after me for some reason. I guess I either look tasty or maybe the universe has it out for me." Jaune commented earning a small laugh from her.

"That's certainly feasible, but I find it charming that you're optimistic about all of it." She added making him blush now. "I'm sorry I perhaps shouldn't be discussing someone else on a date."

"Don't be, I kinda like that you're comparing me to the big shot Atlas General, makes me feel a bit more tough and manly."

Glynda popped an eyebrow in skepticism. "I didn't sat that part was a good one." He once again deflated. "You're fine the way you are, Jaune. I'm sure all your girlfriends back home would agree…I think I would too."

"She doesn't speak for me!" Weiss objected looking indignant.

This time Jaune blushed up a bit storm and quickly brought up his glass of sweet tea to hide behind as he gulped it down. Glynda amused herself at his reaction and took another sip of her shake.

Jaune's eyes darted to the upright corner noticing the shattered moon in the beautiful night sky. This gave him an idea about a joke he remembered.

"Hey you know about your semblance…?" He started and her attention shifted solely on him waiting for him to continue.

"What about? Certainly it is powerful and it essentially reverses the cause-effect of most destroyed objects, but I am still currently only adept at it."

"Yeah, but what I'm saying I know how to fix the shattered moon." He lured and drew her in. "We put Glynda on a rocket and send her to the moon."

….

The corners of her lips tugged ferociously at her sides until her face stretched into a smile that evolved into her having full-blown laughter.

"Huh ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She roared with laughter to the point her glasses fell off her face as she struggled to keep her breath. The absurdity and randomness of the joke involving her and her semblance just popped her bubble making her nearly cry tears in laughter.

The girls back home filled the room with laughter too, even Ren was stifling himself. Yang made a note to jot that one down for later.

Jaune chuckled along with her and mentally did a thumbs up for the perfect delivery of that once old meme/joke that he and his classmates made up one time.

Once she finished she readjusted her glasses Glynda, both Glyndas, positively beamed at Jaune feeling refreshed at the childish humor that was lost on them.

"I haven't laughed that hard for a while, he he he." Glynda leaned over to place a cute kiss on his forehead making them both blush. Once she pulled back her beautiful green eyes darted over to the stage and lit up with an idea. "You wish to hear me sing, Jaune? I'll show you if you'd like."

Jaune now looked up at her with childish excitement and nodded. She got up out from her table and whipped her wand hand bringing the microphone over to it.

Now holding it in her hand she looked over to the owner with a look of confirmation, once he gave her the 'ok' signal she stepped up onto the stage and placed her lips close to the microphone.

Everyone; RWBY, NPR, Sun and Neptune, Coco and Velvet, and Ozpin himself all leaned closer very intently to listen. Only older Glynda seemed to avert her eyes from the screen with a very red face. Singing had once been a hobby she was very talented in and passionate about, it's also not something she wanted everyone to know either.

"This song goes out to the blonde boy wearing an adorable bunny hoodie…" Glynda began making Jaune squirm a bit with red cheeks as eyes gazed over at him. She began singing with a rather smooth lovely voice.

 _'Fly me to the moon'_

 _'Let me play among the stars'_

 _'Let me see what spring is like on'_

The lights dimmed in the cafe and everyone sat in awe of her performance, none more than Jaune who was glued to the sight of her.

 _'Jupiter and Mars'_

 _'In other words, hold my hand'_

 _'In other words, darling, kiss me'_

She stepped off the stage with mic still in hand as she casually sashayed over to a bewildered looking Jaune.

' _Fill my hear with song and let me sing for ever more'_

 _'You are all I long for'_

 _'All I worship and adore'_

 _'In other words, please be true'_

 _'In other words, I love you'_

Jaune really went red here, he knew it might have been premature to assume those lyrics were all natural and genuinely intended towards him, but it was the presence and effect she gave off that made it all feel…real. Glynda was one hell of a singer, he positively felt entranced by her at the moment.

 _'Fill my heart with song'_

 _'Let me sing for ever more'_

 _'You are all I l long for, all I worship and adore'_

 _'In other words, please be true'_

 _'In other words'_

 _'In other words'_

 _'I love you'_

With that she finished and a round of applause resounded from all around; the cafe attendees, the girls plus Ren at the dorm, and even the fellow contestants and hosts. Both Weiss's were especially impressed and each Schnee girl clapped for her performance.

 _'I bet I can sing just as well…if I had a singing voice._ ' Neo mulled a bit downcast and crossed her arms in a huff.

* * *

Older Glynda felt a small tear leave the corner of her eyes as she looked on at the scene with a nostalgic smile. She was impressed that her young growing student made her younger self feel that way, in a way he did remind her of Ironwood's former radiance as well as the collective gung-ho attitude of all students seeking to be heroes.

"You were quite the singer back in the day, Glynda." Ozpin commented taking another sip from his mug.

"Indeed I was, I probably could've been a famous one too if I didn't decide on becoming a huntress instead, but I have no regrets for the path I stayed on. Even though I have become a bit more cynical and jaded since my youth I…think it's good to see innocence such as that thrive in others these days. I'm glad to know that mister Arc is aware of death being a possibility. I can only hope he doesn't become as embittered as the rest of us became after a certain point." Glynda stated never looking away from the screen as her younger self put away the mic and walked up to Jaune pulling him into a deep affectionate hug in which he returned.

"I don't think I believe that and neither do you, or rather your younger self." Ozpin added making her smile fondly at the image before her.

"Still would it be called 'robbing the cradle' if you two were to possibly become an item in the present?" Ozpin added.

A vein materialized on her forehead and her wand came straight out along with a menacing look. The windows to the office opened threateningly.

"Never mind what I said." Ozpin chuckled and went back to sipping his coffee.

* * *

Back to Jaune and Glynda…

Jaune felt her retract a bit from the hug and look into his eyes with her own reddened one.

"So uh…those lyrics…"

"They're from the song's own pre-made lyrics, your moon joke just reminded of it thus I decided to use it for the occasion. It's actually the first song I officially sang here…" Glynda shared keeping her hands knitted tightly around his neck. "I wouldn't say those lyrics are too far off the mark, only another couple of dates withe either me or my future self can really say for certain."

He blushed at this and was about to say something until she surprised him with a stealthily engaged kiss delivered to his lips. He relaxed into the embrace and kissed her back.

* * *

Jaune returned the game show stage and reluctantly left young Glynda back in the portal vortex. He did the same thing as he did with V4 Ruby and placed his hands over hers over the reflected surface as she bade him goodbye…for now.

Teenage Glynda leaned forward a placed a kiss on the surface from her end and smiled fondly at him before disappearing into the mystical space vortex of purple energy.

"Now that was heart warming, and hopefully if you've scored enough points with her younger self as well as the sexier teacher version will want you to date soon." Boomstick commented as Jaune turned around to head back over to the center of the stage.

Part of him wouldn't object to the idea, but he wasn't sure if the current version of Miss Goodwitch he knew would be affected in any way by this. 'I really wish I understood time/space mechanics better.'

Walking back over to the center of the stage Jaune awaited to see his score.

"And here…we…go…!" Whiz announced and the holographic display of double digit numbers started flickering randomly until it came to a stop.

"Excelsior, my man! The score comes out to a very solid 66% meaning that version of Glynda or a close parallel will come back for more taboo student-teacher action." Boomstick declared making Jaune gush a bit with pride.

"If they dated on this show would that mean Jaune would get better grades?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Ruby clear your mind of those thoughts, they're scandalous!" Weiss shouted.

"Well he could really improve his grade point average if he did, plus she could also whip Jaune more into shape." Nora stated.

"I believe that position is filled, Nora." Pyrrha stated meaning herself.

He had fun getting to know his younger teacher personally as well as enjoying the incredible performance she gave. 'Who would've thought she'd be such an incredible signer, she'd probably give Weiss some tough competition.'

"By order of next selection we've decided to throw away the 'wait in line' way of numbering and simply select your contestant for you at random instead." Whiz declared causing a wave of small surprise from everyone. "We've come to the conclusion that going in order is too predictable and a little boring so we decided on simply randomly selecting your next date to shake things up."

"If you seek to keep this maiden from her man-meat you got another thing coming!" Nora the Valkyrie called out feeling itchy for her hammer.

"Whoah whoah take it easy, okay. Choosing candidates are just gonna be a little more wild and unpredictable now. Ya know for the viewers. There's still a good chance you'll get selected, no one's getting put on the back burner here."

"Very well, this warrior wants to see Jaune go through more training to better wet her appetite for a fierce suitor, but I don't feel like waiting too long ya know." Nora The Valkyrie declared keeping a firm grip on her large deadly looking hammer surging with electricity. 'Also seeing him get beefed up…does things to me, hooh yeah.'

"The reason we chose to randomize the selection process is not only to keep viewers on their seats, but also because of the influx of fan requests from our viewers." Boomstick stated gesturing to the holo-board where a screen of dozens of requests shown. "Not that the selection process of other universe candidates wasn't already randomized, but here we have a good grasp on what to aim for, but largely it is all still randomized."

"Now we had to filter some of it to make sure no paradoxes can come about, so you'll only see character suggestions." Whiz added.

A lot of them making Jaune's eyes go wide, his as well as those back home.

"Why are there so many people requesting a 'me' from the R63 universe?" Ren asked appalled yet it barely showed.

"I see plenty of my name there too." Blake chimed in as they all leaned close to read them all.

 _'Raven Branwen?! and so many times too! Why do people want to see my mother date Jaune so badly?'_ Yang's thoughts were a flux, part of her did want to see her just to know her a bit better even if it were for the dating show. Another part of her would feel too awkward that very idea, but she digresses she'd at least like to see what she's like. wretched in surprise. _'There's also Summer in that list, and...'_

"Uncle Qrow as a woman?!" Ruby shrieked in surprise. "Or wait, does that mean we'd have to call her 'Auntie' Qrow if she appears?"

"Probably." Nora said aloud.

 _'Hardly any mentions of me in there, aside for whatever a 'Maiden' seems to be.'_ Pyrrha noted with a brow furrowing in curiosity.

"People want Grimm versions of us? How does that even make sense? I mean what would they look like?" Weiss wondered secretly hoping not to see an abominable version of herself with pale skin and spikes.

Back to the game show...

"So now what? Who goes next if I don't get to choose?" Jaune asked wondering which of the remaining three would be the next date. 'Please don't let it be Valkyrie Nora.' He added praying for his bones.

"Well we're picking randomly, just look at the doorways behind the podiums for clarification. Whichever one the light shows up one is the next girl to be your date next. Let it roll!" Boomstick shouted energetically.

The frame of one of the doorways lit up and randomly flicked here and there behind each contestant. The signals slowed to a crawl until the last signal stopped behind…

"Weiss…" Jaune uttered when noticing the selection light flickering behind it's chosen contestant; V4 Weiss Schnee.

Back home regular Weiss appeared a bit flustered and uncertain, just like Ruby was earlier she was unprepared to witness a simulation of herself and Jaune.

All around her the girls excluding Ren all bore cheeky wide grins on their faces.

"Looks like we'll finally see what would've happened if our fair Ladykiller managed to get Snow Angel out on a date." Yang snickered mischievously alongside.

"I support you too, Weiss! Both my bffs together would be just as good, plus you and Jaune would finally be getting along." Ruby cheered feeling a tinge of jealousy after she had said it. _'I'm not entirely sure why but I feel like taking those words back._

"S-Shut up!"

Even Pyrrha appeared catty when he came to teasing Weiss, she had no worries about any residual feelings stirring within Jaune about her and held no concern for Weiss feeling the same for she was resolved to confess herself when he come back. 'Whenever he comes back…' She thought and noticed how V4 Weiss's figure developed a little in comparison to the current one hiding behind a pillow. _'Still I may be worried just a little bit._ '

Once V4 Weiss elegantly strode over to the center the two now abandoned doorway/podiums lit up again.

"Now to replace the empty spots we'll be selecting our two new contestants, the suggestions box may have a factor in decision making, but nothing is too concrete yet." Whiz announced and the two doorways lit up and out stepped two figures, one of which made Jaune's jaw drop to the floor.

There was an elegant slender oriental girl just a bit shorter than Jaune, wore a green long sleeve similar to the original, white short shorts and flat pink slip-on shoes. Her jet black hair was shoulder length and tied decoratively into a flowing ponytail with the pink strip of hair on the side of her face. Her face was a bit rounder and more feminine and her magenta eyes were wide and piercing.

Jaune's heart felt like stopping for two reasons; one being that she was stunning in her own right, two being that it was….

"Lian Ren from the R63 universe has been chosen!" Whiz declared.

 _'Gawdammit!'_

The girls back at the dorm gasped in shock, Nora squealed in excitement and bounced in her seated position uttering words like 'sister', 'finally', and 'prettier makeup'.

Yang however was speechless for a different reason altogether, one that filled her core with a myriad of emotions.

The second fresh contestant had long black hair beautifully layered down her backside with a neat crimson cloth at the very top. Her eyes were crimson red and her face, despite beautiful in maturity, held a look of experience and savagery.

' _It's her…'_ Yang thought feeling her heart clench up in her chest.

"Our new contestant is Raven Branwen of the present day RWBY universe!"

"You don't look like much, but…I'll be willing to shape you up into a find swordsman and prime specimen on our 'romantic outing', Jaune." She said darkly with a chilling smile as she took her spot behind her podium.

"I look forward to breaking you in and making you worthy of joining my tribe." She added with a direct gaze at Jaune making him squirm.

"Oh yeah? Well get in line, sister!" Valkyrie Nora challenged itching for her hammer again.

"Boomstick…"

"Yeah?"

"Ready the safety measures just to be safe."

"Huh oh yeah, well if there is gonna be a brawl between two powerhouse women then I'm bringing in a mud pen."

 **End chapter**

 _ **Next chapter-Contestant Weiss Schnee (V4)**_

 **An-Update done! Hope you all liked it, you'll be pleased to know that two of my AO3 smut fics are freshly updated so read at your leisure. My thoughts- I wanted to put in more contestants just to acknowledge the suggestions given, still have most if not all of them jotted down in memory actually, but I could only do so much at the time. Raven Branwen is now in the game and Yang is a flux with uncertain thoughts and emotions, can't wait to see how that plays out. Poor Jaune…lol. Anyway leave your thoughts, comments, yadda yadda, if you have any, till next time, readers. Hopefully I'll post it sooner. Latez.**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (Latest update- The Ice Queen's poison apple-Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly Updated!- Claim the Runaway- Blake Belladonna I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Freshly Updated!-Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko- Street Fighter V)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Latest update- XXX-Mas Special- Jaune/RWBYNPW orgy)**

 **(Update before that- Cinder's Conqueror part Two- Weiss)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**


	7. Contestant-Weiss Schnee(V4)

AN Update time!

 **The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Seven- Contestant** \- _**Weiss Schnee (V4)**_

 _By Azure_

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior versions of main girls, reverse Gendered male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos** \- 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Neptunia Vasillias** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

Current Roster- Neopolitan( Present day RWBY), Nora the Valkyrie(Mythos), Raven Branwen(Present day RWBY), Lian Ren (R63)

* * *

The Game show screen held up a fan-made artwork showing Nora the Valkyrie and Raven Branwen glaring daggers at each other face to face in profile. Nora held up a hand with a threatening index finger and blowing a raspberry whereas Raven just glared with burning red eyes.

The title read; ** _'Nora vs Raven- Dawn of the Boop'_**

Back at the dorm Nora squealed like a gushing fangirl at the poster and immediately went to downloading the artwork to her scroll with stars in her eyes.

"That is so awesome! I love it, I love it, I love it! Don't know who that is, I'm assuming 'Dark' Yang, but whatever I'm totally using that as a wallpaper!" She shouted excitedly hugging from the side with a strong left hook.

His face was puffing a bit for she was exerting a lot more pressure than necessary getting caught up in the excitement and was literally choking the life out of him.

"C-can't b-breathe…! Arm c-c-crushing…spine!" Ren uttered out in puffed cheeks slowly turning a shade of blue. All the girls minus Nora picked up on this and rushed to his aid with several pairs of arms prying the hammer wielder's grip from her partner. It was a steel grip too.

"Someone pull her off! He's turning blue!" Ruby called out as the girls desperately pried Nora's arm from Ren's body, the girl in question soon enough realized her error and quickly let go causing everyone else to stumble onto their backs.

"Ooops! I'm so sorry, Ren! I really am! Forgivesees?" Nora called out looking like a kicked puppy as she peered down at a panting Ren. He simply raised his right his hand and poked her nose with an index finger.

"Boop." He said in his usual flat voice when he poked her nose making her gingerly smile back after she relaxed. "..huff…it's fine, Nora. Certainly not the first time that's happened." Ren breathed with a small smile as the girls recollected themselves. 'Would Jaune even survive his date with Valkyrie Nora?' He asked himself shuddering in fear for his leader and friend.

"That wasn't the first time? How the hell have you survived this long? That girl's strength is monstrous and that's coming from me." Yang commented rolling herself back up.

Nora sheepishly scratched the side of her face in embarrassment and went back to sitting in front of the television screen. Ren scooted a bit further from her out of fear she'd end up doing it again.

Yang's focus was now on her estranged birth mother standing at the podium calm as can be. Nothing can really be read from her, even with Valkyrie Nora making the occasional glares at her from the side while uttering things like 'Husband stealer' or 'Home wrecker'.

 _'I wonder what she's like…there's just so little I know about her, but she's right there now…or at least some time/space copy of her that is. All the memories and personality of the original just to…date…Jaune._ ' Yang mulled and shifted her view from Raven to Jaune standing close by the 'future' version of Weiss Schnee looking from the newest contestants to the portal that just opened up. ' _Huh…never thought I'd root for him to 'score' with my own mother, but at least this way…I can learn a bit more about her. I need this…go get her, Jaune.'_ She resolved as she relaxed on her bed.

When Ren recovered he saw how composed and beautiful his R63 counterpart was; not only was she as calm and as collected as him, but also apparently as jovial as he used to be during childhood. Lian Ren, who for all intents and purposes is his fraternal twin sister in a physical sense, stood there behind her podium lightly waving at Jaune in a cute polite manner.

 _'I still can't believe that is actually me as an actual woman no less, not only was she from the same universe as Neptunia but she was also voted plenty of times among whoever the fans of the show are. Just…. **why**._ ' Ren mulled still getting used to seeing himself in the reverse gendered mirror. ' _At least that picture hasn't come out, I don't know how I could handle it with things already getting crazy, but you may never know. I could always 'escape', but…'_

He saw Lian wink cutely at a befuddled Jaune with her magenta orbs flashing. Ren's left twitched noticeably, normally his patience was that of a saint, especially when dealing with Nora, but he feared the breaking point would be that dreaded photo Jaune's sisters took a long time ago. His sense of masculinity can only be questioned so much before he decides to 'escape', he still wonders how Jaune puts up with the whole 'dress' thing he had going on.

' _Maybe it's a secret fetish of his?'_ he wondered until he remembered the final photo and again felt pity for his friend. ' _No it's not, it may have been that for the sisters or rather all girls in general having some affinity for a prettyboy like Jaune getting dressed up in women's clothing._ ' He theorized and sat with the girls, surplus tissue boxes prepared and ready, as the hosts started speaking again.

"And we are back! Hope the audience liked the fanart we used for the show slider, we felt it was appropriate for the ever apparent tension between our newest contestant, Raven Branwen, and our most dangerous one Nora the Valkyrie.

"Hmph, you better believe I'm the Queen of the castle here, ha ha!" Valkyrie Nora chanted out proudly with her chest sticking out and her hands on her hips. Raven merely shook her head and darted her crimson gaze back to an unnerved Jaune as though surveying him.

 _'Okay…she's staring at me again!_ ' Jaune thought a bit panicked. ' _Just who is she anyway? Some dark version of Yang or something? Definitely seems intimidating enough and Yang was already something to be feared. No, snap out of it, Jaune! We got a date to go to!'_ Jaune thought shaking his head a bit and looked over to see a patiently standing Weiss Schnee waiting by a newly opened portal leading out to their date. He couldn't help but gush a bit that he was finally going on a date with his longtime former crush, Weiss.

If this happened to him prior to the dance he probably would've been over the moon, but after learning some important lessons and having a revelation or two he seemed to have gotten over it. Her pining for and asking Neptune out to the dance certainly contributed, albeit painfully so, and sure he was heartbroken but Jaune knew better now and accepted it all in stride and stopped chasing after her.

Of course reality or lack thereof in this crazy Game Show certainly had a funny way of screwing with him; not only was he heavily flirted with by a reverse gendered version of Neptune of all people, but now he was going a date with a time skip version of his old dream girl. One who, quite noticeably, filled out a bit and developed in both maturity and growth. Plus her beautiful blue dress with the short skirt certainly helped reignite that former flame a little. Although the somber look in her lovely blue eyes reminded him of the other Ruby Rose he dated and he started to worry about what happened during their time-line, quickly shaking those thoughts off Jaune felt he had to focus foremost on the here and now. He didn't know whether to be excited or afraid at what crazy thing would happen next, but those feelings wouldn't stop him enjoying this.

She appeared patient and polite with her right arm sticking out as an offer to him.

"Shall we attend to our date now, Jaune?" She asked with a soft friendly tone and did so in such a regal manner. He couldn't help but be impressed by our classy she was. The large oval shaped portal made out of liquid energy hovered behind her with a visual of a fancy mansion ballroom themed in colors of white and blue.

After taking one last glance over to the contestants, most of which made him uneasy; Neo eyeing him while sliding her finger into a circle of other fingers, Lian Ren smiling sweetly at him with a cute wink, Valkyrie Nora cheekily grinning at him while making a thrusting gesture with her hips, and Raven Branwen simply staring into his soul with an unreadable look. Yep, he couldn't wait to get out of here right now.

"Alright, let's go." He gently took her arm around his, making a certain younger Weiss somewhere else flinch at the sight, and strode alongside her into the watery surface of the portal vanishing from the stage. 'Sooner I'm gone the better, that Raven women makes me feel uneasy.'

Boomstick spoke again. "Well before we start zoning in on their date, feel free to checkout the leader boards behind us to see the scores and the current roster of contestants. It's a new-ish feature we just implemented to better help our viewers and not explain things repeatedly."

"Which can't be helped really, sometimes we may make up a new set of guidelines to follow in order to adapt to the ever changing climate of this show. One of which being adding a 'second string' of contestants to serve as our physical audience members as well as other potential candidates to be chosen." Whiz explained earning a pouty glare from Nora and Neo. "Again random selection is still a thing so you may be selected to be next, no need for any chaos or any Ragnarok around here." He added slightly panicked after seeing Nora grip her viking hammer's handle, but relaxed when she lowered it.

"And it also totally has nothing to do with simply having them as impromptu security in case things get dicey. Nope none at all! It's not like we're afraid of the destruction a tribal leader swords woman and a Norse warrior god could bring about, that would just be crazy, right?" Boomstick added earning deadpan looks from all around, even Whiz's despite not being able to see it.

"Godammit, Boomstick."

"Fear and respect coincide when you're dealing with the strong, I cannot fault you for taking precautions." Raven commented snidely.

Neo typed on her scroll. ' _Why didn't I get counted in? I'm fairly sure I could kick all their asses with a bit a effort._ ' Neo typed then noticed Raven and shrunk a bit. _'Well almost all of them.'_

Lian narrowed her magenta eyes at her until her attention was brought back to the leader board to see the scores. _'So this is Joan's counter part, I wonder what he's like.'_

Raven didn't even bother giving the short mute any kind of attention, she knew will enough that she could mop the floor with her, but her redheaded self-proclaimed rival was another matter.

Nora the Valkyrie was simply puffing out her chest proudly at the statement of weariness of her power, it was always good to be feared among others, to her it meant that he cared enough about you to steer clear of a rampage. At least that's what she thinks.

Back to the girls…

 _'Tribal leader…?'_ Yang questioned and wondered more about Raven, but Ruby sensed her sister's odd demeanor and decided to question it.

"Yang? Everything okay? You've been kinda Blakey ever since that look-alike of yours popped up. Anything I should know?" Ruby asked in a worried tone casting the eyes of everyone else over at the blonde boxer.

Blake made an annoyed grunt about the use of the word; 'Blakey'.

Yang sighed and turned to them with a small smile. "It's…complicated, Ruby. I'll tell you later, okay?"

Ruby nodded accepting her sister's answer and decided not to press the issue. Everyone else, although looking uncertain themselves, decided the same and simply went back to enjoying the show.

* * *

One the two stepped out of the portal they ended up within a high class ballroom with a fancy kitchen stationed near the back of it. Jaune was immediately wowed and Weiss grimaced with puffed cheeks after crossing her arms.

"Wow! Look at the size of this place! This is even bigger than the Beacon auditorium!" Jaune gasped in amazement as he looked around in wonder.

'Hmph. Out of all the places for a romantic date they had to choose my home!? This is the least romantic setting there is!' She thought in annoyance and took mild pride in seeing Jaune's childlike wonder as he scoped the place around him. He did this for a few seconds before turning his attention back to her remembering this was supposed to be a special date.

"Pretty stylish place, any idea who lives here?" Jaune asked clearly not noticing the multiple snowflake symbols decorated all round.

Collectively the girls back at the dorm, Ren included, smacked their heads with their hands.

"Are you kidding me!? How does it not notice- you know what, never mind. It's just part of Arc's 'charm', right? Why second guess it." Weiss commented until she heard Yang jeer at her.

"Ooohh…you called it charm, didn't you? Is our little Snow Queen finally admitting he's charming?" Yang hooted making a vein appear on Weiss's forehead as she strangled the pillow held in her arms.

"Now now, Yang, let's not aggravate our friend here." Blake interjected making Yang look on in surprise until the feline Faunus smirked.

"Let her future self do that for her." She added making the snow haired girl drop her jaw at the revelation of what may be done or said by her counterpart.

* * *

V4 Weiss appeared gobsmacked and was tempted to say something until she remembered Jaune wasn't too aware of big names like the SDC or even their symbol, so him not recognizing the theme and style around here wasn't far fetched. Also stating she was a Schnee wasn't something she was too proud to announce anymore. Instead she snickered and walked over to grab his head and turn him to see the ever so familiar snowflake logo plastered on the walls.

"Oh that's who." He uttered feeling foolish with himself.

"That's right, this is my home. As to why those two hosts sent us here for romance is very much in question." Weiss commented and let go of Jaune's head. "It could've been a better setting, at least I think no one's around to bother us anyway." She added dreading that her brother or her father would appear, but these were cosmic shenanigans after all. It was safe to assume she was spared their presence.

"Yeah, it definitely matches your theme colors alright." Jaune added and readjusted himself when he noticed the kitchen, getting the idea for a romantic atmosphere. "How about I set up dinner? I'm a bit of a cook myself, at least back home."

Both Weisses blinked in surprise at the knowledge and V4 Weiss simply nodded for him to go ahead. She walked up to the large oval dinner table while Jaune strode into the kitchen looking around for ingredients to use.

"You know I'm actually surprised you haven't called me 'Snow Angel' once yet. It's usually your thing, isn't it? Also don't take this the wrong way but I thought you'd be much more excited for this to happen." She asked curiously despite knowing that Jaune had to have changed quite a bit in her time and 'that' event wouldn't have been without its effects on him as a whole. She dared not bring up the events in her time line, for obvious reasons, yet here she was with a version of him before the event wondering just how the Arc wonder would've received the long offered date he sought for so long.

"I am curious about that myself, actually. I know Jaune's improved overall but I can't help ponder the 'what if' on this." Weiss wondered ignoring Yang's jeering call again. _'I swear I will freeze her head in a block of ice if she goes on.'_

"Well that's what the show is for, right? Hee hee, let's just relax and watch. I'm sure Jaune would've wooed you if things went that way. Psh, he's way more real than Neptune." Ruby commented before adding an apologetic 'no offense' to Pyrrha again.

"I'm sure he would have too. This will show us if they could have at all been compatible with each other if Weiss had ever given him a chance." Pyrrha said and added' "But don't think I'll give you a chance now, Weiss. I have resolved my feelings and decided to take action for when he returns."

 _'You're not the only one with resolved feelings._ ' Ruby thought to herself while petting Zwei.

"I'm just surprised he can cook, didn't know that part." Nora chimed in wondering if she should get Jaune to cook pancakes just to see how it would work.

Jaune lightly shook his head with a chuckle and spoke.

"I know you hated that nickname, probably with a passion too, so I kinda grew up and stopped y'know pestering you." Jaune answered truthfully and pulled out a chair from the dinner table nearby the kitchen like a gentleman.

Once Jaune gets back to the kitchen he starts up the stove and begins working on the meal for the lady, unknowingly he impresses the girls at the dorm as well as the contestants back on the stage.

"Not entirely a useless skill, but it's essential for survival out in the lands. He would make a good husband, or perhaps he will if I make him mine." Raven commented making Valkyrie Nora snarl a bit.

"You're just cruising for a bruising, aren't cha?"

Neo typed _'Fight! Fight! Fight! I wish to see blood!_ '

Back with Jaune and V4 Weiss…

"You know…the blue in your dress really matches perfectly with your eyes. They're really pristine in color." Jaune complemented as he stirred the ingredients.

V4 Weiss blushed a bit and averted her eyes from him with a bit of red still adoring her pale cheeks.

The girls back home were all oooing at regular Weiss until she whipped out Myternnaster threateningly making them tone it down only so slightly. She could still hear Nora jeering at her from behind.

"Thank you, aside from the color blue White is really my favorite." V4 Weiss said propping herself up as Jaune continued cooking. _'I think that suits your theme, doesn't it, Jaune?'_

"In other news the sky blue, also the moon is shattered." Yang noted about Weiss's color preference.

"If you ask me the Blue and White in this place is kinda overdone, I mean it's literally everywhere, I almost ran into a wall twice because I couldn't tell if it was further than it really was." Jaune commented getting a pointed look from her.

"Hey he's got a point. I mean it's like you're getting beat over the head with all that lifeless color." Yang commented receiving a huff from Weiss.

"It's called having elegance and taste."

"More like drab if you ask me." Ruby uttered scratching the side of her cheek. Zwei barked in agreement and in his own language said _; 'It could use more brown and bones. Woof.'_

"Ditto." Blake added feeling nauseated from seeing all that white inside the rich family's estate.

Hearing her entire agree in unison caused Weiss to form a dramatic look of betrayal. "Unrefined tastes, all of you have. Hmph." She heard snickering from all around.

"Yes I will admit our family carries its themes and designs a little too far." V4 Weiss admitted and was delighted to see Jaune coming out with a professionally set tray of a delicious two-person meal. "Wow Jaune! When and where did you learn how to cook like that? That looks splendid!"

Jaune brought over a tray holding two plates of deliciously cooked sirloin rib steak paired with steamed rice and sides of lettuce and vegetables. He had another tray of wine glasses containing non-alcoholic red white wine along with the set he carried. Truthfully it was a fairly simplistic recipe and set up, but it was done almost professionally. That impressed both Weisses.

 _'He can cook? I can't even cook…! Sigh…I always had Klein or some professional cook for that sort of thing.'_ Weiss thought impressed by Arc.

He gave a toothy grin after he set the tray down. "What can I say, I'm a man of many talents." He offered proudly and got skeptic look from V4 Weiss.

"You have to had learned it somewhere, no one just knows how right off the bat. So spill; where did you learn how to cook?" She inquired as she sat down in front of her plate looking hungry. Jaune sat down on his spot as well in front of his own.

"Let's just say it was a lot of trial and error, but mostly…because of **them**." Jaune said the last part darkly as suddenly as had of gloom appeared over his head making V4 Weiss prop an eyebrow.

"Them?"

"My sisters Violet and Azure." Jaune trembled as he mentioned the names and the 'enjoyable' experience of learning from them how to cook to impress a girl. "Let's just say they were rather 'enlightening' in their methods on teaching me certain skills. One of them how to cook like a gentleman."

"Your sisters taught you..through…Rigorous lessons I assume?" Weiss asked picking up the fork.

"Hoo ooh, that's under selling it. The many times I messed up lead to the belt on the ass." Jaune said making her gasp which quickly lead to a giggle. "Many times those cheeks were red…and maybe I..ahem..started enjoying it a bit after." Jaune added barely uttering the last bit causing the audience of everyone except Ruby and Ren to laugh uproariously. Not only for the childish punishment for not learning cooking faster but also for the reveal of a small turn on for the knight in white.

"I don't get it, why is Jaune getting spanked a bad thing? I hated getting that punishment for always sneaking cookies out of the jar before bed time." Ruby stated with puffy cheeks. ' _But why are the laughing about it too?_ '

 _'I know the feeling all too well, Jaune._ ' Ren thought remembering his mother's hand delivering divine punishment for the occasional slip-ups, which were really rare considering he was well behaved. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his rear in remembrance. _'It certainly teaches discipline, I will say that.'_

V4 Weiss was giggling infectiously for seconds on end until she dyed it down. Jaune's cheeks were tinged red with slight embarrassment at revealing that personal of information, but it helped Weiss understand him more whereas she knew so very little about him.

"Well they succeeded in teaching you then, because you can consider me a very impressed lady." V4 Weiss offered lifting Jaune's spirits as she dug into her food in a very composed manner.

Jaune nodded in appreciation and giggled along with her as he begun to dig into his food as well.

Minutes passed and they finished up with Weiss dabbing the fancy napkin against her face and in the spur of the moment reached over to do the same to Jaune taking him completely by surprise.

His blue eyes went wide when the angelic girl reached over to clean his face up without any stress or irritation visible in her features. "There you had a little something around your cheeks. I got it for you. No need to thank me."

Jaune was speechless and started sputtering a bit until she gently smacked the back of his head with her left hand snapping him out of his trance.

"T-Thanks!" He yelped out flushed in bashfulness earning a wry grin from her.

"Hmm, appearing like husband and wife already. Anyone else ship 'White Knight'?" Nora called out within the dorm and earned several pairs of leering eyes at her coupled with silence.

"Here Nora, pet Zwei he's really liking the scent of syrup on you." Ren quickly interjected and nabbed the little corgi out from Ruby's lap while she glared cutely at Nora.

"Yay! He's sooo fluffy and lively!" Nora gushed as she coddled the little dog. Just like that Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all retracted their heated stares from the girl.

Ren sighed in relief.

"He he he, look at that, dude. Those two are looking like a dovey couple already. Doesn't that irk you even a little bit?" Sun asked peering from his scroll to his partner seated on the stone bench down below. His eyes were glued to the screen just like the girls back at the dorm.

Neptune quickly shook his head to snap out of it and answer his friend. "Well it's not like he's dating this Weiss here in our world, besides even though me and her aren't really an item per se he still has my approval. If it's one thing I learned about Jaune Arc is that he's a pretty cool guy himself and besides if he can woo my other universe counterpart like that then he has my respect."

Sun blinked twice and eyeballed his friend wondering if he maybe he's gone a little crazy, but he shrugged and acknowledged that after watching this game show that the guy seems to be boyfriend material for a lot of girls. _'Huh, I wonder if I can learn a few things about Blake if he ends up dating some version of her, but I am still curious about my R63 counterpart too.'_

"Hmm, so spanking is a thing with that guy, huh. Might be more wild than he lets on, I may have to look in on this." Coco stated after she came down from her laughing high after hearing about Jaune's punishment in his cooking lessons.

"Coco, please don't." Velvet said hoping to dissuade her friend from doing something outrageous to a boy they barely.

"I'm just saying, Vel. Besides don't tell me you wouldn't freak out if there were suddenly a picture of him in a bunny onesie as a cute kid. Given that hoodie of his I'd say it's pretty likely."

At that thought Velvet's ears twitched again as she dazed off into fantasy land at the probability. She already found the hoodie adorable enough to want one of her own, but add Shota Jaune to it then you have meltdown. The many nosebleed stains on the floor were indications of that.

Back to Jaune and Weiss…

"So you have any sisters, Weiss?" Jaune asked starting up a topic of interest. She proudly nodded.

"Yes I do, my big sister Winter, who is my role model and someone I really want to be like in the future. She taught me a lot and gave me the courage to follow my own path away from our family name and the responsibilities that come with it. I look up to her a lot, I suppose you feel the same way about your sisters?"

Jaune nodded and half-shrugged. "They're the best, taught me plenty of things I could use in life, except ironically the whole category of huntsman life, but heck none of them are huntsman students like we are. I still thank Oum for Pyrrha being there and saving my caboose on initiation day." Jaune added the last part with a breath of relief.

V4 Weiss winced at the mention of Pyrrha but luckily kept composed enough for no one to notice.

"That certainly explains your cooking and from what I remember back at the dance; your dancing as well. Pretty impressive, Arc."

Jaune then stood up and held out his left had offering it to a beautifully stunned Weiss with a serene smile on his face.

"Would you allow me to show you?"

Back at the dorm regular Weiss was gripping the pillow in her arms anxiously as she couldn't tear away from the screen. The girls would tease her more, but they too were just as transfixed on it. Like a solid hook in the narrative of a television show.

V4 Weiss was quiet for a brief second as she appeared vexed, in a good way, then gently took his hand into hers allowing him to pull her up to her feet. He quickly pressed something on his scroll before setting it down on the table surface allowing it to play a song she was familiar with; 'Mirror Mirror' instrumental version.' The song began and they flowed away from the table with Jaune keeping a firm hold on her waist and hand.

' _The way he said it and how he did so in such a confident manner..hmm…I don't know how I ever ignored the fact that Jaune can actually be…charming.'_ She thought still vexed as he took her into his arms as they begun flowing together in harmony on the marble floor.

The instrumental spiked into its stronger notes and at the same time Weiss twirled within his space impressing him with her agility, soon the two locked hands once more with Opal eyes peering into Sapphire ones as they motioned and swayed along.

Back at the dorms Weiss was transfixed on the scene before her; true her opinion of him changed for the better a while ago and she indeed found it strange he no longer flirted with her, but to see this happen with both her counterpart and Jaune completely content with each changed just how much she thought of him and perhaps made her feel like a fool for only seeing what she thought she saw; a vapid crush based on her status. Oh how wrong she was, or rather always had been.

If Jaune pursued her right now then…would she give him the time of day?

"They just look so in tune with one another." She stated in awe. "He's dancing like an expert and he can cook too, how…how can he be that skilled yet still act like he does?"

"That's Jaune for you, Weiss. He's a lovable ball of awkwardness and sunshine that's just full of surprises." Pyrrha declared proudly, secretly glad that the Heiress was now realizing how wrong she was in her old assumptions of Jaune.

"Darn tootin, sister!" Ruby chirped brightly and fist bumped Pyrrha with a giggle.

"Uh oh, looks like a prudish ivory clad rich girls is getting into seeing Jaune dance with her double." Yang said chuckling a bit and surprisingly Weiss didn't even pout and avert her eyes like she normally would.

She just watched with an uncertain look growing on her face.

Back to Weiss and Jaune…

They held close and maintained posture with hands locked and bodies flowing gracefully together along the floor.

Once the music of the instrumental reached its final note Jaune had dipped Weiss down like a romantic and she gotten so far into it that when she was pulled up she captured his face in her hands pulling him into a surprise deep kiss.

Audiences from all over, even Glynda, collectively gasped at the surprise scene, but the most shocked of all was Jaune himself.

"Quite the charmer, isn't he?" Ozpin commented taking a sip nonchalantly from his mug.

"Indeed he is." Glynda said in agreement remembering vividly her own date with Jaune…from her own perspective. _'Why am I remembering it like I was there? This is peculiar…'_

A few seconds passed and she eventually let go leaving a completely dazed Jaune frozen in place.

"Oh lord, he became broken." V4 Weiss muttered to herself and lightly poked his forehead bringing him back to reality.

Jaune readjusted his focus back to the smiling bright face of his Snow Angel and smiled back.

"Wow, I guess I can cross that off my bucket list." He joked earning another light smack with her dainty pale hand.

"I'm surprised you moved so well in tune with that song, Jaune. You must've been a pretty big fan of my music."

Jaune shrugged. "What can I say, you have the voice of an angel, gah that sounded corny didn't it?"

"A little, but it's not unwelcome, in fact…I don't think my younger self would mind all that much either." V4 Weiss stated earning a small look of surprise from him.

' _Yes I certainly would…! Maybe…?_ ' Regular Weiss thought out gripping the pillow till feathers were pulsing out its edges.

"I wouldn't say that, but yeah your music is breathtaking. It's just that some of the lyrics are kinda sad sometimes. I get that's a music thing, but 'Mirror Mirror' sounds like one of your saddest yet most inspiring ones."

Weiss straightened up. "It's because of all this." She gestured to all around the spacious zone in which they danced in.

"I don't have the warmest family, if anything it's the opposite, and this large empty mansion is a testament to that. So…some of my songs come from the heart and Mirror Mirror is definitely one of them." She said placing her hands on her chest until Jaune pulled them into his and looked into her eyes.

"Well I hope that's changed since you came to Beacon, Weiss. You have your team, us, and everyone else around you. You're not treated as some distant royalty anymore and instead teased about being the somewhat prudish yet well meaning girl that aims for her own life. I gotta tell ya, that's an example I want to follow; carving my own path no matter what others said of me. Your music and your goal, probably not your attitude, have all given me that kind of motivation." Jaune said striking a cord somewhere in both versions of Weiss. V4 Weiss's face stretched in a completely stunned one with her perfect blue eyes watering up a bit at hearing Jaune's admission to her role in his motivation. "Maybe that's why I first had such a crush on you, but mostly it was because you were pretty and I kinda thought you were talking about me in a good way to Ruby." Jaune

Back home regular Weiss felt a bit guilty at that, she'd admit she wasn't super nice to everyone and that included Ruby, it especially included Jaune. Although now she sees how wrong she was and grateful to this wacky show for putting it into perspective. _'I-I don't know how I could respond to Arc if he ever tried courting me again, but…I know I will be more friendly and open with him if he ever does no matter what the answer. Now if he tried dating my sister then that's a completely different story.'_

"Thank you, Jaune…for reminding me of something important." V4 Weiss said feeling the need to go beyond these confining lonesome walls to approach a destiny of a much needed reunion between her fractured team.

"Anytime, Weiss. What are friends for, right?"

"Considering everything else and how far you've come along, I'd say being more than friends with me may be a thing for you in the future, but who's to say what will happen. All I know now is that Jaune Arc, despite being a dense and goofy dunce, is…" She then grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled him close to her face lighting up his face with a blush. "..a lovable one." She concluded with another deep kiss in which she wrapped her arms around his neck, this time Jaune receded into it and let the flow of time vanish within their own world.

Seconds later they ended it and both individuals appeared dazed with flushed faces, Jaune could easily say he would feel like he was on cloud nine and rightfully so. He was so out of it he nearly fumbled out of balance landing on his butt.

Weiss giggled and gently pulled him when the large oval like portal opened and took them from the zone.

* * *

Once they got back Jaune stepped back onto the stage and bade farewell to the version of Weiss waving lovingly from the portal before blowing a kiss as it closed on her.

 _'Maybe I'll see her again, this version, or any version really. Weiss is Weiss after all…_ ' He thought and refocused on the stage he was in once again taking in the sight of his four, rather intimidating, contestants to date.

"Well that's a wrap and a rather sappy one at that on the date between V4 Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc. Let's see what the compatibility score tells us!" Boomstick announced and Jaune felt a presence creep beside him.

He looked to his side and saw Neopolitan hugging his left arm affectionately while cuddling her head up close.

"Oookay…it might be a bit too soon since I don't know you that well, but good to meet you?" He offered and she winked at him changing her irises to pink and brown shocking a certain blonde back home.

"It's that Ice cream colored half-pint I saw back on the train! Roman Torchwick's right hand! I knew I recognized her." Yang pointed accusingly at the miniature mute on the screen.

All the other girls recoiled in shock at the revelation of her identity, except for Weiss herself who was still frozen after seeing how her date with Jaune went. 'She looked so happy…is a thing between me and Arc really so possible?'

Nora waved her left hand in front of her face checking to see if she was still out of it until she resigned. "Welp, looks like she's broken, better let her soak in the thing she saw until she gets better."

"And the score is….80%! Excelsior, my good man! Looks like that version is coming back later for round two! If not her then whatever closer counterparts." Boomstick announced as the score board updated.

 **Weiss Schnee** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

"Wow…" Jaune mused with Neo still clinging to his arm like a clingy cute child. He felt another presence and looked to his side and noticed Nora the Valkyrie mirroring the petite girl. "Of course."

"Hardly befitting of a warrior."Raven uttered at Nora's unamusing display of affection.

"Congrats on the solid dating experience, Jaune! Now before we move on to the next selection process we are about to bring in four new candidates that will serve as our physical audience until they are selected." Whiz announced and suddenly four oval shaped portals of liquid energy appeared and out came four new individuals.

Each one more ludicrous than the last as the audience, Jaune included, gasped in shock at who they saw.

The first being an adult woman with layered red hair stylized over a side of her face covering her eye, she wore a white stylish trench-coat that went down her legs. Wearing dark stylish women's pants and high boots she also wore a black matching fedora while holding a long elegant corn cob pipe in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Ruby…those colors…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang asked clearly taken back.

"Oh yeah…it's-"

"Romana Torchwick of the R63 universe!" Whiz announced.

' _What is with everyone choosing that freaking universe?!'_ Jaune internally screamed.

"Hello there, dear. I'm not normally into these kind of things, but I confess to finding it very amusing. Especially with that look you have on your face, we'll have lots of fun you and me, kid." She said in a dark womanly voice as she took her seat in the freshly materialized audience stand nearby.

The second one being a young woman perhaps in her twenties, wore an Atlas specialist uniform customized to her own sensibilities, at her waist sheathed a rapier and her hair, similar to Weiss's, was tied back into a bun with a side of it combed to the side.

"What the-?! You gotta be kidding me!" Regular Weiss announced snapping back out of her spell and crushing the pillow into feathers in her hands.

"Winter Schnee from the present day RWBY universe!" Boomstick announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune Arc. Let us get acquainted on the best of circumstances." Winter addressed in a such a formal manner and turned on her heel to take a seat in the stands.

"Okay." He uttered still somewhat taken by her beauty. ' _Huh, Schnee hotness must be genetic."_

The third contestant Jaune knew was familiar and was a friend of Ruby's although he didn't know too much about her, regardless she was cute and adorable in her own way.

"Third contestant is human Penny Polendina from AU universe!"

"Salutations! I am very eager to get to know you, Jaune! I am sure we will be the best of friends and perhaps more." Penny beamed at him and waved as she made her way to the stands seated beside a curious looking Winter Schnee.

"Wha- Penny? That's so cool! I can't believe she's really there, well at least a version of her anyways." Ruby shouted clearly pumped.

The final contestant was completely unrecognizable, but Jaune pegged her as a parallel to his own partner for how she looked.

The woman in question wore a silver armor over her chest adorned with similarly designed gauntlets and pauldrons, she had a moderately sized battle skirt in blue that showed off her legs wearing dark combat boots. Her long flowing red hair seemed just as blazing in color as Pyrrha's and her eyes, almost colored, appeared fierce and unwavering.

 _'Who the hell is she?"_ Everyone thought in unison.

"Last by not least is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!" Whiz announced as the visual of Erza came into fullview on the screen with all the girls watching with rapt attention.

 _'Is that perhaps another version of me?'_ Pyrrah thought and eyed the scoreboard hoping it was so that her own score would go farther than the others, especially Weiss.

"I look forward to our…date…Jaune Arc, but more so I am eager to teach you combat!" Erza declared pointing a sword that magically came out of thin air at him. "You will become more of man when I'm through with you." She then relaxed with a sweet feminine smile and added. "I shall look forward to it, as should you."

She turned around on her heels and walked to take a seat in the stands with everyone else.

"Hoo boy…I'm now surrounded by warrior women…" Jaune uttered and looked around to see the hungry gaze of Nora the Valkyrie, the soul cleaving gaze of Raven Branwen, and to this side the adorable yet thirsty gaze of Neo. He dared not look over at Lian Ren's podium, but could tell she held a calm aura over herself and simply eyed him patiently. "This is getting chaotic."

"Pshaw, relax, hubby. Getting a control on chaos is part of-" Nora the Valkyrie then flexed her left arm showing rippling muscle that would put even Yang to shame. "-being epic! You'll become a man yet, loverboy!" She then learned in with a lusty glare. "And I look forward to making you one."

 _'Someone help me.'_ Jaune's mind uttered and he nodded to the crazed version of Nora.

"Okay then, possible rape tendencies aside, let's move on to our selection process for the next candidate!" Whiz declared until Boomstick cut in.

"But first another memorable picture from the Arc family album, one that's sure to tug at your heart strings and make you question Jaune's manliness."

"Sigh, at this point I doubt any more damage can be done to that." Jaune uttered and soon came a picture onto the screen that made both him and Lie Ren gasp in horror.

"I was wrong!" Both of them shouted out in unison.

-A photo of an adorable Shota Jaune dressed in a girly orange yukata pointing cutely with a bright smile at the camera while holding a candy stick after having some of it dabbled on his face. Right next to him was a little raven haired 'girl' wearing a similar green yukata and holding the same delicious snack in his/her tiny little hands. Her hair was raven dark with a familiar streak of pink in it and magenta eyes eyeing the camera with an adorable expression.-

It was titled 'Fireworks festival'

…

"Eeeeeeeee!" The girls all shouted, especially Nora, who both spewed steam out her ears and blood out her nostrils as she passed out along the floor.

Ka-thunk! The sound repeated several more times with all the girls following suit with equally flushed faces spewing nose blood.

"We were..supposed…huff…to be stronger…this time…hurr blegh." Ruby uttered barely keeping conscious as she KOd as well.

Ka-thunk!

Another head collapsed on the floor and this time it was Ren who did so, except he didn't pass out due to blood loss, instead he just appeared as though he were in a pseudo death meditative state. He 'escaped', this was often his contingency for when things would get too embarrassing for even stoic aloof demeanor to handle.

Back to the show Jaune stood frozen in stone yet again, only to be hauled back to her podium by Valkyrie Nora with his feet scraping sparks along the floor. "Welp, he's coming with me until he wakes up. No take-backs!"

 **End chapter**

 _ **Next Contestant**_ \- _(Random selection, can't decide. Let viewers pick which one.)_

 **An-Well that's that, hope you all liked it. Plenty of reviewer's suggestions answered here, especially with the random selection process going on. Since I haven't decided on the next one I'll let you all figure out which to want out of those current eight. The score display is vividly displayed up above and will always be during chapters, also you'll notice I altered the suggestion box, all the old rules still apply of course. Except now OCs are valid, if you are to suggest an OC then detail their attributes and whatever fanfic,if any, they're based on. I'm changing things up and going for a faster update schedule starting next week. As for AO3 fics the latest update is Maidens after this Game Show update I'll be working on Yandere next. So stay tuned, leave your comments, reviews, thoughts, etc, if you have any. Laterz.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

 ** **Knight and his Maidens: (Freshly Updated!-Redheaded Romance(Pyrrha/Jaune/Ruby)****

 ** **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091****

 ** **Hearts of Yandere: (Latest update-The Ice Queen's poison apple-Weiss)****

 ** **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674****

 ** **Jaune the Conqueror: (Latest update- Claim the Runaway- Blake Belladonna I)****

 ** **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662****

 ** **Multiverse Paramour: (Latest update-Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko-Street Fighter V)****

 ** **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413****


	8. Contestant-Nora the Valkyrie(AU-Mythos)

**The Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Eight- Contestant** \- _**Nora the Valkyrie (AU-Mythos)**_

 _By Azure_

 ** **Warning**** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 ** **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.****

 ** **Ruby Rose**** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 ** **Yang Xiao Long**** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 ** **Pyrrha Nikos**** \- 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 ** **Weiss Schnee**** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 ** **Neptunia Vasillias**** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 ** **Glynda Goodwitch**** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

Current Roster- Neopolitan( Present day RWBY), Nora the Valkyrie(Mythos), Raven Branwen(Present day RWBY), Lian Ren (R63)

Reserve Roster- Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Penny Polendina(Human AU), Winter Schnee (Present day RWBY), Romana Torchwick(R63)

* * *

The randomized light slowed to a blinking halt above the pleasantly surprised warrior contestant; Nora the Valkyrie. This earned a positively scathing glare from Neo, who stood by with her arms crossed in a pout and murderous glint in her eyes.

Lian Ren was slightly concerned for the bachelor that was Jaune,the dazzling oriental fighter looked on in worry at his unconscious form as it was being lugged around victoriously within Nora's arms.

"Yes! Fina-freaking-lly yes! At last it mama's time to shine, loverboy!" She pumped a fist into the air and stuck out her tongue to Raven, who simply crossed her arms nonchalantly.

"Hmph, more a child than a warrior you are." Raven muttered calmly.

Nora the Valkyrie happened to still be holding Jaune snugly in her arm with a steel grip while Boomstick was currently struggling to pry the sleeping lug from her to no avail.

' _Jeebus! What in the hell does this girl eat?! She could give the incredible Hulk a hard time with how frigging strong she is!_ ' He thought out when an idea popped into his head. _'You know…that might make for an interesting Death Battle match up._ ' He went back to trying to pry him off.

"I think it'd be best if we just wake him. No need to possibly injure Jaune in the process of your little tug of war, wouldn't you agree?" Lian offered diplomatically after approaching the two, Neo nodded in agreement as Boomstick moved off allowing Nora some space.

After much reluctance Nora relaxed her grip and let go of Jaune, who groggily awoke within seconds as he wobbled to stand on his feet.

"You alright, future hubby?" Nora asked earning a twitching glare from Neo and an amused one from Raven.

"Yep..yeah, I'm good. Totally back in the game now, I will try not to faint or go stiff again. Keyword being 'try',I should've known what I was expecting but I was just not prepared for it." He stated with a mildly amused chuckle.

 _'You could say that again.'_ Ren from his world thought in agreement as regular Nora busied herself fixing his dark hair into cute pigtails.

 _'Why did I not go dressed more like a boy that day? Why? In fact why do I even entertain my sisters at all with all that to begin with? I know I love them and it always brings a smile to their faces, but in hindsight I may have spoiled them rotten…also possibly giving them a weird fetish. Oh well, at least there's not much else left in the album that I can be embarrassed about at this point.'_ Jaune thought and then suddenly shuddered when remembering the Easter photo as well as the final one.

He silently seethed about it and slumped his head in comical despair until he noticed the two weights resting against his arms. He turned his to one side seeing Nora the Valkyrie snuggling up on his right and to his left was Neo comfortably resting her noggin against his broad arm.. 'What did I even do to make them this crazy for me in the first place?' He wondered when eyeing the short pig tailed girl.

He shrugged it off and adjusted himself upright ready to take on the next challenge. He had his fill of embarrassing moments already with all those Arc family photos, now it was time to show these lovely and honestly frightening warrior women that he was a man's man and a tough one at that.

"Alright, whose next on the dating wheel?" He asked defiantly and full of fire, making a certain redhead among other girls in the room smile in delight at his bravado.

"She is." Whiz answered pointing a triumphantly dancing Valkyrie Nora thrusting her pelvis in the air in smug celebration.

Jaune paled a bit when he noticed the blinking selection light above her podium. "Oh boy…"

Said girl continued thrusting her hips in a rowdy little dance that made him sweatdrop, even in the audience of the show stage there were similar expressions given. Except for Romana Torchwick, who didn't seem to really care and stuck to smoking her pipe.

"Well she's certainly excited, maybe the kid has a magnetic attraction to borderline insane redheads." Romana commented nonchalantly. _'I know I'm certainly interested in him, but more in the way where I want to make him my pet.'_ She added in thought.

"Well there you have it, Jaune! It's time for you to dazzle and impress the Valkyrie warrior woman of thunder; Nora!" Whiz declared out loud expecting a thunderous cheering audience, thankfully Boomstick pressed the button on remote that now emitted that specific sound prop.

Jaune stood a bit unnerved as the synthesized cheering noises, followed by the shower of confetti raining down on them, persisted for a moment.

"Ooohh, I can't wait to see how the other me handles our sweet innocent Jauney!" Regular Nora chirped excitedly in her seated spot.

"I don't think he'll be so sweet and innocent after she's done with him." Yang added with a snicker.

"I doubt they'll allow that, I mean they censored profanity after all." Blake countered.

"What she said." Ruby added in agreement and continued eyeing human Penny curiously and Romana Torchwick menacingly. She kept flip-flopping between the two expressions making Weiss roll her eyes and Pyrrha giggle in amusement.

"I just can't believe my sister is on this now. What's next; my mother?" Weiss seethed with a tinge in her cheeks while squeezing a pillow in her lap in frustration.

"Don't tempt fate, Ice Queen. That may just happen, this show is crazy like that." Yang stated taking a look at Raven as she concluded her sentence.

"I just hope Jaune will be alright, I don't believe this Nora is as restrained as ours. Just look at how eager she is simply by standing next to him." Pyrrha commented seeing Valkyrie Nora refuse to stand still as she was bubbling with excitement and energy.

"Oh Pyrrha…" Ren softly began and added. "No matter what universe it is, Nora will still be Nora and she doesn't know the meaning of restraint."

Nora snickered in agreement. "Darn tootin! Go get your man-meat, girl!" she cheered out at the screen much to Pyrrha's growing worry.

* * *

The ever familiar portal of liquid energy opened up leading to their date and setting; Jaune took notice of the snow covered mountain landscape and connected it to Nora's beaming face.

"Great! Home sweet home!" Nora cheered out and hooked a strong left around one of Jaune's arms tugging him along with her to it until she suddenly halted to look directly at the hosts. "Oh uh, quick question. Can I request for this to double as a training session? I kinda want to build up his strength so he looks extra muscly and hot."

Jaune went red at that, feeling flattered and interested by this parallel's idea. "Y-yeah, what she said. I haven't done one in a while, so ya know…let's think about it."

The hosts simply shrugged and nodded their helmet covered heads. "Sure! I don't see why not, besides it may be more entertaining to both sets of audiences." Whiz summarized then looked to his partner to give a quick nod. "By the way which attribute do you want to increase anyway?"

"Raw strength! I want my Jauney to look as ripped and muscular as a god!" Valkryie shouted exuberantly and flexed her arms over her head showing off her muscles. Jaune gulped and the audience back at the dorm whistled impressed.

"Yowza, she could probably take on the whole Emerald forest of Grimm if she wanted to." Yang added.

Boomstick opened up another portal, one to the training room, and reached in to pull out two thick looking bracers for his arms that appeared only slightly different from the last pair he used in his close combat training.

These were bulkier and designed with weight in mind, Jaune's eyes perked with interest as he strapped each one onto his arms feeling confident now. "He he, I think I might like this. Maybe now I can beat Yang in an arm wrestling match or do what Nora never did and suplex an Ursa."

"You wish!" Yang bellowed spirited at the screen.

"Hawt." Regular Nora uttered fantasizing about her leader wrestling a bear monster while ripped.

"Indeed." Pyrrha did exactly the same thing.

Ruby snickered, Weiss scoffed, and Ren simply sighed with a smile as he undid his pigtails.

Jaune readied his bracers and took Valkyrie's left hand, pleasantly surprising her at his assertiveness, as walked forward stepping into the portal with an eager grin on his face.

As they went into the portal the two hosts looked around and noticed something amiss.

"Hey Whiz, didn't we have a pint-sized psycho in pigtails around here somewhere?"Boomstick asked noticing only the two contestants at the podiums. Even Lian and Raven blinked in mild surprise when noticing that Neo wasn't around anywhere. "Holy shit! Did we accidentally send her back?!"

Whiz put an armored finger to his metaphorical chin in thought. "Nah Boomstick I think she just turned invisible and…" He trailed his head over to the portal and put two and two together. "…went about stalking our bachelor on his date."

Both hosts were silent for a moment until the red one spoke. "Wow, and I thought Amy Rose was a frightening stalker. He he."

"Okay that's super freaky. Who'd thought Vomitboy of all people would charm a girl that bad." Yang commented and felt a stir in her stomach. The same sound repeated from all around.

"He he he, I guess we lost track of time by watching this and forgot about lunch. Anyone want to volunteer to pick up lunch?" Ruby asked cutely.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha answered and Yang rose up as well.

"Count me in too, I feel like I need to stretch my legs a bit. Hopefully we'll be back before things get too crazy or spicy." Yang said as she and the Spartan student walked out of the dorm to get food. "Make sure you don't miss any details, especially any juicy ones. Be right back."

"I'll be sure to recap whatever shenanigans Jaune and warrior Nora get up to." Ruby stated proudly.

* * *

Once the portal opened up Jaune landed with a step onto the ground of an icy mountainous landscape with Nora the Valkyrie landing right beside him. Her large metal hammer, which made Magnihild look smaller in comparison, was held firmly in her hands as she looked around in refreshing awe. Both of whom were unaware of a third set of steps landing softly behind them unseen.

'After some strength training maybe I'll feel secure enough not to let those pictures bother me anymore.' He thought feeling motivated and felt Valkyrie latch onto his left arm with her head on his shoulder like earlier.

"So…can you tell me more about yourself? I only know that you're a wild warrior version of my teammate and…actually wilder than she is." Jaune began unsure how to approach her, but his recent experiences had made him far more confident on conversations. He was just careful not to bore her.

Going from energetic look in her turquoise eyes he'd said she wasn't.

Nora Grinned. "Sure thing, hubby. Let's go for a walk over there by the lake while we do, treading about around here is always a delight for me…. When I'm not bashing in Frost Giant heads or beating up giant rams using giant snakes as whips."

 _'That is a hell of an opener and why is she calling me 'hubby'? We're not even married!'_

Jaune nodded with a slightly nervous smile and began walking with her in the direction she pointed.

As they walked throughout the natural landscape, both unaware of Neo following them, Jaune opened up with how she reminded of his Nora. "You have her exact same…well everything, except you're a holy warrior, which I gotta admit is super cool!"

"Tee hee, oh that's been me since forever ago. I was made to be a warrior, just like I know in my gut you're made to be a leader. Having that dorkishly innocent charm certainly helps." She returned as he laughed along with her. _'It's one of the things I always admired about you when I knew your other half in this world.'_

' _Hehe, so this is pretty much what our resident pancake lover is like in this world, she's not that different from our Nora. Now that I think about it I don't think I ever got to know Nora as well as I do Pyrrha, heck I barely know enough about Blake or Ren for that matter too. It might be high time to start socializing more with all of them when I get back.'_

Back at the dorm Nora appeared like Ruby had earlier; squeezing a pillow in her hands and with watery exaggerated eyes of unwavering intrigue. Add to that she was also drooling a bit.

"Eeew eeew eeww she's getting it all over the pillow and the floor!" Weiss cried out in disgust and Ren quickly made use of the surplus tissues to mop it all up as well as Nora.

"So aside from being a lovely warrior with a surprisingly huge hammer, you have any friends like the ones back home? Is there a Lie Ren or another Pyrrha Nikos here?"

She shook her head gingerly. "Not that I know of, but there is a Ren clan somewhere in the eastern continent, I think I've tangled with them time to time. Hoo boy I tell ya, strength may not be their forte but they know how to do all sorts of tricks." She explained as they reached the lake where it was a wide expanse stretching into the horizon of thundering mountains.

Nora walked up to one large boulder and stood up on it where she stretched her arms back taking in the sight of beloved home realm. "Aah…fresh scent of Valor kingdom." She then heard a rabble of menacing noises from all around.

Jaune heard hissing, growling, and several similar noises. Her grin then stretched into a wide battle hungry one and she turned around with hammer in hands. "Right on time, my favorite hobby of the day."

"Ehh…Nora?" Jaune called out nervously and tried to reach for his sword only to notice he didn't have his on him. He had been taken from his room where all his usual gear was left behind. ' _Drat, I forgot that I left it back home. What I wouldn't give for my- oh…that's right.'_ He looked to his bracer covered arms with a grin and clenched his knuckles readily.

A large trio of horned ravenous bears, a large serpent, several timber wolves the size of a bus, and last bu not least a monolith made of flesh like ice wielding a large club accompanied them. A frost Giant.

"Smiting beasts!" Nor concluded with a battle cry and leaped off the rock with hammer in tow! She swing hard at a giant wolve and delivered a thunderous crash sending it skidding across the rocky ground back into the forest!

"Holy crap!" Jaune yelled out in surprise.

"Holy moley!" Ruby gushed in excitement

"Eh, that's Nora for you." Ren commented unfazed as though it were a regular Tuesday. As stoic as ever.

"My sistah from another...eh…universe! Hoo yeah! Smack some bitches around!" Regular Nora cried out with a fist pumped into the air.

Back with Jaune, he readied his fist and decided to put his knowledge to good use. _'C'mon, Arc. You can't let her see you being timid and meek! Time to take action!'_

Just then the trio of bears along with the large serpent headed his way as Nora the Valkyrie duked it out with the rest of the wolves while dealing with the frost giant!

One horned bear roared and lunged at Jaune ready to claw out his throat, Jaune reacted in the way Carolina did when it comes to first strikes; a straight shot to the face. He delivered it with such force that it winded the bear monster sending it crashing into one of the other ones, but Jaune wasn't done yet. He dashed at it to grip it by the horns and swung it around to hit the other one!

Jaune let go of the bear monster and felt his shirt stretch a bit, noticing his body was filling out a bit more in the muscular sense. He looked at himself in awe and clenched his fists excitedly.

Nora the Valkyrie noticed this and shuddered in excitement.

"Hawt…oh yeah that's the ticket." She uttered to herself just in time to avoid a pair of wolves closing in on her. One swing of her mighty hammer was enough to smack one up into the stratosphere right before she delivered a heavy uppercut to the second one's jaw resulting in a satisfying crunch.

The trio of horned bears weren't down yet and had engaged Jaune once more, this time he was more confident in his close combat ability. Enough to be able to try something he wanted to do with enhanced strength; suplex a bear!

He blurred out of his spot and quickly reappeared behind one so he could latch his arms around its waist, much to its growling, and tumble the beast overhead sending it's head into a dive! The monster was down as Jaune got up to deal with the remaining two.

"Eeee! He actually did it! That is so wicked! Maybe I should one up him by trying that on a Deathstalker." Regular Nora chirped out energetically.

"How would that even be done? That doesn't seem physically possible." Blake questioned, both Ruby and Weiss shrugged.

"If it's Nora, she finds a way." Ren added for them.

Back with Jaune, he had just finisher dealing with the other two large bear monsters and whipped around to see Nora throwing another giant wolve at the Frost Giant. The beast was massive as a building and it annoyingly batted the projectile out of its face before charging at the Valkyrie.

Jaune's eyes then stretched into a panic when he noticed the large serpent creep up on an unsuspecting Nora as the giant was trying to crush her, she couldn't escape between two hard places at once in that amount of time. She'd either get poisoned by the snake or crushed by the giant, to think this was an everyday thing for her. thinking quickly he looked to a large boulder on his right and dug his strengthened fingers into it getting a grip.

"Nora! Look out!" Jaune called out bringing her attention to the large serpent closing on in her backside. Jaune lunged the boulder in his hand with all his might making it fire off like a rocket! The boulder whipped past the snake missing it and instead crashed into the giant's face with a thunderous boom making it fall backwards onto the forest!

If Neo and Nora weren't already hot and bothered before, they certainly were now, the former struggling not to go out and latch onto him again.

Nora had grinned manically at his action and doesn't so much as bat an eye tot he serpent when she gripped its neck crushing it before hurling it away into the distance.

Everything was finished, the two fought off a horde of monsters looking none the worse for wear, with Jaune's torso filling out a bit in muscle mass.

Valkyrie quickly launched into him with a crash and affectionate hug. " That was AWESOME! You're totally worthy of being my husband in the future." She mentions as they relax together on the rocky lake shore littered with bloody monster corpses.

It was a romantic setting for the Valkyrie, fit it to the letter for her.

After the relaxed for a moment or two Jaune sat right back up with Nora in two. "Y'know, I never did ask; why or how did you fall in love with me so badly even though we had never met?"

This time Nora the Valkyrie looked a bit apprehensive and took a deep breath before answering. Neo sat by a tree trunk listening intently while still invisible to them. "Well there was another you in this world that I came to respect and eventually fall in love with, but another redheaded warrior had already stolen his heart. Her name was Pyria Nikalos, that's probably a version of yours now that I think about it." She began and the girls back at the dorm listened on in.

Jaune felt a bit sympathetic towards her and squeezed her left hand into his tenderly. This made her smile gingerly at him as she squeezed him back.

"That's the gist of it right there, but all It's been for me was indulging in the thrill of battle and lust for glory in lue of…love. There's more to me than just battle hardiness after all." She added with a wry grin. For as long as I've been lonely, being a warrior and getting lost in the heat of battle has always done it for me, but it doesn't make up for being lonely. I have friends sure, but I needed something else…someone else."

Jaune chuckled in agreement when he thought back to how Ren kept Nora grounded and content, it was saddening to think this Nora didn't have anyone like that. _'Maybe that's why she had an interest in Jaune, still kinda doesn't explain her extreme attachment to him though.'_

"Aaaannd that's when the hosts came to me and showed me you. I fell in love all over again!" She suddenly surged with energy and gripped him by the shoulders looking ecstatic. "The moment I saw you and learned about your shenanigans up till recently was the moment I knew I found a husband in the making as well as a potentially strong leader, a second chance and I was gonna lay my claim this time!" She concluded and reached her hands back to undo her armored breast plate, much to Jaune's blushing protests.

"Wait! W-we haven't even gotten that far in intimacy yet! We only just got to know each other. I can't just…eh?" He stopped in his heated rambling and Nora stopped trying to undress herself when they both noticed something very peculiar.

A large black holographic bar with the word 'Censored' seemed to be covering her chest and by extension her breasts.

…

"WHAT IN OZPODIN'S NAME IS THIS CRAP!?" Nora the Valkyrie shouted out and stood up to shake her fists angrily at the sky, by which she means to direct that gesture at the hosts. Consequentially thunder seemed to have started booming at the same time. "You lousy web show limited bucketheads!"

A portal window opened up revealing the aforementioned hosts Boomstick and Whiz. "Hey whoa now, don't blame us. This show is strictly 'T' rated as in we literally cannot show that kind of content. Not only would most of our viewers, which happen to be female, get jealous and come after you or Jaune, but we'd also lose the right to air."

"Yep, besides you can always have another blood soaked lovemaking when, or really if, you come back for rounds two and beyond to cement your future." Boomstick offered and saw Nora calming down somewhat with arms crossed in a huff.

Jaune wanted to laugh because of an angry Valkyrie cursing out the hosts from a universe away, but found himself a bit afraid to do so. Also he'd admit he found himself a bit vexed by her during her angry state. _'Oh no, I might be developing a thing for angry physical girls. Maybe that;s why I originally liked Weiss. In Nora's case, both Noras,It does help that she's very pretty and hot, but she could still kill me with a bear hug.'_ Jaune weighed on this noticing she was still ranting at them and threatening to pulverize the pair with her hammer.

Stealthily getting up he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder bringing her head around to face him, she was met with Jaune's hands on her cheeks and his lips on hers.

A collective gasp could be heard from each particular viewer at Beacon watching the show, granted it was nothing new but it was still more engaging this way. A guilty pleasure for many of the viewers is that shipping often sells.

"Hooo, snap. Talk about scandalous. I'm gonna take a picture, Vel." Coco said whipping out her scroll and snapping it. Velvet simply giggled in amusement and secretly wished her turn would come next, she wouldn't say it but she also held very fond thoughts about Jaune. The day she caught him walking around in his onesie with the bunny on it during a midnight snack run was the day she kept him in mind.

"Hmph, he is certainly taking the initiative there. I wonder why he wasn't that aggressive with our date in that show." Weiss commented feeling a little annoyed how eager Jaune was getting with Valkyrie Nora.

"Awe don't be jealous, Weiss. You were Jaune's first crush so that gives you some leeway, but now maaaybee that's changed since this show started." Ruby jibed mischievously much to her partner's annoyance. _'I certainly know that things changed after seeing the other me with him. I'm positive Pyrrha is the same, maybe Yang too. Weiss is the only one who refuses to show it.'  
_

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Nora as competition, well aside from that one, because this Nora isn't as obsessed with Jaune. Right?" Ren asked and received no answer for Nora was glued to the screen. _'I'll take that as a 'yes', but I do wonder about her counterpart and the possibility of her coming over to this universe to be with him. Would Jaune survive or return the feelings of two redhead powerhouses?'_

Somewhere in the universe Ren felt a hysterical laughter erupt.

Time seemed to froze over as she felt stiff their in place for that the love of her life smooched her spontaneously.

Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes to rest peacefully in the embrace while closing her hands around his shoulders.

Once the hosts saw the warrior woman relax they sighed in relief and closed out on the portal, elsewhere Neo fumed in annoyance and readily grabbed her parasol sword threateningly but ultimately decided against it for a number of reasons.

 _'I suppose I will just have to win his heart with my own charms. Rather not bloody things up, no matter how fun it would be.'_ She thought and kept herself concealed with her illusionary semblance while creeping closer to get a better view.

Once Jaune let go he left a dazzled Nora in her place and she simply stood there unmoving for a few seconds.

"Feel better now?" He softly asked ans she gently nodded.

"That depends, did you do that so I wouldn't tear the hosts a new one or because…you actually find me attractive? I know how I come off and it's been off-putting to other warriors." She admitted looking uncharacteristically bashful until Jaune cupped her chin up to meet her gaze.

"I did it because I wanted to. You're cute, crazy, powerful, wild, and well spunky. That's all that makes up Nora Valkyrie, no matter which universe she's from, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. She puts a smile on my face and so do you, especially with how much I mean to you." Jaune finished making both Noras water up comically in the eyes.

Weiss revolted again at the waterfalls coming out of the hammer wielder's eyes and urged Ren to do something. He, Ruby, and Blake rushed to get the towels and suppress her emotional state with some freshly made pancakes.

She went to town on them with gusto and came back to her senses.

Back with Jaune he had melt Valkyrie melt with his soft words and she nodded in understanding when coming upon the revelation that she shall not rush things. Taking it slowly and not coming off as rapey would better help her chances with him.

"Yeah, I think I get it. I'll tone down the recklessness so long as you agree that I have a shot, I already lost one Jaune to another woman, I don't want to think about losing a chance with you." She stated and he smiled before leaning in to place another chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Around that time Pyrrha and Yang came back into the dorm room bearing multiple trays of freshly made lunch food consisting of various entrees.

"What did I miss?" Yang asked as she set her stuff down along with Pyrrha.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, just Jaune working his magic and taming the wild warrior version of Nora." Ruby summarized as she grabbed her tray and started eating.

"So business as usual then, huh." Yang said and felt a little giddy watching Jaune make googly eyes at Nora, of all people, granted it was a parallel, but it was still so random.

Pyrrh's eyebrow twitched a little bit when seeing how affectionate he was with her, but pushed that back to her mind for she was still resolute in confessing to him upon his return. Whenever that would be.

"That reminds me, how or when will Jaune come back to our reality? Will they keep him doing this for days?" She asked to no one in particular.

Everyone pretty much shrugged in response.

"I think they'll return him at some point, it's not like they could keep him there overnight and keep the show running in real time, right?" Blake suggested and everyone was unsure.

 _ **Ka thonk!**_

A loud konking noise interrupted their train of thoughts and brought each student's attention back to the screen to see something they really didn't expect.

* * *

Back on the show…

Jaune was holding in his hands the hologram censor bar that was formerly covering Nora's chest, surprisingly a new one reformed over it, over an unconscious Neopolitan. The fact that he was even wielding the hologram to begin with perplexed them. Physics be damned.

The short pig tailed cutie was unconscious with a comical look of having swirls in her eyes and her tongue sticking out. A halo of ice cream cones hovered over, Jaune didn't believe that was physically possible to see.

"I sweat I didn't mean to, she just literally snuck up on me with her hands feeling up my butt and I just reacted in reflex. It was just like how that Mollusk Grimm was molesting me all over again." Jaune explained in a haste as Nora the Valkyrie nudged the butt of her hammer against her petite sleeping form.

Tension all but dissipated right then and there as everyone erupted into laughter, except Ren although he giggled just a little bit.

Valkyrie laughed too and some of it was in partial malice toward the unmoving love rival.

"Uh okay, you can bring us back now, I think it's best if she rests back on the show stage. Also some checking up would be good too." Jaune addressed to the skies and as a result the portal opened up leading them back in.

The blonde boy scooped up Neo in his arms and carried her bridal style as they walked through the gate.

 _'That was well worth it.'_ She mulled in thought while still 'asleep'.

* * *

After he returned to the stage he set Neo down by her podium as Whiz went to check up on her.

Jaune went back to the portal by Nora the Valkyrie's podium to bade her goodbye until the next round of the dates.

He expected another tearful farewell, and he hated those because he hated seeing this marvelous girls go, but instead he got Nora reaching out her arms to grab his shoulders. What came next…

!

She roughly pulled him into an overly intimate lip-lock with her tongue aggressively cleaning out his mouth with hers while dipping up.

"Wow look at her go!" Ruby cheered partially annoyed at her forwardness.

"Rather uncouth if you ask me." Winter said from her spot in the stands.

"Girl wants what she wants, I'll respect that…to a small degree." Romana added.

Yang felt she needed to cover up Ruby's eyes but found herself drawn in by the borderline erotic scene, oddly all the girls including Nora were stunned silent. The only one laughing was…Ren.

Lie Ren doubled over laughing his guts out at the scene of his leader and friend getting mouth raped by the counterpart to his partner.

 _'Get em, get em, get em!'_ Regular Nora mentally cheered as her counterpart slowly retreated from the kiss leaving Jaune very frazzled with hair a mess. _'For some reason I feel a malevolent force behind me…'_ She felt Pyrrha's murderous glowing glare sent her way, along with several others in the room for some reason.

"Keep your ass intact for me, future hubby. Else I might just make myself home in your own universe." Valkyrie stated while blowing a kiss towards a nodding Jaune.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." He said back with a warm smile making Valkyrie give a heart gesture with her fingers as the portal closed on her.

"Well that takes care of that, glad the date went off without the girl destroying the set. Let's see your stats on the training gear and let's see how well you did on your date." Whiz began as he got back to his podium.

 _ **Jaune Arc**_ \- **Strength 3.5 now enhanced to 6.0**

 **-Close Combat 4.0 enhanced from 1.0  
**

He did a celebratory fist into the air as he read his stats and removed the gauntlets, awaiting the ratio score to count down he stood by eager for the next challenge.

"And it is…Sixty six percent! Not a bad score at all, kudos to you, buddy." Boomstick declared making Jaune feel a little proud of himself now.

 **Nora Valkyrie-66% -(32% initial familiarity)**

 **-Nora the Valkyrie warrior-(34% performance bonus)**

Back at the dorm Nora herself held her hands up ready to receive high-fives and received them with awkward pride as the revelation that Jaune loved her no matter what or how she is really clicked with her. 'I am just find and dandy being me, totally sweet that our leader likes me the way I am. It must be one of the reasons I respect him so much.'

"Alrighty then, seeing as how one of our contestants is currently out of commission and another just returned home we'll be collecting one of our reserves from the audience stand to take Nora's place. Maybe Neo's place too if she doesn't wake up wants to volunteer?" Boomstick shouted out and Jaune saw both Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina stand up to walk over.

Boomstick pressed the synthesized audience cheer sound as they walked up, Penny was waving happily at Jaune as they passed by. Winter merely eyed him with a very scrutinizing gaze that made him a little uncomfortable.

Winter took Nora's former podium and stood there attentive and ready whereas Penny simply stood by Neo waiting to see if she wakes up.

"Now we're moving on to our next selection, let the selection light roll!" Whiz announced as the selection light flickered across the four contestants.

Everyone back at the dorm, including Sun and Neptune, Velvet and Coco, as well as Ozpin and Glynda watched with vested interest.

Unknown to all of them was that another link opened in a certain mocha skinned girl's hands. "Oh ho ho, what's this now?" Emerald uttered to herself clearly amused.

Back at the dorm all the girls were clenching their hands eager to see who the next lady to be wowed would be….and it stopped at…

Yang tensed up and straightened her gaze. "It's her turn…"

 _ **…Raven Branwen.**_

The light halted above the crimson clad swords woman confirming the selection. The said woman smirked and glare seductively at Jaune with haunting red eyes.

"Let's see how strong you are…lover."

 **End chapter**

Next contestant- _ **Raven Branwen**_

 **AN-Well that's a wrap, sorry it took damn near a month to update, you know how it is. Anyway as per usual leave your suggestions following the criteria above, it doesn't necessarily have to be all of them, just the ones you want most. Hope this chapter satisfied and look forward to the next slew of updates, be it from AO3 of my smut fics or here with my funny fic. Laterz.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Most recent update-Redheaded Romance(Pyrrha/Jaune/Ruby)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (Freshly updated!- The Black Cat's claws-Blake)(Note-It's due to be rewritten because I feel I messed up on it.)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly updated!-Claim the Militant-Winter Schnee I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Latest update-Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko-Street Fighter V)(Update coming up is Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**


	9. Contestant-Raven Branwen(RWBY)

**The Dating possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Nine** \- _**Contestant Raven Branwen (RWBY)**_

By Azure

 **Warning-** this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos-** 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Weiss Schnee** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

 **Nora Valkyrie** -66%-(32% Familiarity)

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)

Current Roster- Neopolitan( Present day RWBY), Raven Branwen(Present day RWBY), Lian Ren (R63)

Reserve Roster- Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Penny Polendina(Human AU), Winter Schnee (Present day RWBY), Romana Torchwick(R63)

* * *

"He he he, ulp." Jaune felt more than a little unnerved by the women's crimson gaze piercing into his soul.

Raven Branwen stood across from him looking impassive as she crossed her arms and observed him.

"Heh you like the merchandise?" Jaune asked feeling her gaze intensify on him shutting him up. "Nevermind."

 _'Man I would **not** want to owe alimony payments to this woman.'_ Boomstick thought chortling at Jaune's nervousness until Whiz broke the ice.

"Well now Jaune, you selected your date so its time for a romantic getaway to-"

"No. No romantic settings. I want to train him for our date." Raven interrupted looking calmly at the three stupefied men.

Neo was fidgeting a bit when the swordswoman stared them down, after having woken up and not so gently shoved Penny off her stand she stood eagerly waiting for her turn. That was until she saw that she was passed up for the edgy looking swordswoman.

Penny huffed as she trotted back to her spot in the stands taking a seat next to Erza and Winter. "Hmph, meanie."

"Quite scary that girl can be when she wants something." Romana Torchwick commented and took another puff of her pipe. 'I wonder if that boy is really something special if he could garner her fixation like that,but I'm also fixated on him if only to steal anything of value.'

Neo thought back to when she first encountered this red and black woman and shuddered to think of what would happen if she had faced her back on the train. 'Don't think I'll give up on him so easily, you cow.' She thought defiantly glaring at Raven's back.

Whiz blinked twice behind his helmet and leaned closer as though he didn't hear her correctly. "Uh, come again."

"I said I want our date to be a training session. Is that alright with you two?" Raven reiterated looking to both of them.

"Sure thing, no skins off our backs, assuming you won't, ya know, kill us if it goes badly." Boomstick responded nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Don't worry." Raven said and grabbed Jaune close by the shoulder. "He'll be the closest one nearby if it does."

"Help me." Jaune uttered feeling a little afraid for his life now.

"Sure thing, buddy. Opening up portal!" Boomstick then created the watery portal to the training room. Jaune facepalmed at this.

"What uh field are you training him in?" Boomstick asked and Raven smugly brought out her sword.

"What do you think?"

"Koo, doing a little larping with swords, I gotcha." Boomstick acknowledged, much to Raven's annoyance, and turned around to set up the program on a supposedly invisible termina. "Sword art online!"

"Boomstick why'd you say it like that?" Whiz asked.

"Say what?"

Raven rolled her eyes and dragged Jaune by the hoodie in with her as they entered the portal into the high tech training space.

Back with the girls…

"Oh man, she seems scary." Ruby attested with Zwei barking in agreement. "I hope Jaune will be alright in training, Carolina alone smacked him around like crazy and Valkyrie Nora's idea of a date was slaying giant monsters."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as did Nora.

"On the bright side it does seem he's getting used to violent women and outrageous dating scenarios. This can only toughen him up." Weiss interjected optimistically. "The real worry here is that woman and how she operates. So far she's just making everyone nervous."

"There is also much we don't know about her." Blake pondered then looked to her partner, who appeared unusually quiet and focused on the show now. "Yang...is she your doppelganger from another universe or something? With this show it-"

"She's my mother." Yang answered without pause stunning all in the room.

"Aaawwwkward." Nora uttered.

"I suppose that explains the resemblance, the evil twin theory would've been valid though because of the color scheme." Ren added. Yang shook her head.

"No, she's...Raven Branwen." Yang then turned to the rest with an unusually focused and somewhat somber expression. "My birth mother,the one who left my father when I was young."

"Yang, no..this is personal. You don't have to discuss this with us if you're uncomfortable. Discussing the past can open up very old very deep wounds." Blake testified hoping to ease her friend and sway her from delving further.

"It's alright, Blake. I'm not delicate enough to crumble at the mention of her, it's just…" She turned her head to glance back at the screen. "...I've been chasing after her for a real long time now, and of all places to appear, she's there in the flesh on a wacky game show. Sort of. There's just so much I want to know, to talk about, to understand and...maybe get a little bit of closure. I guess I can envy Loverboy's position right now, at least he's in present in same room with what I assume to be an exact duplicate of her."

"It's the closer than I've ever come." She added looking a bit forlorn, unaware that a pair of crimson eyes belonging to a black bird watched it all from afar.

Ren looked back to the screen and widened his eyes a bit. "Uh...I'm not sure Envy is the right word to use."

Everyone looked back, and faces from all females went red at the visual. Especially Pyrrha's, and Ruby's, and even...Weiss.

' _Must not...nosebleed!_ ' Pyrrha and Ruby thought in unison! Even Yang was having trouble controlling herself, her more sexual side liked what she was seeing despite the earlier drama.

"Well that sucked the tension right out of this room." Nora commented cheekily.

"Why is he naked?!" Weiss shrieked getting red in the cheeks.

Jaune was stripped head to toe mostly naked save for his X-ray and Vav boxers still worn on his body, the rest of him was equipped with the Swordplay training gear which consisted of thin high-tech silver bracers latched onto his forearms, thighs, and chest. He even held a skeleton frame version of a longsword made entirely out of holographic energy.

"I...don't...I don't see why I had to lose my clothes just to spar with you." Jaune stated rather flatly as the chill from the air made him shiver.

Raven ignored him and continued eyeing his physique seeming rather impressed; Jaune was rather tall for his age and improving upon his moderate build with all the training he was receiving. He looked positively fit, it was something she often looks for in 'selecting' a potential suitor. Only Taiyang had ever matched her requirements.

Elsewhere…

"Whoa I did not want to see a half-naked dude today!" Neptune reacted then mused on improving his own exercise regimen to match that.

"Hey Nep, look! We're ab brothers! He's got the same kind of shredded muscle like I do." Sun cheerfully declared pointing to the screen, not at all disturbed by Jaune's appearance.

In another room…

"Whoa now, mama like! Take pictures, Vel! Lots of em too." Coco said to her partner as her camera whirred and snapped repeatedly at the screen.

"Coco, I might run out of space, what If I need to save them for later?" Velvet asked worrying about running out of camera shots. 'If only he'd pose for the screen.'

"You got a point, it's best to wait for the beefy bits later. You never know when another childhood photo will pop up…" Coco then smiled wide like a mischievous cat at her friend. "...one that might include little Jaune in a cute little bunny costume."

Like popping a lightbulb Velvet reacted in having a nosebleed at the thought and fainted from the imagined cuteness. She was once again lying on the floor with a leg twitching.

"Tch, she's so easy." Coco said to herself and took the camera from her in order to look at the pictures. "Mmm hmm, if only he turned around a bit. I could've gotten a perfect male model to try on clothes for my designer line."

Fox and Yatsuhashi didn't know what to say to their friends about their crazy antics. The former simply leaned in to whisper to the bigger guy. "I'd hate to have the attention that guy is having right now."

Yatsu nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Can I please put my clothes back on? It's getting kinda chilly here." Jaune asked as Raven pulled out her own holographic training sword and took a pose.

"Not until you land a few hits on me, only then will I oblige any request you make." She stated.

Jaune then made a contemplative face and spoke up while holding his own sword. "Okay, instead of me getting redressed…" He trailed off when he felt a disturbance that sounded like many women booing at that notion. "...how about I just ask some questions to get to know you. There's a lot I want to know and you're not exactly the most approachable or talkative person I've met."

Yang, after stuffing her noses with surplus tissue courtesy of Ren, leaned in attentively to focus all of her energy on the show.

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and the rest excluding Ren all donned a similar appearance. The latter thinking he needed to order more because the girls were barely holding it together after seeing Jaune's half-naked appearance.

Raven contemplated this and nodded. "Very well, I will abide by that. I can imagine I resemble a certain someone you know after all."

"Yeah, at first I kinda pegged it to be some mirror-mirror version of her, but...I'd feel like that isn't the case." Jaune explained and readied himself.

"Here we gooo!" Boomstick shouted out as Jaune used his enhanced speed to lunge forth and send a swift strike from the bottom at Raven.

The dark haired woman simply sidestepped the slash with ease and came at him with a dual sword swipe to the sides putting Jaune on edge. She had no look or emotion on her face as she effortlessly came at him with swift precise slashes everywhere!

'Yowza! She's freaking fast!' Jaune thought and struggled to parry here and there while Raven made it look to be of little effort.

Back on the stage Neo clenched her tiny fists internally cheering Jaune on and spitting the woman.

Erza sat impressed at the woman's skill, Romana didn't care too much, and Penny was worried about Jaune losing his footing repeatedly.

"She is a rather frightful person." She commented.

"That's what I said!" Ruby called out from her spot in the room as the crew watched Jaune struggle with defending.

"That is a whole different class of league she is testing on someone for training purpose, I hope Jaune's equipment gives im the knowledge and edge soon." Pyrrha added worried for her sweet sweet Jaune. Despite her given state she was still somewhat fixated on seeing his toned naked form earlier, they may have been roommates and occasionally seen each other wearing a towel, but that didn't make it less tantalizing.

Pyrrha noticed a certain look crossing Yang's face, she knew this whole 'mama drama' would be upsetting to her, but if she didn't know better she'd say she's more concerned with Jaune.

"Come on, Jaune! Strike her in the ovaries!" Nora pumped making Ren sweatdrop.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ruby chimed out in unison. 'Ovaries?'

Back with Jaune and Raven…

"Ack!" Jaune fell back on his rear after a brutal combo from Raven's lightsword. She casually strode over to him with her own weapon pointed and an expectant look on her face.

"We still have forty minutes left in here, if you want to impress me and get answers you're going to have to try harder. I'm only giving it my 20 % after all."

' _Of course she is, why **wouldn't** she be overpowered? Story of my life; surrounded by many, many women that are freakishly strong.'_ Jaune thought in mild frustration and felt the bracers beam knowledge into his head. He suddenly remembered with clarity all of Pyrrha's maneuvers and footing, all his own moves and practices with the blade, and the freshest set of Raven's memorized stances and techniques.

He smirked and stood up. 'Took these things long enough, I guess they had to learn from example to do something. That would explain Valkyrie's date.'

"Alright then, Ma'am. I'm ready." Jaune declared as he stood with a new wave of confidence oozing out of him.

Raven narrowed her eyes for she sensed a change in him as well. She took her stance and gracefully blazed forward at him!

Jaune sidestepped at the last moment with little effort and countered with a surprisingly swift strike to her backside!

"Whooo! No he didnt!" Nora chirped out excitedly.

"Eeee he pulled a samurai move! Super cool!" Ruby added with Zwei chiming in.

The rest were simply impressed, earlier he was getting his ass handed to him and now he pulled a perfect counter strike.

Raven was stunned silent in mild shock until she looked up at the score point gauge above which just now marked her as hit.

"Hmm, not bad,those bracers may do all the work in adapting what you experience but you yourself executed that reversal through timing and skill rather well. It may be that you're a natural at fighting after all…" She then turned around to face him with a proud grin on her face. "...which would only make you all the more apt to be my chosen lover."

Yang sputtered and her eyes went a little red when looking at her mother, Blake placed a calming hand on her backside just as Ruby had done.

"In theory would that mean we get to also call Jaune 'Dad' if they marry? Just wondering…" Ruby questioned making all the tension in the room vanish after it was said.

Ren tries stifling his snort of laughter, even he couldn't help but find that ridiculous notion amusing.

"No, Ruby. Just no." Yang answered for her making Ruby shy away in mild embarrassment.

Blake was scribbling something down in her notebook after hearing her notion.

"I agree, Ruby. That...notion shall not come to pass." Pyrrha reaffirmed simply dreading that idea, her overly pleasant smile and radiating aura confirmed that.

"Speaking of which, spank that bitch, Fearless Leader!" Nora called out simply revved up after seeing the sparring match turn in Jaune's favor.

"Nora language."

"Also Jaune is about to use his question, I want to hear what he has to ask." Yang addressed.

* * *

"Soo...what's your connection to Yang? Are you her twin sister or something?" Jaune asked.

Raven shook her head. "No I am not, I am her birth mother. Anything else? Just so you know I said a few hits for questions, simply landing one on me will not get you far."

 _'Yang's mother?! It makes sense now that I think about more, she does look a bit older after all.'_ Jaune thought when remembering that he's not overly personal with Yang, so the revelation about her mother shouldn't have been as shocking as it was. Somehow he felt it was deeper than it seemed, all her blood themed clothing was probably a sign of that.

"Alright then, let's do this." Jaune readied himself in a stance.

"Just so you know, I am now taking this a little mroe seirously with 30%. It won't be easy for you." Raven mentioned as she took hers.

!

In a flash she flash stepped into Jaune's space making him react on reflex with an attempted parry using his weapon! She deflected it to the side with a double handed swing , but Jaune quickly adjusted his footing so that he could reverse the defect and use it to strike her!

Clang! The two locked holo-swords together in a deadlock for a good few seconds until they broke off leaving Raven to go on the offensive.

Jaune came at her around the same time and ducked under her swing the moment the processing power of the bracers beamed more knowledge into his head. His muscles tightened with reflexes and experience being transmitted into them, allowing him to deliver an upward slash at Raven's chest piece!

The impact was extremely light considering they were holograms but Raven was quite stunned by the maneuver. She flipped in the way and landed on her feet like a cat.

"You're getting craftier and less hesitant, it's almost as if I'm seeing a seasoned swordsman evolve right in front of me." She mused impressed as she turned on her heel to face him.

"Okay, you have to admit that look on your face means I got a real good hit in. Meaning more than one question, right?"

Raven nodded with a confident grin on her face. "Indeed, what is it you want to know about me, lover?"

This time Jaune was a little hesitant, elsewhere Yang too felt like it should've been here in his place asking these questions instead. 'Loverboy can't possibly know the right questions I want to ask her, they're too personal, but wait…' just then a thought came up in her mind. She remembered that this show was selectively public to all but a few and this entire thing was kinda personal.

'Maybe it's best if this didn't get too deep, there'll be a time for me someday, but for now I'll settle on just getting to know more about her. Anything will do since I had virtually nothing on her up till now.' Yang realized and relaxed a little more, partially appreciative of Jaune for landing a few hits on her.

Jaune took a deep breath and asked; "What does Yang mean to you?" She sincerely asked in a calm manner.

"She's my daughter and means a great deal to me, if your real question is why I'm an absentee in spite of saying that then let's just say that knowledge cannot be revealed for the sake of happen on their own time and I will meet Yang myself in at some point in the future..." She answered making Yang stir and ponder her words. "I cannot digress more than that."

"I'm not sure you answered my question." Jaune pressed with a more demanding tone. One that titillated Pyrrha, Nora, and now Yang. Jaune wanted to demand if she really loved her daughter, he got the idea that it was a deeper issue since Yang only ever talks about her dad when it comes to family. "Alright then, I can see it's kinda complicated and personal. Since we're on live I don't think she'd like me getting like that with you. That's probably a personal business."

' _Loverboy…'_ Yang thought feeling a little more appreciative about Jaune's consideration and his need to confirm her mother's feelings for her.

"So okay then, what pray tell do you see in me anyway? The hosts had to have approached you for I guess...candidacy, right?"

"They did, and I said I was looking for a suitable mate to take with me back to my tribe." She stated bluntly making everyone react in heated shock.

"O-outrageous! What does she think this is? Some primal mating grounds?!" Glynda vented while glaring at her screen.

Ozpin simply took another sip of his coffee apparently unaffected. "You seem rather guarded about Mister Arc, is there perhaps some level of fondness you are now growing for him?"

Glynda crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment, the flushed look on her face was answer enough.

"Well as I've mentioned before I fully support you two, all that I ask is to let me give you away at the altar, should there be one." Ozpin added making a vein pop up on Glynda's forehead.

"Tribe? She's in some sort of tribe of warriors? And just how does she expect to kidnap and take him back with her?" Yang protested clearly in shock at her mother's course of action.

"We're forgetting, all of us by the way, that this is a game show. She has no power there and besides, if Valkyrie didn't try it then I doubt she would either." Weiss explained trying to calm everyone down, namely her partner, Pyrrha, and Yang.

"Y-yeah you're totally right, Weiss." Ruby agreed then looked to Yang. "Do you think that's what she wanted to do with dad?"

"I do not want to think about it, little sis. It's a little too crazy is all." Yang answered.

"I agree, not that she would succeed les she have to go through me." Pyrrha added dangerously.

"Me too!" Ruby joined with her fist in the air.

"I suppose I would rather have Arc with us than with her." Weiss added much to her reluctance in admitting so.

"Same here, gotta keep Jauney boy preserved for my other self after all!" Nora exclaimed. 'Ane maybe for me as well, hee hee.'

"I don't know what to say in this matter, but I agree as well." Blake joined.

Ren simply shrugged and raised his hand, coincidentally his R63 counterpart did so as well.

 _'Definitely not taking him from us without a fight, mother. Especially not from...me'_ Yang thought.

* * *

"Well, ahem, that's certainly something. So you lead a group of warriors, I take it?" Jaune asked letting the red die down from his cheeks at her proclamation.

"You could say that, and right now I'm deeming you worthy enough to consider. All I ask for you to push your limits and best me in swordplay." Raven then looked up at the holographic counter. "It is best you hurry, we only have half an hour left." She added before taking a stance.

"You got it, I'll ace this date and prove myself, but I'm not entirely up for leaving everything behind to join your clan. Sorry but I like my life where it is." Jaune mentioned as she took his stance as well.

Raven furrowed her brow. 'More like TaiYang than I thought, but this changes nothing. One way or another I'll make you into something that stands beside me.'

"Just so you're aware, I am going to give it my all. It is 100% from both of us or none at all, since you're developing awfully fast I figure some challenge is in order." Raven declared putting on her serious face and tensing her muscles.

It was a tense stare down between the two as they waited for the other to make the first move.

Nora whistled the western showdown tune while they waited.

!

They both then dashed off in blurs of speed and clashed 'blades' each with a hardened stare on their faces! Once they broke off they started swinging with grace and precision, Raven having more of those qualities as she deflected and slashed each one of Jaune's strikes!

Their exchange of furious slashes continued with intensity! Jaune was on the defensive again and managed to get a few strikes in on her, but Raven was getting plenty more! He had to think of something quick or else!

Once the braces beamed a bit more knowledge into his mind he got an idea. Breaking off from their deadlock Jaune skidded back several paces and readied himself in a different stance, one that involved him pointing his sword straight at her while caressing the bottom of the 'blade'.

This didn't unnerve Raven and instead made her curious for it wasn't something she was familiar with. Jaune smirked and dashed off charging straight for her, Raven would feel disappointed at the obvious approach if she didn't suspect something up his sleeve.

!

Just when he got in close he let go of his sword tossing it into the air right after barely dodging Raven's horizontal slice! He had slid on his knees sliding underneath her legs, also accidentally glimpsing her undergarments, and sprung out in a leap perfecting timing it so he could grab his sword in the air!

Raven's crimson eyes widened slightly at the surprise maneuver as Jaune gripped the virtual hilt and brought the blade of light down upon her unsuspecting right side!

Raven smirked and knew she could react quick enough to avoid even that, but instead she allowed the attack to connect! The impact was enough to actually land her on her butt as the score point gauge marked another hit against her.

'That was certainly unorthodox, not unexpected, but this boy managed to surprised me. That's a feat in of itself, it quite easily makes him qualifiable should I manage to pull him into my tribe.' She mused pleasantly as Jaune walked over to pull her up.

Raven decided to skip being a stubborn warrior and accept his hand leading to her getting yanked to her feet. She noticed the time gauge still allowed them five more minutes, she was hoping to capitalize on that.

"Well...huff...that was intense, I think I just got lucky with that strike, what do yo- hmpfh!" Jaune was silenced by Raven's lips aggressively latching onto his in another surprise kiss like with Valkyrie Nora.

From all around jeers and hoots followed, mostly by Nora, Neptune, and Sun. Coco too since Velvet was still knocked out.

Within the dorm itself however Yang was fuming with glowing red eyes and blazing hair, Pyrrha was much the same except without the hair part, and lastly was Weiss who was also glaring sharply.

Nora simply eyed each of the girls cheekily as though waiting to explode, but she herself would admit she didn't like seeing this like she had with her counterpart.

"Okay everyone, calm down. Please calm down! We don't want to wreck the walls...again! Professor Goodwitch even considered making us rebuild them ourselves." Ruby attested trying to pacify their collective anger, even though she herself was miffed about seeing her would-be step mom make out with Jaune.

"Mmmmuaaa…!" Raven removed her mouth from his leaving a dazed blonde knight in her wake. "Hmmm, we may need to practice more on your kissing, even if it was one-sided just now you have to be more aggressive."

"Uh huh…" Jaune moaned half-heartedly until Raven spoke up again.

"Maybe it's because someone else was in your thoughts when kissing, correct?" She accused amusedly making Jaune tense up and snap out of his trance.

"I uh...that's not, can we drop this?"

"No, I happen to think you have rather fond thoughts about Yang, do you not? At least when you see me I imagine."

Jaune went red now at her accusations, just as Yang herself did back at the dorm. Ignoring Nora's jeering hoot she turned around to look at everyone else.

"OKay let's be real here; we all probably feel something special or different about Loverboy at this point, right? Why is it such a big deal for me?" She asked raising a stout point.

Ruby bashfully nodded in agreement.

"No reason, just the heat of the moment type of deal." Blake answered and added; "To be fair I have not changed in my thoughts about him yet. Haven't had my turn as a contestant, nor at least any version of me anyway."

"That might change sooner than later if this list is anything to go by." Weiss chimed in and pointed to her scroll where a large number of character requests flooded the suggestion box.

They had looked at this before, but it's only gotten bigger.

Yang whistled. "People sure like you, Blake. I guess your turn might come soon too."

"As does with my sister." Weiss added in gritted teeth.

"People wanted the Mollusk Grimm in human form too? Kinky." Nora chirped.

 _'Why are there so many R63 contestant votes?_ ' Ren asked himself fearing the answer.

"Cinder is on there too?! What the heck?!" Emerald shouted to herself peeved when she also saw her name in that list as well.

Yang quickly shook her head and redirected her focus back to the screen along with everyone else.

Raven and Jaune was still a breath's away from each other with the former's eyes glaring intently at him.

"Yeah you could say I was thinking about Yang for a moment or two, I don't know what's the history between you and her or how complicated it is. All I know is that she's the ballsiest, funnest, and most outgoing girl I know."

"She got some of those traits from her father, that's for sure, but she does have my determination. What else do you feel about her? I ask for...motherly approval if you will." As soon as Raven said that Yang wanted to scoff out in laughter.

"I feel she deserves to see you, no one should be without their parent. Mine sure beat that into my head growing up, he he he." Jaune stated seriously before joking at the last part.

"You admire her, I see. But then again I suspect you admire many of your classmates. Possibly for their strengths and personalities, a respectable trait to be found in my candidate. Well to earn your admiration and consideration into my tribe, you can count on me returning until you feel the same." She finished and pulled Jaune up from the ground after they collapsed onto it kissing earlier.

Once again Jaune felt a little intimidated by her presence and her impassive gaze, to brave that and show he had a spine he did the one thing to challenge that.

!

He leaned in and grabbed her by surprise to latch a kiss onto her lips, completely surprising her. Internally she rejoiced how brazen he is, another part of her felt like knocking his block off for touching her without her consent.

Yang this time did not seethe at the sight of Jaune kissing her mother, if anything she was proud he defied her in some way.

 _'Still a weird way to do that though._ ' She thought remembering what Jaune said about her earlier, a more demure part of her core fluttered at those words, making her smile sweetly at him as he broke the kiss off from a dazed Raven Branwen.

"There, you've been freaking me out within the first five minutes of meeting you. I had to confront that in some way." Jaune answered after they finished the kiss.

"Well put, you can certainly count on me returning in the future whether it be on this show or in your own reality. Your on my list now, Jaune Arc."

'...crap.' He thought as the portal opened up and teleported them out the training room.

Once back onto the stage he looked back to the podium portal where Raven was slowly returning back to her place in his universe. She looked intently at him and gave him a very Yang like wink before gesturing to her eyes with two fingers.

Jaune just gulped nervously and waved back as she returned to whence she came.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief he relaxed and waited for the scoreboard to tally his performance.

"Well I think we can safely say that was some heavy stuff, in both emotional and arousing way." Boomstick announced making Jaune looked up at the scoreboard.

"You really got aroused? We didn't do anything." He asked.

"Oh I was talking about the fight scene you had, that kind of action gets the blood pumping, kiddo."

 _'I shouldn't have asked.'_ Jaune thought.

"Let's take a look at your swordplay increase." Whiz chimed in as the audience along with the contestants looked on eagerly.

 **Jaune Arc- Sword skill 4.0 now enhanced to 8.5!**

 **-Close Combat 4.0 enhanced from 1.0**

 **-Strength 6.0 enhanced from 3.5**

"Fantastic! Now let's look at compatibility!" Boomstick called out.

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

"Not a bad score, my man! You're tied with Yang Xiao Long's actually, kinda funny it did that. It'll be up to Yang herself or her duplicates from other universes to change that up.

'How did I get that high a score?! That woman, although hot and scary, freaked me out!' Jaune thought.

"Okay then, now that we got all that settled let's pick up a randomly selected content to fill the void!" Whiz announced as the portal formerly belonging to Raven lit up.

"I was under the impression you would select one of us next." Erza stood up and demanded.

Boomstick shrugged. "Yeah but our list needs attending to, we've got more than a few quotas to fill, my fair scary lady. Besides this was a fan demand choice because it was so frequently mentioned."

Erza glared at them for a moment and sat down in a huff.

'Fan demand? You don't mean…' Blake back home thought when out the portal came another ribbon wearing cat eared Blake Belladonna wearing...a maid uniform with the apron and everything. Her noticeable cat ears twitched behind a tufted headband and bow, and her eyes looked far less hardened and more upbeat.

She turned to grin at Jaune and whipped out several concealed weapons such as short sword and dagger versions of Gambhol shroud.

 _'What the?!'_

"And our new contestant is...Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna from an AU universe!" Boomstick cheered as this new Blake took a spot behind Raven's podium making a polite bow to him.

* * *

Regular Blake stared flatly at the holo screen with eye twitching. 'That's me...right there wearing a maid outfit and wielding multiple weapons...looking cute.'

"Uh oh. I think she's broken." Nora called out waving a hand in front of her face. "Someone get some tuna! We'll need it to bring her back to reality!"

She blinked several times and lowered Nora's hand. "I'm fine, Nora. It's just...wow. I did not expect that version of me to pop up."

'It's more like an anime cliche version of you honestly, but expect the unexpected as they say.' Ren thought and looked to see Ruby and Weiss trying to stifle themselves from laughing out loud. He turned to his side to see even Pyrrha doing the same.

Blake sighed when she noticed. "Go ahead. Let it all out."

Then all three girls started laughing their butts off, not directly at Blake but rather at the arrival of such a stark contrast to regular Blake. It was like expecting a meek bookworm version of Yang to appear.

Oddly enough Yang herself wasn't laughing, the Faunus girl looked to her far right to see Yang simply gazing fixedly at Jaune on the screen.

Pyrrha picked up on this as well and knew what it meant, thus she moved over to speak with the golden fighter.

"I see that look in your eyes, you're thinking differently of him now, aren't you?"

Yang slowly nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, he's certainly something P-money."

"He does have that effect on people, I still have no intention of losing him to anyone else, but I'm glad he was able to get something out of Raven. I hope that helped you in some ways." Pyrrha continued warmly.

"Heh, it's not much, but I know more than I did before. My dad and my uncle Qrow wouldn't tell me much, probably because they'd think I'd follow her example or something like that. Seeing how alike we are I can't say I blame them, but I know I'm more like my dad at heart. I still just had to see her for myself and learn at least something, so I'm really glad for Loverboy getting info out of her and defending me like that. Gotta say he's pretty ballsy, plus it was so sweet seeing him land a few hits on her in that match." Yang smiled warmly back at Pyrrha then turned her attention back at the screen where Jaune once looked at the random selection marker flicker around.

He was unaware he was still in his underwear right now or that Neo was currently trying to yank down his boxers stealthily.

"I gotta say I'm really starting to like him, highest opinion I've had of any boy ever honestly. Maybe...something will come of it." Yang stated adding the last part quietly with her slightly tearful face gazing at the screen with warmth.

 **End Chapter**

Next Contestant- _**Lian Ren (R63) or Neopolitan (Present Day)**_

 **AN:Well update done. Sorry I've been MIA for another whole month, I swear I get so lazy sometimes. A whole lot of reasons and too many excuses, I'll just say that. I hope you all liked the update here, working on a few of them for my AO3 stories at the moment so look forward to those. More contestants from suggestions are incoming, be sure of that, a lot of craziness will follow as will more fluff and comedy. If only the damn V4 soundtrack would come out already, I hate waiting, lol. Please leave any thoughts, comments, etc, if you have any. Laters.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Most recent update-Redheaded Romance(Pyrrha/Jaune/Ruby)(Update in progress-Sunstrewn Feathers- Jaune/Raven/Yang)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091**

 **Hearts of Yandere: (Most recent update- The Black Cat's claws-Blake)(This chapter's rewrite is in progress because I effed up on it.)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674**

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Most recent update-Claim the Militant-Winter Schnee I)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662**

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Freshly updated!- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413**

 **The Corruption of Arkos and RWBY: Newest work and commission series(Yeah I do commissions now)(Jaune/Pyrrha/Salem, plus Yang plus Weiss currently. Heavy BDSM elements)**

 **Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740**


	10. Contestant-Neopolitan(RWBY)

**The Dating possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Ten-** _**Contestant-Neopolitan(RWBY)**_

By Azure  
 **  
** **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos** \- 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Raven Branwen** \- 64% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Weiss Schnee** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

 **Nora Valkyrie** -66%-(32% Familiarity)

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)

Current Roster- Neopolitan( Present day RWBY), Winter Schnee(Present day RWBY), Lian Ren (R63),(spot reserved by threat of Erza)

Reserve Roster- Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Cat Ninja Maid Blake(AU-RWBY),

* * *

A fanart image of Jaune and Ren cosplaying as Soldier 76 and Genji respectively filled out the screen.

The girls and Ren were impressed by it, not only was the artwork epic but they even knew what characters the two boys would choose. Which was odd since they never actually did this before.

"Assuming that it isn't stereotyping, I'll admit our sensibilities do align. I would've gone with Genji out of all the other characters." Ren commented with arms crossed.

"You would've totally rocked it too, Ren! Got it nailed down to the whole 'Tranquil Ninja' thing you have going on. Anyone one want to know who I would choose?" Nora cheered and pulled him into a crushing shoulder hug from the side making Ren puff his face in pressure. It was okay, he was used to this after all.

"Mine would be…" Nora eyed the sky with wide starry teal orbs about to declare her go-to character.

 _'Reinheart."_ They all thought in unison dryly, it was obvious.

"...oh wait it's starting! We'll talk about it later!" Nora chirped when seeing the Gameshow resume and let go of a panting Ren.

' _That girl's got a mean grip, I wonder if her Valkyrie counterpart would put Jaune through that pain? I wonder how Loverboy would look if I put him into a hug like that.'_ Yang thought before shivering a bit in delight. _'Jaune in pain...why does it sound so appealing?'_ Her thoughts shifted to something involving a whip and leather-wear with Jaune in the same room bent over her lap ready for the 'judgement'. _'No no! Snap out of it! Oh god...I'm think I'm more like my mother than I thought!'_ She silently thought in terror.

The screen resumed to what may be described as chaos, which was unsurprising at this point, but the girls were still surprised to see Erza standing menacingly across from Whiz and Boomstick glaring menacingly with demonic glowing eyes.

"If you keep churning out random contestants before even picking some of us out from the actual reserve roster I will deign to punish you dearly, power or not." She stated before re-equipping into her Purgatory armor that came with a large spiked club held in her right hand. She oozed an aura that radiated red and even her weapon glinted in the color.

"Ulp! Uh...we don't uhh..Boomstick help me out here." Whiz stammered when standing behind the announcer's podium. 'I know I shouldn't be that afraid, but why oh why is it always the Redheads that go psycho? Boomstick however…

"Marry me, you crazy woman!" The red armored cosmic host crooned out while clinging to one of her armored legs. Jaune could swear he saw hearts in his visor. "That club of yours can do whatever it wants to me! Just make sure to aim for my keester."

Whiz facepalmed and walked over to lift up his partner from a malevolent aura emitting Erza Scarlet, but it was a contest of pulling him off that was proving to be difficult.

 _'As if I don't have enough to deal with as it is.'_ He thought when looking to Jaune and Neo hiding behind the row of contestant podiums. Lian Ren simply stood there calmly observing the chaos with her arms crossed.

Winter Schnee stood calm and poised as well while carefully observing a potential disturbance in her fellow warrior. 'I am perhaps beginning to see a trend.' She thought when remembering the mannerisms of Valkyrie Nora, Raven, and now Erza.

Nyan-Ninja maid Blake took a spot in the reserve roster giddily while watching the scene, not the least bit irked by it.

"Umm...Erza...sweetie?" Jaune let out awkwardly as he stood up from his hiding spot. Several pairs of teeth grinded in annoyance somewhere beyond the world at the word 'Sweetie' being used for someone else, Pyrrha's was felt to be the loudest. "Maybe you should relax a little? Probably not a good idea to terrify the hosts, I mean I...wouldn't want them to send you back before we got to our..ahem.. date."

When she turned her red eyed gaze over to Jaune she immediately reverted back to her normal almond eyes and cool headed demeanor.

"Of course, Jaune. I had no intention in mind of hurting them, given that they're cosmic gods and all that would've been fruitless, but I felt I had to express my grievance somehow over their loose play of the rules." She explained and reverted back to her normal armor set and eyed the empty podium before looking back at the hosts.

"Well? Aren't you going to deploy a random? Or use your Nyan cat ninja maid?"

Whiz collected himself and muttered a silent 'Thank you' to Jaune as he got from behind the podium. Neo would've held onto him longer if he had stayed there.

"Well like how it always is, we select at random for the current line up, there's always the off-chance a member from the audience will get selected. Like I said; it's totally random, but we will keep the fourth spot vacant in a whole 'Wild Card' sort of way whenever we roll for new contestants. Sound fair?"

Erza nodded. "Relatively so, but it's better than putting us on the backburner. Poor little Penny over there is just anxious for her first big date." Erza said referring to human Penny Polendina in the stands waving friendly at him.

"Salutations, I'm looking forward to our time together. It'll be most fun!" She declared cheerfully.

Whiz, Boomstick, and even Jaune stared at her with flat expressions in regards to her obvious excuse.

"Hee hee, it's eerie that Penny is totally human there, but still has the same Penny like quirks." Ruby commented then twitched when she mentioned the human part.

"Human?" Weiss asked making Ruby sweat. "What did you mean by that?"

"Is she a Faunus in our world then?" Blake asked, Ruby sweat a bit more.

"Ruby…?" Yang chimed in expectantly "You hiding something from us?"

Pyrrha felt she had to come to the rescue of her little red rival.

"Let's focus on the show, shall we? We may perhaps get another little Jaune picture coming up." She said the last part temptingly causing all three girls to snap their attention back to the screen.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and muttered a silent 'Thank you' to Pyrrha who nodded back in acknowledgment.

'Really? That is their unifying force?' Ren thought flatly and turned to look at the several trash bags of nosebleed tissues. 'I guess it is.'

"Alrighty then, let's get back to the fun, folks. Pump up the random selection marker and get this party started!" Boomstick cheered out and gestured to the holographic screen displaying Jaune's stats and compatibility ratios.

The selection light lit up over the three occupied podiums while Erza sat back in the stands.

"Real classy, Red." Romana Torchwick commented earning a pointed glare from her.

Jaune stood ready for the next contestant, the other girls sans Neo waited patiently with calm faces. Winter was curious about him after seeing the date with a future version of younger sister during her interview, normally men like him didn't interest her since he was less than graceful in nearly every manner possible. Although she was proven wrong and entertained at the same time when witnessing his dates.

Lian Ren mulled that there was an off-chance of her world's Jaune coming into the fray and how awkward it would be if they meet. She herself was uncertain about dating a male version of her leader, but she'll admit that he's different yet similar in all the positive attributes. Not to mention handsome despite his slightly unkempt appearance.

 _'I should perhaps keep those thoughts private when our date comes up, lord knows it's awkward enough already._ ' Lian thought when remembering Neptunia's time with him.

Neo stood fidgety in impatience. 'Just pick me already dammit!'

 _'Oh!...YES!_ ' She thought a second later.

The selection light hovered above Neopolitan's podium confirming the current choice. Jaune eyed her cautiously while she did a little dance with her hips shaking left and right.

"Huh, there we have it. Our little twin tailed stalker is the chosen contestant for this date!" Boomstick announced when pressing the button on the terminal setting off the fake audience cheer.

 _(Synthesized audience clapping)_

"Really?" Jaune uttered when he felt the tug of Neo's arms wrapping around his left hand. He turned to look down into the adorable face of the twin-tailed girl in black.

 _'You know...now that I look into those colorful eyes she is kinda cute when you get right down to it.'_ Jaune thought until Neo's face changed into a more wicked depraved looking smile that included her licking around her lips. 'Maybe I spoke too soon.'

"Well it looks you two kids will get along just fine." Boomstick chuckled completely missing the sinister look in her eyes. Whiz pressed a button on the holographic control panel opening the preselected location for their date which happened to be shopping center courtyard in Vale.

Neo's eyes lit up when seeing the variety of ice cream shops set up there and tugged Jaune along with her like an eager child.

"Oop, okay! Then off we go!" Jaune said as he followed Neo into the portal.

Yang turned to look around at her peers. "Is anyone else worried for him? I mean sure Loverboy has gotten a lot cooler and stronger, but the pint-sized stalker kinda has me on edge."

Pyrrha and Ruby nodded vehemently.

"If he was able to face down with your Sword master mother then I'm sure he can handle her. For what it's worth I'm worried for him too." Weiss concluded with crossed arms and a slightly bashful expression.

Nora leaned to the side at Ren. "She's still so 'Tsun' for Jaune, but I think she's cracking."

"I can totally hear you , ya know!" Weiss shouted indignantly with a blush.

Pyrrha kept a careful look on her and aimed to claim her Jaune before Weiss had a chance at him, assuming she did warm up to the goof.

Ruby however looked a flux between pouting with a cute glare and looking confused with herself. ' _This is so crazy! I Know I like Jaune, but Weiss likes him too! Should I let my two BFFs date each other? No, I...I want to take Jaune on a picnic with me, but I also want Weiss to take the sticks out her butt and loosen up with him. Ooohh why is this so confusing, did my mom go through this with Dad?'_

Comical swirls were her eyes in that moment.

* * *

Once they teleported out of the portal Jaune and Neo arrived inside another stylish food circuit of Vale, much like how his date was with teenage Glynda Goodwitch. The only difference was they were in a food court that served mostly treats, it just so happened today was Ice Cream Day.

Neo put her hands to her cheeks gushing with stars in her eyes, a nano second later she grabbed Jaune to lug around with her.

The blonde boy soflty chuckled at her childlike exuberance in starting their date.

"You must really like Ice Cream, huh?" Jaune asked casually as he fished out his wallet to pay at the checkout.

Neo give him a flat 'Duh' expression when gesturing to her triple scoop 'tower to heaven' serving held in her hands.

"I think I'll skip the question on what's your favorite flavor, seems pretty obvious." He commented lightly and received a 'Boop' on his nose courtesy of her finger.

"Hey that's my shtick!" Nora cried out in accusation.

Jaune just received his scoop which was simple blend of sherbet flavors and walked back with Neo to sit down in the court.

' _So far so good, nothing crazy yet.'_ He thought thinking the peace could not last that much longer. Once they had sat down on the bench Jaune absentmindedly took her free right hand into his left making her blush a fair bit. Neo flashed him a cute wink and resumed eating her scoop in peace beside her challenger date.

"He's being really courteous with her, which is saying something considering how psychopathic she is." Weiss commented. _'I must say when it comes to simpler things like going out to eat he's pretty much nailed it down.'_ She added in thought.

"I agree, he's becoming more of a confident gentleman in these dates but still retains his lovable goofy charm." Pyrrha added as though reading Weiss's mind.

Back on the show Neo accidentally dropped a scoop after licking it too hard, she pouted heatedly with tearful eyes and felt the urge to eviscerate others until Jaune plopped one of his own scoops onto her cone.

This made her look up into his friendly smiling face, she blinked twice when surveying that her cone was three stacks long again, the sight alone pleased her greatly. Granted it was sherbet flavor mixed with her personal Neapolitan one, the contrasting flavors would've bothered had the gesture not been so sweet.

Neo reached her tongue over to taste and puckered her cheeks in savoring the oh so sweet taste.

"Awwww." All the girls minus Yang and Ren cooed impressed by Jaune's gesture.

This made the little fighter hook her arm around his to pull him closer.

Jaune was surprised how well and how disturbingly peaceful this date was going.

'I just know something is bound to happen.' He thought when finishing his cone, feeling a tug from Neo's hand he turned to see the girl licking around her slicked orbs of ice cream...seductively.

"Eh…?" Jaune didn't know what to say to that as she worked her tongue around suggestively in front of him. Was it getting hotter in here?

Neo knew how he was reacting and felt pleased with herself when seeing him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Elsewhere however…

"That little slut! I'm gonna kill her!" Yang bellowed in jealousy.

"Vulgar as always, but...I agree." Weiss stated dripping the end of that sentence acidly.

Ruby didn't know why they were technically angry, but she knew she didn't like Neo after all, Her cute silver eyed glare returned full force. It was just a shame it was too cute to take seriously.

Both Ren and Nora however, with the latter feeling pretty peeved herself with the petite girl, dreaded looking back towards Pyrrha who…

Seemed perfectly calm in her spot as though nothing bothered her. "What? Thought I'd get upset and show it? I know what she's doing and I know Jaune better, there's nothing to worry about." She pleasantly stated surprising both Ren and Nora when they turned back to the screen.

If only they saw inside her mind which played out in various fantasies of Pyrrha beating the twin tailed in battle repeatedly and brutally.

* * *

"Oh..kay! I can see you really like ice cream now." Jaune squirmed when she finished seductively rolling the last roll of of the frozen treat on her tongue before throwing the cone away. Neo took her time licking up the cream around her lips before whipping out her scroll to text a quick message.

Once she brought it up Jaune leaned in to read.

 _'I do love Ice cream, that's for certain, but what I love more is the face you're making right now. And the person wearing it.'_

"Wow, eh he, you really have a way with words, even though you don't say them." Jaune blushed and got a sweet smile from her. "I'm kinda curious though, we've never met either in your world or mine, what made you so crazy for me in the first place?"

Neo put a finger to her chin thinking up what to say and then typed again on her scroll.

 _'You're just my type is all, the moment I came to the show I was shown all your achievements, or lack thereof, and fell for the goofy idiot you started out as. Some of it was the more dominatrix side of me, it was only after that you started becoming dashing and strong, not to mention charming in your own way, that only amplified what was already there. Fairly simple reasons, love.'_

He blinked in stupor, he thought her reasons were similar to Valkyrie Nora's in a sense, but it was just her falling for him in the present like several others.

"Well I'm glad I didn't disappoint, you are really cute and surprisingly friendly despite all the murderous glares you gave the other girls. I am sorry about accidentally hitting you with a censor bar on reflex during the date with Valkyrie Nora." He said chuckling nervously.

Neo shook her head and whipped out another message, how ungodly fast was she to do that?

 _'Water under the bridge, besides I think I liked you getting rough.'_ She licked her lips at that last part.

 _'Noted, dammit boner not now, again!'_ Jaune thought feeling his pants become uncomfortable again at her provocations.

Somewhere back at the dorm Pyrrha maintained the pleasant unassuming grin while imagining even more brutalities being inflicted upon Neo. Oddly enough Yang was the same, as was with Ruby.

"Kick her ass again, Jaune!" Nora cried out emulating their feelings and voicing hers instead of just daydreaming.

She was about to lean in closer obviously itching for a kiss, but before she did she had brought up another message.

 _'I also see great potential in you as something in a more core part of my life. You might like it.:)'_ She ended that message with a smiley and pulled herself closer.

 _'It's eerie how similar she is to myself, but that doesn't mean I want her to win in any possible way.'_ Pyrrha thought.

"Huh, okay then." Jaune didn't know what to say to that and felt Neo's hands clasp around his neck in an attempt to pull him in for a kiss.

Emerald gripped the edges of her scroll in quaking anticipation, normally she didn't care too much for this sort of stuff, but dammit it was too entertaining to put down.

Mercury appeared nearby and noticed his partner drooling at the screen. 'Do I even want to know what she's watching to make her look like that?' He wrestled his thoughts until the thought came to mind that he could teaser her a lot if he glimpsed something private.

 _'You know what, yes I do.'_ He settled and leaned in over her shoulder without her noticing. His eyes widened a bit when seeing their little illusionist partner, who honestly frightened him, leaning in about to pucker her lips against the blonde partner of Pyrrha Nikos.

"What the-? Isn't that the Jaune guy who's friends with team RWBY?" He let out startling Emerald and receiving an elbow to the face!

"Dammit, Mercury! This is just getting good, so don't interrupt. Dont spy on me either."

Mercury rubbed his nose while on the floor. "What...the hell?"

Back to Jaune and Neo…

Right before Neo was about to kiss a flustered Jaune, much to the angry glares of nearly every girl back at the dorm, something else happened instead.

!

"There you are, kiddo! I was wondering where you ran off to." A voice interrupted their moment from above.

Neo looked up to see Roman Torchwick standing out on a Bullhead's opened bay.

"Torchwick?!" Several voices including the ones in the room as well as Emerald and MErcury's let out in surprise.

Even Neo was perplexed seeing as how she hails from a world and time where he is imprisoned, but then she and Jaune remembered it's part of the simulated date's rules.

They knew how she liked to play things out.

Smirking mischievously she bolted up and shifted back tino her usual pink,white, and brown outfit ensemble surprising Jaune.

"That is kinda cool." He mused when she pulled him with her towards the docking Bullhead on the ground. Many of the civilians scattered about when the face of a known criminal arrived on the scene picking up his partner and her date.

"Uh..Neo? Where are we going?" Jaune asked nervously as he was being led into the ship.

Neo looked back with a smirk and wink, she typed a quick message on her scroll and brought it up to Jaune's face.

 _'The second part of our date, silly. What better way to top it off then going on a fun heist.'_

"A heist?! But I'm not a criminal! I got framed once or twice by Sun and..well spent a night in jail, but I've never-!" Jaune was silenced when Neo put a finger to his lips seductively.

She brought out another message saying; 'Just roll with it and have fun, I know I am by hanging with you finally. Besides you won't do any of the dirty work, just helping out.'

Reluctantly Jaune sighed and nodded as the door to the bullhead closed and they took off.

 _'It is a date after all, and to give a girl the perfect experience is to do everything with her.'_ He reasoned when feeling Neo curl up around his arms like a loving girlfriend.

"Never expected you to play the girly type, Neo, but if its scrawny blonde men you're into then who am I to judge." Roman commented taking a puff of his cigar before pointing his cane at Jaune. "Just make sure to keep him out of trouble and by extension out of our way, I don't want to have to blow his brains out, y know. Just cleaned my suit up after all."

Neo nodded a 'Yes sir' kind of smile whereas just Jaune sighed wary of the trouble to come.

* * *

"Why hello, handsome. My male counterpart certainly looks as dashing as I expect him to be, even just as as stylish." Romana Torchwick uttered and turned to Penny. "Does that make me a narcissist by chance?"

Penny popped her eyebrow and shrugged. "If loving yourself in a literal sense is, then I suppose so."

This pleased Romana. "That's the answer I wanted to hear. If the boy does well as an accomplice then that might score a few points with me." She said when eyeing Jaune on the screen carrying bags of Dust Crystals and money while running for his life.

* * *

Hunching over panting Jaune couldn't believe he had just done that. It was an empty warehouse sure, but now several Police V-Tols pursued their ship.

Neo played back the recording of seeing him aid in their robbery of the Dust til Dawn, she felt it was a good beginner's run for her date. Although she never accounted for how tough the shopkeeper was, who knew the old man had so much fight in him.

'This is crazy!' Jaune thought as he got up and sat by Neo as the ragtag group of criminals decided to hit their next stop. 'But I will go through with it, it's what being a man of my word is all about.' He added when Neo took his hand into hers interlocking fingers.

She brought up another message. 'You're a natural at this, sure it's simple stuff but you pull it off with a bit of flair and style. Are you sure you haven't done anything like thievery before?'

Jaune gulped and averted her gaze to twiddle his thumbs. Neo simply giggled and took that as a 'yes', which only made her want him more.

'I won't push it, I guess he did something he's not proud of, but it's nice to see a dark side to Jaune-licious here.' She thought until Jaune distracted her with pulling her left hand up to his lips with a chaste kiss.

!

Neo's eyes fluttered between colors of pink,white, and brown after he did that.

'That may have been a dirty trick, but I definitely don't want to reveal my whole 'Transcript' secret out on public television.' Jaune thought when Neo curled up on his side locking both her arms around his left one.

Roman simply shook his head grumbling. "Gag me with a sock full of quarters, this is pure cringe at its finest. I'd never thought I'd see her of all people gushing over some guy. Oh well, at least he makes a great stooge in robberies, almost a natural really."

Back at the dorm…

"Poor Jaune! Forced to commit heinous crimes such as theft!" Nora bellowed melodramatically. "This will be on his permanent record forever! Before you know it he'll be running a mediocre camp somewhere wearing shorts and dying his hair brown before cutting it, singing in guitar to a group of misfit kids while wearing that overly bright smile on his face. When you see that smile plastered on you just know it's fake and learn that he's dead inside." She conclude with a dramatic pose.

Pyrrha and Weiss clapped softly once she finished.

 _'That's awfully elaborate for a hypothetical, Nora._ ' Ren thought, he was never disappointed with Nora's imagination.

"Hmph, all the more reason to hate that girl, especially since she's Torchwick right hand!" Ruby let out glaring at the scene of Neo curling up on Jaune's side. If she had Cresent Rose in her hands she would definitely be gripping it hard.

"Gee, it's only a good thing that it's all fake, at least the date is anyway. Jaune's not actually committing crimes, remember? Cosmic simulation?" Weiss attested.

"Still though, it may weigh on his conscious a bit, if he had to go that far for a girl no less." Blake added.

"I agree with Ice queen here, there's nothing to really worry about since its simulated. I think that's why the little psycho was so surprised to see Torchwick on the scene, but I think it's about to end now. Check out where he's at." Yang pointed to the screen.

Where Jaune was at…

"I can't believe I'm breaking into a casino dressed like this." He muttered when looking back on his outfit; a stylish dark leather trench coat, red gloves, and elegant dark clothing and shoes. All of it screamed 'Class thief', but the weird mask over the top half of his face made it even weirder. It was pointed, colored in white and black and had fox like slits for eyeholes.

Roman's voice buzzed over the earpiece microphone. "Quite complaining or I'll shoot you when you get back. The disguise you're dressed up in is called 'Phantom Thief', that is your current persona for this robbery. Can't have you running about in civilian wear, now can we?"

"I want it on record I hate this." Jaune muttered when receiving a text from Neo, who was with Torchwick outside in the escape Bullhead waiting for Jaune to come.

Her message said; _'You look absolutely fetching, I designed it myself after all. Pull this off and you'll have made yourself even more impressive in my eyes, not that you haven't already. Now go steal the heart of the casino, this sacred treasure, and be my smooth criminal.'_

The message ended and left Jaune blushing a bit behind the mask. He put his scroll away with a blush on his cheeks as he walked carefully along the catwalk hovering above the 'Sacred Treasure' stationed in a glass case down below.

' _I hate this I hate this I hate this!'_ He thought when thinking how this casino was owned by Mistral officials and held some very desirable treasures.

There were various Atlas security guards roaming the area in routine patterns, he waited for an opening to grab what appeared to spherical Dust crystal surging with white and green energy. He assumed that to be the treasure.

Once the next shift of guards moved Jaune descended down the rope he tied to the catwalk and carefully removed the top of the case to pull out the orb.

"Whoah, pretty…" He mused in awe and whipped out the steel briefcase to put it inside.

"Halt right there!"

"Oh crap. Escape!" Jaune shouted to himself and broke into a run while a legion of Atlas guards charged straight for him!

* * *

"Go Jaune go!" Ruby cheered for him while also not condoning stealing at the same time.

"He sure can move when he wants to, I've rarely seen him run that fast before." Ren said noticing his leader and friend hauling ass down the Casino aisles until he got up to the various catwalks above near the ceiling.

"Doesn't he remember he could beat them up with ease? I mean he went toe to toe with other badass warrior women after all." Yang pondered.

"I think it's more of a crisis of conscious thing, he probably doesn't want to hurt people for criminals." Blake addressed feeling impressed with Jaune, it was the same attitude she desperately wanted for the current White Fang.

"Wooo look at him go! Shake those chicken legs, Jauney boy!" Nora cheered as her leader made it to one of the large windows and charged right through it in a dynamic escape!

"I'm guessing he didn't see the already opened door to the rooftop there." Weiss stated with a deadpan face.

* * *

Once Jaune crashed through the window sill and onto the rooftop he was met with the sight of an airborne Bullhead. It hovered there just out of reach of the casino but just close enough for him with a ladder rope ready for him to grab onto. The sight he was most transfixed on was Neopolitan on it with her hand outstretched and ready.

He made a mad dash as several security guards rushed out the door running for him!

' _Speeed! I call upon thee!'_ Jaune's thoughts screamed as he jumped off the roof lunging at the rope ladder!

He grabbed a firm hold onto it while lugging the briefcase around, the Bullhead hovered away leaving the Casino rooftop. After Jaune looked at Neo's face cute face he decided 'why not' and waved tauntingly at the guards on the roof while keeping himself on the rope ladder in a stylish way.

'Like a smooth criminal indeed!' He thought pleased with himself when noticing Neo's face gazing adoringly at him with hearts in her eyes.

She had climbed down enough to hold himself on the other side of the rope ladder and pull him into a deep kiss by wrestling her little arms around his back!

Sharp gasps were heard from all around the dorm room, but a particularly loud came from Emerald Sustrai sitting down outside watching all of this on her scroll.

Elsewhere Sun and Neptune watched in amusement, they too let out sharp gasps of surprise at Jaune's antics in theft.

"Would you look at that? He even made it look good too! An example I can live by." Sun commented with a proud grin.

"Not exactly something to brag about." Neptune added.

Back with Jaune and Neo, the two finished kissing from across the rope ladder and pulled themselves up to the Bullhead. Sitting down and letting out a deep breath Jaune relaxed with Neo sitting on his thigh.

"Huff..I don't want to do that again...huff…" He said as Torchwick yanked the case from him with a graceful bow of thanks.

Neo brought out another message on her scroll. 'Oh there'll be more if I decide to come back for rounds two and beyond, cutie. We'll make excellent criminal pair together.' Neo did a cute wink with her finger pressed against her cheek making a cute pose.

"Goodie…" Jaune let out and relaxed when the watery portal opened up to pull him and Neo in.

* * *

Stepping out the portal and onto the stage Jaune once again returned to the show and looked back to see Neo in the watery doorway looking at him with a smile.

He walked up to it to do his usual farewell of placing his hands ontop of theirs from the other side of the mystical surface.

Neo gave a cute pout then a wink before flashing another message on her scroll.

'Remember, we have more fun ahead of us, so I'll be back for you later down the line. I have even more illegal ideas in mind such as stealing from an Ice Cream shop and robbing a weapons warehouse.'

"Heh, sounds fun. I'll be seeing you later, Neopolitan." Jaune said with resolve as Neo pulled him into another deep kiss that lasted a few seconds longer than normal.

"Sniff, I want that experience." Penny said with a forlorn look at them.

"Me too." Erza chimed in wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh gag me." Romana uttered taking another puff from her cigar pipe.

Once they broke off Neo teleported away into the mystical vortex leaving only Lian Ren and Winter Schnee as the current roster available.

"Well now I think we all enjoyed watching a sweet romantic moment mixed in with high profile theft. Let's take a look at the board!" Boomstick let out and gestured to the holo board.

 **Neopolitan-68% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

"And there we have it! Good work as usual, Jaune." Whiz announced as Jaune beheld the score with a complacent nod. He was back in his normal clothing again, but he'll admit he liked wearing that outfit for it made him feel cool.

"What?! That little imp has a better score than me! Hell no, there'd better be another me coming through the portal to up that ratio. I am not losing to Ice Cream freak." Yang shouted.

Ruby, Nora, and Blake all tried calming her down a bit by offering a non-alcoholic Strawberry sunrise Ren was able to mix together somehow.

'At least she's finally gone, I was always cautious that she'd go berserk during her stay here.' Lian Ren thought sighing in relief.

Jaune turned to the hosts expectantly as Whiz fiddled with some buttons on a holographic terminal. 'Funny, didn't always see that 't they always use their powers?'

"If you're wondering about the keyboard let us explain that it's because summoning and teleporting takes a lot of power, so we designed this baby to make it easier for us. It is a prototype though, so don't know if it's a hundred per- uh oh." Boomstick stopped in mid sentence when he noticed his can of beer, stationed over it tip over a bit and spill onto the panel.

A small surge of blue electricity discharged from it making the portal panel temporarily go haywire! This lead to several portals opening up in the sky above Jaune and the stage.

"Heh! Whoops, here comes a spontaneous shuffle of contestants pulled from out suggestions box!" He explained making everyone including the viewers outside the show watching in suspense.

!

Four bodies plummeted out the portals with the fifth one still lagging to drop its own! Smoke resulted from the short circuit sorta masking the new arrivals, but one by one they were groggily getting up.

"Oooh my, how did I get here?" Said a woman wearing a white hooded outfit similar to Ruby's save for having longer dark red hair with colored tips. She looked around with a wondrous gaze until her eyes feasted upon Jaune standing there in stupor. "Hmm? You seem rather familiar."

She stood up and once everyone took in her appearance a certain little Rose exclaimed in excitement. "Is that my MOM!?" Ruby shouted bringing herself closer to the screen.

Yang peered in and took it all in, she confirmed with a heavy nod that it was in fact Summer Rose herself in flesh, but...younger and wearing a Beacon uniform.

"Well hello there, you can call me Summer." She greeted Jaune with an outstretched hand he took shakily.

Whiz cleared his throat. "Teenage Summer Rose from RWBY alternate universe!"

Another form arose and appeared to be some sort of Grimm humanoid hybrid with a human like face sans nose, her eyes were blood red and her lips were kinda puffy and sexy. Her 'hair' was a mess of white tentacle like appendages with her 'outfit' consisting of seashells for a bra and a translucent pareo covering her hips and seashell made bikini bottom.

"Ora…? Ra…?" She spoke in incoherent words until she locked eyes on Jaune standing just a few feet away looking cautiously at her. Suddenly her hands locked together and hearts were in her eyes!

"Rrraaagghh!" She lunged at a terrified Jaune tackling him into a tight overly affectionate hug! She then moved behind him and started slurping her lips on his scalp.

 _'This feels too familiar! Don't tell me it's-'_

"Humanoid Mollusk Grimm from Grimm Anthro universe!" Whiz declared making Jaune feel despair again with comical tear streams down his cheeks, the Mollusk Grimm simply looked overjoyed slurping on his head.

"Quite a scene, I wonder if I should perhaps slay it." A more composed feminine voice spoke out revealing to be a young blonde woman around Jaune's age. Her eyes were blue and piercing with wisdom in them, her form was athletic and honed to perfection, her hair was tied up in a long ponytail and her battle armor, which left a fair of skin exposed, resembled his own. The markings on her armor pieces also reminded Jaune of his favored weapon and sheath back home.

"That won't be necessary, toots. Let's see who you are…" Boomstick said as he glossed over the list with beer in hand. "Ah ha, there we are."

'Who is she?' Jaune pondered while the Grimm kept itself latched on.

"She is Crocea Mors from the AU weapon verse! She is your literal sword made flesh!" Boomstick announced.

'She's my sword?!' He exclaimed when noticing the fourth body arise with a mane of beautiful red hair.

"I never expected to arrive here, I was on my own back to the underworld with my club members." The fourth person said with a beautiful feminine voice, Jaune actually got nervous when looking at her for she was breathtaking.

Long flowing red hair like Pyrrha's except my stylized and somewhat spiky, beautiful blue-green eyes, an elegant uniform and….large bust. Jaune tried not to stare, but she was a goddess in shape and form, except when he noticed the bat wings sticking out her back.

She noticed him and greeted Jaune with a friendly smile and gesture. "Pleased to meet you, I don't entirely know where I am, so I am hoping you'll help me. I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory household of Hell."

"There we go, Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD universe!" Whiz announced as the smoke cleared revealing all four brand new contestants.

Jaune stood there stumped not noticing the fifth and final portal hovered above him unclosed.  
!

"Waaaagh!" Out fell another girl landing straight for an unsuspecting Jaune.

"Huh? Ooomphf!" he looked up in time for the mystery girl's rear to land roughly on his head bringing all three of them down in a pile.

"Ooohh….I think I'm gonna motion sick, who'd thought that would include portals." A shaky girlish voice said as she attempted to get off of Jaune, only for the boy himself to glimpse at her in horror.

Her sneakers had 'Left' and 'Right' written on the soles, her jeans were jean shorts were tight on her lean girlish figure, she wore pieces of armor haphazardly over herself with a familiar bunny hoodie worn on her chest. Her hair was partially unkempt in its blonde luster and tied up in a ponytail in the back trailing down her spine. Her face was cute and well rounded bearing ever familiar blue eyes and a somewhat nervous uncertain expression on her face.

"You..have got to be…" Jaune uttered when making eye contact with her.

"Joan Arc of the R63 universe!" Boomstick declared making Jaune mentally curse at the repeat use of that universe.

"Uh...hi?" Joan greeted awkwardly as she laid across his stomach embarrassed. "Oh hey Ren, you're here too?" She asked looking to Lian Ren standing at her podium.

"It's a long story." She sighed. "But in short that guy, who is passed out right now, is your date for this show. He is also your male parallel from another universe."

"Eh? Him?! Me?! What- oh…!" Joan passed out as well sprawled across Jaune.

"Well that was something." Boomstick commented lifting up his helmet to take another sip of his beer before putting it back on the terminal apparently not learning his lesson.

Feeling a vein pop up in his head Whiz then turned to the screen to address the audience. "We're gonna sort this out since it's a little more than chaotic, stay tuned in for more in our next episode! Will we see Jaune and Joan interact without freaking out? Will the Mollusk Grimm girl stop sucking on his cranium? Will teenage Summer Rose and Rias continue to feel out of place? All that and more next time on 'Dating Possibilities of Jaune Arc live!'"

"In the meantime here's a picture of Jaune and Ren's secret modeling career!

The image of Jaune and Ren posing like well dressed and sexually appealing male models came up on the screen. Jaune wore a black and orange leather jacket with an orange hoodie underneath, all of it looking stylish and the bad boy face he was making only served to further the effect.

Ren appeared the same with a trendy leather coat fitting his frame, both articles of clothing matched his theme of dark and green, but the uncharacteristic sexy scowl while posing for the camera.

It wasn't so much a pose as it was just them standing them looking pretty.

Needless to say this had a profound effect on many of the viewers.

"Oh...my...god!" Yang bellowed with heated breaths feeling her nose bleed as they surveyed the image.

Nora looked at it hungrily and panted a bit with drool coming out her mouth. Ren was quick to apply the paper towels to prevent a puddle, all while feeling more than a little embarrassed at that modeling stunt he undertook with Jaune.

'And to think all we wanted was that limited edition copy of the X-ray and Vav anniversary edition comic.' Ren mulled when looking around to see the chain effect of all the girls eyeing the screen image like zombies.

Weiss remained poised and calm yet she was blushing up a storm, Ruby nibbled on the edge of her hood with swirls in her eyes and cheeks red, Blake merely felt her ears twitch inside the ribbon and eyed it a little hungrily. She fooled no one.

Pyrrha was absolutely a mess after seeing Jaune look like that, the champion brought her hands to her mouth nibbling on her fingers with a red face.

"He looks so beautiful!" She said breathing hard like the rest.

Somewhere else Velvet and Coco eyed the picture with pleasure.

"Now that's some trendy fashion wear, and boy do they wear it good. Especially Jauney boy, don't you agree, Vel?" Coco asked.

"Oooohhh!" Velvet held her hands at her cheeks looking on in with spirals in her eyes and ears twitching.

Emerald herself felt a little hot and bothered by the picture and she didn't even know them personally.

One unanimous thought ran through each of the girl's heads at that moment.

 _'_ _Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?'_

 _ **End chapter**_

 **Next contestant- Winter Schnee or Lian Ren or one of the new arrivals**

 **AN: Another update down! I swear I did not expect to do this a month later! Time flies by super fast, anyhoo I hope you all liked it. A fair bit of craziness in this one I tell ya. Still working on my other fics on AO3, Maidens updated recently as did the Corruption commission. Currently working on the update for Conqueror and just recently revised the Blake chapter of Yandere, aiming to do a double update for Maidens soon as well as update JtC this week. Look forward to it, so please leave any thoughts, comments, etc, if you have any. Laterz.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

Knight and his Maidens: (Freshly updated!-Sunstrewn Feathers- Jaune/Raven/Yang)(Upcoming double update- Heartshot and Motherly Approval)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

Hearts of Yandere: (Most recent update- The Black Cat's claws-Blake/Recently Revised)(Upcoming update Velvet's toy box)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

Jaune the Conqueror: (Most recent update-Claim the Militant-Winter Schnee I)(Upcoming update- Claim the Barmaidens)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

Multiverse Paramour: (Freshly updated!- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)(Upcoming update- Momo Yaoyorozu from Hero Academia)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

The Corruption of Arkos and RWBY: Jaune/Salem x Yang x Weiss x Pyrrha x Blake)(Heavy BDSM elements)(Freshly updated- Black cat's collar)(Upcoming update- Lovely Red Riding Hood)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740


	11. Contestant-Lian Ren(R63)

AN:Update time!

 **The Dating possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Eleven** - _ **Contestant- Lian Ren (R63)**_

By Azure

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos** \- 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Raven Branwen** \- 64% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Weiss Schnee** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

 **Neopolitan** -68% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Nora Valkyrie** -66%-(32% Familiarity)

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)

Current Podium Roster- **Winter Schnee(Present day RWBY), Lian Ren (R63)**

Chaotically arranged Roster due to mishap- **Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Cat Ninja Maid Blake(AU-RWBY),**

 **Summer Rose (Teenage RWBY AU, Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Joan Arc(R63), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU)**

* * *

The screen of the Gameshow revealed a fanart of Jaune in elegant royal clothing that included a crown and ivory cape. He had sat on a luxurious bronzed throne glimmering in the light like he was royalty, ahead of him were two females clad in high-tech elegantly designed armor apparently under his command. One of which happened to be Pyrrha herself with a gentle green glow reflected in her eyes.

The title read _'Arc of the Revolution-hail to the glorious emperor Jaune Arc of the Imperium'_

"Okay! I can NOT take that seriously, but dammit does that artwork look good!" Yang commented from her spot. 'Loverboy too actually, stylish getup and all but a more biker/road warrior look would work better.'

"I'm just surprised you have an appreciation for any visual medium, but I agree on the picture. It's just the notion of Jaune of all people being an emperor simply feels…" Blake trailed off.

"...Weird as hell? You know it." Nora concluded for her while snapping another picture of it. "Jaune's sweet as can be and downright a great guy, but 'Magnificent bastard' type of Royal Ruler? Nnnnooooppe! He's kind of just a charming and goofy dork by default, he's our dork, but what's with Pyrrha's getup in that pic?" Nora chirped with an upbeat shrug.

"I'm intrigued by that as well, but let's focus back to the matter at hand. Such as those new contestants that arrived." Pyrrha added in.

"I was just about to say the same thing actually, yet…" Weiss joined in with an uncertain grin on her face directed at the visual. Ren shrugged with a knowing expression.

"..yet you all have been a little too distracted by all that's going on in the show.I myself have trouble seeing Jaune as being an emperor, but I do know each of you have been nosebleeding all over the place." Ren stated dryly and got up tugging a large trash bag over his shoulder.

All the girls looked bashful and averted their eyes with pinked cheeks, Pyrrha was the most noticeable. Ruby whoever looked distracted for she was thinking about the new batch of contestants that arrived, mainly the version of her own mother.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to take out the trash, and resupply on tissue paper." Ren said before opening the door to head out.

"He's...got us pegged there, but let's talk about the new contestants while we're waiting." Blake suggested.

"I agree, although the artwork is lovely and that armor on that version of myself does give me ideas I am curious as to his Sword's human form. I had no idea such a universe could exist." Pyrrha started.

"Yeah, think my babies right here will turn out to be twins looking as good as their mother?" Yang added until Ruby spoke up.

"I am not sure how I feel about Jaune and mom, but I think it helps that he...kinda reminds me of dad in a way. I mean they're both blond with similar hairstyles, but other than that I got nothing." Ruby added scratching her head.

Zwei spoke up by barking. _(And they both smell nice too, woof!)_

"Like Nora said; I can't picture him with Dad's attitude and brutal sense of humor, he's got his own charming quirks that we all like. Plus comparing them feels wrong and give me creepy vibes about thinking about someone resembling my father." Yang added with a shiver, to which Ruby joined her.

 _'I think we derailed off the topic again.'_ Weiss thought dryly when the screen of the show flickered back to life diverting all their eyes to it.

Elsewhere…

Ozpin, despite his many years of age and aura of mystery, found himself greatly amused and pleasantly surprised by this show. It was rare entertainment in his otherwise mundane role as Headmaster, sure he dabbled in secret peacekeeping decisions, niche hobbies, and educating youngsters on combat, but he felt this show did well to sate his wanton need for shipping fanservice. He just refused to show his enthusiasm in front of his peers and lose face.

 _'How he always remain calm even with this show's insanity is beyond me.'_ Glynda thought to herself when recalling the bizarre turn of events that lead to more contestants popping out the woodwork due to spilled beer. _'Should all of us be worried that godlike power is in the hands of...that man?'_ She dryly thought with a deadpan look when remembering the co-host was responsible for the mess.

 _'Still...for Summer Rose to appear in the flesh once more, granted it's a teenage parallel, but she was remarkable huntress and loving mother to Ruby and Yang. I can't imagine what it feels like for them.'_ Glynda thought sincerely and clicked her personal scroll shut of the snapshot she took of Jaune's modeling pose.

"Quite the circus isn't it, Glynda? I can only imagine how mortified I'd be if a female counterpart of myself appeared next, which makes me glad Peter and Barty are not watching this." Ozpin commented when taking another sip.

"If such a thing did happen I doubt you'd even blink at your own reverse gendered reflection." She commented offhand.

Ozpin shrugged in acknowledge. "I have to give it to you, you know me too well. However...this entertainment may be dangerous, Glynda." Ozpin added with a shift to seriousness in his voice.

The blonde woman looked to her mentor for more input. "How so, Sir?"

"Well for starters, that time displaced past version of yourself brought this to my attention." Ozpin looked to an expectant Glynda. "You recall having a vivid memory of you in her place with Arc, no?"

Glynda slowly nodded with worry etching onto her face. "Yes, even I don't understand why that is, but I remember it clear as day."

"Well we are informed that all dates are fabricated and the contestants being time/space doppelgangers of our present universe, whereas everyone else simply travels from another. What exactly are the rules of time travel displacement of our own universe?"

Glynda's eyes went wide in alarm when recalling Summer Rose appearing. "Sir? You think…?"

Ozpin brought up his hand gesturing her to calm down. "It is just speculation at the moment, but I feel these time/space doppelgangers from either past or future have a profound effect on those currently living in the present. It is just speculation after all. I apologize for worrying you, Glynda."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the screen which flickered to life once again.

Back to the show itself.

"And you will sit there in your shame corner until due time!" Erza barked with arms crossed at the form of Boomstick sitting on a small stool facing outward.

"Dang it, Whiz. It was just a spilled beer, cut a guy some slack." Boomstick uttered with a pout unseen.

"I would if you hadn't messed things up resulting in the influx of contestants we weren't ready to receive!" Whiz shouted back from the announcer's podium. "On top of that we're still amateurs at using these powers, so chaos is likely to happen if slip-ups like this!" Whiz pointed to the beer can with an accusing finger. "Continue."

The blue armored host sighed and turned his attention back to the rest of the crew; Jaune was once again behind his own podium with 'Molly' the Anthropomorphic Mollusk Grimm staying latched onto his backside slurping on his scalp with glee. At the contestant podiums there stood Lian Ren, Winter, freshly added Erza, and Joan Arc.

"Uhhh...can I sit over there in the stands? I'm a little uneasy here." Joan spoke out with a slightly shaky voice. The poor girl was still feeling awkward as hell being transported here to date her reverse gendered self.

Lian Ren leaned over her podium to address her team leader. "It'll be fine, Joan. You've handled worse things than this like Carla Winchester bullying you. Just put it out of mind."

 _'Easy for you to say.'_ Both Jaune and Joan thought in unison with deadpan looks.

"Molly, off now. I got to get to work." Jaune firmly commanded causing the adorable Grimm monster girl to reluctantly slink off his shoulders and walk over to the stands.

She crossed her arms and pouted her thick lips at him.

"Ra Raaa ra!" Molly let out with a cute gurgly voice.

Human Penny spoke up with her usual cute helpful voice. "I believe she is unhappy with the arrangement and will perhaps double down on you later." Penny translated with a cute smile.

"Thank you." Jaune curtly replied dreading the near future.

"You did the right thing, Master. It is always best to be firm with the command of beasts." Crocea Mors stated from her seat nearby in the stands. She whipped her own personal sword shaped like Crocea Mors the weapon except looking sharper and more intricately designed. "Merely say the word and I would slay her on your command."

"No thank you." Jaune quickly added making Crocea sheathe her weapon, Molly simply looked on in bewilderment and innocence.

Summer and Rias sat on either side of her watching the show with interest. Nyan Ninja Maid Blake simply sat with Penny and Molly, the Faunus ninja occasionally trying to stylize Molly's "Hair" to look more presentable.

Summer was still weirded out by what was going on, last thing she remembered was hanging out with Raven to play a prank on Qrow and Tai. Next thing she knows she's here apparently selected from the cosmos, or at least two armored web show hosts, to participate in a dating game for a future boy who happens to be close to her family. She wasn't told more than that for some reason, but she simply shrugged it off.

"They may have told us the gist of all this just now, but this still feels really weird, don't cha think?" Summer asked to her side. Rias nodded and playfully smiled as she primly sat in place. Summer had her hood down showing her long beautiful brunette/red hair slowing down her shoulders and back.

"Indeed, crossing planes of other realms is one matter I'm somewhat used to, but this is indeed something else. Regardless it will still be entertaining in the meantime." Rias answered looking composed and attentive to the Gameshow. Her eyes glanced over at Jaune himself and he reminded her of Issei, except without the pervertedness he was known for.

 _'Still for this many to be here and for most if not all to be wanting to court him, it's all too similar indeed._ ' She thought giggling to herself. _'Perhaps I can talk with the hosts to allow Issei to appear and coach the boy on such matters, although…'_ Rias's smile soured when remembering that Issei also doesn't have many clear ideas on handling multiple women. A lot of his mishaps were comical gags Rias had only seen in harem anime. _'...still though, he may provide some input necessary for the boy.'_

Ruby from beyond the screen watched with unmoving awe at the young form of her mother. _'Someday I'll look like that when I grow up, just like mom and maybe a super cool huntress too.'_ SHe thought with beaming star filled eyes.

 _'Ruby…'_ Yang thought somberly before turning her head back to the tv. Part of her secretly hoped Jaune's date with Summer would be held off as long as possible just so the sisters can keep seeing her. 'It's really lucky she's not on the contestant podiums, but then again this show can be random as hell.'

Sighing Whiz turned back to the audience perspective to address the return of the show. "Welcome back to the Gameshow of Jaune Arc's Dating Life. We apologize for the recent interruption due to 'mishap' on account of my co-host."

Boomstick grunted a pout in the corner and simply crossed his arms.

"Erza, keep an eye on him if you could." Whiz added to the redhead, who nodded and readied her sword.

"Anyhoo, it's back to the show now and we've added two of our reserve members to the fold." Whiz added then pointed to Erza and Joan. "Joan Arc, rule63 parallel of Jaune Arc."

"Hellooo." Joan waved feeling a bit anxious with all eyes on her until she pointed over to Jaune with a sense of manufactured bravado. "Hey there, sexy. Looking for a good time? Well the name's Joan Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the lips, boys dig it." She finished flashing a toothy grin that everyone saw through.

Lian Ren snickered a bit at her team leader's impression. _'Smooth, Joan."_

"Ditto, let's get to know each other...in a hopefully not awkward way." Jaune replied with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Joan felt a little less anxious for some reason after that and relaxed a bit more.

"And our longtime reserve member Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail universe." Whiz concluded receiving a nod from Erza.

"I look forward to finally having my time with you, boy. By the time we're done I shall call you a man!" She declared valiantly making Summer, Joan, and Penny all blush in result. Winter, Romana, Lian Ren, and Rias all remained impassive due to their fortitude.

"Must be a redhead thing, I swear." Romana Torchwick muttered.

Joan simply stepped a few steps away from her while eyeing her carefully.

"Looking forward to it?" Jaune replied suddenly feeling the heat.

"Wow she's forward alright, if she's anything like Valkyrie Nora and Raven I think Loverboy will manage." Yang commented with Pyrrha nodding in approval.

'I _actually hope she's some parallel of me in a way so as to increase my own ratio score. I must see that future!_ ' Pyrrha thought with passion.

"Well now it's time for the randomizer to work it's magic." Whiz said when Boomstick unexpectedly chimed in.

"Here we goooo!" He let out out of impulse as the holographic selector light flashed randomly across the four contestants.

After a few seconds it landed on….

'Hoo boy this will be awkward.' Jaune thought dryly when the light stopped on-

"Lian Ren of the R63 universe!" Whiz declared earning a faintly surprised look in her violet eyes. Her podium retracted into the ground mechanically as a portal opened up nearby.

"Very well then, come along, Jaune." Lian stated and casually walked towards the portal where it showed the location of an unravaged Kuroyuri. Needless to say she was a little surprised to see that place, but remembered it was fabricated setting by the hosts. She just hoped she wouldn't relive with any post traumatic memories.

Jaune stretched an eyebrow and walked to meet at the portal before taking her hand and walking right in vanishing from the set.

* * *

"This will be interesting to say the least." Blake offered propping her head on her hands as she lay on her belly.

"I feel uneasy." Ren let out next to a snickering Nora and Pyrrha.

"Oh relax, Ren. I'm sure your twin sister and Jauney will hit it off well, you're already bros in this universe. Oh Pyrrha what should we call this pairing?" Nora chirped looking excitedly to Pyrrha.

"I don't know, Ren knows martial arts and Jaune is...Jaune."

"That's it. Martial Arcs! Perfect ship name for the girl-Renny and Jauney." Nora concluded making Ren deflate.

"Nora? Stop talking."

"Hee hee hee, no promises." Nora answered cutely with a finger to her lips.

* * *

THe portal opened up inside the ornate humble village of Kuroyuri, both Rens female and male reacted visibly when seeing it.

"It's like nothing had changed since when I was a child." Lian quietly stated shortly before Jaune appeared near her.

His eyes widened slightly and took in the surroundings with mild awe. "Nice place, so this is where you grew up? Right?" He asked carefully and saw her nod.

"Yes, it was like this a long time ago, quite tranquil isn't it?" She answered feeling a little less tense, she and Lie Ren always remembered their hometown...and what became of it, but they never dwelled on it too much.

"Peace yields focus." She uttered to herself and continued walking on, she turned to look back at Jaune with a small friendly smile. "Follow me and I'll show you something of mine I've cherished here." She said with Jaune on her trail.

' _She must mean the Koi pond.'_ Lie Ren thought feeling his attention harden on the show.

Something Nora immediately noticed.

"He's super focused on this part, that village of theirs...is important." She whispered to the side at the girls.

"I'll be honest he kinda looks no different than he usually does." Weiss said while Yang waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wow he's really zoned out, I'm starting to think he's in another world right now."

"Nora, that village...does it hold a highly personal memory for him? He doesn't often talk about it." Pyrrha asked carefully.

Nora nodded with a rare serious look on her face. "You know it, Pyr, but it's not my place to say." She then looked to the screen and to Ren. "It's theirs."

* * *

"Wow…" Jaune said in awe as he watched the calm artistic flow of the Koi pond lilies. "I hate to say it, but this is also-"

"Kinda boring? Yes it can be at first, but I've learned to appreciate it as a form of art." Lian said as she sat with him watching the tranquil scene in peace.

"It's also to help you ease your mind, I understand the show's been even crazier as of late. With the influx of all those guests as well as the abrasive women in Red like Nora, Raven, and Erza." Lian began making Jaune chuckle nervously in agreement.

"You definitely hit the nail on the head, plus it's also the constant reverse gender counterparts that keep popping up, no offense."

"None taken, Joan herself is also still weirded out by you two meeting."

"Anothing thing we have in common, my dear Lian. Neptunia alone weirded me out when she first showed up, and I don't' even know what to think about Torchwick. Then again I don't know anything about that person in general anyway." Jaune said.

"Ouch." Romana snorted derisively.

"Hey now! That doppleganger of min was smokin hot! Plus she was real thirsty for him too." Neptune said out loud.

"And that doesn't weird you out? Like at all?" Maybe you're a bit narcissistic." Sun added with his scroll firmly wrapped in his tail.

"Maybe, but you also want to see the chick version of you in the show too, right/"

"Fair point, but it's mostly just to compare abs." Sun answered.

"That is a stressing situation. Let's simply meditate on it to calm your mind." Lian said and sat in legs crossed indian style going into a meditative stance.

Jaune felt a little out of place, but simply shrugged and mirrored her. The sooner he did he waited patiently for his mind to clear, but all his thoughts were filled with memories of his past dates.

Such as Nora the Valkyrie's smash fest with monsters,Raven's questioning sword practice, Carolina's asskicking of him, and of course Ruby's tearful admission.

'This isn't' going well, like at all." Jaune muttered quietly and felt Lian hum in response. _'Was this supposed to be a romantic date? Then again Ren always did seem like the forever calm type of person, it wouldn't make sense for him to be as wild as Nora.'_

"Jaune…" Lian softly began while opening her violet eyes to a squirming Jaune.

 _'Okay, is this it? Is she gonna impart some words of wisdom like Ren always does? Maybe give me advice in combat or suggest more relaxation techniques?_ ' Jaune thought anxiously in tense hype for her question.

"...what kind of girls do you like?" She asked bluntly making Jaune freeze on the spot in stupor. Somewhere in the background echoed birds as well as a few growling Grimm.

…..

"What….?" Jaune repeated making Lian reach over to flick his forehead with her two Aura powered fingers. A soft impact with the force of a slap smacked him out of his stupor. "Hey that really hurt! I'm good now, okay, I'm good. So...what kind of girls I like? I gotta be honest I was actually expecting some sage like words of advice from you instead, Ren, but okay then."

The audiences back home leaned in closely to hear his responses, the RWBY crew plus NPR, Sun and Neptune, Emerald and reluctantly Mercury, and Velvet and Coco.

Glynda eyed her boss with astonishment when seeing him lean closer like an eager audience member. _'Really now?'_

Back at the dorm the girls of team RWBY temporarily forgot their drama surrounding Summer and NPR including Ren momentarily forgot the implications of Kuroyuri. Sometimes it helped to be distracted by shipping entertainment, although Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang were the most invested at the moment.

"I can't believe I'm watching this willingly." Mercury drawled annoyed with Emerald sitting nearby moderately invested. ' _Must be a girl thing, at least she doesn't write guy on guy stuff in her spare time.'_

"I...uh...don't have a preference per se. I'm mostly attracted to well attractive girls that can be either domineering or sweethearted…" Jaune began awkwardly fumbling around. Pyrrha and Weiss felt those descriptions match their own.

"...energetic, fun, or just plain wild to liven things up…" Yang, Ruby, and Nora felt those words hit home.

"...they can also be calm, peaceful, or cool headed under pressure…" Jaune went on and Blake along Lian Ren felt those words match their attributes.

"Is that dunce just listing all of our quirks by default?! Doesn't he have a preference!?" Weiss bellowed getting annoyed with Jaune's lack of preferential treatment.

Yang simply laughed. "I totally knew Loverboy would answer like that! I called it! Blake you owe me money!"

"Drat." Blake uttered fishing out a Lien card.

Pyrrha deflated a bit hoping he would've stopped after 'sweethearted' but she knew Jaune well enough to understand that he wasn't picky. "That's our Jaune, he takes no favorites it seems, which is all the more reason for me to charm him!" She declared valiantly at the last part.

"Was I the only one hoping he'd say 'nice and quirky'?" Ruby asked to no one in particular.

"Well I think Ice Queen was hoping he'd stop at 'Short and domineering', look at how flustered she is." Yang jibed cheekily making the Heiress fume.

"Well he's got an open mind and general tastes, nothing wrong about that in my book. Let's get back to it." Nora cheered out.

"...maybe also wise, strict, or any combination of the two as well as stylish…" Jaune added and was about to continue until he felt another flick of Lian's fingers smack his forehead. "Ow! Hey!"

"You...were..rambling, it would've been quicker to say you don't have a preference." Lian said giving him a very rare and comic scowl.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'm just not picky, being surrounded by seven sisters and a mother, plus all my gal pals back at Beacon only made me look for...I dunno...deeper parts of someone. I've learned that lesson the hard way during the dance." Jaune answered making Pyrrha blush with pride at his statement.

All the girls softened up when hearing it and approved of Jaune's nuanced perspective on people.

Lian Ren nodded in acceptance. "That is the correct answer, forming bonds cannot be a superficial practice as I'm sure you've already learned from participating in this gameshow."

Jaune sighed in agreement. "Yeah, definitely. Although it doesn't help to have most the dates be so chaotic."

"Part of the assignment you've been given, perhaps your preferences or lack thereof is why you were chosen to begin with." Lian offered.

"You might be right about that." Jaune nodded.

"Not exactly, he was chosen because of many reasons, most of which involve comedy and harem antics." Whiz commented to no one in particular.

"Whiz can I get off the naughty stool now? It's really boring over here, and that redhead by the podiums is giving me dirty looks." Boomstick let out, which went ignored by Whiz as Erza continued to glare.

"Feel your mind clear now?" Lian asked to a pleasantly surprised Jaune.

"You know what? Yeah, I actually feel a lot better now. I'm not even bothered by talking to someone from universe R63 anymore either! Ha! You really are the wise one of the group! Well I mean, the you I know back in my own world anyway."

Lian smiled pleasantly back at him and pulled him to his feet. "Then you shouldn't feel weirded when we go in for our customary kiss then."

"I..err...well...probably wouldn't go that fa-!" Jaune was cut off from his rambling when Lian, the lovely Mistralian beauty, leaned forward cupping Jaune's chin to place him in a surprise kiss.

Jaune was pleasantly surprised with his eyes going wide yet he didn't panic or try to move away. Seconds passed until she let go leaving both their cheeks blushing.

"A little awkwardness would still be there, but I think you and Joan of my world can probably talk to each other a little easier now."

Jaune looked surprised when he pieced it together. "So you did this for Joan too, huh?" Lian nodded.

"You know, I can always rely on you to have my back, as well as be the only other dude I'm close to making it easier to think of the other you as the brother I never had." Jaune let out dramatically in a comedic fashion making both Rens frown in a deadpan expression.

"Likewise." Lian answered curtly before prying off of a comically sobbing Jaune from her shoulders. She struggled a bit and started shoving her left foot up against his abdomen because his grip was tight.

"Sooo much estrogen! I need a guy pal to do guy stuff with!" Jaune wailed making Lian want to flick him with even more strength.

At 'Guy stuff' two pairs of hands started furiously scribbling in notepads, one of which being Blake's and the other being…

"Oh goddammit." Mercury uttered in annoyance when he saw Emerald write down certain themes in a little notebook. _'She's one of those kinds of fans after all. I know I'm not looking forward to seeing how she gets if a female version of me shows up on this stupid show.'_

Lie Ren himself sighed at his leader's feelings, it can be tough being one of the only dudes around, neither said that aloud with the girls though.

"Oh poor Jaune. Pile all that on top of living with his seven sisters it's not hard to imagine his feelings." Pyrrha stated sincerely.

"He's still just bawling because Ren is his only guy friend,unless you count Neptune, but it's a bit melodramatic if you ask me." Weiss added.

The girls then heard a louder smack and looked to see Lian Ren standing over a collapsed Jaune with a smoldering smudge on his forehead.

 _'Apologies about that, Jaune, but you were getting clingy.'_ Lian thought to herself before bending over to gently place a chaste kiss on his forehead before pulling him up to cross into the open portal.

* * *

After arriving back on the set Jaune regained conscious and muttered apologies of embarrassment to Lian, who simply waved it off. She had gotten used to that sort of thing with her own leader as well as Nor whenever she took away his pancake privileges.

Once Jaune stepped onto the floor he looked back to a pleasantly waving Lian Ren before smiling back with gratitude. Somehow he felt no more awkwardness in lieu of the chaos of the show and felt easier talking to his doppleganger.

Joan waved back from afar to her teammate hoping to see her again soon, after Lian's hand reached out to caress Jaune's cheek affectionately she withdrew into the portal returning to her own world.

' _Thanks, Lian. I'll probably won't pass out now whenever my date with...myself..comes up._ ' Joan thought.

"Okay then! Let's see the score of the date!" Whiz announced as the holographic numbers randomized until a number was displayed.

 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

"And there you have it, a rather lukewarm score bordering on mediocre whereas being in the fifties is less than average overall, largely because you've felt more of a bromance with her than a romantic chemistry. Still decent overall though." Whiz announced. Jaune looked to the score in understanding, it made sense since it felt like more of an activity/therapy session than an actual date, but he got what he needed from it and Lian helped immensely.

"Normally it could've been lower given that little romance was there, but chemistry and bonding is what's more important regardless."

"It probably helped that her counterpart already looked girly to begin with." Boomstick commented from the side making Lie Ren glare at the red armor wearing man sitting on a small naughty stool.

"Let's select a candidate from the audience to replace the empty spot, also since we're a little backed up on contestants we're not going to pluck more out until we thin the numbers a little. So anyone want to volunteer?" Whiz asked to the stands.

"I'm content to just watch this carnival of a show." Romana Torchwick stated as several hands shot up into the air, but one pair of shoes actually stepped forward as though physically making the call herself.

Ruby's eyes went wide with interest as did Yang's.

"I'll toss my hood into the ring, it'll be fun mingling with a Tai Yang-lite from the future." Summer Rose announced cheerfully as she stood proud in an action like pose making everyone sweatdrop a little. "Get ready for the date of your life, kiddo!" She called out pointing at Jaune like a challenger.

"She's definitely Ruby's mother." Weiss commented as Summer took her spot at her respective podium.

Ruby giggled mirthfully in agreement as everyone else nodded.

"Looking forward to it." Jaune replied seeing more of Ruby in that woman than he thought possible.

"Now we'll just end this episode on a poll deciding which contestant of the four will go next." Whiz announced earning a scathing glare from Erza.

"Tighten up your anus and your armor, Whiz. She looks like she's out for blood." Boomstick called out from his stool.

"Hey hey relax now, we can't pick favorites and must randomize. Absolutely no bias here." Whiz hastily announced receiving only a shrug from Erza.

"Do as you wish, I am patient." She announced surprising them.

Both Whiz and Boomstick looked to each other in uncertainty before shrugging in decision. "Boomstick you're off the stool now, I need you over here to act as a shield incase she attacks."

"Groovy as pie, Whiz. Funny thing is that line isn't the first time I heard it." He said getting up to stand by his co-host.

Jaune waited by his own personal podium with Molly once again latched onto his back slurping her thick lips on his scalp. _'I really hope this doesnt do some damage to my hair roots.'_

Whiz looked to the audience perspective with a daring gesture.

"Now we leave it up to the viewers who can poll from their scrolls on which of the four ladies will go next. Until next time on another episode of GameShow of Jaune Arc's dating life!"

 **End chapter**

 _ **Next contestant-(Up to choice)**_

 **(Winter Schnee, Summer Rose, Erza Scarlet, and Joan Arc)**

 **AN; Update completed! Hope you all enjoyed it, I guess a monthly schedule is a constant now, especially since I have other fics, including commissions, to write. That doesn't mean I will make people wait, if I can muster the mojo I can churn out quicker updates. It's just been a drab summer is all. Anyhoo, look to the non-canon spin off fic titled 'The GameShow of Jaune Arc's Alternate Lives' by Nerdlydelicious; it's a fic that spun off from chapter ten of this story. It features Parallels of our boy Jaune arriving to help coach the lad and teach him things, these parallels can spawn from anywhere including other fics. Just fyi. Until next time, please leave whatever thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc, if you have any as well as decide the next contestant. I can't make up my mind on choices sometimes.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

Knight and his Maidens: (Recent update-Sunstrewn Feathers- Jaune/Raven/Yang)(Upcoming double update in progress- Heartshot(May Zedong/Jaune) and Motherly Approval(Jaune/Summer/Kali/Raven/and Willowl)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

Hearts of Yandere: (Freshly updated!- Velvet's toy box)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly updated!- Claim the Barmaidens)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

Multiverse Paramour: (Recent update- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)(Upcoming update- Momo Yaoyorozu from Hero Academia)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

The Corruption of Arkos and RWBY: Jaune/Salem x Yang x Weiss x Pyrrha x Blake)(Heavy BDSM elements)(Freshly updated!- Lovely Red Riding Hood)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740

New Story! The Arcwitch Couple-Jaune/Glynda a fluff/smut fic series

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11661660


	12. Contestant-Winter Schnee(RWBY)

**The Dating possibilities of Jaune Arc**

 **Chapter Twelve-** _ **Contestant-** **Winter Schnee (RWBY)**_

By Azure

 **Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose** \- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long** -64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos** \- 72%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Raven Branwen** \- 64% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Weiss Schnee** -80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias** \- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch** -66%-(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

 **Neopolitan** -68% (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Nora Valkyrie** -66%-(32% Familiarity)

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)

 **Lian Ren** (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)

Current Podium Roster- Erza Scarlet(FT), Joan Arc (R63), Summer Rose (RWBY-Past)

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Cat Ninja Maid Blake(AU-RWBY), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU)

* * *

The selection highlight blinked over a barely surprised Winter Schnee standing behind her podium.

"Now our current contestant to date is none other than Winter Schnee of the illustrious Atlas special division." Whiz announced when he hit the synthesized audience clapping button.

Summer, Rias, Penny, and Erza all appeared deadpan at this.

"Yep, not everyone can cay they dated a high profile gal like that and brag about it." Boomstick added.

Jaune looked a little flustered when taking her in, something he didn't completely do when she first arrived, but now that he beheld the elegant,regal, and pristine appearance of Weiss's older sister he felt just as entranced with her as he did Weiss.

 _'Wow…! I can see where the same genetics run in the family, she even looks exactly as professional and proper as Weiss herself.'_

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, it also took far too long." Winter said coolly and stepped off her podium to greet Jaune personally and survery him like she were seizing him up for appraisal. "Hmm, shall we make our date an interesting one, Mister Arc?" She asked leaning closer with a wry smile knowing her sister was watching this and probably reacting as such.

Jaune recomposed himself and addressed in a manner as suave as he was capable of. He straightened up and locked direct eye contact. "Yes, let's, Miss Schnee."

Winter blinked in surprise and nodded back with a small smile.

"What!?" Weiss ended up popping the pillow in her lap into an imploding mess of feathers with her hands. She clutched the ground looking flabbergasted at the reality that her 'Perfect, refined, professional' older sister was going to date Jaune next, for a number of reasons. "Winter can't date Arc! It's-It's not right and the universe is sooner to turn inside out then make chemistry between them work!"

Yang and Nora were both barely stifling their feverish giggles before bursting into full on laughter.

Ruby and Pyrrha simply looked a little uncertain at her reaction and attempted to comfort her by pulling her off the ground. Even though they disagreed on Jaune not being a decent match, despite all evidence to the contrary, they felt they had to calm down the petite heiress from killing more pillows.

"He he ha ha, aaah. Anyway, what's the big deal, Weiss? You were just peachy earlier when he dated that future version of you. Heck I think that opened up the floodgates between your feelings and his. What's the difference between that and your sister? Is she even more of a hardass than even yourself?" Yang questioned with a smirk earning a pout and huff from her.

"I-It's just I don't' see her working with Jaune, she's more fitting dating some refined huntsman or a respectable military man. Picturing her with Jaune is making me feel all sorts of things. That's certainly it, kinda...I don't know." She protested earning skeptic looks from all she was bubbling and couldn't understand why, sure she saw Jaune in a new light recently, but to have him court her very own sister. Her role model that was perfect in her eyes, she had no idea on her thoughts.

"Judging by your reaction I'd say you're very conflicted on it, but…" Ren then felt cheeky enough to add; "...would it be devastating to you if Jaune somehow married Winter?"

!

Weiss made a meltdown of sputtering incoherent lines and denials earning a soft chuckle from Ren.

 _'Extra Tsun tsun alright, she really ought to be more honest with herself. Heck I admit that Jauney is a catch and would take him as a silver if Ren doesn't win my gold! But I still totally root for that Valkyrie me or Pyrrha hooking up with him.'_ Nora thought squirrely, keeping the picture of Jaune and Ren's modeling pose saved on her scroll as a screensaver. Pyrrha too, but she cropped out Ren to focus solely on Jaune.

"I'd say she's just jealous her big hotshot sister might steal Jaune from her." Blake piped up earning a red cheeked befuddlement from the heiress!

A round of laughs went around when a new contestant suddenly popped out of a remaining portal surprising everyone in the room into stupefied silence ending the chaos, a similar effect was seen on the gameshow.

Ruby, Weiss after she cooled down, Yang, even Blake held her mouth agape looking, but the biggest reactions of all were from the rest of team JNPR.

For they were looking at the unexpected arrival turn out to be…

"Hello again!" Chibi-Pyrrha declared cheerfully waving from the stage with her little arms.

"What the…" Weiss started.

"She's adorable!" Pyrrha and Nora gushed at the cuteness of Chibi-Pyrrha standing in the middle of the stage with her large cartoony head and diminutive body making Jaune look completely frozen in stupor while staring at her.

All of team RWBY and NPR were both surprised and shocked by the chibi-Nikos's body lacking the understanding of physics. She appeared mostly an overly cute cartoon caricature, yet all found her big green eyes and cute smile all too appealing.

To Pyrrha herself however it might more of an opportune chance for her parallel having a date with Jaune and increasing her score to the much sought after 'future vision'.

"I don't...I can't…" Jaune struggled to find his words when looking at the cute mini form of his partner. 'Just when I'd thought I'd seen everything this show was to offer, nope I will never know to expect until it slaps me in the face with a steel paddle.'

 _Glomp!_

Molly crept up on him and latched onto his scalp again, this time with her hair down and her hands affectionately stroking his shoulders.

"Hey Molly." He flatly added.

"Raarraa ra, Rara." Molly gurgled cutely.

Chibi-Pyrrha pouted and glared harshly at her ready, igniting her hands into magnetic glow she was ready to throw down.

"Take your time this must be a big moment for you." Whiz commented from the side trying to ease the tension and awkwardness, he was also surprised by the cute chibi's arrival.

Even Winter was more than a little shocked, but she quickly snapped out of it and pulled Jaune by the arm leading him along with her to an opened portal. "Come along, you Ladykiller. It's time for our date."

"Wait! Don't take him! I haven't even talked to this Jaune yet!" Chibi-Pyrrha rushed her tiny form over at them and latched onto his shoulder cutely gazing stars into his eyes.

"Uh...hi there, little Pyrrha?" He greeted awkwardly earning a giggle from her.

"You're certainly taller and just as handsome as my own world's Jaune, but any flavor of him is perfect for me." She petted his blonde head with her little hand.

"Ahem, we are about to embark on a date, if you would be so kind." Winter cleared her throat earning Pyrrha's attention.

"Oopsie, I'm sorry!" She uttered out in the way only Pyrrha ever does, and bounced off walking back to the stand eyeing Jaune the entire way.

"By the way I'd like to make our engagement a training session as well. Would you be so kind as to place those limb bracers on him?" Winter called out just before she stepped through the porta.

"You got it, Frosty bun!" Boomstick then keyed in the panel and magically manifested the basic set of limb bracers onto Jaune. They were basic modular versions adapted for versatility in any field, whether it even be dancing.

"Thank you, I wish to train and engage Mister Arc in the finer aspects of etiquette and agility." Winter said with gratitude and courtesy before plunging into the portal with Jaune tugged along. He just kept eyeing the mini-Pyrrha waving cutely at him whole way until the portal swallowed him up away from the stage.

Chibi Pyrrha pouted cutely with comical tear drops peaking out her eyes. Summer rushed over to pick her up and cradle her like a crying infant.

"There there,he'll come back and date you, little one. Have no fear." Summer soothed making chibi-Pyrrha feel awkward and struggle to crawl out of her space.

Whiz turned his head to Boomstick about to raise the question until his partner answered for him. "No idea, Whiz. I'm guessing that one tiny wormhole in the corner of the stage over there, that I kinda forgot about earlier, must've pulled her through."

Behind his vizor whiz glared deadpan at his partner. "Double, no, triple check the panel and make sure there's no more surprises coming out!"

Boomstick did a mock salute and rushed off to do just that, Whiz sighed and turned his head up to see Chibi-Pyrrha sitting cutely on a stand seat between Summer and Rias dangling her little feet.

' _I need a drink.'_ Whiz thought accidentally conjuring up a bottle of whiskey hovering beside his head. ' _Oh right, well I guess that works._ ' He grabbed it and lifted up his helmet a bit to take a sip.

That was when Rias spoke up. "Excuse me, may I make an unusual request? It involves our eventual date."

Enter Dating Zone…

Jaune stepped out onto the lavish ballroom floor of some Atlas estate, he looked around in awe imagining this to be something close to a setting in an animated film. It was spacious, pristine, and themed in the ivory color schemes with a few tints of blue. What was more surprising as t hat Winter herself suddenly changed her uniform into a flowing white dancing gown similar to what Weiss herself wore at the dance.

"Wooww…"

"I know, it is quite the sight isnt it? We hold banquets and charities here, the former being used for morale." Winter explained dripping her hair curls down the sides of her face looking a bit more dazzling. Her bun was kept at the top of course, but what perplexed Jaune more was having her rapier out.

"Yeah, but I was also..kinda admiring how stunning you looked in that dress. It's the same thing Weiss wore during the dance a while ago." Jaune explained adjusting his bracers and eyeing her.

"Why thank you, and yes our tastes often align, but let's not discuss my dear sister while you are with me. Are you curious as to why I requested to a joint training session?" She asked casually footing her way in a circle across from him.

Jaune tesned up and felt this was part of the training regiment. "It's to train, right? I am kinda wondering why it's in a ballroom, but-! Wait are we doing some sort of dance battle thing?"

"Something like that, I prefer to think of both as tests of agility. Ready yourself." Winter poised when a sound system in the background lit up the area with decorative silver lightning and played some acoustic dance music.

' _Concion Del Mariachi' Starts playing!_

Winter stepped first and struck out at Jaune with her blade in a stylish way, Jaune quickly sidestepped remembering his ingrained dancing techniques, but also he was avoiding the sword like crazy.

Suddenly a hologram rapier of his own manifested in his left hand and he crossed blades with Winter, but without an excess of force.

"Not bad for a start." Winter noted keeping her piercing blue eyes on him as the walked in a circular pattern keeping their blades locked. "You've already learned dancing, so I assume you have reflexives ingrained into you for your body to dodge like that."

' _This is a very weird date, but I think I get that Weiss's sister is testing me to see if I'm cordial enough or something. What is it with these gorgeous Schnee women and etiquette?'_ Jaune thought continuing his pace while the music played.

"I feel like you're judging me." He teased with a coy smile.

Winter shook her head. "Not at all." She then broke off her deadlock to pose in an impassive fencing posture while stepping her right foot ahead of her left diagonally.

Jaune understood the pose and knew what she was going to do, with a strike sent out and a side slash delivered with ehr step Winter tangled Jaune, who had countered with his holo blade and caught her waist in his left hand.

Back at the dorm the girls were watching with fevered interest while simultaneously being impressed with Jaune's dancing skill matching Winter's gracefulness.

Pyrrha was more enamored than the rest and gushed like she was watching a romance film that involved dancing and blades, several of her favorite things rolled into one. She did picture herself in Winter's place though.

Ruby did too getting swept up in the theme of it. Weiss however was biting down on her lip in anxiousness while holding Zwei between her hands.

 _'I'm gonna die, aren't I?'_ The little dog barked fearing Weiss's reaction later on.

Back to the date Jaune and Winter continued twirling together in a slow spin keeping their hands and swords aligned with each other's hips while locking eyes. Jaune's bracers thankfully fed him input during, despite that it wasn't an intense training exercise, his muscles were learning Winter's attack patterns and adjusting to copy her fluidity in them.

The guitar music peaked in crescendo sparking up their next action together!

Jaune moved and pulled Winter close to him in a soft twirling reel, she didn't show it but felt a bit of heat in her core when pressing up close to him. She's hardly ever had intimate contact with others considering she valued her career more, but she'll admit to enjoying this moment.

The boy then hooked his arm over head and began twirling her around in elegant spinning motions making the flow her gown look fluid.

Once she stopped twirling she positioned her feet in front of her continuing movement in a circular pattern across from him. Jaune did the same as they held out their blades to each other.

!

They stepped forth and fluidly clanged swords in soft clashes while maneuvering around the other! It was combination of both dancing and fencing blended perfectly together. Jaune quickly stepped back avoiding the tip of her sword with grace and gracefully swung himself in capturing her into both his arms this time.

One hand held her hips and the other held his sword aiming down carefully away from her body.

On cue Winter pulled herself up and grasped the back of his neck with her free hand with her right leg hiking up his side as part of the dancing romance. Winter herself still looked somewhat stoic but deep inside those eyes there was a bit of a fire kindling brightly as this continued. Her blade hand aimed carefully down the ground also avoiding his body, the placement of it paralleled his own.

She grasped the side of his head, which somewhere back at the dorm Zwei yelped in pain and bounced off Weiss's lap, and quickly disengaged from his embrace to continue crossing blades!

* * *

"This has to got to be the weirdest training session and date I've ever seen." Emerald commented still glued to the screen.

"Says the girl who can't stop watching it." Mercury said with a retort receiving no answer from his partner in crime.

"What's all the hubbub?" A sleek feminine voice spoke out now catching their combined attention. Emerald bolted up and turned her head to see Cinder Fall sashaying casually over to their secluded spot in the courtyard.

"C-Cinder! I was just watching something good while doing some recon. Care to have a look?" Emerald squeaked and offered her scroll, but Cinder politely pushed it back declining.

"I'll pass, thanks. Unless there's something of great interest to either myself or our plans then I couldn't care less. I just came to see where you two have been hiding, that is all. Let me know if anything of interest comes up in whatever you're apparently hooked onto, hmm kay?"

Emerald nodded and stood attention like Mercury as their boss left the area, the silver haired merc let out a sigh of relief once she did. "Okay, that was stifling. Thought for sure she'd burn us or smack us around after catching us goofing off."

"She's not entirely about work and schemes, we were ordered to lay low and that's what we're doing, besides there's always an off chance some imitation of her arrives onto this show. That would be of great interest to her, right?"

Mercury shrugged. "Unless that doppelganger turns out to be the exact opposite of her; all sweet and lovey dovey, not caring about killing people. Would make for a good laugh after seeing her face though."

Emerald rolled her eyes and returned to the scroll's viewing of the game show.

* * *

With expertly soft clangs of metal Winter stepped here and there engaging Jaune as he expertly dodged and swayed, to anyone else it looked weird as hell, but so did break-dance fighting at one point. This here was a test of eloquence, agility, and refinement in culture, at least to Winter it was.

She motioned her arms swing her rapier crossing his and then grasped his hand into her free one pulling them together again for another twirl.

Jaune did just that with his arm over her head spinning her gracefully in twirls until he dipped her down for the grand finale of their dance/training session.

The music reached its apex and sounded off with trumpets blowing in the air. Getting caught up in the moment Jaune leaned down and pressed his lips against Winter's for the concluding kiss. She was taken back at first but allowed it by closing her eyes and latching a hand around his neck.

Whiz pressed the button for another synthesized clapping chorus, but this time it was joined in by the actual audience from both the show and the dorm.

In unison both Chibi-Pyrrha and regular Pyrrha clapped giddily after watching the scene despite wincing at the kiss of Winter and Jaune.

Jaune and Winter concluded pulling themselves up and taking a bow. After they finished Jaune led her by the hand to a nearby table to relax and get to know her, so far they only danced and trained in sword striking.

"You have learned much in your prior dates, it is pleasing to see such a gentlemen." Winter commented as she took a seat.

Jaune followed suit and sat across from her trying to think of things to talk about outside of Weiss. "Why thank you, madam. I hope I didn't come off too bad in that dance there. Still kinda curious about it."

"You did splendidly, I figured it wouldn't pose a challenge considering your past achievements, but I'll confess to enacting it for my own enjoyment. I've not had an un-stifling dance in such a long time, any partners would only prove too stiff and proper to my liking." She explained earning his interest.

"So it was just for fun then, huh? That's cool , I have had plenty of fun too, you were pretty precise in your swordplay and it really surprised me how good you are with it. Doing those moves while dancing, just wow." He gushed calmly and kept a composed gentlemanly posture while Winter took a sip from her tea cup.

Aapprently there had been a tea set ready and filled for them alone.

"I've had years of practice, but enough pleasantries.I wish to know something, Mister Arc." Winter began after setting her cup down and leaning forward with her head propped on both her hands.

"Uh sure, go ahead and shoot." Jaune asked feeling perplexed by her sudden change in demeanor.

"What do you find 'attractive' about my sister and me? And don't try to deny your reaction to examine me earlier. I could easily tell." She asked with a cute smile and firm voice.

' _Wow she's good, it's no wonder Weiss admires her so much.'_ He thought and decided to just be honest. "Heh you got me, I hope I didn't come off as a creeper or anything. If I had to say the reasons It'd just be that you're beautiful. The both of you come off like two dazzling angels of ice, that was sorta how I was awestruck by Weiss the first time I met her, around then I assumed she was talking about me in a good way."

Winter chuckled. "She was condescending wasn't she?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah pretty much, she's still neat though."

Weiss now shook in her spot anxious to hear whatever else they had to say regarding herself and each other. Part of her was almost afraid however, on one side of her mind she didn't want Jaune to be interested in Winter and vice versa, on another side she wasn't sure what to think of him and her newfound territorial thoughts on the doofus.

 _'It's a conundrum, a conundrum!'_ She thought chomping down on another pillow held in her arms.

"You know you're quite the dancer, and a blossoming swordsman too. I can see you show much promise, despite your often clumsy demeanor." Winter voiced making him blush a little.

"So how strong is your resolve to go into the huntsman aspiration? It is quite arduous and dangerous, even professionals as strong as I fear for their life on the battlefield. With Grimm there is always room for uncertainty and chaos. Are you ready to face that?"

Jaune nodded and greeted her back with a fierce grin with a confidence. "You're damn right I am willing to, I personally don't think there's ever a 'ready' for dealing with the world out there, but I've come too far to let any doubts pull me back." Jaune answered with sheer resolve in his voice.

Winter smiled sweetly with analytical eyes. "That is the correct answer." She stated taking another sip of her teacup.

"Well I've already gone through a lot already, and after dating the girls in this wacky show I've come to have meaningful revelations on why everybody does what they do." Jaune explained easing into a soft smile.

"Do tell, I know I have watched them after a certain point beyond arrival, but I'm interested to hear what you've learned. Perhaps Weiss could take a few pointers from you, she too is still learning to find herself in the process of defying our father."

 _'Yeah...Weiss does have some trouble with her dad, huh? Makes me glad for how my dad is, even though his advice on girls never really worked for me.'_ Jaune thought wryly and took a breath before speaking.

"Well with Ruby it was about faith and never losing it in the person you care about, with Weiss (V4) it was tenacity and resolve to never quit when things got tough. Agent Carolina taught me to appreciate what I have and not get swept up in revenge and anger, Glynda Goodwitch taught me not to lose my humanity in the long fight against monsters, Raven Branwen pretty much scared me into defying her, and Nora the Valkyrie taught me about appreciating someone in spite of any crazy flaws. With everyone else it was mostly perks; like with Neo I got to embrace my criminal side a bit, with Lian Ren I got peace of mind after going crazy from all the..well..craziness, and lastly I got a bad pun making habit from Barb."

"That is quite the development, other hunters could learn from your experience. Why I myself find an ever evolving man that constantly fights his way out of strife to be the most endearing."

"Awe stop it." Jaune gushed bashfully when Winter got up from her seat to walk over to him. She gently caressed the side of his head with a barely readable look on her face before she pulled him up to lead him back to the dancing floor.

Picking up her weapon and signaling him to pick up his holographic one, she now stood across from her aiming her rapier at him in a challenging manner.

"The dance was an excellent dust up and enjoyable bout of matching reflexes with you, but now begins our true training session. Have at thee, Mister Ar-no, I mean Jaune." She concluded dripping the mention of his name with unexpected allure as though she were trying to seduce him.

Jaune nodded and readied his own weapon excitedly, now he stood in a battle posture readying to throw down with the elite specialist.

"Consider this for a moment first, if you best me in any way you'll have indeed captured my romantic interest." Winter goaded with a confident grin.

Somewhere in the universe Weiss Schnee felt close to fainting upon hearing those words, she could not comprehend seeing Jaune Arc in a brotherly light no matter what her sister says. Some of which stems from complicated conflicting feelings for the boy in question, would she be okay with it or dare to try undermining her in getting him. She wailed on how it was such a conundrum.

Somewhere else in the same universe…

Spitting out his swig of the flask Qrow nearly fell out of the thick tree branch he was resting on when his scroll broadcasted the game show to him.

"Wait! What?! W-what the heck is this funny business?" Qrow barked in utter surprise continuing to focus on the scene of Winter Schnee engaging some Beacon student he faintly recalls as Ruby's friend. "I might've been hitting the sauce a bit harder than usual, because I could swear I heard Winter Schnee saying something about 'romance' with an actual person. That's not right, Ice Queen doesn't love anything!"

With a graceful dash from their spots Jaune and Winter engaged in a fast flurry of slashes and gleaming blades! Winter parried and expertly dodged here and there without any issue, Jaune carefully slashed and avoided all her dangerously swift and precise strikes!

He stepped to the sides quickly altering his stance, during which his bracers lit up enhancing his reflexes to match hers with ingrained knowledge! Jaune came at her with surprising agility and precision deflecting her rapier as she 'danced' in avoidant steps!

!

He tapped the side of her waist with his holo sword surprising Winter before she counted with a hard strike across his chest skidding off his aura like sparks coming off a metal wall! The duel was heating up and Winter felt her blood tingle with excitement.

Jaune felt the same way, but more than that he was determined to impress her. A feeling akin to Weiss's admiration of her, he just felt bound to admire this woman out of respect. Somewhere in the universe Qrow scoffed out laughing derisively.

The two dashed off in speedy blurs dancing in clashes of blades while outmaneuvering one another in counters and reversals!

"Oooho this is so exciting!" Chibi-Pyrrha gushed dangling her little feet.

"Oh indeed it is, I can't wait to see the finish." Penny said mirroring her fervor as they sat together in audience stand.

"Whoah...super cool!" Joan gushed watching the fight scene. "It's straight outta anime! I wish I could do stuff like that."

"You'll get your chance,once your date comes uuuup…." Summer declared jovially trailing the end of her sentence in a whimsical tone.

Joan now shuddered and felt anxious again when thinking of dating her counterpart, to put her mind at ease she tried simply thinking of him like a fraternal twin, who happens to totally be not related. 'This might be a worse line of thought actually.'

After minutes of quick paced combat Jaune and Winter were standing shakily across each other panting. Just when they were about to engage in another bout Winter held out her hand to call it off.

"Let's call it a draw for the day, we both did this after a dance/sparring session and without using the full extents of our auras. I could have channeled my semblance for speed and danced circles around you, but I wanted to engage you fair and square in basic combat. As it stands now I'd say we're spent."

"Huff...speak for yourself…I can go all day. Oooohh.." Jaune spoke feeling slightly disorientated from dashing about the room crossing weapons with her.

Winter softly chuckled and strode forward to wrap her arms around his head cuddling him close. "Know your limits, even with your unique and enhanced abilities we're all still human at the end of the day." She firmly advised and picked him up to place a chaste sweet kiss on his lips perking him up.

"There, our date is concluded, let's depart and see the fruits of your endeavours, shall we?"

Jaune nodded and was lead back to a reopened portal in the white ballroom.

"Oh and by the way…" Winter began when turning her head to the side just before entering the portal. "...I'd say you caught my romantic interest, Weiss can only hope the other Winter doesn't beat her to the punch if someone else doesn't."

Jaune blushed a bit and gulped as they entered.

"Eeeeh that was exciting! Kinda like when Yang's mom and Jaune duked it out, except without the ahem..dramatic tension." Ruby commented receiving a pat on the back from Yang.

"Either way it was fun to watch, but hearing about Loverboy's epiphanies during the dates peaked my interest more. Maybe we should take notes." Yang said looking around to see Nora and Blake poke Weiss's sides getting her to move. "Heeeyy, snow queen! Snap out of it."

She then tossed a pillow at her face sending her to floor and snapping her out of the trance.

"Hey!"

"You were spacing out, had no choice." Yang waved off getting a sharp glare from the 'Snow Angel'.

"Are you alright, Weiss? You seemed like the soul was drained out of you, we all understand you feel conflicted about Jaune, even more so in regards to fraternizing with your sister, but-" Pyrrha cut off when Weiss spoke up.

"I'm alright, Pyrrha. Just had to let some of that soak in, I mean my sister gave him the thumbs up and it seems like Jaune has really proven it. I knew he was a fine dancer but to be able to compete like that in Winter's unorthodox training session." Weiss noted apparently more than a little impressed.

Pyrrha nodded. "I think that message has been hammered in already since the date with your other self, but it's still good to see you coming around. You can only straddle the fencefor so long until you start regretting it."

 _'True words, Pyrrha. True true words.'_ Weiss thought seeing the screen display Jaune getting his farewell kiss from Winter before she traversed back through the podium portal.

"I'm just focused on what the heck's the deal with that bite size version of Pyrrha." Nora let out earning nods from all around, even Ren was interested and freaked out.

"But she's just so cute! I want one of me!" Ruby squeaked.

'Hey! What about me?!' Zwei barked out cutely.

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Jaune Arc- Sword skill now enhanced to 11.25!**

 **-Agility now enhanced to 6.5 from 3.2!**

 **-Accuracy now enhanced to 7.75 from 4.50!**

 **-Close Combat 4.0 enhanced from 1.0**

 **-Strength 6.0 enhanced from 3.5**

"And there we have it, Whiz! A sweet comeback from his last one!" Boomstick announced reading the score gauge.

 _'Huh, I guess I'm pretty popular with Schnee women, I never thought I'd see the day.'_ Jaune noted when he felt two glomps on his shoulders; on his left shoulder was Molly the Mollusk cutely placing her head on his shoulder and surprisingly not slurping on his head. On his right was chibi-Pyrrha hanging off his shoulder and pleasantly purring while stroking his face.

"So...who's next?" Jaune asked getting his cheeks poked by both girls.

"Well first we need a stand member to come in and replace Winter, any volunteers?" Whiz announced looking at the stands. Penny Polendina of the human AU came up and perkily skipped on over to stand next to the others waving cutely.

"I am greatly interested in our eventual romantic outing, Mister Jaune Arc." She chirped with a bright smile.

 **End chapter**

 **Next contestant-(Up to choice)**

 **(Penny Polendina, Summer Rose, Erza Scarlet, and Joan Arc)**

 **AN: Well that's that! Sorry the last one was so lackluster. Hoped this one made up for it somewhat, wasn't in the right mood or mind during the Lian Ren chap, plus the character doesn't have canonical presence since she spawned from a fanart concept. Been busy with commissions out the arse, but business is good. Created/updated new stories all on my AO3, links are below. Still taking commissions, but I am a little swamped at the moment. Also I have just started a P atreon, for writing prompts, early releases, character choices in Multiverse, etc, you can sign up and pledge. Link is below and on my profile. You all know the drill; leave any thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc, if you have any. Laterz.**

 **My P atreon-**

 **Www P atreon dot com/Azuremegacyber**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

Knight and his Maidens: (Freshly Updated!- Heartshot(May Zedong/Jaune) and Motherly Approval(Jaune/Summer/Kali/Raven/and Willow)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

Hearts of Yandere: (Previous update-Velvet's toy box)(Upcoming update- Coco chapter-Unnamed so far)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly updated!- Claim the Sailor Girl-Mattie Skye/Baked Alaska filler)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

Multiverse Paramour: (Recent update- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)(Upcoming update- Momo Yaoyorozu from Hero Academia)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

The Corruption of Arkos and RWBY: Jaune/Salem x Yang x Weiss x Pyrrha x Blake)(Heavy BDSM elements)(Freshly updated!- Fem Ren/Nora chapter!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740

The Arcwitch Couple-Jaune/Glynda a fluff/smut fic series (Freshly updated! Chapter Two-Behind Classroom curtains)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11661660

New story!- Royal Knights of Remnant-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements,harem, smut and fluff.)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806


	13. Contestant-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

**Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being** maximum **limit.**

 **Ruby Rose- 89%** -(40% Initial Familiarity)

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%** -(30% Initial Familiarity)

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 72%** -(40% Initial Familiarity-)

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

 **Raven Branwen- 64%** (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Weiss Schnee-80%** (Initial Familiarity-35%)

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%** -(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%** -(30% initial Familiarity)

Teenage Glynda G. (36% performance bonus)

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%** (Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)

 **Neopolitan-68%** (First time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%** -(32% Familiarity)

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%** (Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)

Current Podium Roster- Erza Scarlet(FT), Joan Arc (R63), Summer Rose (RWBY-Past)

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Cat Ninja Maid Blake(AU-RWBY), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU)

 **The Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **Contestant- Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

By Azure

With the blinking highlighter hovering over a now gushing Erza Scarlet, she only had this to say; "At last! It is finally my time to rise! And I aim to make up for lost time." Erza shouted pumping her armored right fist into the air raising it as though she were boosting the morale of troops.

Summer Rose, Ninja Maid Blake, Penny, and even Molly all became dazzled by the display! Largely because, for some reason, streams of light had branched out from behind her in the background while she did her pose. Chibi-Pyrrha merely crossed her tiny arms and glared defiantly at her.

'Where is all that coming from? Is this the power of her spirit?" Jaune wondered feeling the wave of her aura blow wind like a storm.

Whiz just then turned his blue armored head to his partner, who was seen holding a large projector in place, apparently creating the effect.

"When did you-Nevermind, cut that out already!" He barked smacking the back of Boomstick's armored head.

"Hey now! When it comes to showmanship one must razzle-dazzle the audience and leave em wanting more." The red-armored host defended.

"Except that you're blinding literally everyone in the room, look at Molly and Crocea over there!" Jaune protested directing their attention to a covering Molly Mollusk hiding behind the armored warrior female known as Crocea Mors, who herself was shielding her eyes.

Joan herself was wowed by the spectacle, but in spite of that she mostly kept directing her attention away from Erza and focusing more on Jaune. Ever since her arrival she couldn't help but look at him every now and then, possibly because he was her duplicate and it really stuck with her. Other than that she didn't really know why.

"Oh fine!" Boomstick relented and clicked the off button on the projector.

Erza hopped down from her podium and trotted over to Jaune, who blinked in stupor a few times, when she smirked and hauled him up over her right shoulder like he was being kidnapped.

'What the...!? She made it look so easy! How strong is this woman?!' Jaune thought feeling embarrassed by the armored redhead lifting him up with ease.

'My my she'll be an aggressive lover yet, I certainly hope he can handle it." Rias commented with Summer nodding in agreement.

"Never underplay the power of redheads." Summer beamed twirling locks of her own hair in her fingers.

-Dorm room

"Darn tooting!" Ruby cheered in agreement and grabbed a reluctant Pyrrha up to stand with her and cheer along.

"Hee hehe, my yes! What they said!" Pyrrha giggled as she played along with her fist pumping weakly into the air.

Nora giggled and jumped up into joining in with them.

Yang rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Anyway, let's all sit back down and see how this date goes. I'm kinda curious to how well Loverboy can deal with another crazy redhead. He's already dealt with Valkyrie Nora, maybe this one will actually crush his pelvis."

At that Pyrrha went scarlet and muttered something like scandalous under her breath. Ruby simply blinked in surprise uncertain of what to make of Yang's comments. Blake was furiously scribbling in her notebook.

"I kinda just want to see who comes out next in the selection process. Seeing myself and my sister was trying enough, but I worry about seeing my own mother show up to date Jaune." Weiss commented.

'Is anyone even wondering when or how Jaune will come back at this point?' Ren thought feeling like everyone keeps overlooking that.

Back to the stage, Erza saw the selection process finish with the scenery and a smile was put on her face when the visual revealed a grassy hilltop setting just outside of Fiore. 'Splendid, even a picnic set has been arranged! I've always wanted one! It's perfect!' Erza thought clenching her fists with manly tears in her eyes as when eyeing the scene with joy.

Jaune simply slumped, still held over her shoulder, and waved at Joan awkwardly who in turn waved back.

'I feel for you.' She mouthed referring to how much she herself gets tossed around.

"So there you have it, Wildfire. The date and place have been set, so you know, go nuts. As long as it isn't here." Boomstick announced.

Erza nodded. "I will do just that, and…" Erza then squeezed Jaune's buttocks with her other hand causing a fierce blush to bloom on his face, and a furious one to appear on Pyrrha's back in the dorm room. "... more." Erza purred with bedroom eyes just before hopping into the portal.

"Huh, wish a had woman that frisky, I wonder who she's a parallel of." Boomstick wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure she's a parallel of anyone, but let's just check the board and look anyway." Whiz added then brought up the holographic display showing just how was connected to her.

A collective set of eyes went wide back at the dorm, and one certain girl smiled widely.

* * *

Once Erza and Jaune landed on the ground of the mountaintop she set Jaune down to land on his butt. Getting up and rubbing his rear Jaune looked to Erza expectantly just before he surveyed the fantasy setting. "Wow, so this is where you live?"

Erza nodded then put her hands on her hips. "Yes, it is quite a magical place to be, but we're not here to focus on that." She added earning his attention when looking back at her. Erza pointed directly at Jaune with a fired up look. "You and I will make this a triple-decker date, I have been waiting for this for so long now and feel I need to make up for lost time."

Jaune nodded with a sheepish smile. "I know I'm usually the one that's supposed to impress, but it looks you have a plan in mind. Sure thing, I'll do whatever you want if it makes you happy."

At this Erza smirked. "Perfect, I've been waiting for you to say that." She answered back making him squirm just before a light shone around her body changing her outfit!

"Whoah!"Cool!" Jaune yelped in surprise as the shine dimmed down revealing Erza in her Heaven's Wheel outfit; a beautifully ornate armor made of lustrous silver with metal wings sticking out her back and various swords hovering around her.

'Those are making me a little nervous.' Jaune thought.

'Ooohh! Look at all those weapons!" Ruby gushed with stars in her eyes as her sister tried pulling her from the screen to sit back down.

"He heh, Erza...when you say 'triple decker date', what do you have in mind?" Jaune asked.

"It's' quite simple, Jaune. If I am to shape you into more of a battle honed man, one in which plenty of warriors will be the envy of, I feel I must whip you into shape first." She calmly replied then tensed up with fire in her eyes. "That begins with you dodgin these until you are as nimble as the air!" She declared uproariously and called forth multiple swords to rain down on him!

Jaune went deadpan at first then yelped yelped in terror as he broke into a dodge roll avoiding the first few! He broke into a run soon after with Erza still sending swords at him!

"You can do this with ease, Jaune! All you must have with you is spirit!"

'I knew something dangerous was gonna happen on this date! I just didn't expect it to be this!' Jaune wailed mentally as he flipped and dodged each blade sent at him!

Ozpin blinked twice in stupor when the training date had begun, according to Glynda this was as shocked as he gets. "Hmmm, I must admit even I was not expecting such a 'creative' romantic outing. I am impressed with Mister Arc's roach like tenacity and willingness in wanting to avoid death."

Glynda just felt her left eye twitch in shock and annoyance with her jaw dropped at the sight. Not only at the red haired woman raining swords down at the date, but at the fact she considered this 'mild' training. Part of her wanted to go rescue Jaune from her right this second! Another part of her was annoyed with Ozpin's lack of emotion,even in the face of this, but she had long since accepted that as par for the course.

'Who on Remnant let that woman onto the show in the first place?!' Glynda thought in outrage.

"What the heck kind of date is this!? Even that Valkyrie Nora's outing wasn't as dangerous! This is just crazy!" Yang yelled out in surprise outrage and worry for Jaune.

Ruby nibbled on her nails in worry, with Weiss more or less mirroring her state, part of her was impressed by his enhanced agility in avoiding sharpened metal yet another part wished the selection marker had picked her mom instead.

"How can that wild woman be a parallel of me?!" Pyrrha shrieked in alarm grabbing her head in worry.

'This might actually turn Jaune off from redheads entirely all thing considered.' Blake surmised in thought.

"Look at him go! I believe his speed is quite exceptional for the situation. Don't you?" Penny chimed out with exuberance and looked over to Molly Mollusk.

"Ra rara raaa? Raaarr ra ra ra." Molly gurgled out cutely, which translated to; 'Is this how humans mate? If it is then I like it!'

Both Summer and Rias looked taken back by this development as well, they hadn't expected an impromptu training session on the redhead's date, but then again they had known the fierce warrior woman to be rather dominant and determined at getting her own date going. They still felt a gauntlet of raining swords was a bit much though.

"You can do it, Senpai! I'm sure you'll survive this date and come back in one piece, but be sure to come to me to clean you up, nya!" Ninja Maid Blake cheered with a hand cutely pumping into the air.

Blake, back at the dorm, felt her expression mortify at the odd cutesy behavior of her counterpart. 'How can she be related to me again?'

Back with Jaune...

Getting used to the trajectory of the projectiles Jaune started avoiding them with more ease and rounded his path to rush back at Erza in an attempt to getting her to call it off.

Unfortunately for him Erza expected this tactic and disengaged her attack in order to change back into her default armor set with a sword in hand.

Jaune attempted to grab his sword out of habit until he remembered that it wasn't on him, hasn't been since this game show started. Nor did he have a training one with him, so he just settled for hand to hand combat instead and launched a flying kick at Erza.

With a resounding clang of impact his foot got blocked by the flat side of her sword after he sent himself at it. Erza simply smirked and twisted her weapon reversing their engagement and forcing Jaune to land on his feet after performing a backflip.

"Splendid course of action, I say you passed you certainly passed the test of Spirit!" I had been wondering when you were going to stop playing defense and come after me to attack. I wasn't going to actually strike you,by the way, if any of my swords had gotten within an inch of you I would've redirected them to not harm your body." She confessed earning a deadpan look from Jaune.

'Surprisingly this date isn't yet the craziest one I've been on, still pretty wild thought. Raining down swords just to test my spirit?' He thought and asked. "All I had to do was attack you?"

Erza nodded with a firm smile and then plopped herself down on a conveniently arranged picnic set up. She patted the soft blanket underneath invitingly and flashed Jaune a cute wink calling him over. "Now, we feast and get to know each other a little better." She said flirtily making Jaune blush a bit as he complied.

Walking over to her he took a spot on the picnic set and opened up the basket to see what was prepared for them.

"Oh neat, they've got chicken sandwiches here, and apple juice too!"

"All I need is this." Erza added catching his attention, he turned to see her picking up a plate with what what appeared to be cheesecake. Serving a slice to herself and holding it up ready to eat she positively looked gleeful. It was such an alien sight to Jaune, but it was enjoyable nonetheless to see her smile.

Jaune chuckled and fished out a sandwich for hisme and started eating, savoring the taste he closed his eyes relishing the filling sensation of finally having some food in his stomach.

"Hmmm, oh that's right I've haven't eaten anything since I was abducted. Which reminds me; just how long has it been since then? It's starting to feel like it's' been hours.' He mused then looked to Erza taking adorable bites out of her slice of cheesecake.

'Maybe I better just focus on her first.' He reasoned and gulped his food down. "So, can you tell me a little about Fiore and where you grew up? There's a lot about this cool world that I kinda want to know about."

Erza nodded and finished her bite. "Well it's a world of magic, nearly all who enlist and become a part of guilds are mages or rather mage warriors. Magic is our bread and butter, so to speak." She then quipped a sword out of nowhere into her other hand showing it off to Jaune. He mused impressed.

"Wow, that's too cool. I wonder if I can do that with my sword." He gushed then looked back at Erza, who was inspecting her sword. He never took the moment to realize how beautiful she was with her flowing red hair, her fierce almond eyes, and her warrior attire fitting her body nicely.

He blinked once or twice when he felt he saw an afterimage of Pyrrha herself right next to her mimicking her movements. Shaking his head he tried to clearing his thoughts.

"So... tell me about about your life a little bit, and why you're so interested in a doofus like me." Jaune jokingly asked.

Erza whisked her sword back into her dimensional pocket and looked at him.

"Well, I grew up as warrior mage ever since an incident involving me and other orphaned children, some of which were several close friends of mine." She began and took another bit of her cheesecake. Jaune scooched closer on the picnic mat and felt his hand cross hers making her blush appreciatively.

"It's a long story, but let's just say through strife, willpower, and sacrifice I've managed to fight my way out along with the rest of them. From there it was a fresh start and I was soon adopted into the Fairy Tail guild. It is where I rose up in ranks as a person and a warrior mage, often beat two meat headed rival troublemakers that happened to be friends of mine into the ground, and earned my rank as S class mage. I...see a lot of that in you, except for perhaps without the tragic backstory. " She finished and Jaune had hung on every word.

"I don't think I can say I have similar experiences, but let's just say I'm fighting my own way out of mediocrity and striving to become an elite warrior, like so many of my peers are. The closest I had to family drama is my parents not thinking I can cut it." he finished chuckling a nervously when Erza held his head in her other hand after putting down her plate.

"Well from I what see you're making excellent progress, I'd say you were meant to become one even if you didn't start out that way. You have the potential, Jaune." She cooed making Jaune go tomato red up close, Pyrrha hung on the scene as well, despite getting frustrated with how touchy Erza is with her Jaune.

Nora looked encouragingly, Ren simply kept his stoic expression going, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all were glued to scene like it was a riveting soap opera. Ruby, however, pouted cutely and glared daggers at Erza while Zwei barked alongside her.

"So you believe in me?" Jaune quietly asked with Erza's face drawing near.

She nodded without hesitation. "Of course I do, even before you started your training sessions on that show I knew you had potential to achieve your goal. I also believe that I share the very same thoughts and feelings as your partner."

Jaune blushed and gulped. "Well I can sorta see the similarities, but it's not like she's your parallel are you?"

"I am." She answered shocking Jaune.

The Realisation hit him, it's why he saw such a resemblance between Pyrrha and herself. "Somehow that makes too much sense, even though you're different from her personality wiese."

'Then again Agent Carolina was also different from Pyrrha, is it something about redheaded women when it comes to being a tough-as-nails warrior?' He thought.

Erza then hit Jaune with another truth bomb. "During my long stay on the roster, as well as reading the codex they provide to new arrivals in order to catch up.I've learned something special; that not only am I a parallel to your Pyrrha Nikos, but I've...experienced her feelings prior to even arriving on the show. I felt what she felt and more or less know her thoughts."

!

Jaune now had a very curious look on his face, the crew back at the dorm all glanced back at a blushing yet fidgety Pyrrha wondering just how that was a thing.

"Oops, I guess that's another part of the instruction manual we kinda forgot to read." Whiz confirmed.

"Mind filling me in, Whiz? I got no idea what they are talking about. Exposition is not my strong suit per se, making jokes and puns is." Boomstick added.

The blue armored host cleared his throat and addressed both sets of audiences. "We may have overlooked one important fact about this game show, ladies."

'Gee, there's a surprise.' Weiss thought flatly with a deadpan look.

'These guys are surprisingly bad at their jobs, but dammit this is all too much fun.' Summer thought as Whiz continued.

"One word is 'Catalyst', and another is 'compatibility ratio'. Wait does that count as two…? Nevermind. Anyway like I said; compatibilty ratios apparently apply to contestants that are parallels of another character in Jaune's core reality. If the score or rather the strength of the bond is high enough, the likelihood of the next contestant that the character is based on will probably have a stronger affection for Jaune when they score and personal bond was already pretty solid with Pyrrha Nikos to being with,which in turn, affected Agent Carolina to some extent, but it's clear now that Erza has been affected with affection even more so since the score became higher. Get what I'm saying…?"

"I'm English it means the top contenders give a head start to their counterparts in trying to get into Jauney boy's pants." Boomstick summarised crudely, which earned a nod of acknowledgement from Whiz and thankful understanding nods from everyone else. "The gals arriving and getting that 'Jaune lovin' run off of emotions and thoughts just sort have that happen at the beginning, but it's still a numbers game and our boy Jaune still has to work his man mojo in charming and impressing them. I guess we'll be seeing some psycho ex-girlfriend versions come up soon, Whiz. That I'm actually excited over, always wanted to meet a Yandere in person, yak now. Something about a knife wielding maniac obsessed with her target just gets me, it reminds me of Prom night." Boomstick concluded for him.

"Interesting." Ozpin commented, with Goodwitch wondering just how crazier it will be for Jaune here on out. She was also wondering what will it take for Ozpin to show a dynamic reaction to something for a change, he's almost robotic in his behavior.

'Apparently the higher the scores, the more attached future contestants that are based on them will be for the lad. It's not hard to imagine why those two hosts would overlook that rule, but it still a special piece of information. Maybe that is why I have those memories and...stronger attachment to Mister Arc.' Glynda thought recalling her dinner date with him and remembering kissing him as a teenager. The mere thought made her blush profusely.

"Huh, that's good news for you, right P Money? If more Pyrrha based girls come about then you're more likely to see that future vision you want so badly." Yang teased making the girl blush redder than a tomato and drool in thought at the possibility.

Ren looked at Nora curiously. 'Would that also mean Nora...has a more romantic attachment to Jaune now? Since his date with Valkyrie Nora, who is hardly different from this one, that would mean...No wait a minute! This doesn't' mean I'm gonna turn gay now is it?' Ren thought in alarm. Until thankfully Ruby's cute yet shrill voice spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

"But I want see my future too!" She cried out defiantly earning a collection of snickers from both Yang and Blake, a completely unsurprised look from Weiss, a challenged one from Pyrrha, and a cheeky grin from Nora.

Back to the show...

"Wow, I didn't know about any of that, but wouldn't that make things easier? I mean where's the challenge that comes with different personalities?" Jaune asked, not sure why he asked such a question.

"I like to think that not all parallel versions are similar, you may get a scary version or two of your friend Pyrrha." Erza added creating an image in Jaune's mind of a glossy eyed Pyrrha staring creepily and hungrily at him while holding a bloodied kitchen knife. Thankfully she spoke again. "I don't have all the answers, but I do know it only makes things more interesting." Erza added then leaned in close with her left armored hand cupping his face and pulling him in for a loving kiss.

Pyrrha let out a sharp gasp and watched with anticipation, still aiming for the future vision regardless of what it took to get there.

After about a few seconds Erza let go and saw a dazzled Jaune looking like he'd been sent to heaven.

"Now then...let's liven things up with our second part of this date." She bolted up and ptu her hands into her hips as though ready to challenge him t o combat. Jaune snapped out of it quickly and took notice, standing up as well.

"I'm guessing you have some new crazy gimmick in mind for this next part of the triple decker date, right?" He asked.

Erza nodded then magically re-quipped her armor into a new form which happened to be her wingblade armor!

This armor form of hers was made up of a beautiful gown, a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress included shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. On top of everything else, the armor consists of swords that magically hovered over her back making it look like she had wings, likely for being used in a variety of situations. Jaune watched with a drooling gaze and tinged cheeks.

Judging by Jaune's reaction Erza seem pleased with herself, and somewhere else in the universe Pyrrha had snatched Blake's notebook so she could jot down quick notes in regards to his reaction.

Erza tossed him one of her swords for him to use against her, since he literally had nothing on him at the moment. "Challenge me in a contest of blades, Jaune. I want to know just how well you can keep up me. Keep me busy." She dripped that last word with a seductive allure making his concentration wane as her feminine wiles got to him.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Jaune agreed with a determined face and grabbed the sword readying it in a stance. He did pick up a few moves from Raven after all and Winter's lessons taught him plenty as well.

"Here we gooo!" Boomstick hollered as their fight begun.

Jaune dashed with surprising speed at Erza and leaped into the air for an overhead strike using the blade he was given. Erza smirked and lashed her left wing of swords at him deflecting his attack causing him to backflip onto his feet. As soon as he touched the ground he lunged at her again with light footedness and started slashing multiple times diagonally at her, each of her swords flew around gracefully skillfully deflecting each of his strikes as she held her stance firm. She was no fool, Erza knew these were practice swings on his part, as such she kept her focus on him and firmly gripped her primary sword held in her hands.

With a few clangs of metal Jaune slashed aside several of her wing blades and dove in for the strike on the body, but Erza effortlessly guarded herself with her primary sword as soon as he did, resulting in a deadlock.

"You surprised me, your attacks seem wasteful at a first glance, but I can tell you were sizing me up and checking to expose any openings." She surmised.

Jaune grinned toothily. "Actually it was because I wanted to do this, by getting in close to you." He answered making her blink in curiosity .

!

He let go of his sword and dove underneath into her guard and getting behind her to lock his arms around her waist and wrestle her into a submission hold!

"Whaaah!" Erza hollered in surprise and landed face first on the ground with Jaune holding her down by the backside surprising everyone.

"Go get her, Jaune! Take home the belt!" Ruby pumped her fist cheering.

"Not bad, unusual surprise attack but not good enough to make me submit." Erza stated coolly then bent her legs overhead to lock around Jaune's waist in an attempt to pull him off. He was falling backwards after her ankles dug into his sides with surprising strength.

'Just how strong is this woman's body parts?" He wondered as Erza proceeded to get up until he grabbed onto her legs at the last second and started...tickling her.

"Gyah hahahahahahahaha stop it! Stop it! Hooahhahaha!" Erza squealed in delirious laughter as Jaune hit her most sensitive spots making the audience back on the gameshow sweatdrop at the surprise weakness.

'Maybe this is why she wears armor.' Summer thought. Seeing the proud fiery woman fall prey to Jaune's tickle attacks.

"If Arc ever thinks of touching me like that…!" Weiss protested until Yang finished for her.

"You'll like it and scream out loverboys' name?" She finished earning a steamed red faced sputtering from Weiss resulting in a bout of laughter from all around the room. Even Ren and Blake found it funny.

"Hehehehe off!" Erza giggled until she accidentally kicked Jaune in the chest sending him back off of her. He chuckled as he got up, ready continue the attack.

He was about to lunge at her again with the intention of making the proud warrior relent until…

!

She re-quip changed into a new armor! Once the light died down he saw , not some bulky new armor, but…

"Seduction armor." Erza declared making Jaune grow weak in the knees at the sight of her

This armor was composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's naked neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Come on Boy."

…..!

Jaune was tossed back by an invisible force of pure seinxess with long trails of nose blood gushing out his nostrils.

Erza saw this and smirked in victory, she got up and sauntered over to him in a sexy sashaying motion. Jaune was now sprawled on the grassy ground where a smug Erza stared down at him with a smile.

"Looks like I win that round, Lover Boy." She purred confidently as Jaune struggled to get back up, everyone else at the audience was either apalled at the sexy attack working so sucessuflly or laughing at Jaune's reaction of it.

Pyrrha, of course. was scribbling down even more notes in regards to it, Blake just let it happen because it amused her how proactive she was being in attempting to be sexy for Jaune. She still wanted her book back though.

"Ho oh, look at this, here I thought the show was just more sappy romance garbage, but right there is a treat." Mercury commented earning an exasperated sigh from Emerald.

Somewhere from afar, Cinder Fall got very curious and opened up her own persona scroll to see she too got a strange link leading to streaming site.

'If this happens to more foolishness of gamers recording their reactions to certain things, I will convince Watts to ruin their system with spam and viruses.' she thought disgusted at herself for thinking of even asking that jerk a favor. She traced an elegant finger over her screen and displayed the visual of the game show on her scroll. Her eye rose in interest and curiosity as she plopped herself down on a nearby bench to watch. Her interest would only last so long, bu her eyes did go a bit wide when seeing a female version of Roman Torchwick there alongside several other characters that seemed vaguely familiar. 'This better be worth my time.'

"No fair, using that outfit." Jaune huffed still feeling the blush light up his cheeks and averting his eyes from Erza's sexy form.

'All's fair in love and war, but I'll grant you the victory just because your reaction to me this way was so effective. I'm glad it was." She said in low lusty tone that caused him to look directly at her now. Erza crawled down over to him prowling like a predatory animal in heat along his body until she reached his face.

Everyone, audience, staff members, and so on, all watched in gripping anxiousness in what was to come next.

"Erza…" Jaune said feeling the magic in the air between the air as she looked at him with bedroom eyes. 'Pyrrha…' Jaune thought seeing the image of the green eyed redheaded partner of his flash in Erza's place making him feel funny and full of want for her.

"My loverboy...Jaune…" Erza purred then clutched the hem collar of his hoodie with her armored hand about to pull him in for a loving sweet kiss.

CHOMP

"Eh? Whaaatt?!" Erza shrieked out in surprise when instead of a kiss she saw a giant dinosaur creature in the shape of a winged brontosaurus with only two legs enclose its large jaws around Jaune's upper body and softly lifting him up into the air with his legs kicking!

"Heey! What the heck is this?! Lemme out!" Jaune screamed from inside the dinosaur as it turned on its heels attempting to run away with his captured meal.

Erza snapped out of her stupor and angrily glared at the retreated dinosaur before making a mad dash to chase after it! Her body lit up in energy with her armor changing into something else now, something designed to kill.

"Aaaaah! Oh no! Jaune!" Ruby shrieked in terror at his dire, yet comical, plight of being the dinosaur's meal.

"There are monsters like that in her world?" Blake commented also kinda worried for him, but more curious as to why it was a dinosaur with small wings and slow stubby legs.

"He'll be fine, Rube! Jaune's date is about to rescue him! Look at her go!" Yang added trying to cheer Ruby up from her bout of terror.

"Tear that monster apart!" Pyrrha roared valiantly at the screen apparently cheering Erza on.

Erza changed into her purgatory armor, with large bulky demonic design and glowing red demon eyes. She ran after the beast with a large spiked mace ready to smash, the dinosaur never felt fear in its system until now, thus running faster.

She leaped into the air ready to strike down with the wrath of God on it, the dinosaur turned its head and saw its life flash before it's eyes when Erza descended upon it!

A large mushroom cloud of an impact explosion could be seen all the way from the Fairy tail guild.

"Huh, I think I recognise that to be Erza's handiwork. Only she's ever made mushroom clouds out of smashing something. I feel sorry for whatever or whoever pissed her off that much." Gray Fullbuster commented looking out the window where he,Natsu, and Lucy, could see all there was to see.

"Tell me about it, I think the last time she made that much damage was when someone stole the last slice of cheesecake." Natsu added with a snicker. "If she ever decides to date someone they better be ready and prepared to handle her, I don't think many guys could though."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in with Natsu.

"She did all that right now?! That woman is not human!" Lucy reacted feeling mortified by the mushroom cloud.

Walking out of a newly made crater the size of a baseball field Erza Scarlet, now dressed back in her normal getup, carried Juane bridal style in her arms.

"My hero…" He weakly joked earning a smile from her. He tried not to look at the smouldering damage she made as well as the sizzling and possibly comatose dinosaur laying in the middle of it.

Erza then booped his nose playfully and leaned her head down about to kiss him.

"No, you're my hero." She said before leaning forward and locking her lips with his in a romantic kiss that the CRWBY at the dorm sighing in adorable awe.

Mercury wretched in mild disgust and Emerald simply remained glued to the screen, Cinder on the other hand, found herself bored with the display but was intrigued by the odd yet dynamic events of the show.

Jaune arrived back on the set , looking fairly roughed up from the training with Erza as well as nearly being eaten alive by giant dinosaur monster. Erza stood back in the portal archway of her podium about to return home until Jaune walked up to her and pulled her in for another more deeper kiss.

She gratefully returned it by locking her arms around his neck.

Somewhere in the ether of the universe flowed a gentle fiery warmth that connected Erza Scarlet, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos, along with Chibi-Pyrrha as well.

After about a few seconds they let go with her looking back at him determined while wearing a smile.

"I'll be seeing you again later, count on it, Loverboy."

Jaune nodded and then she looked over to the two hosts with a stern queen-like glare. "You got that?!"

Both Whiz and Boomstick nodded rapidly in slight panic assuring her in certainty before she turned around and disappeared into the doorway.

"Ahem, now let's tally up the scores then, ma boy." Boomstick announced with a dazzled Jaune groggily making his way back in the center of the stage. 'So she's a parallel of Pyrrha, and they're connected, like all parallels apparently.' He thought when looking back at the cute form of Chibi Pyrrha hugging her chest as though feeling a strange warm energy inside her.

"Tee hee, it tickles." She said to herself.

 **Erza scarlet- 70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- Grand total ratio score 152%**

"Wow mama jamma that is a heck of a good score! Which is surprising since during half of the date you were a punching bag and the other half your were nearly dinosaur food. I guess the charm isn't in the actions, but more in how adorkable a fella can be." Boomstick commented making Jaune grimace and sigh in agreement before softly chuckling to himself.

Pyrrha herself, gushed with stars in her eyes at the sight of her score getting closer to the max limit, almost ensuring her future vision with Jaune to be shown.

"Look at P-money, if she wasn't already wet for Jaune then she's positively soaking up a river right about now." Yang jibed.

"Yang!" Weiss smacked the back of her head. "So vulgar…"

Ruby looked hopeful at the scoreboard as well, hoping to get her turn next, she's sure her mother's teenage self was a parallel of her in some way and would fire up the score in her favor. She just dare not say it aloud.

"Atta boy, Jaune!" Summer cheered, Rias clapped in favor, as did Molly after she learned the gesture.

"Splendid work, indeed. Though I will admit I would have cut myself out of the dinosaur's jugular were I in your position, master." Crocea said.

"I'm just glad I didn't experience that." Joan said herself relieved and went back to eyeing Jaune with a curious flick in her blue eyes.

"Now before we move onto the next contestant by process of random selection, we're gonna have to add more contestants into the mix. To ya know, expand our audience circle and increase ratings." Boomstick announced earning a twitch of annoyance form Jaune.

'How many people will be watching this now?!' He and Joan both thought as four portals in the middle of the room opened up for the new arrivals.

"And this time, no beer related mishaps, we've prepped one hundred percent for this." Whiz added when the first portal popped out the first new constant, whose appearance shocked everyone in the room, especially a certain headmaster.

"Greetings, young conqueror of hearts. Pleased to meet you, you may call me Salem." Introduced a pale skinned monstrous looking woman with white hair done up in a bun with curls down the sides. Her black sclera surrounding her blood red eyes haunted all who looked at her, and her dark long robe which held a cleavage window, granted her the impression of dark sorceress.

Back at the headmaster's office...

!

Ozpin sputtered out his coffee in reaction to the arrival of his age old nemesis.

'Finally!' Glynda mentally cheered after finally seeing her headmaster react in a non-stoic manner.

"What?!" Cinder howled out in confusion and outrage when Salem appeared on the show, now she was very very invested in it and would watch to see where it all goes.

Next contestant that popped out was a raven haired fiery login woman in the shape and form of Cinder Fall herself, except she wore a humble blue and yellow dress and had her hair done in backward bun with an expression that didn't say 'evil' instead said 'Sweet, kind, caring'.

"Next one is...Cinder Ella Fall, the fairest in the lands." Whiz announced making Emerald's eyes go wide in frozen shock at the appearance of this alternate Cinder.

Mercury just burst out laughing his ass off until he was rolling on the floor.

"Well greetings, it's a great pleasure to meet you, I do hope we get along famously." Cinder Ella introduced with a sweet courteous bow and upbeat smile that made Jaune's heart flutter a bit.

Chibi-Pyrrha was making bow and arrow gestures in aiming hatefully at her.

The next contestant appeared to be V4 Blake Belladonna, of his universe, except wearing a stylish white trench coat and sleek dark body outfit underneath. She no longer had her bow on and showed her cat ears to the world. "This next one is Blake Belladonna from a future timeline!"

'Is that Blake?' Jaune wondered when seeing her sullen amber eyes glance around in confusion until they settled on Jaune. "Oh, hello there, Jaune. It certainly is strange meeting you here, I guess we should get to know each other a bit better on our eventual date, right?"

He nodded and she gave a small smile back to him.

-The last portal revealed...another Faunus woman, this one happening to be older yet beautiful in a lively optimistic nature. She had perky cat ears with earrings attached to them, short messy dark hair giving her as exy look, an exotic Mistral style outfit that showed off her curves.

"Our last one is…"

"MOM!?" Both Blakes, V4 and the dormroom one, yelled out in unison when the arrival of Kali Belladonna appeared on set.

"Hello there, cutie. I like to get to know you better once our date happens, maybe you're a match for my daughter; my adorable Kitty Kat Blake, or me since I happen to be on the market." Kali purred flashing a seductive wink at Jaune.

Both Blakes sputtered in embarrassment with Yang laughing uproariously at the one in their dorm room.

Jaune felt at odds with himself after seeing the new arrivals,from seeing someone as sweet as Pyrrha in the shape of this alluring woman named Cinder Ella Fall, to being afraid of the pale-skinned woman known as Salem the Witch. The moment he got back to his own podium he was crowded and smothered by; Molly Mollusk now sucking on his head again, Chibi-Pyrrha latching onto his broad left shoulder arm, and Kali Belladonna hugging his other arm looking seductively at him.

'Yep, this is gonna be an even crazier Game show now. I can feel it already' Jaune thought to himself.

 **End Chapter**

 **Next contestant:** _(Can't' decide, so I'll let the readers vote on who gets promoted and dated next, can be anyone from the audience, new arrivals, and current contestant stands.)_

 **AN: That's a wrap, folks. Am real sorry this came out a little later than a month, been real busy with a new job, taking and completing commissions, and just resting in life. Haven't made updates to my own stories yet, because of all the busyness with commissions, but a Yandere update is coming up along with a multiverse one. P a treon is keeping me busy as well, so if you're a fan and a reader and want something made tailored to your tastes, go there and commission or support me. I apologize if I have not responded to all your reviews, rest assured I read them and take time to catalog the ideas, I just can't remember them all. So if you have personal preferences on contestants to use be sure to post them and remind me, I appreciate you all reading my your thoughts, comments, contestant votes, etc, if you have any, until next time faithful readers, laterz.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

 **Knight and his Maidens:** (Most recent update- Heartshot(May Zedong/Jaune) and Motherly Approval(Jaune/Summer/Kali/Raven/and Willow)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

 **Hearts of Yandere:** (Previous update-Velvet's toy box)(Upcoming update- Coco chapter-Unnamed so far)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

 **Jaune the Conqueror** : (Most recent update- Claim the Sailor Girl-Mattie Skye/Baked Alaska filler)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

 **Multiverse Paramour:** (Recent update- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)(Upcoming update- Momo Yaoyorozu from Hero Academia)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

T **he Corruption of Arkos and RWBY** : Jaune/Salem x Yang x Weiss x Pyrrha x Blake)(Heavy BDSM elements)(Most Recent update- Fem Ren/Nora chapter!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740

 **The Arcwitch Couple** -Jaune/Glynda a fluff/smut fic series (Most recent update- Chapter Two-Behind Classroom curtains)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11661660

New story!- **Royal Knights of Remnan** t-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements,harem, smut and fluff.)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

New Story! **-A Drunken ArcWitch Honeymoon** -(Commissioned by Blaiseingfire, based on A Drunken ArcWitch marriage, heavey Jaune and Glynda romance/smut)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12449376

New Story! Freshly updated twice!- **Motherly Advice** -(Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/

 **An Emperor Arc and His Mistresses-** (Freshly updated!)(Chapter Two/NEW!- Features Ilia Amitola and Olivine(Deery)(Commission based on 'Arc of the Revolution)(Features Emperor Jaune with his four wives; Pyrrha, Emerald, Miltia and Melanie)(Romance,smut, ongoing plot)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11892768/


	14. Contestants-Belladonna Family

**Warning-** this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being** maximum **limit.**

 **Ruby Rose- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)**

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 152%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)!**

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

Erza Scarlet (70% Score)

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Weiss Schnee-80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)**

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%-(30% initial Familiarity)**

Teenage Glynda GoodWitch (36% performance bonus)

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Neopolitan-68% (** First-time **encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%-(32% Familiarity)**

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

Current Podium Roster- Joan Arc (R63), Summer Rose (RWBY-Past),

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Cat Ninja Maid Blake(AU-RWBY), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU)

New Arrivals- Cinder Ella Fall (AU), Salem (RWBY), Kali Belladonna, (RWBY), V4 Blake(RWBY)

* * *

 **The Gameshow of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 _ **By Azure**_

 **Contestants: Kali Belladonna/V4 Blake Belladonna/ Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna**

 _'At this point, I'm now completely convinced somebody is out there writing me into all these crazy situations just to have a laugh about it! A laugh!'_ Jaune thought with an eyebrow twitching in mild irritation as he cursed whoever was responsible while standing in the middle of the grand huddle consisting of all his candidates.

"Okay, everyone huddle together now." Boomstick said as he held the camera in his armored hands.

In front of the audience rows stood Jaune, smackdab in the middle, with all his current contestants huddled around him having their arms literally all over him. Some were smiling pleasant, others were too bashful, and a select few were getting very grabby. This was the case for Chibi-Pyrrha, Molly Mollusk, Penny, and surprisingly Kali Belladonna. All four girls had a piece of his body wrapped in their arms.

"This'll make one great picture for the records, well that and the family photo album. Just gonna do some fine tuning to really make it stick out after I'm finished." Boomstick commented aiming the camera at the entire menagerie of women and the center 'stud'.

Jaune himself looked uncomfortable because of the picture's suggestiveness that he was, in Boomstick's own words; a Pimpin Lady's man.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna_ like _how the photo is gonna turn out?'_ Jaune thought wryly.

"Lookin good, ma man!" He added aiming the camera and snapping a few shots while the girls were still looking ahead at the camera.

All around Jaune was every contestant currently in the show; from Cinder Ella Fall to Chibi-Pyrrha, all of them clung to the boy affectionately. V4 Blake was rather distant yet couldn't tear herself away from the sight of her mother curling up on Jaune's side. Romana Torchwick simply smoked her corncob pipe while standing next to Salem and a comically distraught Cinder Ella Fall, who had tears in her eyes for some odd reason.

Crocea Mors, Joan Arc, and Summer Rose huddled together in the front by his legs. Ninja Maid Blake stood near Rias as they held a spot close to his right. Jaune did not know it yet, but this fanservice group photo was creating quite a stir from viewers all around. Where plenty of guys were envious of his 'plight' others were just cheering him on with plenty of girls glared pointedly with scoffs of discontent.

 _'You know it's kinda funny that at one point in the past, I would've killed for this, but although now...'_ Jaune mulled as the woman he knew simply as Blake's mom roamed her hands up his waist to his collarbone purring, this sparked incredulous to incensed looks from both Blake V4 and regular Blake back at the dorm. Molly tried sucking on his scalp again but Chibi-Pyrrha, who was on his head, kept nudging her back with her little leg to keep her from being pushed off.

 _'Now I don't know what to feel.'_ Jaune added flatly and winced with a surprised yelp when feeling someone's fingers pinch his buttocks!

"Get off him! This is my spot right now!" Chibi-Pyrrha shouted as she kept pushing Molly's face to the side with her little leg.

"Raaa raa raa ra ra!" Molly defended. (I just want to suck out some of his blood and hope he kisses me. Is that so wrong?)

On the other side, there was Penny hugging his other arm adoringly while peering up at him like an exuberant joy filled child, Jaune would feel a little awkward about dating her since she was like that.

As for the blonde wonder himself, well he couldn't feel any more awkward if he tried and somehow sensed many scathing looks at him coming from beyond the screen.

 _'I can feel them, all of them, staring at me.'_ He mused with a sweatdrop and a flattened expression.

And boy was he right.

* * *

Blake stood up on her feet with her body tensed up and her fists clenched and her cheeks scarlet for she was ripe with embarrassment.

"How can that version of my mother be so...so…" Blake stammered angrily through gritted teeth. The edges of her bow pointed upward indicating her cat ears were upright as well.

"So frisky with Loverboy there? Who knows? It's the bread and butter of this whole show after all. Did you forget about that, Blake?" Yang asked coyly while flashing her partner with a smug grin.

 _'It's jarring to see her this way since, well, we never see her emote outside of her usual somber mopey attitude.'_ Weiss noted feeling some sense of kinship with Blake given that the feeling was mutual ever since Jaune wooed her elder sister earlier. ' _But I can see where she's coming from.'_

Ruby was having trouble keeping her fits of giggles stifled after seeing her book reading friend react so poorly to Jaune and her mother.

"There there now, Blake." Pyrrha waved her down with a calming voice after standing up to put an arm around her shoulders. "We all know that it's rather awkward for Jaune to be dating all these people, family members included, but your real mother doesn't even know him. That version of her is, as they say, a space paradox duplicate according to the hosts. There's no need to let it affect you so much."

Blake's ears flattened and she eased down with a sigh. "But still, it's incredibly weird and jarring to see a literal copy of swoon over Jaune of all people, no offense."

"None taken, no one can really predict this show." Pyrrha replied.

"Only because the two hosts are utter morons." Weiss muttered seeing Boomstick lift up another beer bottle to his helmet mouthpiece.

"Although I'm rather surprised you're not more fixated on that other version of you there waiting there in the stands with the rest of them." Pyrrha mentioned causing Blake to look ahead at the group photo consisting of Jaune being nearly dogpiled by the contestants. Amongst them was her future self, which was apparently just a copy of her wearing different clothing.

 _'She looks so remorseful and distant, could something disastrous have happened later on?'_ She thought dreading the possibilities.

"Yeah, about that, it looks like they are finishing up and right now you're mom's kissing loverboy on the cheek." Yang tossed out sparking alarm within Blake!

"What?!"

Toward the screen the zoomed-in image of Kali Belladonna smooching the side of Jaune's face came into the picture and Blake nearly had trouble staying calm for the first time in all her life.

 _'And everyone thinks I react poorly to things.'_ Weiss thought with a coy smile.

* * *

"Dude look at him! He's getting all the chicks!" Sun commented feeling thrown by the visual.

"I'm pretty sure it's just all on the show though, wacky space hosts or whatever are mostly doing everything for entertainment. Still a bit jealous though, I will say can't all want to come here to this universe just to date him, right?" Neptune asked looking up at his monkey-tailed friend perched on a tree branch.

Somewhere in the multiverse Valkyrie Nora sharpened her axe and went into the nearest village looking for the most scanty lingerie she could find while waiting for her next date with the boy.

"This time no censorship bar is gonna stop me from claiming my man!" Nora shouted out as though declaring war.

"And those hosts better bring me back or its Ragnarok time, baby!" She added.

Sun shrugged then swung down hanging off the tree branch using his tail.

"Well from what we all saw, the guy can be a real sweetheart with pretty much all the girls. Even if some of them are just plain crazy, but what I'm really wondering is-"

"When will the reverse gendered you show up?" Neptune finished for him.

"Yes! Exactly! It's killing me just to wait and see what she looks like. Curiosity aside I know I got plenty of laughs after seeing your sexy full figured twin coming onto him." Sun explained receiving a nod from Neptune.

"I think I can say the same."

* * *

Back in Ozpin's office….

"Sir, you've been rather quiet and looking rather disturbed ever since she arrived on the show. Are you feeling alright?" Glynda asked in concern despite being mildly amused that her boss finally dropped his cryptic mysterious facade. She even took a screenshot of his spit take.

"Yes, I'm fine, Glynda. It's just rather jarring to see her of all people appear in this cosmic circus to court mister Arc. I'm half-afraid she'll learn things to use against us that she couldn't have known otherwise." Ozpin explained looking grim with his head on his folded hands.

Glynda nodded in understanding.

"Well to be fair, those two hosts seemed intent on keeping paradoxes and secrets on a tight lid. I recall that other version of Miss Rose wanting to tell Jaune of some grim warning involving the future, but ultimately she didn't. Perhaps the word of all-powerful game show hosts, I can't believe I'm saying those together, holds sway against any would-be rule breakers." Glynda explained supportively.

Ozpin sighed and nodded with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Glynda. In all my panic I had not considered those factors, surely those two hosts are keen enough not to let spoilers slip about the future." Ozpin added.

* * *

"I'm going nowhere. Hee hee." Chibi-Pyrrha musically said as she took a spot on his head patting it comfortably and hugging it like a treasure.

'...now I just feel like the universe's biggest chew toy. Well kinda anyway, I just hope the girls back home aren't steamed by what they're seeing right now.' Jaune sighed in thought.

"Aaaand done! Okay you ladies can return to your original spots now. I got enough good shots of our aspiring harem master." Boomstick announced making Whiz roll his eyes inside his helmet as Jaune remained held in place by the crowd of women.

"I think I'll work my magic in photoshop later to give you crazy kids the final product. You're gonna love it." Boomstick beamed in his rough voice.

"I uh….don't think they're planning to move. Eeep! Who keeps grabbing my butt?!" Jaune let out feeling ready to get out. _'Also, what did he mean by Harem Master anyway?'_

"Alrighty then, let's move on shall we?" Wiz declared and flicked his fingers magically teleporting all the contestants back to their podiums along with Jaune and the remaining candidates to the seats in the audience stands.

!

"Whoah! That was pretty cool to look at!" Jaune commented impressed as he stood behind his challenger podium while the girls in the stands were exchanging confused bewildered looks.

Wiz turned his head to engage the viewers.

"Welcome back to the Gameshow of Jaune Arc's Dating life. We hope you've been watching until now because we have a special date happening today." Whiz announced catching Jaune's attention as Chibi-Pyrrha remained latched onto the back of his neck like a little sister.

' _She's just_ sooo _cute!'_ Jaune thought inside his mind without showing it.

Boomstick chimed in.

"Because our audience is a little bloated after the last quadruple pull, no offense ladies." Boomstick said receiving red-eyed glares from all around and continued. "We've decided to cull the herd so to speak, just this once though, Maybe. As such, we're picking up a particular three to go up and test out blonde noodle's mettle."

"Hey!" Jaune whined in protest at the noodle comment.

"Wiz would you do the honors?" Boomstick asked turning his helmet covered head over to his partner.

"With gusto." Whiz compiled and waved his hand creating three blinkers of selection in the air.

 _'Wait a minute! Three?! As in I'm taking on three women to date?!'_ Jaune thought in mild panic and swallowed. All the while Joan was eyeing him in concern.

 _'Poor guy, I know I tend to lose my composure like crazy if a guy ever_ tries _flirting with me, let alone three at once. Although that hasn't happened yet.'_ Joan thought with a comically tearful frown.

The three selection beacons didn't bother randomizing and instead selected three candidates straight from the audience itself.

Kali Belladonna, V4 Blake Belladonna, and Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna.

!

"Oh my!" Kali snickered in whimsy.

"Yay! Onto finally dating Senpai!" Ninja Maid chirped out.

"Well, this is awkward." V4 Blake flatly stated with the ears within her bow falling a bit flat.

"And there we have it!" Whiz declared as all three Belladonna women got up from the spots with various looks of excitement and surprise, V4 Blake being the least enthusiastic as she was still moping about something. "A triple-decker Cat lady sandwich! This is kinda a rare circumstance since ya know, we bloated the audience a bit. Again no offense, ladies."

"I will torch your homelands and feed your bodies to my Grimm if you keep that up." Salem warned with glowing eyes.

"Not nice to use those words when referring to women, buddy. Better be careful, Erza, Valkyrie, and Raven weren't the only powerhouses in red around here." Summer cheerily added pointing at them.

"She doesn't speak for me, I just like to steal things. Items, money, kisses, you name it I steal it." Romana added.

* * *

"Ha ha hahaha! Look at that, Kit Kat! You and mommy are gonna go on a triple date with loverboy! Think he'll be your new daddy?" Yang pointed out laughing wildly as Blake simply stood frozen there with a heated blush on her face

Ruby blushed when thinking about that phrase, same with Pyrrha, and oddly enough same with Nora.

Ruby shook her head of the thought and crossed her arms in a huff hoping her mother would get selected next instead. Part of her was hoping this teenage version of Summer would add points to her score with Jaune, then she started blushing again when thinking of the word 'Daddy' that came up.. Pyrrha shook off the thought and simply giggled playfully at seeing the stoic ninja's reserved state of being break at the news of her blonde dating her mother. Ironically the imagery didn't really bother her for namely two reasons; one of which is her score being so high up that a future vision was within reach of Jaune and Pyrrha's life together, another was simply because they were used to the craziness at this point.

 _'And yet there's always another surprise, you never know who will come out next. Hopefully not a psychotic stalker version of me I hope.'_ Pyrrha thought.

Weiss snickered alongside Nora, and Ren was still wondering when his leader will be back.

' _At this_ rate _I'd say never.'_ He thought flatly as the screen depicted all three Faunus women walking up to formally introduce themselves to Jaune.

* * *

"Why hello there, Jaune. Hmm, you're quite a handsome one aren't you?" Kali purred giving him bedroom eyes as she took his hand in greeting.

"Mooommm!" V4 Blake whined as she gently nudged her mother off of Jaune before anxiously locking eyes on him.

"Ignore her, so I suppose we're going on a date then?" Blake asked looking somewhat indifferent if not slightly anxious.

"Darn tootin, let's have some fun then. All three of us. Hope that's not too awkward." Jaune stated feeling both Ninja Maid's and Kali's eyes focused on him as the portal in the background opened up.

"Pretty stylish outfit by the way. Very roguish." Jaune complimented as Blake averted her eyes unsure of what to do.

"Thanks, just so you know I'm….not so great at dat-"

"-We're going on a date, senpai! Fantastic!" Ninja Maid Blake blurted out startling her other self as she bounced up close to Jaune with a giddy smile on her face. "I'll be sure to keep watch for any of Senpai's enemies who may be lurking in the shadows!"

"Er...wha?" Jaune uttered dumbfounded trying to figure out Ninja Maid's story until Boomstick spoke up again.

"Away you go! Will be here rooting for ya!" Boomstick announced jamming a thumb into a button and creating a portal in front of them. On the other side of the watery vortex was the beach of Menagerie looking pristine and crisp on a bright sunny day.

"Wow, we get to go to the beach!" Jaune exclaimed feeling giddy since he had hardly ever gone to one before.

Blake rolled her eyes coyly, as did her mother, as they both nudged him by the shoulders moving for all four to enter the portal. With gentle blue flashes all four contestants vanished into the dating zone.

"Anyone willing to take bets that goons will pop out that they'll have to fight off?" Romana Torchwick asked seeing a few hands shoot up.

"I'll take some of that, think it's par for the course at this point." Summer said taking off her hood finally revealing her youthful face completely mirroring Ruby's in an older more regal version. Her hair was a fair bit longer than Ruby's stopping just short of the base of her neck, the elegantly spiky style was still the same.

"Oooohh." Ruby moaned in awe as she now saw the full unobscured face of her young mother. 'I'm remembering how she looks now, boy am I glad she arrived on this show.' She thought tearfully as childhood memories began clearing up inside her.

"Ruby…" Yang softly cooed in a motherly tone.

"I'll take that action!" Another contestant's voice rung out and the girls looked to see Crocea standing right up on the stand with arms crossed. "I look forward to seeing my wielder er...how did you pronounce it again?" She stopped mid-sentence to look at Torchwick questionably.

"I believe it was; 'Spank that ass'."

"That is correct, Spanketh thine asses!" Crocea announced not feeling the least bit embarrassed until Joan, Summer, and Rias started bursting into fits of giggles.

Back to Jaune and the girls….

Upon arriving onto the beach Jaune felt the sun blast his eyes as he took in the sight of the crystal clear waters and the random Faunus citizens going about their business.

"Ah, home sweet home." Kali purred arriving onto the scene as both Blakes stepped in besides her.

"Menagerie….it's been so long." V4 Blake commented looking melancholic, this wasn't lost on Jaune as he approached the wayward ninja.

"So this is your home, huh? Mind giving me the tour? I'm already liking the place."Jaune asked earning a slight frown from Blake until she relaxed.

"Of course, this might be a good opportunity to connect with each other more. I know I haven't done much of that, or rather any of that, during our stay at Beacon Academy."

Jaune softened upon seeing a slight tinge of remorse stretching Blake's features. The atmosphere was a bit somber until Kali thankfully spoke out.

"And of course you must take him to see our house, my little Blakey!" Kali gushed and quickly got on Jaune's side hooking her arms around one of his.

"Wait what?! N-No…! I can't do that, mother!" Blake protested profusely in a very flustered manner with cheeks scarlet red and eyes wide with comical panic.

"Why not? He's total boyfriend material, at least I think so."Kali purred slinking up closer to Jaune making it harder to concentrate on anything outside of the soft feel of her hands and the purring moans of her voice.

Both Blakes, V4 and regular, were flabbergasted at the scene that was taking place. In fact a very rare expression of looking mortified with mouth agape was being shown on both at the same time.

Everyone in the dorm laughed uproariously upon seeing their shy friend in such a state, Yang laughed the hardest of all.

"Oh man I gotta take pictures of this! Would make for some really great memes later on!" Yang jeered as she aimed her scroll to hone in on her partner's stunned face.

"Only another baby Jaune picture could top this. By the way….is there another one coming up by chance?" Weiss asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Ruby agreed still giggling in fits upon seeing Blake's face.

'I don't, well maybe a little, but it's really more for them.' Ren thought as Nora wriggled in her seat on the floor excitedly as the laughter eventually died down.

"C'mon, let's get a move on. I'll be happy to show you our estate, Mister Arc." Kali purred with a smile as she led Jaune by the hand over to the center of the island where he saw an impressive ornate manor just up ahead.

His jaw dropped and then he looked at Blake questionably.

"Yeah, that's...that's my home there." She reluctantly admitted with a slight blush.

"Nyaa! It's perfect, senpai! I'm most comfortable serving when inside one. I do work as a maid after all." Ninja Maid cheered out cutely once again catching everyone by surprise.

As they walked further on to the house V4 Blake strode up to her mother to discreetly speak to her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She whispered with reddened cheeks.

Kali glanced her way and tossed a fun wink and a giggle. "What? I'm not allowed to hit on the cute boy we were brought here to hit on?"

Blake scoffed and grumbled folding her arms.

"I think you're trying to do more than date him." Blake countered.

"Guilty." Kali giggled while in the background Ninja Maid was hopping all over the place checking to make sure no one pops out and attacks them. Jaune just looked at her like she was paranoid and simply gestured for her to just hold his other hand. Something Ninja Maid did without a fuss.

"What can I say, I have a thing for him, and I'm fairly certain you might too no matter how subverted you make that claim." Kali added surprising her with her insight. "You certainly get defensive about me hitting on him after all. Either I get a grandchild or you get a sibling."

!

Blake went red at the implication and simply froze on the spot leaving the others to pass her on by until Jaune grabbed by the wait bringing out her attention.

"Whoah hey now, let's not forget you. I still want to get to know you more, Blake. We hardly ever talked back at school." Jaune said as he held Blake by the waist as she strode forward alongside him. The gesture surprised her as sid the slight blush, but she nodded with a soft smile and continued walking with them to her surprisingly large house. Something she's always embarrassed of.

Back at the dorm...

"Look at that, Blakey wakey! You have a thing for Loverboy too, you're just too much of a 'Scaredy cat' with interacting with him." Yang joked causing Blake to nod to Weiss as another cube of ice manifested around the blonde's head!

"(Ah! Sonnova-!)" Yang stumbled back and started punching the ice cube.

"Thank you, Weiss." Blake quickly said in a professional manner.

"You're very welcome, Blake." Weiss replied in a similar fashion.

"I don't know what everyone's deal is about her mom hitting on Jauney. I mean so far everyone else has, right? Well except for Fem-Ren that is." Nora spoke up.

'I'd rather not think about mine doing so. It's too disturbing.' Ren thought.

"It's just strange, not only to see her after so long, but to see that version of her and me flirt so openly with him. I'm too used to just gunning it alone, so you can imagine my awkwardness about all that right there, except for maybe Ninja Maid me. She's just wacky." Blake explained relaxing as she plopped back down to sit on the floor.

"Well what I believe in is that your mother is trying to help you come out of your shell by creating some degree of competition, or she is simply hitting on him out of attractiveness." Pyrrha explained then went on. "You two hardly ever talked before, perhaps that should change. Jaune is a very friendly and likable person, Blake."

"Yeah, plus he's as awkward as you when it comes to dealing with people." Nora chimed in with a snicker.

Little by little Blake felt a smile tug on her lips when remembering the onesie pajamas he wears that is hanging over from his bed.

"There it is." Pyrrha noted with a soft smile then looked back to the screen. 'Still, can't say I would want to share Jaune with everyone else after he returns and I finally confess to him.'

* * *

Back on Menagerie Date...

"Whoah. This is your house?!" Jaune exclaimed clearly thrown by the space inside as they entered. Blake bashfully averted everyone's eyes and nodded.

"Yep." She uttered as they went in and started gathering around the table set.

"I'll go prepare some food!" Kali cheered in delight and Jaune stood up to volunteer.

"I'll help too, I happen to know my way around a kitchen." He said proudly gesturing to himself surprising everyone in the room and beyond.

"Senpai? You know how to cook? Since when?" Ninja maid asked looking at him eagerly while Blake cringed at the 'Senpai' handle she keeps using.

"You probably wouldn't have known when you just arrived ,but I was taught quite a bit about preparing meals, certain recipes, and so on. My sisters hammered that into me when they thought I was a little hopeless with women, but it does come in handy whenever Ren doesn't feel like making anything or when the cafeteria closes." Jaune revealed and Kali eagerly pulled him by the arm leading him into the house kitchen.

Ninja Maid and V4 Blake were left there in a stunned stupor.

"I had no idea he knew how to cook." Blake said turning to look at Ninja Maid who nodded back equally as surprised. V4 Blake couldn't' have known because she doesn't' share current Blake's knowledge, nor had she known Jaune intimately in her timeline.

"Well yeah, didn't he kinda cook me a meal on our date?" Weiss asked as though it were obvious.

"I must admit I too was surprised when he revealed that, at that point I thought I knew everything about him." Pyrrha commented blushing as she thought up a romantic dinner date between the two of them.

"To be fair he never really told us he could. I certainly could have used more help preparing Nora's endless tower of pancakes." Ren commented.

"He he he, can't improve on perfection, Ren."

Back with Jaune and Kali in the kitchen….

Minutes ticked by and the two were well into preparing their lunch meal for everyone, which included a lot of fish.

"So...have an interest in any girls at your school?" Kali purred with half-lidded eyes as she slid closer to him from the side.

Jaune blushed and went about stammering his answer. "Well, it's complicated, way more so after showing on this show."

'Is she getting closer? Also is that her hand drifting towards my midsection?' He thought trying not to feel aroused. Somewhere in the distant universe, a pair of glaring green eyes honed in on the flirtatious woman.

"How about you tell me about them including my daughter. I'd like to know how well she interacts with others at your school." Kali asked in a more friendly inquisitive tone.

"Well if I can list them in a quick way; there's Yang the Wild fun one, Ruby the heroic energetic one, Weiss the refined angelic girl, Nora the other Wild and energetic one, lastly there's Pyrrha...the sweetest most supportive one." Jaune rand through the list making all the girls back home sigh in pleasantness.

"Gag me with a barf bag already." Mercury Black said as both Cinder and Emerald sat on the same bench watching the screen addictively. _'Seriously is it just a girl's thing?'_

"You left out Blake." Kali noted and Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I don't know a whole lot about her other that she's quiet and likes books. We almost never share a conversation compared to everyone else, sometimes it feels like we're just strangers to each other." Jaune answers making regular Blake's ears droop a little in slight shame until she heard him chuckle.

"But that's probably my fault though, I don't exactly reek of charisma and personality. Can't blame her for not speaking with me all that much."

Kali shook her head.

"You're fine as it is, otherwise how else could you charm so many lucky ladies back home?"

Jaune blushed and stammered a bit again when trying not to think of how many women he may or may be catching the interest of, thankfully Kali continued.

"Blake just has troubles coming out of her shell and letting others in, I like to think you two are similar in some ways. Mainly in that you don't know how to interact with people outside your circle." She added wisely.

"Wow, you might be right on the money with that one. Here I was supposed to be charming you on this date?" Jaune chuckled and Kali purred.

"Who said I wasn't already, cutie?" Kali added looking hungrily at him.

Ruby and now Blake both sat on the floor leaning forward eagerly while chomping down on the edges of their pillows looking incredibly fixated!

"Well you are very attractive and wise, did I really charm you or whatever?"

Kali giggled and nodded before slowly retracting herself back to her space on the kitchen counter.

"It's because you're a rather personable fun spirit that believes in doing the right thing. You remind a lot of Blake's father in some ways, he had trouble socializing with plenty of people for awhile too. I supposed he passed it on to Blake now that I think about it." Kali brought up and some of the girls back home laughed mirthfully along with a softly chuckling Blake.

"He must've been quite a guy." Jaune commented inching closer to her.

"He was, he really was, and eventually, whether it be for my daughter and/or a whole slew of other lovestruck women, you will be a splendid person they can all depend on." She added and turned around on her feet leaning up to deliver a soft kiss to his lips sparking Jaune's ears up in surprise.

!

Blake ripped off a piece of the pillow she had bitten down on in reaction to her mother now locking lips with Jaune.

Eventually, the pair went back to the girls and both of them felt their mouths water at the sight of expertly cooked fish fillet served Menagerie style.

"Welp, time to dig in!" Jaune cheered as he and Kali set the food down and begun eating. Kali intentionally nudged the seat Jaune sat on closer to V4 Blake's.

"Man that looks scrumptious, I think I could go for some early dinner, don't you all?" Yang asked rubbing her tummy.

Ruby and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"We'll take care of it after the date is over, wouldn't want to miss anything." Ren added noticing Nora was glued to her seat with a drooling smile.

After eating their dinner Ninja Maid felt her ears perk up and jump straight to her feet in alert mode! She brandished out some kunai and carefully watched the area around them sparking some concern in Jaune and Kali while Blake jumped up to join her.

"I sense enemies, Senpai. Many of them." Ninja Maid said with an unusually serious tone.

Jaune just looked flattened when he recalled that this was all Wiz and Boomstick's doing as part of the date settings. He then looked to Blake and noticed a fearful twitchy expression of paranoia on her face.

'She must've been through craziness in her timeline. Ruby was afraid to talk about what happened and Weiss pretty much avoided the topic entirely. This is all started to make me dread the future a bit.' Jaune thought walking up to V4 Blake in an attempt to console her and calm her down, but as soon as he touched her shoulder Blake reacted violently and instantly caught Jaune's arm before tossing him onto his back!

!

"Hooff! Blake it's me!" Jaune let out feeling the wind knocked out of him as Blake blinked a few times in surprise before letting go.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jaune! It's just, It's just…! Don't sneak up on me like that while we're in the middle of this. I can't take people getting hurt because of my mistakes, I have to be on my guard at all times." She answered looking away from his crumpled form as he slowly started to get up to his feet.

Jaune got pulled up to his feet by Ninja Maid as he kept his focus on V4 Blake looking around dangerously as though she expected the very shadows to come out and attack her.

"Blake...you don't have to tell me what went down in your timeline, but at least let me in. I can take care of myself, and you don't need to try to do everything on your own. You're scared….even I can tell." Jaune spoke in calm soothing firmness.

V4 Blake turned her face to the side with a surprised look at him as she clenched her fists. Small tears formed in the edges of her eyes. This was throwing both herself and regular Blake back home through a loop as the latter wondered just what happened that haunts her.

"If people stay away from me, they won't get hurt. That includes you, Jaune. Friends of mine always get caught up in my past, all my troubles keep coming back to haunt because I'm too afraid to face them and not run away. I'm just bad luck to everyone around me." V4 Blake started looking completely remorseful.

"Whoa, and I thought the regular you had baggage." Yang noted as Blake ignored everything around her to focus on the scene before them.

"Blake, first off; last I checked friends help friends and do get involved in their business no matter what. Trust me, I know a thing or two about trying to fix my personal troubles on my own and it didn't work out well, sometimes you need to just let people in and help you. Whether someone gets hurt on your watch you don't quit or run away panicked, that'd be doing them a huge disservice because they decided to fight alongside you knowing the risks. You can't make that choice for us, we choose to make it with you. So as far as ordeals go, you could either dwell on it or deal with it." Jaune finished making V4 Blake turn around to face him with an astonished look in her eyes as his words sunk in, both to her and regular Blake.

"Hah! He made a pun with that hokey speech, perfect!" Yang cheered out feeling pleased to see her partner take in his advice.

"Hah! That's what I would've said to her! This guy has my approval, but I'm still holding my heart out to her." Sun jeered as Neptune shrugged with a chuckle before noticing a short pigtailed girl in black pulling out her scroll in curiosity.

V4 Blake suddenly started chuckling as she kept her focus squarely on Jaune in the middle of the dining room. Her arms crossed as she eyed him expectantly.

"So….how many dialogue bubbles from comic books did you pull all that out of? That sounded way too articulate to be coming from you, Jaune." She accused with a coy smile.

 _'Crap! She found me out!_ ' Jaune thought looking caught red-handed.

 _'Totally knew he copied some of those hokey lines from comic books.'_ Weiss thought looking deadpanned as Ruby and the others laughed in the background.

"Crap, you're really insightful, Kitty Kat. Well if you must know, several comic book based movies, a few abridged web shows, and…..some fanfiction." Jaune muttered the last part a bit shamefully and heard the sudden uproarious laughter of V4 Blake come out. Kali, who had been standing peacefully in the corner this entire time, watched with approval and pride as her daughter finally came out of her own dark corner of fear,regret, and loneliness.

'I wonder how many kitten eared grandchildren I should be expecting in the future, hmm I wonder how many of my own children I can squeeze out in the future as well if things take a certain route later on.' She thought in perverse thought.

Blake finally calmed down from her laughter and looked back up to an embarrassed Jaune wearing his Pumpkin Pete hoodie proudly. "Fanfictions, you're such a dork, Jaune."

"Hey…! At least my taste isn't in poorly disguised smut reading like a bad vampire romance novel." Jaune defended childishly causing Blake to puff up her cheeks and cross her arms turning her nose up.

"Ninjas of Love isn't simply smut! It's-" She cut off mid-sentence when remembering the situation upon hearing the word 'Ninja'. "Oh no! I completely forgot about-"

"Everything's alright, Nii-san! There are no enemies around here, I've already scouted ahead and found nothing." Ninja Maid declared earning a relaxed sigh from Jaune and a suspicious glare from V4 Blake. "Because I totally made it up, Nya!"

"I knew it." Blake facepalmed as Ninja Maid continued.

"You were so tense and panicky that I thought I'd help get you out of that slump somehow, but I certainly didn't expect Senpai to be doing the fixing. You're amazing, Senpai!" Ninja Maid gushed and gazed at Jaune with starry eyes before attempting to lunge at him with arms wide open ready to pull him into a kiss!

That was until Blake stopped her and instead cupped Jaune's chin performing the deed instead of her! Jaune's eyes recoiled in surprise as the raven-haired girl locked her lips against his like a devoted girlfriend, surprising everyone back home as well as in the audience. After a few seconds, she broke off leaving a tender blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Jaune. For what you said, the message really got me thinking more clearly about who I should be and what I should do."

"Anytime, Blake. What are friends for?" Jaune added casting a glow on her cheeks as she carefully backed away hoping not to look like mush in front of him or anyone else.

"My turn, Senpai! Nya!" Ninja Maid Blake cheered out about to lunge at Jaune until….

!

All from around sprung out oddly dressed assailants wearing ninja gear and professional servant suits. Their faces were behind shrouds and veils but it was clear they were holding weapons at the ready to fight.

"Are they…?" Kali asked readying her hard wooden tea serving tray.

"Ninja….butlers?" V4 Blake finished for her when taking in the style of their attire.

 _'Only on the Game Show.'_ Jaune thought clenching his knuckles as each of the assailants drew closer about to engage.

"Oh! Oopsie, I guess I did sense them hiding out from shadows. I just thought I was being paranoid." Ninja Maid admitted sticking her tongue out cutely as Blake facepalmed along with Jaune. She then whipped out her weapons and charged right in with a battle cry that sounded like a cat meowing!

Jaune, Blake and Kali joined right on in!

* * *

"Pay up, ladies." Romana Torchwick beckoned with her right hand as Summer, Crocea, and Rias all tossed her a few dollars and lien of whichever currency from their respective universes.

"I do not regret it, look at my Master go. He is truly 'Spanking asses' as you say!" Crocea lit up with stars in her eyes hoping that she doesn't revert back to her loli form after being too excited.

Joan looked on in amazement and awe as Jaune was slugging and kicking random Ninja Butlers left and right after all the training he received. She secretly wondered if it would be her turn next and if she could get in on training as well. Part of her really admired how he came so far yet another part fetl crestfallen with herself for not reaching that level yet.

'I haven't even unlocked my semblance yet either, well maybe he will help me figure myself out a little. I know I wouldn't mind having my turn come up next, barring the awkwardness that is.' She thought as the team of Feline Faunus plus Jaune wrapped things up.

Doubling over and panting, Ninja Maid Blake gave her thumbs up to a now spent trio of Blake, Kali, and Jaune.

"Good job, everybody! I had an inkling we'd be in something resembling my world, but couldn't be too sure until now! Those Ninja Butlers have been at war with us Faunus Ninja Maids for quite some time, so it was refreshing we got to spend our time together beating them up, Senpai!"

"Huff whoo….what is a 'Senpai'?" Jaune asked as Ninja Maid Blake drew herself closer until she lunged at him!

Tackling him into the ground she started peppering his cheeks and lips with quick cute little kisses!

"Jaune is certainly a charmer, right Zwei?" Ruby squeaked cutely as her pet barked in agreement.

'Will there be a large girl version of me appearing on this show? Woof.' It said in its barking.

"Soo….what do you think, Blake?" Nora asked with a wide knowing smile at the cat eared girl sitting in the middle.

"I think he's an incredibly insightful dork, but he's a very good one with heart." She answered flashing everyone a small smile. 'It certainly helped that he looked pretty cool fighting off ninjas, can't even begin to wonder why they were Butlers though.'

"Glad to hear it, hopefully you two can start getting to know each other more, at least to the point you stop confusing him with Sun." Pyrrha added earning an embarrassed huff from the bookish girl.

"That was only three times, and I swear from out the corner of my eyes they look the same." She defended.

"Everyone look it's coming back on." Ren announced directing all eyes to the screen where Jaune stepped back onto the stage leaving all three Belladonna women behind in the wormhole about to take them back home.

He placed his hands on the glass like surface giving his goodbyes, at least for now, to all three of them. V4 Blake simply nodded and kissed the surface before giving him a hopeful look, Ninja Maid did the same and cast him a cutesy wink, and Kali simply pressed a small piece of paper with her number on it to the surface hoping he'll remember it.

"She's quite the cougar alright." Yang joked earning a glare from Blake.

Kali then kissed the surface too and walked away slowly as all three of them waved him off before vanishing back to their realms of existence.

Jaune sighed and turned back to the hosts and the audience receiving a round of applause as the holo-board above started displaying his scores.

"That was so beautiful!" Cinder Ella Fall sobbed into a handkerchief in a very comical manner while Salem inches away from her.

"How or why is that me?!' Cinder Fall, the normal version, thought in outrage as she attempted to melt the scroll in her hands.

 **Blake Belladonna- 108% Score (20% Initial Familiarity)**

 **V4 Blake Belladonna- 48%performance** score **)**

 **Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna- 40% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Kali Belladonna-70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**  
-

"And there you have it, Jaune! You did pretty well on that triple date." Wiz commented after the scores were brought up. Jaune gave a sheepish grin as Boomstick came out from the background carrying a large poster sized photograph of the pic he took earlier.

"Well, tell me what you think, my man." He asked holding up a blown up photo of Jaune with all the contestants holding onto him like he were a sultan. The alterations Boomstick made to it changed it to where each contestant, including Salem, had their arms all over him affectionately while he had on a sunglasses with his arms raised up high. The words above the image had Jaune speechless for they said; 'Jaune Arc Professional Mother*****'.

Jaune sputtered out incoherent noises as his voice died on in his throat upon seeing the image painting him as a manwhore, all that came out of his open mouth were stuttering choking noises.

"I….think he likes it, Boomstick. You should hurry up and put it away. Go now, hurry and tuck it back." Wiz urged his partner as the looming shadows of all the contestants, save for Molly and Penny who had no idea what was going on, glared daggers at them with glowing red eyes. Rias also didn't glare, instead she simply smirked knowingly with her eyes closed.

 _'Oh, if only they saw it.'_ She thought.

"That lousy…! I mean, sure it's funny to look at, but did he really have to paint everyone as harem girls?!" Yang shouted feeling steamed.

Pyrrha wasn't disturbed by it, instead she found it rather amusing, Ruby too, but Blake and Weiss fumed at the prospect while Ren simply chuckled.

"Hey….why aren't we in there, Ren? No fair!" Nora cried out tugging on her partner's arm.

"Boomstick…." Wiz tested warily as some of the women were tempted to jump the host.

"Not to worry, Wiz. I brought 'Insurance', voila!" Boomstick said as he magically displayed the holographic projection the Game Show uses to display a blown-up photo of another one of the Arc Family Albums.

A cutesy very young Jaune dressed up in a bunny suit smiling adorably at the camera with bright blue eyes winking at it. He was holding up an egg proudly while holding a basket full of em.

"Sonnova-!" Jaune let out as all at once a good majority of the cast members squealed at in adorableness!

"Kkyyaaaaaaa!" The girls back at the dorm, half of the audience and contestants, and plenty of other women everywhere had a heart attack of cuteness!

Jaune felt it all and cursed his childhood as the randomizer selector had accidentally started and now hovered over….

Joan Arc, who was currently passed out as well from the cuteness overload.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Next Contestant- Joan Arc(R63 universe)**_

 **AN: Hello everybody, as** usual **massive MASSIVE apologies for the delay on this. It's been about two or three months since the last update, the winter season was very rough and busy for me I tell ya. Between the usual Holiday craziness as well as a stockpile of commissions I'm still working through I have not had time to write this chapter. But now I do, anyway hope you all liked it, decided to do something special for a change and include three contestants in one date as a means of progressing through the girls and downscaling the audience numbers.**

 **Also onto an important topic- The V5 finale for RWBY, won't spoil anything but it was more than a little underwhelming for a variety of reasons. Just ask 'Laughing Lefoe' what I mean, but that brings me to this message. I like to think of canon entertainment as a garden of ideas and such for us writers and artists to do with as we please, they can give us info and fanservice but ultimately we make the better stories for any disenchanted fans to read and enjoy. I mean that** **RT** is **certainly not great at writing RWBY, that's been no secret, but that is also where we come in. That is my motivation and should be any writer's and fans too. Take that to heart, Y'all. I still love RWBY, despite the obvious loss in quality, and still look forward to their music as well as seeing my favored characters alive and adventuring. That's all.**

 **Please let me know what you think with comments, suggestions, reviews, laterz . Also don't forget to support me at my** n.

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Upcoming Update!-Seven Sisterly Heavens!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

 **Hearts of Yandere: (Freshly Updated!- Fashion's Victim-Coco Adel)**

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly Updated! Conquer the Spartan and Ravish the Witch-Salem and Pyrrha II)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

 **Multiverse Paramour:** (Recent update- Sheele from Akame Ga Kill)(Upcoming update-Lilith and Mad Moxxie Borderlands)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

 **The Corruption of Arkos and RWBY:** Jaune/Salem x Yang x Weiss x Pyrrha x Blake)(Heavy BDSM elements)(Most Recent update- Fem Ren/Nora chapter!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/10849740

 **The Arcwitch Couple** -Jaune/Glynda a fluff/smut fic series (Most recent update- Chapter Two-Behind Classroom curtains)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11661660

 **Freshly Updated! Royal Knights of Remnant** -(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements,harem, smut and fluff.) (New Chapter-Cyber Nora!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

 **New Story!-Save the Light, Prevent the Fall** -(Commission for Miner249er-Jaune/RWBYP harem, time travel, romance, smut)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12916818/

 **A Drunken ArcWitch Honeymoon** -(Commissioned by Blaiseingfire, based on A Drunken ArcWitch marriage, heavey Jaune and Glynda romance/smut)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12449376

 **New Story!-Arslan's Special Healing Technique** -(Commissioned for Blaiseingfire, Jaune and Arslan Altan pairing, fellatio focus and romance)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12948774

 **Motherly Advice-** (Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.) (Updated to Chapter Three!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/

 **An Emperor Arc and His Mistresses-** (Chapter Two- Features Ilia Amitola and Olivine(Deery)(Commission based on 'Arc of the Revolution)(Features Emperor Jaune with his four wives; Pyrrha, Emerald, Miltia and Melanie)(Romance,smut, ongoing plot)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/11892768/


	15. Contestant-Joan Arc (R63)

**Warning** \- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.

 **Ruby Rose- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)**

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 152%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)!**

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

Erza Scarlet (70% Score)

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Weiss Schnee-80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)**

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%-(30% initial Familiarity)**

Teenage Glynda GoodWitch (36% performance bonus)

 **Blake Belladonna- 108% Score (20% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Blake Belladonna- 48%(performance score)

Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna- 40% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)

 **Kali Belladonna-70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Neopolitan-68% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%-(32% Familiarity)**

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

Current Podium Roster- Joan Arc (R63), Summer Rose (RWBY-Past),

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU),Cinder Ella Fall (AU), Salem (RWBY), Chibi-Pyrrha (Chibi)

* * *

 **The Gameshow of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **By Azure**

 **Contestant: Joan Arc (R63)**

With the selection light blinking above Joan Arc's head the awkward yet adorable blonde girl eyed her counterpart from afar and turned beet red before hiding her face in her hands in a panic!

"Nononononono! I can't do this,I cannot do this! It is way too awkward! What will people think of us going out on a date?" Joan asked sputtering in a cute panicked voice and thought of all the masturbation jokes her brothers would make if they were watching this.

'Uh, I can relate to her all too well.' Jaune thought wryly as his counterpart wiggled back and forth .

Then Chibi-Pyrrha hopped up onto her podium with a leap of her legs and lightly tapped on her Joan's right shoulder consolingly. The cute little miniature waved at Jaune and winked before blowing him a kiss.

"I'll take your place if you cannot, I really would not mind. How about it, hmm?" Chibi-Pyrrha mused cutely and expanded puppy dog eyes to all who would see. Ironically Joan's face was still shielded behind her eyes.

Throughout Beacon back in Jaune's world to any others watching the show on their scrolls, a collective wave of awes chorused at her cuteness. The audience, minus Salem and Torchwick, all cooed at her adorable large sparkling eyes whilst Jaune was still wondering how the physics of her body actually worked.

"Alright, okay, we'll put you on the row to fill up a spot, just please stop that puppy dog look, you're giving me a heart attack." Wiz said to Chibi-Pyrrha, who jumped triumphantly in joy, as clutched his armored chest.

"Speak for yourself, Wiz, those large anime eyes just aren't doing it for me. Too cutesy in a tryhard kind of way." Boomstick grunted earning a cute death glare from Chibi-Pyrrha now causing him to clutch his chest at the cuteness. 'Gagh! Now that's more like it! Oh man I'm feeling an ulcer coming on!'

'She's too cute. Look away, Jaune, otherwise you can never see that large cute face on your own partner.' Jaune thought to himself struggling to keep a straight face and not to show it. Summer Rose rolled her eyes with a coy smile and went over to Joan's stand placing her hands on her shoulders and guiding her forward..

"Alright, come on now, Joan. You were picked for this, time for your date with your other self." Summer said coaching the girl to open up about her shyness.

"Nooo! I can't, it's just so weird!" Joan protested as Summer continued pushing her with ease while her sneakers scraped across the floor.

'Wow, strong momma that woman is.' Jaune noted feeling impressed with Summer as she did this and kept an upbeat grin on her face.

"It cannot be that bad, honey, why don't you just hang out with him and find out much of a charmer he can be. I'm sure you two have a lot in common." Summer joked earning a sigh from Joan as Jaune chuckled.

In no time at all she was standing in front of him unsure of what to say until Summer let her go nearly letting her fall till Jaune grabbed her.

"Waah!" Joan yelped out till she felt Jaune's hands around her shoulders forcing her to look up into her mirror self's eyes blushing.

"Heh, awkward huh?" Jaune joked earning a nod and slight whimper from Joan before he pulled her up.

Boomstick then jammed a thumb down on a random button on the control panel creating the synthetic noise of the audience clapping. Jaune stare and Joan both stared flatly at him with unamused looks.

"Really?" They said in unison and then looked at each other startled then laughed lightly together.

"Well while you're gone, Jaune, we'll be busy selecting new candidates from the current roster sitting on the bench. After you come back we'll then summon up four new arrivals from other worlds for you to date. Gotta keep the intrigue and excitement of the Game Show going after all." Wiz announced then pressed a random button on the panel creating another watery portal to somewhere within what appeared to be Vale.

Joan lit up when she saw an overhead hologram label saying; Universe R63. Her world.

"H-hey are we sure about this? What if we touch each other *Boomstick chuckles* and explode or something because of causality of being the same person?" Joan asked earning a nod of agreement from Jaune.

Wiz shook his head.

"You've been watching too many movies with that shotty cosmic physic, stuff like that won't happen with you two. You're both 'Jaunes' but from completely different universes. There's no way you'll explode from touching yourself *Boomstick laughed again*, so just relax and get to know each other."

"Yeah, but maybe time and space is dif-wwhoah!" Jaune was cut off when he and Joan both felt Boomstick's armored hands pushing them into the portal from behind. on each of their backs.

"Your questions kill more than the cat, kid. Just do what I do and think about nothing all the time. Have fun!" With that the red armored space host pushed a yelping Jaune and a squealing Joan through the portal transporting them to the setting of their date.

"Auuaaahh! Jaunes!" Chibi-Pyrrha squeaked in terror once he vanished through the portal, which she noticed was high up over the city of Vale apparently. Wiz rubbed the visor of his helmet like he was having a migraine..

"Rraggghh rraara?" Molly Mollusk cried out cutely with pouty lips and curious face, which translated to: 'Is Jaune-Jaune gonna be alright? I still want to suck on his head when he gets back, because it looked like that magic circle was really high up in the sky when they went in.'

"Dammit, Boomstick, you accidentally set the doorway up high in the sky again." Wiz grumbled bitterly and pressed a few buttons here and there on the control panel magically transporting a pair of parachutes over to a falling Jaune and Joan Arc.

Now the red armored space host slumped noticing his mistake. "Whoops, my bad, but hey It's Jaune we're talking about. The guy is practically insured for safety since he's covered head to toe in fanfiction plot armor. Just watch, everyone, he'll be fine and dandy and not at all bearing a grudge."

The screen showed Jaune repeatedly cursing Boomstick as he fell from the sky with Joan.

Cinderella Fall, Chibi-Pyrrha, and surprisingly Salem all glared skeptically at him. Even Wiz from behind his visor.

'If that red armored person caused my future thrall of darkness and evil to perish I will rain down catastrophe upon this very stage.' Salem thought darkly and raised a hand up manifesting black flames burning in her palm.

"I shall send my seven Dwarves; the Mercury septuplets, to attack him if that boy is harmed. It is just!" Ella added puffing her cheeks cutely and standing tall and noble.

Somewhere in the universe the normal more villainous Cinder Fall menacingly shook with disgust and shock at seeing how pure-hearted her double acted.

The rest, included Summer, Rias, Romana, Penny, Crocea, and Molly all seemed calm knowing Jaune will make it out of there alive.

'He'll be fine.' They collectively thought while Chibi-Pyrrha magnetized her little arms with a vengeful look on her cute face.

"I'll just settle for this." She said and throw an unsuspecting Boomstick across the cosmic stage.

"Whooaoahhhh!"

(Crashing noises)

"You know what, I'm going to allow that." Wiz commented thanking the chibi girl.

With Jaune and Joan….

"Waagghhh! *Beep* you, Boomstick!" Jaune yelled out as he and Joan fell through the sky above the city of Vale.

Joan was swimming in the air hoping to reach him until a pair of magically created parachutes appeared out of nowhere prompting the two to grab onto them.

"Aagh! Oh no!" Joan yelped when hers slipped out of her hands. Jaune propelled himself forward to grab onto her wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a protective hug as they plummeted.

Joan blushed heavily and wrapped hers around his back as he then ripped the cord from his chute releasing the floating parachute above them!

Immediately they slowed their descent and nimbly floated safely to a nearby rooftop, Jaune held his counterpart closely and protectively while smirking in accomplishment.

"Always work on a landing strategy, learned that the hard way the first time around." Jaune noted earning a smirk from Joan.

"Yeah, but we still got lucky with them sending us a magic pair of parachutes." Joan pointed out with a giggle as Jaune deflated a little.

"Oy." Jaune added earning a soft chuckle from her as they skidded to a halt inside the streets of Joan's Vale.

"Well, home sweet home. Let's go on a date, shall we?" She offered feeling a bit more confident after her near-death experience.

'Wow, she's not so awkward about it anymore. And, maybe I sound narcissistic for saying this, but she's actually kinda cute. In a little sister sort of way.' Jaune thought nodding and removing his chute which magically disappeared thanks to Wiz.

He took Joan's offered hand as she led him down to the arcade nearby where they began their date.

Both of them still felt awkward as hell about dating each other though.

"We'll be right back! Break time, enjoy this fanart made screensaver drawn by Penny from our audience roster." Wiz declared showing an image of a cartoony Pyrrha Nikos, ripped with muscles like an ultra-chiseled amazon sock a caricature of Boomstick in the face comic book style.

 _ **Back with the Beacon Crew….**_

"I cannot for the life of me understand how that disgustingly sweet girl can be me." Cinder said acidly to herself shaking the scroll in her hands feeling antsy to melt it. Her usually confident and beautiful face was marred with shock and annoyance making Mercury laugh loudly after seeing her reaction.

Emerald put her hands on her hips glaring at him with a sour face of disapproval.

"Hey, quit the laughing, moron otherwise she'll light you on fire." Emerald warned as Mercury still just laughed himself into a frenzy.

"Hmmh. Have it your way then." Cinder hummed from her spot after casting a sideway glance at Mercury's laughing form. She snapped her fingers causing the assassin's clothing to suddenly combust into flames.

"Aagghhh! Hooooh! Hoooot! Ow ow ow!" Mercury yelled out in panic and ran around trying to run off the flames.

"Told you soooo." Emerald said snickering loudly at his plight while Cinder still just scowled menacingly at the screen of her scroll.

'Abominable clone from another universe aside, perhaps I can find out certain things in this program that could be an advantage to me. This Jaune fellow certainly seems like a popular target of interest, I wonder what makes these women see in him. More importantly, how many other universes are there of all of us? Salem is there, but is that really her or some parallel version instead? Hmmm, curiouser and curiouser.' Cinder pondered sitting cross-legged with high-heeled foot dangling casually while Mercury dove into a nearby pond to put out the fires.

 **-Ruby's Crew**

"Awww, Jaune and Joan get along so well together." Ruby gushed ignoring the mild jealousy stirring inside her about them going to the arcade together. Mentally making a mental note to make that the place where she wants to date him at. 'Uuaahh, wait! I didn't mean t-that, I-I….I don't know what I want! Maybe I shouldn't think about this too much right now.'

Zwei, sensing his master's distress hopped out of Ruby's lap to go over and tug one of her emergency boxes of cookies for emotional eating out from under her bed.

"Man it's like seeing double, I wonder when we're gonna get another one of me. I so want to see what I look like as whole another character, I mean Pyrrha got that badass sword chick, right? Maybe I'll have a stylish adventurer come out." Yang commented earning a few nods here and there while stretching her arms over her head.

"I still can't believe my mom gave him her number, granted it's a parallel version of her, still...would that even work in our reality?" Blake questioned looking to her friends.

"Given how those two nitwits of hosts operate, I'd say it's completely likely. I'm already dreading the arrival of my mother onto the set, if I faint I want you all to do me a favor and let me stay passed out." Weiss stated earning rolled eyes and a few laughs.

"You sure it's because your mom dating Jaune and not just because it's Jaune dating her and not you, Weiss? Hhmm?" Nora questioned making Weiss sputter several times blushing before sitting up straight looking like a frozen statue due to shock.

"Hah, I broke her. Totally nailed it with a truth bomb." Nore giggled.

"Huh, I guess she bailed." Ruby noted munching on a cookie and waved a hand in front of her quiet face before shrugging and going back to eating her cookies.

"Anyone else wondering when we'll ever get another Arc family album photo? That last one simply melted my heart. I have them all now saved on my scroll and am eager to collect more." Pyrrha gushed warmly clutching her scroll.

'She's enjoying Loverboy's embarrassing family photos a little too much. She might be making wedding plans already.' Yang thought to herself.

'I wonder if anyone else is curious how long Jaune will be there for. I've noticed that all our clocks on our Scrolls and everywhere else just stopped working once the show started. Odd,maybe the hosts froze time or put us in a time loop?' Ren wondered while everyone else chatted about amongst themselves about other matters while waiting for the intermission to end.

Weiss remained frozen, Pyrrha continued eyeing the various family photos that'd make Jaune die of shame. Ultimately he shrugged and decided to wait till the hosts started up again.

 **Coco and Velvet-**

"Guys, help me pick Velvet up. I'm pretty sure she's comatose after seeing that last picture of Arc in a bunny outfit." Coco asked Fox and Yatsuhashi as she lugged her friend up from the ground while keeping a pair of bunched up papers in her nostrils to plug the nosebleed from earlier.

The cute bunny had swirls in her eyes after fainting from seeing the photograph, Velvet held her up and heard her whimper something with a shrill lovestruck voice.

"Coco, I think I'm in loooove!" Velvet murmured dizzily while clutching the Bunny Jaune picture closely to her chest. Coco grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah that's nice, real happy for you. Now let's have you regain your balance and help clean up my clothes you got blood on." Coco grumbled as the other two came over to help out.

"Some of that is your blood too, Coco." Yatsuhashi pointed.

"Actually I think a lot of it is." Fox added.

"That's not the point!" Coco stated with a blush.

 **Jaune and Joan-**

Bouncing into the arcade an exuberant not so awkward Joan Arc giddily pulled Jaune close to the air hockey table. Being a gentlemen Jaune put in a Lien card to pay for the game kickstarting a match between himself and herself. Joan was as exuberant as his younger sisters yet still shared some of his mannerisms such as squeamishness at their proximity.

A half hour passed with both of them tying for the game breaker.

"Oh you're going down, buddy! Haaah!" Joan cried out energetically as she whipped her hand dishing the air puck across the surface at Jaune.

"Gah! Oh no you don't I'm gonna win that….Grimm teddy bear?" Jaune noticed was the prize for their pro air hockey match he didn't notice he signed up for. Deciding that he did not care for the prize he went slack at the last round allowing Joan the motivation to deliver the winning shot on his side!

The alarm blared and the game was over, Joan bounced energetically as Jaune smiled back. The old shopkeeper, a man who's had jobs all over Vale, went to grab the stuffed animal to fetch for Joan.

"Hope you're aren't going easy on me because I'm a girl 'you', I'd feel my confidence dip just a little more if it did." Joan said getting up close to him.

"Nah, it's mainly because of that." Jaune pointed over at the stuffed Ursa the shopkeeper brought over to them. Joan seemed perplexed and looked to Jaune for answers. "It's because I nearly bought it one time when having trouble with a bully, and a massive inferiority complex. I wound up fighting an Ursa major to save his life, nearly getting killed in the process, but wound up slicing its head off and coming out on top. But in short, I'm just not a fan of those guys."

Joan nodded and hugged her reward stuff bear closely once she received it.

"That's funny, exact same thing happened to me with Carla Winchester." She began and Jaune snorted in laughter along with his friends back at the Beacon dorm. "Instead of a bear I fought a pretty large Beowulf that got between me and her, nearly wound up with a claw in my gut but I sliced that puppy down the middle in the end. Since then she hasn't messed with me, same for you?"

Jaune nodded and took Joan's hand, making her blush and wiggle squeamishly on the spot.

"Kinda, well he doesn't mess with me anymore. Hope I don't meet Carla on this game show." Jaune noted receiving a flat look from her saying 'Oh she will show up alright'.

"How good at you at Skee Ball?" She challenged and then pulled Jaune to another game ready to beat him. Ruby looked on in Jealousy at the fun while she ate another cookie, she was determined to get Jaune to take her to the arcade and play around with her, right after dragging him to the weapon parts store to help her shop.

'That's right, that fun-having jerk will suffer when I get my hands on him.' She thought pouting cutely then blushing at the implications of their alone time together. Ruby also had to ignore all the flirtatious cheers coming from Yang and Blake after seeing her flustered over Jaune.

Jaune and Joan went around to game after game, matching scores and competitively wearing each other out till they were both slumping over in the bowling alley area of the arcade.

Panting, Joan looked up to see her score tied with his and resigned, She needed something to eat. Hoping he had more money on him she looked up at his tired face brightly.

"Let's go get pizza." She suggested with a smile as she and Jaune left to the pizza corner inside the arcade.

Once they sat down Jaune ordered up a large pepperoni while Joan detached her armor plate revealing her own Pumpkin Pete Hoodie clinging tightly to her body. She undid her ponytail letting her shoulder length blonde hair free giving her a more relaxed carefree look.

"Hehe, you look pretty good without the ponytail, and I'm completely jealous your hair looks smoother than mine." Jaune commented earning a snicker from her.

"Well I condition it alot, don't want to look too scraggly." Joan said back as he eventually brought over the pizza and ate with her. Taking a slice she started munching on it, savoring the gooey taste as Jaune did the same.

When taking in his features Joan saw less of herself and more of Jaune simply being someone else, someone with more confidence and clumsiness and plenty of pleasant goofy charm. She internally smiled when she realized how easy it would be to just be more like him.

"You know, I was wondering something. You have a Pyros as your partner right?" Joan asked when in back on the Beacon dorm room the girls, minus Weiss, laughed out loud with a blushing Pyrrha.

"You mean 'Pyrrha', right?" Jaune asked with a perched eyebrow, Joan nodded. "Yeah, redhead with a warrior body, heart of gold, and a habit of apologizing sweetly?"

"Yep! That's the one. I think we're all so very similar but yet also pretty different. It's eerie, like on my team of friends there's Lian, you've already met her, and Nor the crazy wildcard of power on the team." Joan recounted her teammates in a fond manner then slumped sadly with a downcast expression.

'I know that look all too well alright.' Jaune thought and reached over pulling up her face by lifting her chin. "You feel like you can't compete with them, huh?"

Joan nodded and took another bite of pepperoni into her lips.

"Even you got the sweet upgrade training from this wacked out show, I've been progressing steadily too, but I just feel so lame compared to them." Joan explained making plenty of audience members coo in sympathy for her.

Surprisingly Joan heard Jaune chuckle and wondered; what the hell was so funny?

"Look I get you, but it isn't about strength or who can do the most. Being a huntsman or huntress is about doing the job and protecting people from Grimm and other things. Believe me I felt so weak in comparison so often it's not even funny, but I just let that motivate me into getting good. Having everyone support me and encourage me to keep going only helped."

Joan felt herself rise up a bit and eyed him attentively as he continued.

"It's tired bitter work catching up, but it's definitely worth it. Even without this Game Show I'd still be down in the training room hacking drones or having Pyrrha kick my butt constantly in sparring. You just have to keep moving forward, and reach what you want to be with your own hands." Jaune finished and Joan had a snap look of realization on her face once he did.

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

Not the answer he expected, Jaune slumped his head onto the table surface. Joan then giggled loudly until it erupted into full blown laughter.

"Relax, other 'me', I was just kidding. Well kinda, it still is really corny, but it's the truth and it works perfectly. Get up." Joan then grabbed the sides of his head lifting it up to meet her uplifted gaze. "I've learned something I forgot a long time, I just let my insecurities get the best of me is all, thanks for tugging me back to full spirit with that cornball speech."

"Hey…! I thought It was good." Jaune whined till Joan leaned over on impulse brushing her lips into his making them both taste pizza.

Jaune's eyes went wide in surprise at first, but then he shrugged and simply relaxed into the lip-lock, making out with his otherworld self in perhaps the most awkward kiss ever. Alas, Joan was putting her heart into it for rediscovering her confidence and passion in life.

Staying locked at the lips across the table the two eventually broke off leaving each other with dazed uncertain faces. Until Joan went first.

"Ohmigod! That was so so wrong! I should've have done that!" She immediately covered up her face again in her hands making Jaune slump with a flat expression on her face.

'Really? She's doing that again?' He thought and reached over and pulled off her hands getting her to calm down once she had seen his face.

"How about a training session to cap off the date, hmm?" He offered and his reverse gendered duplicate could only nod with a grin of excitement.

"Hey Boomstick! We're ready!" Jaune announced as he and Joan stood in the special training zone of the Game Show after getting the hosts to open a portal and lead them back to it. Using a token extra for Joan, Jaune decided to treat her to the effects of puffing herself up with skill,power, and speed in order to feel more confident in herself.

She stood across from him still wearing her hoodie and jeans, but with the exception of special bracers attached to her chest,arms, and legs. When she connected them to her body Joan felt a wave of energy flow through her as well as some enlightenment and understanding. In her hands as well as his they wielded training light swords like his time with grinned confidently and took a fighting stance mirroring Jaune's as they waited for the signal to go.

"By the way Boomstick is currently zonked out right now thanks to the fury of Chibi-Pyrrha throwing across the room. I'll be directing you from here." Wiz's voice spoke from above.

Jaune and Joan nodded and a holographic timer appeared counting down to the start. It hit zero and the two sped off at each other ready to clash, Joan could not have been happier to have met her parallel self and learn a thing or two from him as holographic swords clashed with a burst of light!

The training session lasted a good twenty minutes when their allotted time concluded leaving a sweaty exhausted pair of tall lanky blondes leaning against a wall breathing hard and laughing together.

Joan brought up her stats and had her eyes go wide at the sight of her results, she was easily up by handfuls of points to her speed, skill, and strength, from her time duking it out with Jaune here in the training. Feeling her heart well up in pride and happiness she lunged at him again with arms tied around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Jaune shrugged and kissed back feeling the passion and renewed energy through her as they then fell down onto the floor together.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear I'm gonna work harder from here on out no matter what it takes. I'm not gonna let my insecurities get the better of me anymore. Wait till I show Pyros, Nor, and Lian what I can do after I come back home." Joan pumped excitedly raising her fist up into the air as she laid on top of Jaune's body with a smile.

"Welp, my work here is done." Jaune said to himself as Joan then suddenly covered up her face protectively into her hands as she freaked out over pushing her tongue into his mouth. 'Dammit!'

Jaune teleported back onto the stage set where he saw Chibi-Pyrrha,Rias, and *Shudders* Salem take the remaining podiums alongside Summer Rose. behind him was the portal leading back to Joan's own world, where she hugged the Grimm teddy bear with a fond smile and waved at him happily before blowing him a kiss.

"Till next time, other 'me'." She said with a sweet sincerity in her tone.

"Hey now, it's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He chimed earning a few groans and giggles from the Beacon Dorm as Joan shook her head smiling.

"They love the guy, not the cornball attempts at sounding suave." She shot back giggling earning a slump from him. "But still, this lady loves it. I'll see you again, Jaune of Arc." With that, the portal closed and Joan returned to her own world.

"Yeah, see you soon too, Joan of the Arc family. Awkwardness aside, that was an incredible date, makes me think of how far I've come since I started Beacon." Jaune said to himself as Wiz spoke up loudly and displayed his core.

"Aaaaannd your score of the date is…Joan Arc (R63)70%!-(50% initial Familiarity). Not too shabby, Jaune!" Wiz declared then pressed the button to air out the applause sound clip.

(Electronic applause!)

Jaune made a flat face alongside some of the other contestants in the room at the gesture.

Boomstick rubbed his forehead achingly and spoke up again as four new portals manifested themselves due to his actions.

"Well since it's getting a little empty in here we decided to bring in four newcomers to the fray." Boomstick announced as the first figure stepped out of her portal.

Out stepped a dark-clad shoe with equally dark clothing draped with red on the interior, Jaune's eyes widened in growing surprise and worry as the woman who stepped out of it wore a White Fang mask with horns sprouting out her forehead. She had long flowing red hair and an ever-present scowl on her face as she stepped out wielding a longsword sheathed in a weapon quick-draw sheath.

Blake sputtered out her drink in a comical spit-take of tea when she recognized who it was.

"A-ADAM!?" She shrieked with her fur on her end and eyes mortified in surprise.

"Eve Taurus of the R63 universe!" Boomstick announced as she stepped quietly onto the stage turning to eye Jaune intimidatingly.

"Hmm, stupid sexy human." She grumbled sharply as the second person stepped out of the other portal.

Out came a brown boot and with it a scantily buxom beauty with wearing gold and dark clothing. Her lilac flashed menacingly as a manic smile displayed on her face. Jaune only knew it to be Yang, or at least some version of her. Her outfit consisted of a dark single body leotard with large frilly yellow clothing such as puffy pants and jacket. She had special makeup on her face that made her eyelashes longer and more exuberant, it accessorize the crazed evil look she had on her.

"It is I; Yio! Bow before me and my stand Bumblebee!" Yio announced theatrically as a spectral figure manifested beside her. It looked like Blake except more lifeless and filled out like an amazon warrior covered in bee themed black and yellow armor pieces with skin showing in the middle.

'What the heck is that thing?!' Jaune found himself freaking out as Yio floated over to him with fangs showing in her wide open smiling mouth.

"Here is Yio Brando-Long of the Bizarre universe! Say hello, you freaky girl." Boomstick announced clueless to how menacing the Yang parallel was.

"I look forward to getting to know you before I suck out your lifeforce, Jaune." Yio purred in a dark whisper and floated back to her spot leaving Jaune there frozen in shock.

The third portal stepped out a petite female foot, the girl who came out of it resembled Ruby except wearing barely anything except a fur two-piece outfit with a crimson fluffy dog tail sticking out of her lower back. She had fluffy dog ears at the top of her head and the same happy-go-lucky smile on her face as she waved cutely at Jaune.

"This here is Wolf-Faunus Ruby of the Furry Universe." Boomstick announced as Ruby stood cutely waving at him.

"Hiiii, Jaune! Hee hee!" She squeaked cutely making Jaune relax a little bit more.

The last portal revealed a tomboyish tan skinned woman dressed like a traveling bandit. She wore a sleeveless vest, had a raven tattoo on her shoulder, short pixie cut hair and bright blue eyes that stood out. She looked tough by appearance alone and yet still attractive in the dangerous sense.

"So you're the guy I'm supposed to date, huh? Hope you're strong, blondie, because I only gauge a man's worth by how well they fight. Then you can charm me into liking you." She said when flashing her eyes at Jaune.

'Well, she's….nice?' Jaune thought to himself.

"Vernal of the V5 universe. Last member of the new bunch." Boomstick announced as all four new arrivals stared at Jaune with varying expressions of intrigue and mild yet frightening interest.

'Help me….' He uttered to himself as th hosts pressed the synthetic applause button again, making him groan in annoyance.

"Thats its for the season premiere of the Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life! We hope you enjoyed it as much as we all did, what with the awkwardness of it all, and the creativity in selecting random otherworldly girls to make our knight's life an 'adventure', stay tuned for more!" Wiz announced looking at the screen and cutting to the credits.

 **End of Chapter**

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Next Contestant: Chibi-Pyrrha (RWBY Chibi universe)**_

 **AN: Hey** y'all **, I know I sound like a broken record at this point but Sorrryyy(Times Five months!), had a dog pile of stuff to write and catch up on, be it or regular commission work. Not to mention a busy tiring job that just drains the time and life out of my day, Took me a good while to rearrange my schedule, catch up, and manage my time better. That being said, Game Show will start updating weekly every Saturday night now as part of the new schedule thing I'm doing. Hope you like the new contestants and enjoyed this** much delayed **chapter. I can't apologize enough for the impromptu hiatus. Summer is boring and** work **indeed sucks, thus I am here to create entertainment for all who wish to read. Plenty of new stories and updates to old ones are up on my AO3 now during the past five months, so check it out and enjoy. Please leave your thoughts, comments, yadda yadda, if you have any. Laterz.**

Please let me know what you think with comments, suggestions, reviews, laterz . Also don't forget to support me at my p n.

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

* * *

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Updated!-Seven Sisterly Heavens!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

 **Hearts of Yandere: ( Updated!- Silent Obsession-Neopolitan)**

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Conquer the Spartan and Ravish the Witch-Salem and Pyrrha II)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Updated!-Lilith and Mad Moxxie Borderlands- Resident Evil Seven-Mia, Zoe, and Evelyn)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

 **Freshly Updated! Royal Knights of Remnant-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements** ,harem **, smut** and **fluff.) (New Chapter-Cyber Yang!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

 **Complete! Save the Light, Prevent the Fall-(Commission for Miner249er-Jaune/RWBYP harem, time travel, romance, smut)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12916818/

 **Motherly Advice-(Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.) (Updated to Chapter Four!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/

Basically a whole lot of stuff, new and updated! Check it out!


	16. Contestant-Chibi-Pyrrha (Chibi)

\- this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

* * *

Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.

 **Ruby Rose- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)**

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 152%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)!**

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

Erza Scarlet (70% Score)

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Weiss Schnee-80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)**

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%-(30% initial Familiarity)**

Teenage Glynda GoodWitch (36% performance bonus)

 **Blake Belladonna- 108% Score (20% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Blake Belladonna- 48%(performance score)

Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna- 40% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)

 **Kali Belladonna-70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Joan Arc (R63)70%-(50% initial Familiarity)**

 **Neopolitan-68% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%-(32% Familiarity)**

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

Current Podium Roster- Summer Rose (RWBY-Past),Chibi-Pyrrha (Chibi), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Salem the Witch (RWBY)

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU),Cinder Ella Fall (AU), Yio Brando-Long (JJBA-AU), Eve Taurus (R63), Vernal (V5), Wolf Faunus Ruby (Furry AU)

* * *

 **The Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **Contestant: Chibi-Pyrrha (Chibi)**

 **By Azure**

"Yaaay me! Eeee!" Chibi-Pyrrha squealed with delight as she hopped onto her podium's surface and started shaking her little body in a cute grooving dance of joy.

Jaune clutched his chest feeling overwhelmed by the cuteness at the sight of her, both hosts nodded and started keeying in commands for the next portal to their dating world to open. The other contestants looked on smiling, with Molly and Penny clapping in congratulations for the bite-sized huntress.

"We're so happy for you, Pyrrha. I'm sure you will be on a very special outing together and it will be sensational." Penny gushed sweetly with a spirited smile.

"Rarrargghh arraa?" Molly said in her usual gurgling voice which translated to: (Will he shrink and have a big head too? Because I am so down for sucking on that pumpkin sized head of his.)

"Give me a high-five, little one. I ,for one, am quite happy for you." Cinder-Ella stated in a honey-sweet voice as birds and chipmunks suddenly came out of nowhere to land around her body. Back in Jaune's universe the real Cinder felt her chest stricken with shock and eyes blazed on with pure hate. Mercury was smart enough not to laugh, despite struggling in holding his sides and covering his mouth.

'Where did those animated little critters even come from?' Salem wondered propping an eyebrow in curiosity as the four new constants walked over to the stands to sit and watch.

"This better be worth my time, I have little interest in a human's dating affairs, but I do have interest in seeing how strong he was said to be. Maybe he'll be worth the interest." Eve Taurus grunted curtly in a condescending voice as Vernal nodded in agreement with her.

"You and me both,sister. That blonde guy is pretty filled out in the muscle department though, still reminds me of a kicked puppy for some reason, but yeah he better be worth the attention." Vernal declared nodding and found her eyes roaming all over his frame taking in his muscles. A small coy smile tugged at her lips when suddenly their bench jolted with new weight.

"Indeed. I was summoned here, not only for my greatness, but to share it with others as well. Namely my fellow blonde. Isn't that right, Bumblebee?" Yio declared theatrically as her Stand manifested beside her staring absently at everything like always.

"That girl has a few screws loose I tell ya." Romana Torchwick uttered and Yio turned her menacing overly made up eyes over to her with a sadistic grin.

'The World!' She called out magically halting time and going over to snatch the extended cigarette out of her hands.

"Hey Whiz, does shit feel weird right now? Time is all frozen and stuff." Boomstick said to his partner co-host as they stood unaffected and saw Yio retreat back to her seat smoking Torchwick's cigarette instead of her.

"Wow, trippy." Whiz added as time reverted back to normal flow and an incensed Romana noticed she was missing her cigar.

"Ugh, Bitch." She uttered.

Meanwhile Furry Wolf-girl Ruby played with Molly with adorable little paw and tentacle slap fights while waiting for the date to continue.

"C'mon, Little Pyrrha. Let's check out your world and see how it is." Jaune offered a squealing Chibi-Pyrrha as she leaped from the top of the podium at Jaune's body wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Hee hee, the things I'm going to do with you when we arrive in my world." Chibi gushed sexily with half-lidded anime eyes making Jaune gulp.

"Ahem." Whiz coughed for their attention pointing up to a holographic 'T Rating' symbol. Pyrrha pouted instantly and slumped her large head resulting in Jaune petting it in comfort.

"There there, let's get that date started, shall we?" Jaune asked making her perk up as they entered the portal together arriving in the Chibi-verse.

-Rwby's Crew-

"Awww, look at how cute that bite-sized Pyrrha is with Jaune. In comparison he looks really really tall." Ruby noticed with a blushing face as he held the mini on his shoulders. "Also that Wolf Faunus version of me is even cuter! Gaaah! I can't get over how awesome I like with fluffy ears and a tail!"

"Bark!" Zwei barked which translate to; 'Fleas are murder, Ruby, plus I think you look great already. A tail couldn't hurt though.'

"Think he'll get mistaken for a giant monster in her world?" Yang pondered taking a bit out of a potato chip. 'Also what is with that crazy villainess version of me? Yio? What is with that gaudy design? I mean I look good and all but she just reeks of evil and flamboyant fashion.'

"I think so, maybe he'll drool over the mini-me in that universe. Won't that be awkward." Weiss commented while brushing her hair.

"Now that we did all our future versions, minus Yang, think we'll ever get another Jaune on the show?" Blake asked as Nora and Pyrrha shrugged while Ren combed his hair with a small brush. Blake was still trying to get over the fact that a female Adam is there and not trying to kill Jaune yet. Just seeing Adam, her former boyfriend turned murderous extremist become a woman was a little less jarring than seeing her mother purr next to Jaune.

"We did get his girly self after all, who knows, but as far as I'm concerned there's only one fearless leader for me and that's our Jaune." Nora cheerily replied earning a playful jab from yang while Pyrrha looked on in demonic jealousy. Much to the sweat drops of Ren,Weiss, and Blake.

"Do you mean romantically speaking, Valkyrie? Or is that in a platonic sense? Cuz I think P-money over here is giving you the evil eyes. Again." Yang jibed making Nora shakily turn her head over to a now sweetly smiling Pyrrha.

She seemed unassuming from a first glance but Ren and Blake could both sense the murderous aura flaring up behind her. He did not want to get in between that. Nora surprisingly shrugged nonchalantly and waved it off with a playful chuckle.

"Relax, Pyrrha, you don't have to worry about anything coming from me here." Nora began and Pyrrha visibly calmed down allowing the aura to fade back into her body with a relieved sigh.

'Here it comes.' Ren thought.

'Also, aren't we all kinda pining for Jaune now?' Ruby thought feeling very confused until Nora said it.

"We can all share him happily together! Won't that be fun?" She chirped out making everyone in the room, minus Ren, blush profoundly at the implication. Weiss was more flsutered than the others and started sputtering in denial.

"W-what?! That's preposterous! Even though we all like Arc now I don't think tha-!"

"Wait, I know we all may harbor feelings for Jaune now, but are we truly prepared to act on them all at once?" Pyrrha questioned with a perplexed stare bordering on murderous glossy as the girls bashfully averted their eyes whistling nonchalantly.

'Maybe I should distract them with something?' Ren thought until Blake cleared her voice catching their attention.

"That aside, I think it's fair to say that a Harem is a rather ridiculous notion, right? One guy and many girls? Right…..?" Blake questioned yet no one, least of all Pyrrha, felt like denying anything at the moment.

They all carried a torch now for the blonde doofus yet felt too awkward and friendly with each other to spark any form of competition.

At least until they heard screaming from the television.

"Look out! It's a monster!" A panicky voice screamed out comically earning their attention to the screen.

A chibi-version of Cardin let out as he pointed to regular Jaune clumsily stumbling through the adorably chibi version of Vale. He accidentally stepped on cars and earned the wrath of the old shopkeeper jabbing his ankles with a broom stick while Chibi-Pyrrha tried calming everyone down and ward them off from attacking him.

"Well, that took the tension right out of this room." Weiss commented earning nods from all around with Ren letting out a sigh of relief.

'Aaand saved.' He thought wondering why they were all still blushing at the wacky idea of sharing one man. 'Huh, then again maybe they're not all that opposed to it. If only the show introduced an expert on this sort of thing. It's certainly not Jaune's fault that he's….well okay it his fault that he charmed nearly all of his contestants outside of my reverse gendered self. Maybe he has a big enough heart?'

-Back to Jaune and Chibi-Pyrrha-

"Gah! Get back! Shoo shoo!" Jaune exclaimed trying to keep the old shopkeeper, a pair of talking Beowolves, and Lisa Lavender off of his body. The latter trying desperately to get an interview with him.

"So Mister Jaune, you say you've come to our world to wreak havoc? What are your thoughts on that?" Lavender questioned as Jaune clumsily stomped through the streets with various cars honking in panic at him.

"I didn't say any of that! Stop treating like I'm a fifty foot monster already!" Jaune let out as the Beowolves kept tugging on his blonde locks.

"Hiya!" Chibi-Pyrrha came in with a dynamic flying kick knocking the two beasts off of her date's body, she even hit the old shopkeeper. "Hands off my man! Also, I'm sorry!" She waved at the old man with the apology.

Jaune stopped trudging through Mini-Vale to take a breather and sit down while Chibi-Pyrrha waved everyone down from constantly attacking him. Jaune turned his head to see Chibi versions of Team RWBY, Winter Schnee, and even Ozpin himself along with the teachers Oobleck and Port.

'Huh? Where's Miss Goodwitch? Did she have it out with Ozpin or something?' Jaune wondered when mini-Ozpin walked up to him holding the coffee mug like always and wearing a cute and cryptic expression.

"Well then, welcome to our world, please do not destroy anything, again, and enjoy your stay for the time being. My colleagues will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't breathe fire down upon them." He explained earning a flat look from Jaune as he walked away with his little legs.

Chibi-Port and Oobleck readied their little weapons in case he tried anything. Jaune just slumped and held Chibi-Pyrrha closely making her melt as she clung her little arms to his face smiling like it was a dream. This created a wave of 'Awwws' all around making Jaune wonder how cartoony this world really was.

"Well, since you're keeping me under surveillance how about letting me spend some time with Pyrrha here privately okay?" Jaune offered earning little frowns on their faces until Winter Schnee stepped forward calming them.

"Do not worry, I'll keep watch, and yes you may spend your leisurely time here. Just do not destroy anything else if you'd be so kind." She said as the some of the buildings in the background crumbled making Jaune sweat drop at his lack of coordination.

"Really hope that doesn't dock any points." He said to himself as Pyrrha hung closely to him till Jaune picked her up making her blush in the process, and started walking over to Beacon. Literally just walking to it, which happened to be several steps.

"Wha-hey! You can't leave! I'm ordering you to stay put!" Chibi-Winter called out to him with Jaune ignoring everything she said.

"Uuggh! Hmph! Giant Men." Winter huffed and crossed her arms indignantly.

The chibi versions of Team RWBY all just looked at him in marvel walking away and heading towards their school, Ruby was waving cheerfully at him while Weiss and Blake exchanged worried glances.

"Ah, she'll be fine. She's Pyrrha, if anything I think she'll take down that mega-Jaune by herself. Anyone wanna place bets on how she does it?" Yang cheekily looked to her friends expecting numbers.

"I'm in." Weiss said raising her hand. "My money's on semblance, she'll either knock him into a building of off a roof somewhere."

"Actually I'll have some of that action too." Blake chimed in as well. "Though doesn't it seem a little awkward to be attacking something that looks like our friend?"

She asked this while holding out her book of 'Ninjas of Love Two-Electric Boogaloo'.

The girls exchanged glances and shrugged before going to chase after Mega-Jaune and watched how Pyrrha would handle him.

Back in Jaune's world, with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.-

"Why aren't you there with them, Glynda? Does the diminutive universe simply not have a cute version of you?" Ozpin asked rhetorically till Glynda flashed him a pointed glare. She was thankful Ozpin didn't see the wallpaper of Little Jaune photos made into a collage before she clicked it closed.

"Ridiculousness aside, sir, have you come up with any new theories about this strange spectacle? I've noticed that all our clocks stopped working, they all just seemed to be frozen." Glynda pointed out and Ozpin nodded.

"That is troubling sure, but I do believe it's likely our two rather air-headed hosts seem to be responsible. On the outside watching this show has felt like a marathon yet hardly any time as moved at all since it started around the early afternoon."

Glynda nodded in agreement and turned her head back to the show wondering just when exactly it'll end, but more importantly she was wondering if any of her doppelgangers will make a return. She blushed at the implications.

"Thinking about when your next turn will come back, are you?" She heard Ozpin ask and on reflex she opened the window panels threateningly again.

"It was just an honest question, Glynda. I too am curious to see how another date between you two would fair, all I ask is simply to be the godfather of your child should you two connect in this reality." Ozpin added with a chuckle and sipped his coffee while Glynda was as red as a tomato.

Back to Jaune and Chibi-Pyrrha-

"Why are we going?" Chibi-Pyrrha asked cutely as she was held up bridal style in Jaune's large hands. She couldn't stop blushing as he made his way forward to the frontal lot of Beacon Academy.

There Jaune set her little body down and sat with her before pulling on her little hands, she was redder than a tomato right now and feeling her heart thump at a very fast rate as he came closer.

"I was….going to go play whack a mole with you in town, but everybody's too freaked out by me to let me do anything there. So I figured I'd just take you here instead, the place where we met, sorta. I don't exactly want to jump right into a pitfall to land in the Emerald Forest." Jaune explained as Chibi-Pyrrha giddily jittered with excitement.

Back at the dorm room as well as all the other viewers watching, everyone shook with anticipation afters seeing Pyrrha Nikos score approach the maximum 200 percent limit. Pyrrha herself was shaking back and forth red with excitement at the dream vision becoming ever so close to reality. She grabbed a pillow and held it close, accidentally causing it to burst into feathers with ehr strength. Thankfully Ren gave her a different one to use while Nora held her hand clutching it as though helping her brace for impact.

"You know, you're super adorable now that I've gotten to hang around you some more. At first this kinda universe freaked me out honestly, seeing all my friends and you with big heads and little bodies, but now that I've gotten used to you I'm finding everyone to be rather cute. Especially you." Jaune gushed holding both of her little hands tightly while she smiled like a shining star in front of him.

"Well, even though you're not my universe's Jaune I'm glad I got to spend such time with you as I did. In this universe there seems to be some kind of cosmic shenanigan that always prevents me from landing him-I mean, asking him out. It's like a bad cartoon honestly." Chibi-Pyrrha said shrugging sadly, but then she brightened up when she looked back at regular Jaune.

"But being with you has been such a highlight to my life here, if only the other Jaune, or dare I say the cosmic shenanigans keeping us apart would let us happily date?" Chibi pursed her lips cutely with giant watery eyes and tear streams coming out.

"Whoa whoa, hey now, don't start crying now. I'm here, you have a Jaune right here, little Pyrrha." He said with a soothing calming voice that made her heart flutter with excitement once he held her close to his chest.

'Yaay! It worked!' She mentally celebrated as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"There, feel better now?" Jaune asked once he pulled her back a little.

Pyrrha cutely put a hand to her chin in thought and smiled widely in a cute deceitful manner.

"Oh, I don't a kiss on the cheek will make me feel better." She baited and pushed her face out puckering her cute lips.

Jaune blushed and blinked twice in stupor before shrugging and leaning in. The audience all around watched with anticipation as their lips met ina soft chast kiss. Once they connected Pyrrha felt her heart soar high up lighting her up with fireworks of positive emotions.

Her little body started vibrating startling Jaune and then her semblance went chaotic as she held her cheeks happily with gushing energy.

"Gyaahh!" She squealed accidentally activating her polarity and sending Jaune up high into the air screaming While she danced around in joy accidentally ignoring his plight.

"Hm? Where's Jaune?" Chibi-Pyrrha asked herself and looked around before paling once she saw Jaune's thrown form in distance falling into the Emerald Forest.

…..

She screamed out in horror and immediately went to go get him, bringing out her spear to aid in the rescue.

"Wiat,Pyrrha!" A cute heroic voice called out causing her to turn around and see Ruby's team all there ready with their weapons out. "We'll help you save him."

Ruby added before cocking the rifle part of Crescent Rose confidently.

"Does that count as a win for me then? Because I did bet on him being thrown somewhere off the cliff." Weiss quietly uttered to a grinning Yang who gestured for her to be silent.

-Back at the Game Stage-

"Uuhhh! Jaune! Ooh I hope he's okay! Again." Penny squealed out in a manner similar to Pyrrha as she held hands with Wolf Faunus Ruby and Molly Mollusk.

"That pitfalling part really seems to be trend, doesn't it?" Summer commented as Rias and Salem kept their focus on the miniature team of heroes taking a Bullhead and rushing to his aid.

"I wonder if I should make Chibi-Grimm in my reality? Would they be more powerful given their cartoony forms?" She asked herself craning her chin in thought.

'This woman really has a one-track mind.' Rias thought.

"Welp, you can't blame that one on me, Wiz. Total freak accident right there. A girl with Magneto powers should never spill her spaghetti, I should know, being thrown by that little monster really hurts." Boomstick commented.

-Back at the dorm-

"Ah….uuhh...what just happened?" Pyrrha sked herself with a slight twitch in her left eyebrow at the odd spectacle. Nora snickered and Ren got up to fetch some therapy ice cream believing the Chibi's accident may dent her overall score.

"I'm sure it's just a small hiccup is all. Nothing to worry about, Pyrrha, we all want to see your vision show up too." Ruby said a little forcefully and mentally kicked herself after saying it. Part of her hoped Jaune would get with her Wolf Faunus counterpart first so she could boost her score instead, but she also hoped Pyrrha would score a win since she's been hunting Jaune the longest. It was a conundrum to her.

'That harem idea probably doesn't sound too bad, whatever that means….' She added in thought then looked back to the show's screen where they all saw their bite-sized counterparts rushing to the aid of their giant friend.

-Back with Jaune and Chibi Pyrrha-

Learning to duck and roll, as per the many times he was thrown great distances in his life, Jaune managed to land safely in the Chibi Emerald Forest with a hard roll. There he found an entire rabble of Chibi-Beowolves preparing gathering around him preparing to strike.

'Seriously, is there like one type of Grimm in the Universe?' He wondered till he saw Chibi-Nevermores soar from the sky down at him. "I just had to ask."

"Attack!" Chibi-Ruby called our as she, her team, and Chibi-Pyrrha engaged the bite-sized monsters in deadly combat.

Standing in the middle of the battle zone Jaune watched as they easily dispatched the Grimm with their little bodies blurring all over the place amazing him.

'Just like the regular ones back home.' He thought in awe as the girls finished up destroying the Grimm in no time flat.

"Victory!" Chibi-Ruby cheered out causing Regular Ruby to pump her first in the air excitedly at the same time.

'I could've handled those little versions myself, but I'm glad anyway.' Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune chuckled and walked over to an apologetic Chibi-Pyrrha who was kicking the dirt in embarrassment at her blunder. Smirking at her he reached down and picked her up surprising as he pulled her lips onto his for a sweet kiss.

"My hero." He said comically and kissed the Chibi version of his partner square on the lips making her hair jolt out cartoonishly while the other girls watched in scandalous surprise. The same can be said for other audience viewers minus Cinder and her two cohorts.

Once he was done he set the googly eyed Chibi-Pyrrha down to the ground letting her spin around in wonder at what she had just experienced.

"Hey, you just need to be more aggressive with the other me in this universe. He'll come around, if he's like me you just need a lot of patience and a lot more initiative, little Pyrrha. Trust me, I would know how another me thinks." Jaune explained and Chibi-Pyrrha nodded in understanding just before a portal opened behind him ready to take him back to the Game Show. "Remember, let no cartoon logic keep you from your dreams. Ladies."

With that Jaune bade them goodbye earning a cute waving gesture from Ruby, rolled Chibi eyes from Weiss, a neutral wave from Blake while she read her book, and a cheerful fist pump from Yang as he left into the portal.

Arriving back the Game Show Stage Jaune was greeted with the sight of his audience of reserve contestants all eyeing him with varying degrees of intrigue, namely Salem, Yio, Faunus Ruby, and Vernal.

"Not too bad, good buddy. Survived a pitfall and managed to make every dwarf in that universe a friend of yours. What with that Godzilla rampage you accidentally created I guarantee you'll be the talk of the town for months." Boomstick announced as Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly already missing Chibi-Pyrrha. He looked over to the portal and saw her cute for waving back at him then blowing him a kiss as it closed.

"And the total score is….!" Wiz announced bringing up the holographic projection again.

 **Pyrrha Nikos-200%! (Initial Familiarity-40%)**

 **Chibi-Pyrrha-Performance bonus-48%**

 ****Alert! 200% Score reached for Pyrrha Nikos. Future vision Imminent****

"Wow, I'm really going to see a future vision of Pyrrha and me." Jaune said suddenly feeling nervous, much to the adoring gazes and jeers coming from the audience.

Summer, for one, clapped happily despite wishing for her turn already. Rias Joined in and so did Faunus Ruby, Crocea, and Penny. Molly was clueless and the newcomers such as Eve Taurus, Yio Brando, and Vernal hardly cared.

Back at the Dorm room Regular Pyrrha was beside herself with excitement and could barely contain her enthusiasm or patience for the vision to be played. Ruby hoped her score would rise up next, as did Yang, Weiss, Blake, and even Nora. Ren just shrugged and wondered what Jaune would do when or if he ever got back home and brought other worldly dates with him.

"Alright then! After long last we finally have a full score." Wiz announced then pressed the button on the panel playing the fake audience applause despite the regular audience already clapping.

"Really?" jaune asked flatly as the co-hosts turned to the screen to address the audience.

"Tune in next time for a special opener to the Game Show of Jaune Arc's dating life. His misery and dating shenanigans are our prime source of entertainment. Don't miss the opener for we will view our first future vision as well as give one of our contestants a special surprise that's been requested to have with Jaune Arc. Till next time, folks." Wiz stated in a professional Game Show host voice as they waved at the audience.

-Back at the dorm room-

Slump!

Pyrrha fainted unconscious with a blissful yet goofy smile on her angelic face.

Everyone hovered around her preparing smelling salts Ren had acquired since the girls started seeing all of Jaune's family album photos.

"Anyone wanna bet she'll do this again when that future vision comes?" Yang asked with a cheeky smile.

"Sure, I'll have some of that action." Weiss chimed in.

"Me too." Blake added with both of them fishing out their Lien cards readily.

 **End of Chapter**

 **To be continued….**

 **Next Contestant: Rias Gremory (DxD Universe)**

 **AN: Hello everybody, sorry I missed last week's release date. It was crunch time for prompts and I had to get cracking on all of it. Hope you liked today's update, next week's gonna be special for this story. Apologies if this was a little short compared to the others. Just so you know all your suggestions are pretty much accepted and kept in mind; LIke say EsDeath for Weiss, Saber Arturia from Fate, Leone for Yang, Yandere Pyrrha, Grimm Ruby, etc. You know the drill, leave your thoughts, comments, etc, if you have any. See you next week!**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

* * *

 **Knight and his Maidens: (Updated!-Seven Sisterly Heavens!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

 **Hearts of Yandere: ( Updated!- Silent Obsession-Neopolitan)**

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

 **Jaune the Conqueror: (Conquer the Spartan and Ravish the Witch-Salem and Pyrrha II)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

 **Multiverse Paramour: (Updated!-Lilith and Mad Moxxie Borderlands- Resident Evil Seven-Mia, Zoe, and Evelyn)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

 **Freshly Updated! Royal Knights of Remnant-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements** ,harem **, smut** and **fluff.) (New Chapter-Cyber Yang!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

 **Complete! Save the Light, Prevent the Fall-(Commission for Miner249er-Jaune/RWBYP harem, time travel, romance, smut)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12916818/

 **Motherly Advice-(Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.) (Updated to Chapter Four!)**

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/

Basically a whole lot of stuff, new and updated! Check it out!


	17. Contestant-Summer Rose(Past RWBY)

**Warning-** this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being maximum limit.**

 **Ruby Rose- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)**

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 200%-(40% Initial Familiarity-)!**

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

Erza Scarlet (70% Score)

Chibi-Pyrrha(48%)

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Weiss Schnee-80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)**

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%-(30% initial Familiarity)**

Teenage Glynda GoodWitch (36% performance bonus)

 **Blake Belladonna- 108% Score (20% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Blake Belladonna- 48%(performance score)

Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna- 40% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)

 **Kali Belladonna-70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Joan Arc (R63)70%-(50% initial Familiarity)**

 **Neopolitan-68% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%-(32% Familiarity)**

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

Current Podium Roster- Summer Rose (RWBY-Past), Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Salem the Witch (RWBY)

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU),Cinder Ella Fall (AU), Yio Brando-Long (JJBA-AU), Eve Taurus (R63), Vernal (V5), Wolf Faunus Ruby (Furry AU)

 **The game show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **Contestant** : **Teenage Summer Rose(RWBY AU Past)**

 **By Azure**

The selection light hovered over the mystery woman of Summer Rose eliciting a huge surprise from everyone including herself. Salem gave her an annoyed look while Rias simply applauded her casually while she got up around the podium to go over to Jaune.

'So I'm with her for today's date. She just looks so much like Ruby it's eerie, I get that she's her young mom for sure, but what do I do? If I date her would that mean I upset time or something and cause Ruby to not be born or whatever?' Jaune thought feeling a bit nervous despite her peaceful expression.

"Relax, Jaune. I'm not from the past timeline of your world, I come from a different parallel universe altogether. The dossier said so, I read it. So you don't need to freak out so much when looking at me, I'm sure whatever children or relations I have in your world don't connect to my reality. So relax." she said soothingly in a carefree way after pulling back her white hood and revealing her long hair and sweet playful smile. "And get ready to have the time of your life, in a strictly PG 13 kind of way that is.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief after hearing then heard Wiz and Boomstick speak up with loud and clear voices catching everyone's attention. The latter even had a megaphone effect activated through his helmet to emphasize it.

"Attention,everybody. We uh….we kind (Beeped) up. I mean, yeah, we often do a lot of that, namely me per se, but after doing some drinking and thinking me and Wiz realized that a few things need correction."

"That's right, after we discovered we had a cosmic dossier we didn't know about that tells us everything about candidates we choose once we select them at random, we realized we can't bring characters currently in relationships on to the show. Even if they're time/space dupes split off from them." Wiz chimed in.

"Which turns out is still only a thing with people from the dude's own world, everyone else just sorta gets ufo'd into coming here after we interview em. Point is, we can't bring ladies that are spoken for onto this game show because it ruins the dynamic and we don't wanna be liable for any homewrecking. Pretty much most of the older 'hot mama' type women we allowed on here just happened to be single and from alternate universes. But that brings us back to you, Rias. When we picked you up we sorta overlooked that rule. Aren't you kind of holding the candle for someone already?"

"Not at the moment, I am currently training my peerage within my high school for the upcoming rating game. At many points I had my eye on a certain someone in my world, but currently I'm free to mingle as such here and further our bachelor's dating prowess. That isn't a problem is it?" Rias answered.

"Hmm, we'll get back to you on that later. Now onto another oopsie daisie we made regarding parallels."

"Turns out, Erza Scarlet wasn't in fact a parallel of Pyrrha Nikos in any way ,shape , or form. She just happened to have red hair and be a badass warrior like the former. Before reading the dossier we….did not know that." Wiz added making Pyrrha panic back home in fear of her score dropping down a good chunk.

"But we'll make an exception this one time since it's already at two hundred percent. Just so that shippers and the girl herself won't die of heart attack at being cockblocked from the trailer into the married life." Boomstick added making her let out a great sigh of relief.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to some good old dating fun, starting with young Mama Rose here." Boomstick announced creating a portal next to them revealing a serene moonlit area of the woods somewhere on Remnant, or at least her version of Remnant.

"Oh hey, what about the other two podiums? Aren't you guys gonna fill those up?" Jaune asked as young Summer took his elbow into her arms with a giggle and led Jaune into the portal slowly. "Also does Summer count as her own score or towards Ruby's?"

"We're thinking of hilarious ideas on who to pick to fill those spots, ma boy. Also we have a certain pair of contestants in mind from a previous Death Battle of ours that we'd like to see fighting over your dating rights. As for the last question, we don't know. Have fun." Boomstick announced as he and Summer entered the portal leaving the Game Show behind.

-Back with Ruby and crew-

"Wow, mom is there. And with Jaune! I feel so conflicted, on one hand I want Jaune to impress her and make her happy, on another hand I him to fail because I can't stop thinking of our dad. I don't wanna call Jaune 'Daddy' unless…."

"Nope! No 'unless', Ruby. You will not think those thoughts right now while you are young and pure, and totally innocent. Besides it's just a version of our mom, nothing else. Still, it's jarring just seeing her again even if she's a teenager." Yang said eyeing the screen with conflicting emotions.

"Well, better your mom than mine. I'm pretty she's an exception to that rule though, seeing as how she and my dad hate each other." Weiss answered making everyone's attention on her.

"Is your home life….okay, Weiss? Sounds troublesome." Blake asked in concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it, let's just focus on Arc and Ruby's mother." Weiss waved off while Nora and Ren were fanning Pyrrha's face hoping for her to wake up soon.

"Stop saying it so casually, thoughts about Jaune and the word 'daddy' keep popping up in my head!" Ruby said grabbing her head in chaos when thoughts of herself and Jaune playing frisbee with Zwei and hunting Grimm together ran through her mind in place of ones with him wearing a sweater vest and smoking a corncob pipe.

"Heh heh, I think you might've broken her, Weiss cream." Nora chuckled as Ren kept fanning.

"I'm actually glad they made an exception for Pyrrha's score in lieu of that woman from earlier. I figured they had no connection other than red hair and fighting capabilities." Ren commented earning a few nods from all around.

"Yeah, plus she was totally savage in wanting to get herself the 'Arc Sword', heh heh, and Pyrrha was too shy about it when Loverboy was here. Still, I'd like to see that future vision of hers anyway just to see how it looks like. Part of me wants my vision to happen too." Yang answered as they all looked back to screen to watch as Summer and Jaune arrived in the area of their date.

-With Ozpin and Glynda-

"Hmm, I am surprised to see young Summer Rose of all people in this show. It bothers me still, but it is...refreshing to see her young and full of life indeed." Ozpin committed taking a sip from his infinite coffee mug.

"Yes, but is she from my younger self's universe or from a different one entirely? Either way it is vexing to see her there courting mister Arc. I can't imagine how Ruby Rose must be feeling." Glynda commented warmly as she was reminded of her younger years at Beacon academy, she knew Summer then and found a lot of Ruby's personality in her with just a dash bit more maturity all around.

Now there she was skipping whimsically alongside Jaune as they traversed the icey forest together on an evening stroll.

"She's probably rolling around in a fetal position in a panic." Ozpin added.

Back at the dorm she was doing exactly that while yang and Weiss tried getting out of it, along with Zwei who kept licking her hood.

With Jaune and Summer-

Trotting side by side with her Jaune had to wonder what Summer found so entrancing about the dark woods. He strode alongside her seeing her maintain that chipper smile on her face, still she saw Ruby whenever he looked at her directly.

"So, Summer, mind telling me about yourself? Like why are we out here in the spooky woods in the snow? I mean yeah it's kind poetic and mystic feeling but it also feels like we're being watched." Jaune noted and felt her hands around his elbow again.

"Simple, my dear Jaune. We are on out on a hunting patrol for Grimm and making it a romantic outing in one go. As for myself, I dream of being a huntress, doing good, and looking good while doing it. I love helping people and someday wish to truly achieve peace in parts of Remnant." She revealed making him wince in shock as he then heard growls coming around them.

'This is your idea of a romantic date?!' He screamed in thought as he then tensed up and readied his fists by getting into a battle position.

"I know what you are thinking, and 'yes', I did bring weapons." Summer added then blew her fingers together summoning a portal window from the Game Show dropping her two twin-blade swords down upon them. Summer grabbed one then handed Jaune the other making him wow at the craftsmanship.

"Wow, cool blade. I'm surprised you use this and not a scythe like Ruby does." He pointed out and saw her smirk.

"Well, scythes are Qrow's thing already. I prefer 'Petal and Thorn' as my chosen weapons, but I also like me some sweet mecha shift ones that deliver a big boom. That's why the blades are tipped with nitrogen to peel off Grimm armor and make them blow up." She added making him grin excitedly as two dozen Beowolves came out of the woods and Jaune was ready to impress the girl with his newly enhanced fighting skills. He hasn't checked his stats yet since training with Joan, but he was sure to be the level of his friends back home.

'Maybe, what better to test it out than to kick some Beowolf butt.' He thought excitedly and held the sword at the ready.

Summer blurred by charging into the horde with her own blade drawn, with precision and agility she sliced through a handful of Beowolve's heads decapitating them before engaging several others in melee combat. She swiftly dodged and avoided each claw trying to slice her, Jaune waited no longer and charged in as well, putting some of Carolina's learned maneuvers combined with Raven's techniques absorbed into his muscles Jaune was able to deliver a devastating attack upon several unsuspecting Beowolves.

Grimm body parts and heads flew around in the air as he and Summer fought back to back with blades drawn and excited grins on their faces. Jaune could swear he heard acoustic guitar music play around them as the beasts of darkness closed in on them about to strike. Jaune and Summer only flashed friendly grins to each other and bounced off with swords swinging!

Back at the Dorm room, Ruby got out of her fetal position of embarrassment and watched with stars in her eyes and a small trail of drool coming out of her mouth as she watched her mom wreck Grimm with Jaune at her really gushed over the weapons they used too, which gave her some ideas on customizing Crescent Rose to have a sword mode or something.

"Wow, you are really speedy. I thought you were still just a student?" Jaune asked panting as Summer swung her sword at another incoming Bewolve slicing its hands off before stabbing it through the head.

"Doesn't mean I'm not a natural, I've been fighting Grimm since forever ago, buddy. It's really like a hobby to me at this point as well as a career. Besides this is amateur hour, show me some Alphas and Beringels and then we get talking." Summer answered then spun Jaune around so he could parry another claw slash aiming for his head.

"I think I'll pass on that." Jaune said back as he continued engaging.

Deflecting it and slashing back putting the Beowolve down Jaune and Summer continued cleaving and slashing through the horde of dark monsters for several minutes more till they were all gone leaving the two panting with exhausted smiles.

"Heh, I gotta say you really have learned some high level skills, Cutie." Summer beamed and rose up removing her hood entirely before taking Jaune's wrists and pulling him in the direction of the lake with a peppey smile.

The moonlight glistened off her dazzling silver eyes and suddenly Jaune felt himself think of Ruby all the more. Between the redhead's cuteness and heroic spirit he found there was much about Ruby he adored, just like all the other girls, but with her he felt a bit of a kindred spirit in that they were both a little awkward and aspired to be heroes because it's the right thing to do.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked noticing they were coming closer to the edge of the lake with Summer having a mischievous smile on her face.

"Simple. Skinny dipping." She answered making Jaune sputter incoherently along amidst her fit of giggles.

Ruby nearly fainted as did Yang, Pyrrha was the one fanning their heads now after just waking up. Yang didn't feel like watching anymore out of fear her childhood memory of Summer would be tainted with sex.

"I'm just kidding, you dork. Just gonna stick our feet in and enjoy each other's company while we learn more about each other. Simple harmless fun, especially with the censorship rating preventing any real fun from happening due to bull(beep) reasons." Summer stated saying the last part above mentioning the hosts.

"You are a super gal, badass huntress, fun attitude, and high spirits. Wish I started out like you." Jaune said making her blush as they both hunched up their pants and dipped their legs into the waters while sitting on a rocky edge.

Shivering at the chilling waters touching his feet Jaune quickly relaxed as Summer sat next to him cuddling close by with hers splashing lightly next to him.

"I...didn't start out strong, you know. I was fairly weak and timid through a good chunk of my preteen years, and I was also impulsive to boot. Cookies factor into that." Summer began causing Jaune to turn his head at her to see her smiling somberly in memory as she looked at the waters.

Yang and Ruby woke up from their near-comatose faint and listened with rapt attention as their parallel mother spoke.

"I see a lot of myself in you, except without the extroverted bubbly personality that I have, but yeah we all start out weak, Jaune. And it's a long life struggle to improve and evolve to the people we are now. That's why I was glad to see your progress throughout the show after my arrival. I see potential and you and I think the others have too."

"Thanks, Summer. If I ever met a gal like you in my life then I think we'd be fast friends and very good ones too." Jaune answered his spirits rise with her words.

Summer then softly elbowed him in the ribs nearly making him stumble into the water.

"You already have one; Ruby. I read the dossier and learned all about her, we may be from different universes and timelines but I think her version of me as her mother is no different. That means Ruby is a sweet-spirited gal who is lucky to have you around as her comic book reading buddy and fellow team leader."

Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his neck modestly while Ruby tearfully sniffed and nodded in agreement at her words. The young girls heart swelled as Yang held her shoulders with a tearful smile and watched recording this to memory.

Back with Cinder and crew-

"Gag me with a sock or something, this mushy stuff makes me sick." Emerald commented sticking out her tongue.

"Mmh, alternate universes they say. I wonder any version of me, outside of that repulsive sweet spirited one, will make an appearance? In any version of me I aim to acquire power and not care for ridiculous things like love and family." Cinder muttered with a narrowed glare focused on the show, especially with Cinder-Ella wiping tears from her cheeks comically. 'Does that wretched version of me need to act so melodramatic?!'

"Well, cheesiness aside are we at least learning anything about this show? Seems like just mindless this and that with one blonde dork from Beacon hooking up with lots of women. Talk about lucky." Mercury commented.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, dear Mercury. One blonde dork from...here. Whenever he returns, or rather if, we make a move on him. I'm sure Mistress Salem will be very interested in him." Cinder revealed with a soft villainous allure to her voice.

Back to the Game show stage-

"I'm very interested in this boy." Salem commented to herself stroking her pale white locks of tar covered hair and curling it around her finger. 'Perhaps he can serve me as a conqueror of hearts of women and then use that to overthrow Ozpin.

'That woman seriously freaks me out.' Vernal thought shivering just by looking at her.

"I don't know why, Wiz, but that freaky monster woman is seriously turning me on. Maybe I have a thing for monster girls." Boomstick commented as Wiz keyed in some commands aiming for two very specific subjects to add as contestants. "Ah that takes me back, remember when we pitted them against each other and had to wipe their memories following the brown haired girls death? Good times."

"I just hope they don't remember each other." Wiz added.

Back to Jaune and Summer-

Enjoying the moonlight and talking about different recipes of cookies Jaune felt he learned a lot more about Ruby and Summer than he ever knew beforehand. Summer's contagious smile was infectious and her spirit even more so, it made complete sense why Ruby designed her outfit to look just like hers.

"You know, aside from being a goofy less powerful Tai Yang, thankfully without the pun jokes, I can see you and Ruby hooking up in the future. Or at very least me coming back for a second date." Summer cooed cutely and pulled his left hand from the rocky surface to interlock with hers affectionately.

"I'll keep that in mind, heh, you really know how to inspire people huh? I don't suppose you can teach a secret recipe to cookie making? I happen to be a decent cook now, ya know. Learned a lot from Ren when having to feed Nora for a whole week."

"Sure thing, c'mere and I'll whisper it to you." Summer beckoned and Jaune leaned in only to receive a surprise kiss on his lips from the young teenage Summer Rose. His eyes bolted open in surprise then closed slowly as melted into the embrace. He wrapped his right hand over her neck feeling her dark and red locks run through his fingers.

Ruby watched and felt her heart thump loudly when seeing the kiss happen, part of her envisioned herself to be in Summer's shoes experiencing it. Pyrrha smiled coyly and patted her shoulder in support before nodding in agreement with her. Yang was just glad to have seen Summer again, even if the weirdness of moms kissing Arc had been something to complain about before. She stopped feeling weird right around Raven's kiss to him.

Once they were done kissing Jaune drew back leaving his cheeks blushing and Summer blushing back with a cute bubbly wink tossed at him before a portal opened up.

"Sorry, but that recipe stays with me. If I come back for a second date then I'll tell you, sunshine." Summer said in her usual bubbly way as Jaune chuckled and got up taking his shoes with him.

"Well, I hope you do make a comeback, Raven not so much because she scares me, but crossing my fingers. Right now I've got other dates to make and girls to make happy. Wow I never thought I'd hear myself say that." Jaune stated before getting a playful push from Summer nudging him through the portal and winding up back on the Game show stage again.

He looked back and saw her waving fondly back at him while strapping on her hood again as the portal closed.

"And your total score is…" Wiz announced as Jaune put on his shoes.

 **Summer Rose (AU RWBY Past)- 67% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

"Not bad at all, buddy. Maybe all the cougars of Team RWBY will come hunting for your 'Arc Sword', even though this one was a teenager." Boomstick added making Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and even Yang protest 'Absolutely Not'.

Jaune looked around and received the authentic electronic applause again as well as seeing some from the peanut Gallery clap as well, namely Furry Ruby, Molly, Crocea, and Penny, the rest were still just watching and waiting.

"She was just amazing." Jaune admitted now thinking about Ruby and how the others were doing back home till Wiz spoke up again.

"Well, aside from needing to fill in the empty spaces we also need to show you the reward for compatibility ratio with Pyrrha Nikos. Granted the Erza flop curved things in her favor since we didn't know she wasn't a parallel for her like we originally, but just to get it out the way and entice viewers let's show it. Otherwise we could just show the last special photo of your family album instead."

"N-no! Future! Future vision dammit!" Jaune protested with an embarrassed blush making the girls back home blush and laugh.

Some, like Velvet and Glynda, were very anxious to have seen it though.

"Alright, here we so you know, the score will get right back down to zero in a reset. This future vision is just a possibility is all, not super guaranteed, but probably in either your timeline or another. Just saying, the other girls need their turns too and our viewers, which by the way now include your entire family, are excited and giving us likes."

"Wait what?! They're watching?!" Jaune exclaimed feeling meek and embarrassed all of sudden as Wiz then pressed 'play' on Pyrrha's future 'dream'.

 ***200% Pyrrha Nikos***

-Within a modestly lavish two-story wooden house somewhere in the Mistral landscape there was a handsome rugged blonde man with blue eyes holding his third and youngest child in a strong right arm. He cradled it affectionately and patted the baby's soft blonde hair as two other children walked out beside him to look at the morning sunrise.

One was a red headed girl and the oldest of her siblings, she wore a small version of Pumpkin Pete hoodie like her father and had a sword at her side making out to be Crocea Mors. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail with bangs crossing her forehead as she wrapped a tiny arm around her father's waist from the side. On the other side was a small bashful and cute blonde boy with green eyes. He sucked on his thumb as he stared out in the springtime wilderness clutching a stuffed bunny in his arm, the cute child held his father's left hand tightly as his mother came out from behind wrapping her hands around the father's neck.

"So, honey, what's on the agenda for today? The zoo perhaps or should we take them to watch us tear apart some Grimm in the Gladiator ring?" The redheaded woman purred as the light strewn across her face showing it to be an older version of Pyrrha. She had her hair down and wore casual simple clothing like a light red long sleeve sweater and tight ladies jeans. Her body was completely in shape and youthful while Jaune's was more rugged and muscular. He kept his boyish looks while keeping a slight stubble around his jawline.

He reached behind stroking Pyrrha's cheek before pulling her onto his lips for a sweet kiss between man and wife. Their wedding rings glistened in the sunlight as they did and Pyrrha, back in reality, memorized all she saw and swore in her heart to make it a reality while soft tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

"Let's the kids decide, babe. I'm good either way as long as I have you all with me. Personally I'm for a more lazy day indoors." Jaune replied with a chuckle earning a soft smack from the daughter.

"Daddy, zoo. We haven't gone in forever ago." She pouted cutely with crossed arms as Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled while the young boy next to him nodded in agreement.

"Alright alright, you all win." Jaune chuckled back and held Pyrrha closely with happiness blooming radiantly between the two of them while the kids jumped about saying which animal they want to see first.

 ***Vision Concluded***

The visual ended and some in the audience clapped while many viewers wiped tears from their cheeks, namely the girls despite plenty of them wanting their own visions. Eve Taurus didn't care and neither did Vernal, Yio just shrugged while still looking completely evil with her face in that twisted grin. Romana puffed her cigarette and uncrossed her legs in boredom. Crocea Mors applauded rapidly, thoughts of her master and Pyrrha Nikos' weapon Milo and Akuou came to mind for contestants.

"Jaune….! Oh my, that was so beautiful!" Pyrrha let out feeling her heart warm brightly with warm feelings of love and longing. The dream was everything she wanted it be and she was determined to have it happen regardless of how.

"Wow, go Pyrrha. Got busay and had a bundle of little redheads and blondes with Loverboy. Heh mine ever comes up it better be both of us riding the motorcycle and making hot steamy love in random places around Remnant." Yang said with a cheeky smile as Ruby and Nora went to Pyrrha and rubbed her shoulders in gushing support.

Then all of a sudden Yang felt her body glow bright alarming everyone till she teleported from their room causing a brief panic till they saw a portal open up on the Game show revealing her.

"Ohh hooo! Now things are getting exciting! Me next! Me!" Nora chirped excitedly as a now very surprised Ruby and Blake looked to each other then back to the screen.

-Back to the stage-

"Wow…." Jaune said in awe feeling warm in his chest as well, now thoughts of Pyrrha ran through his mind in constant as the two podiums behind him lit up with two new arrivals.

Then the moment was kinda ruined.

"What the-!? I'm here now!? Awesome!" A familiar voice spoke up causing Jaune to turn and see regular Yang standing there waving behind the podium still surprised she arrived. "Hey there, Loverboy! We've been watching you! Pyrrha's all gushy about you and her after all that, but then so is everyone else. Looking forward to our date."

"We had to add two new replacements to the contestant row since things were feeling empty, now that Pyrrha's turn is up and reset until later we decided to mix things up and pair you off with maybe one of your classmates. We abducted her straight from the room itself." Boomstick revealed causing Jaune to stare flatly in utter surprise.

'These guys are nuts.' He thought till a second portal opened up behind the other empty podium revealing a chestnut haired girl stepping out with a very well endowed chest behind a white tank top. She had long hair trailing down her back in a long ponytail and had reddish brown eyes that smiled with exuberance until she saw Yang across from her.

"Hey! Aren't you the bitch who snapped my neck?" The girl asked clenching her fists behind her metal leather gloves.

"Oh uh h-hey, wasn't expecting to see you again. Small universe, huh? Heh heh." Yang said with slight nervousness as memories of that Death Battle so long ago resurfaced sparking a jolt of heatedness between the two brawlers.

"Huh, guess we didn't erase their memories after all. Oops, should make for an interesting competition anyway. Jaune meet…." Boomstick began. "...Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy Seven! And your pal Yang Xiao Long from present-day RWBY universe."

"Oy..." Jaune uttered feeling both girls now look at him like he were a new competition. Then the selection light flickered randomly until it landed on the ghostly paled witch in the middle known as Salem.

Jaune paled and Salem licked her lips. Ozpin spurted out his coffee in a huge spit take that somehow created a rainbow while Glynda burst into a fit of giggles.

"Welp, Salem from present day RWBY will be your date the next time! Congratulations, good buddy." Boomstick as Jaune stood there frozen now cursing his luck.

"I look forward to it, my dashing conqueror." Salem cooed.

Somewhere in the regular universe Cinder Fall fainted from shock.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Next Contestant: _Salem the Witch (RWBY)_**

 **AN: Hey everybody, as you can see this is a different chapter entirely. The last one was a HUGE mistake I made as a favor to a friend. Hindsight's a bitch and I own up to mistakes. Regarding Ria's questionable standing I'll leave that up to you, whether she's single without Issei or just not going to mention being a girlfriend, her contestant status shall be left up to the readers since there were some mixed reactions from using an already connected girl as a date. Truly sorry for the disappointment of that collab chapter, hope this Summer chap makes up for it. Also retconned the character parallels with main RWBY characters, such as Erza is no longer connected to Pyrrha, plenty of ppl complained about that. And yes, Pyrrha's turn is done** for **now, it's time to focus on other characters such as the main RWBY cast, OCs, and other wacky versions still to come. Since this is a weekly update now the contestants shall get rolling faster.** Forgivesies **?** Also ,Hope **you all liked the twist at the end and the possible foreshadowing to harem pairings, leave any thoughts, comments, etc. if you have any. Laterz.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

Knight and his Maidens: (Updated!-Seven Sisterly Heavens!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

Hearts of Yandere: ( Updated!- Silent Obsession-Neopolitan)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly Updated!) (Claim the Heiress)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

Multiverse Paramour: (About to be Updated! Miraculous Ladybug World)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

Royal Knights of Remnant-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements,harem, smut and fluff.) (New Chapter-Cyber Yang!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

Complete! Save the Light, Prevent the Fall-(Commission for Miner249er-Jaune/RWBYP harem, time travel, romance, smut)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12916818/

Motherly Advice-(Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.) (Updated to Chapter Four!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/

Basically a whole lot of stuff, new and updated! Check it out!


	18. Contestant-Salem (RWBY)

**Warning-** this program contains out-of-universe craziness involving parallel dimension characters including but not limited to: Sorceresses, Catgirls, Mythological warrior women, reverse gender male characters, Maidens and/or maiden versions of main girls, extremely amorous Grimmified versions of main girls, evil versions of girls, warrior women of other worlds, good versions of Villains, humanized weapons, Spartan soldiers, mythological legends, famous voice actresses, freelancers, Non-blood related siblings, psychotic stalkers from another dimension, humanized witches and robots, vampiresses, etc. You get the idea.

 **Compatibility Ratio Scores- 200% being** maximum **limit.**

 **Ruby Rose- 89% -(40% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Ruby Rose( 49% performance bonus)

 **Yang Xiao Long-64%-(30% Initial Familiarity)**

Barbara Dunkelman (34% performance bonus)

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 0% *Reset after one possible vision* (40% Initial Familiarity-)**

Agent Carolina (32% performance score)

Erza Scarlet (70% Score)

Chibi-Pyrrha(48%)

 **Raven Branwen- 64% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Weiss Schnee-80%(Initial Familiarity-35%)**

V4 Weiss Schnee-(Performance bonus-45%)

 **Neptunia Vasillias- 61%-(Initial R63 adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch-66%-(30% initial Familiarity)**

Teenage Glynda GoodWitch (36% performance bonus)

 **Summer Rose (AU RWBY Past)- 67% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Blake Belladonna- 108% Score (20% Initial Familiarity)**

V4 Blake Belladonna- 48%(performance score)

Ninja Maid Blake Belladonna- 40% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)

 **Kali Belladonna-70% Score (Initial familiarity and adaptivity plus performance score)**

 **Winter Schnee (RWBY) 68%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

 **Joan Arc (R63)70%-(50% initial Familiarity)**

 **Neopolitan-68% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

 **Nora Valkyrie-66%-(32% Familiarity)**

Nora the Valkyrie Warrior (34% performance bonus)  
 **Lian Ren (R63) 60%(Initial compatibility and adaptivity bonus)**

Current Podium Roster-, Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD), Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Tifa (Final Fantasy 7)

Reserve Roster- Penny Polendina(Human AU), Romana Torchwick(R63), Molly Mollusk(Grimm Anthro), and Crocea Mors(Weapon AU),Cinder Ella Fall (AU), Yio Brando-Long (JJBA-AU), Eve Taurus (R63), Vernal (V5), Wolf Faunus Ruby (Furry AU)

* * *

 **The Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **Contestant: Salem the Witch (RWBY)**

 **By Azure**

The cover image of Jaune, older, grizzled, and having a masculine beard looking like a seasoned warrior, displayed on the screen display. The girls all shuddered in excitement after seeing his ripped muscles with fire and dragons in the background warring with each other. Ruby was mostly gushing at his sword and armored up right arm clutching a dead Beringel Grimm's head making the scene look grisly. What killed it a little were the shades plastered over his face.

"Oh wowie! That is such a cool fanart! You think it might be a future vision for one of us?" She asked squealing with excitement as she held her little fists together.

"There's even lightning striking in the background. That is so metal, kudos to whoever made this artwork. Personally wish it were me rocking the Valkyrie Nora's look and wearing the shades. I'd say 'I came here to kick ass and eat pancakes,and I'm all out of pancakes." Nora gushed out equally enthusiastic while Pyrrha quickly downloaded the picture from the stream site and cropped everything except Jaune so as to zoom in on his muscles.

"I'd like it more if that wasn't me, Blake, and Yang, all holding onto his legs like a bunch of fangirls or damsels in distress, also this art is kinda juvenile and crude." Weiss commented referring to the sight of a silver-haired beauty draped in tattered clothing hugging a side of his leg alongside a brunette and a blonde with a sizable chest. 'At least, I assume that's us.'

"I'm more freaked out that Yang is actually over there now on the gameshow! Is no one else alarmed by that?" Blake spoke out with a slight sense of urgency while secretly admiring the picture as well.

"At this point, Blake, I think nothing else that happens should come as a surprise to us. That camel's back broke when I saw a feminine version of myself over there dating Jaune, then that camel became crippled when it came fem-Jaune, and so on. At this point nothing should surprise us." Ren offered making her slowly nod in reluctant agreement. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be fine where they're at, Jaune's come out of everything so far without much trouble. I have no doubt that he's prepared for this next date."

Back to Jaune and Crew-

"I am not prepared for this!" Jaune let out as Salem whisked herself over to him like a spectral body and pulled him into her chest hugging her pale vein covered hands around his neck in an affectionate hug.

"There there, mama Salem is here for you now, Jaune. Don't worry, let all your fears evaporate for I will take the lead on our date." Salem soothingly said making his skin crawl visibly as she nudged her head along his scalp.

"Rar Rar aarrr!" Molly gurgled out which translated to; 'Lucky! I wish that was me. I bet she is just aching to suck on his head.'

While Salem as hugging Jaune affectionately in front of all a certain headmaster back in reality was eyeing the screen obsessively like a paranoid person. Glynda was still lightly giggling to herself after seeing him spit take and ruining his stoic image earlier.

'The laws of nature must be twisting as we speak, that woman cannot court young Mister Arc. To think such a thing would even be possible.' Ozpin thought dreading what awaited the boy for his time with Salem.

"Well then, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune began with a polite and friendly introduction hiding his nervousness after he pulled his head back from her chest. Salem smirked knowing she felt an erection prod her inner thighs once his face was up close with that cleavage window of hers. "Short,sweet rolls off the….tongue…"

Salem had her long tongue slither out of her mouth and rub under his chin affectionately after he made his introduction.

"Ladies….love it?" Jaune finished feeling nervous and uneasy around her as she smiled sweetly with dark evil eyes glowing brightly.

"I certainly do." Salem whispered seductively and affectionately stroked his chin between her fingers.

Jaune nodded and gulped nervously again as Yang and Tifa were busy having a catfight right across the stage resulting in each girl pulling on each other's hair.

"I said I was sorry, Milk Jugs! What else do you want from me? It was a Death Battle after all!" Yang jeered out wrestling Tifa into a nelson hold.

"Sorry my ass! You snapped my neck, you blonde bimbo! What did you think I was gonna do when I saw you again?! " Tifa shouted out and threw Yang over her shoulders in an impressive feat of strength making her land on the game show stage floor forming a crater from the impact. She quickly got up and was about to charge at Tifa again with fists up and eyes blaring red until Boomstick stepped in between them holding out his arms.

"Whoa there, ladies, let's all chillax and take it easy. Don't get me wrong I enjoy a good brawl between big breasted babes as much as the next guy, but-!"

(Smash!Clang!)

Both Tifa and Yang's fists collided together at the same time against the red armored space host's helmet knocking him out entirely and making a dent in the metal. This caught Jaune and Salem's attention since everyone else was still focused on the scuffle between them.

'My those two women are fierce warriors, they'd be perfect as my pawns, maybe even better than Cinder herself if given enough motivation.' Salem pondered darkly with a very obvious sinister smile on her face.

"She does know that we can see her smiling evilly, right?" Penny asked no one in particular.

Furry Ruby was busy snoozing peacefully with tail wagging, Yio admired her counterpart's strength and longed to battle her herself, Eva Taurus still didn't care about anything and sat grumpily with arms crossed while Vernal narrowed her eyes judgmentally at Jaune from afar.

'Sure, that woman is scary, but come on, you wimp. At least look like you're showing no fear, I can see your legs shaking like rattles just from being next to her. Mmhh, those nice long masculine legs….and that butt...no! Bad Vernal!' Vernal thought shifting her ace into of dreaminess until she snapped herself out of it by slapping her face with a hand.

Wiz got up and went over to Boomstick's mangled body before it flickered in front of everyone's eyes, a loud coin flipping chime came out and it flickers back to him standing there nonchalantly and unharmed.

"Ah, free man. Gotta love being a space co-host." Boomstick declared as Wiz and Jaune both held Yang and Tifa back from clawing at each other.

"Y-Yang! Relax! Calm down already." Jaune said holding Yang back and using his enhanced strength to keep her at bay. The girl was surprised by his show of strength and eventually ceased her clawing strikes at Tifa.

"Humph, fine then, but is she starts coming after me then it's fistin time!" Yang threatened pumping one of her fists up threateningly while Tifa just glared at her.

"Pftt! She said fisting." Boomstick chortled and Wiz spoke up as the divider art image of the cover came down.

"What's the deal with that anyway? Are they bad blood rivals or something?" Jaune asked the hosts.

"Kinda sorta, but don't you worry your pretty scraggly blonde head about it, Jauney. Just keep hugging that creepy woman's tush while we work." Boomstick said making Salem smirk as she guided both of Jaune's hands down to her buttocks making him pale.

"Welcome back to our show,everybody. We had some minor technical difficulties stemming from our two former Death Battle contestants with some bad blood between them. Since they recognized each other, something that we forgot to correct, we felt that bringing them here would spice things up with two heavy chested heavyweight fighters dating Jaune at the same time." Wiz explained as Jaune looked to Yang questioningly.

'The same time?! With these two trying to kill each other?' Jaune thought seeing Tifa glare harshly at Yang then eyeing Jaune, Yang did the same and pulled him close letting his head rest into her chest making him blush heavily before Salem took him back.

"If you wanna know so bad It was a fight to the Death that happened after my nightclub rampage the night before coming to Beacon. I actually always thought it was just a really vivid dream all this time,at least until now that is. Still weird,I definitely remember killing her and I'm not exactly proud of that to be honest." Yang explained to him.

"Sure you're not." Tifa retorted making Yang stick her tongue out at her.

"Guys? Why did they have to fight to the death?" Jaune asked and Wiz just waved him off.

"Not important, Jauney boy. Right now you have a date with Dark Destiny, that lovely monstrous woman over there is waiting for you and her to begin your date. We even opened up a portal to her realm." Wiz commented making Jaune turn his head to see the alarming sight of a twisted looking dark castle resting within a hellish wasteland landscape.

Salem simply sat up top on one of the host podiums with pale long legs showing crossing seductively for him.

"Come along, Jaune. Don't keep your queen waiting~." Salem beckoned with a coy smile as Jaune was being pushed by the two co-hosts closer to her.

"Now don't you two start brawling again, we forgot to erase your memories last time, but so help us we'll try to do it a second time." Wiz said pointing a finger at Yang and Tifa as they begrudgingly got behind their podiums with crossed arms like children.

Rias wondered if she should keep a distance from them and is still wondering what the hosts were going to do with her.

'Hmm, maybe I should've taken the offer to head home, but since I don't technically have a lover I do find myself interested in courting Jaune. It has been a while since I've been here and Summer's date truly opened up my eyes.' She thought as she watched Jaune offer his right arm to Salem allowing her to take it with a sinister smile before crossing into the portal with him vanishing from sight.

"Ah, young love. By that I mean love between a human man and an eldritch monstrosity of inhuman origins. It just brings a tear to your visor, Wiz." Boomstick sighed proudly.

"I agree, red one. If only I had my seven silver-haired dwarves here with me to aid in my efforts to date young Jaune." Cinder-Ella chimed out in agreement making one certain pyromancer wanna rip her hair out.

"No, it doesn't. It really doesn't, but anyway we did cover the rules with her before leaving. She's not supposed to tell or do anything to Jaune that may compromise things in their reality. Her role in this universe is important, she also cannot brainwash him and make him rub her feet either." Wiz stated as Yang looked at the portal worryingly before a projection screen came up showing Jaune arriving in within Salem's castle within her throne room.

"Like, does she even have feet, Wiz? I've seen a lot of purple veins on that chick's body that both kinda freak me out and turn me on." Boomstick added making several others in the audience shudder in disgust.

'I hope Loverboy will be alright, that is one scary whatever-it-is.' Yang thought and turned to see Molly Mollusk with comical tears in her eyes as she made sucking sounds with her pouty lips.

"Rarr ararrrh! Rrrara ra ra rraaah." She gurgled out tossing her tentacle hair aside sexily making her look attractive for whenever Jaune returns. 'It's not fair, she has all the chances to suck on his head getting both blood and soul, while looking like a supermodel. When's my time gonna come?'

Surprisingly Crocea's hand came up on her shoulder patting her in comfort and support.

"There there, I feel your anguish. I too hope for master to grab me by the feet again and swing me around at our enemies. It is painful seeing him shaking with other women, and that Salem is a vile one indeed if her taste in clothing is anything to go by." Crocea said softly.

'What the hell?' Torchwick pondered dropping her cigarette.

Back with Ozpin and Glynda-

Standing upright with hands flat on the desk and an unusually nervous stare on his face Ozpin pondered what possible corruptions his age-old nemesis might induct upon Jaune. His face was tense and a few beads of sweat slipped down his brow. Glynda stopped chuckling and looked worried, she came over to his and placed a hand on his shoulders hoping to snap him out of it.

Ozpin recoiled in surprise and shook his head to refocus before standing straight and adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you, Glynda. I needed that."

"I admit I've never seen you act that way in all my life of knowing you. What is it about that 'woman' that has you bothered so much? Her Grimm appearance?"

"Heh, it's much more than that. It's just...I've been fighting her for years, Glynda, millennia in fact. And seeing Mister Arc court her within this carnival of a Game Show has me on edge is all, what if she tries to corrupt him into her serving her? That is one of her many talents." Ozpin explained with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure Jaune will be strong enough to resist her charms, Ozpin. He's managed so far against many crazed parallel versions of women we know, I have faith in him and so should you." Glynda explained softly when Ozpin noticed a picture of her younger self and Jaune on the screen of the scroll hiding underneath her fingers.

Ozpin softened up and nodded with a small smile before turning back to the show screen and seeing the bizarre jaw-dropping sight of Jaune resting in a jacuzzi with Salem….full of blood.

"I may have spoken too soon." Glynda added mentally cursing that woman after seeing how uncomfortable Jaune appeared to be.

With Cinder and Crew-

"Haagghhh! That imbecile is being treated like royalty by my Master and it is infuriating!" Cinder bellowed igniting pyres of flames into the air that came out of her hands. Emerald and Mercury kept their distance out of fear of getting burned as she stomped around in a huff leaving the scroll on a rock nearby. "I'm going for a walk, an angry walk. I need to cool down."

"Kinda of an oxymoron coming out of her, don't cha think?" Mercury uttered with a slight smirk and heard Emerald scoff before pushing him away and walking to the scroll.

"Hmm, is that the person Cinder is working for? I never imagined she'd look so demonic." Emerald commented feeling more afraid and in over their heads than she initially thought. She cast one quick look back towards where Cinder left and turned back to the screen seeing Jaune get served some fishy looking wine from the Seer Grimm. 'Just what is it about this guy anyway? Is he the universe's biggest in-joke or something? Or is it something more?'

Mercury just shrugged and walked over to look over her shoulder and watch with her, but then he heard a pair of school students from other academies nearby giggling in entertainment. Walking over to the bushes he looked to see Team NDGO hovering over the scroll watching the same program; the Game Show.

'Yeeuh oh. If this is everywhere and everyone from the other academies are watching then our little secret invasion isn't going to work.' Mercury thought to himself as Neo suddenly appeared beside him nodding in agreement.

"What the-! Where the heck did you come from?!" He yelped and recoiled in surprise when realizing she was there and smiling psychotically like always.

With Jaune and Salem-

"So….enjoying the bath, darling?" Salem asked taking a glass of wine from a random hovering ball-shaped Grimm holding a serving tray.

Jaune sat across from her in the red blood jacuzzi nodding slightly as he tried to bring up a conversation without something else freaking him out.

"Yep, it has some real pep. You have a real nice castle too, graveyard adjacent, well behaved spiders, and freaky Grimm orbs floating around offering what I assume to be wine?" Jaune led on and Salem nodded making him sigh in relief as he drank it. "And I gotta admit this hot tub is relaxing despite all the blood making me a little queasy. You certainly know how to treat your guests." Jaune commented then gestured to the expanse of dark land spewing out Grimm.

Jaune had freaked out earlier when he saw it the first time; the supposed origin of Grimm, or at least just Beowolves and Ursa coming out of the puddles of tar like monsters born of nightmares. It still creeped him out of a lot actually, but he kept his focus on Salem and how courteous she had been so far. 'Alright, Ladies man, she deserves your respect and decency. Stop freaking out whenever see something Grimm or Blood related in her house, which happens to be everywhere actually.'

"I gotta ask, I know I'm kinda very freaked out by…." Jaune noticed she was suddenly at his side pressing her dark swimsuit covered chest closer to his shoulder smiling seductively. "...everything. But I have to admit, you're very nice for a supposed queen of darkness."

"Why thank you, Jaune, it always makes my black heart tingle whenever I'm complimented. You do know I am merely going along with this because it's a date and you do interest me greatly. I would not chance anything else with attempts to indoctrinate you or corrupt you into serving me, at least since two space hosts happen to be setting the rules. I am just enjoying a nice courting from a rather fetching blonde man. But I will confess I do find myself tempted into making you into one of my followers…." Salem said rubbing her left hand along one of his legs underneath the jacuzzi. "...with benefits. It has been sometime since I've had a gentleman caller like yourself, but unfortunately we cannot indulge in such adult material with this show's rating."

"Yeah, Valkyrie Nora was really peeved by that, plus there are lots of people watching me date, it'd get really unnerving doing things like that under their eyes." Jaune added making her nod in agreement before sliding her lizard like tongue out to caress his jaw again.

"I can tell you want to ask me about the origin of Grimm, do you not? Seeing me as I am must have you plagued with questions."

Jaune held a hand in thought and dropped it instantly shaking his head.

"Nah, this is about you. Not history of Remnant, I could ask, but that might kill the mood, right?"

"Right, you are intuitive about women's feelings after all. I'm impressed, but lemme ask you something, Jaune." Salem began then brightened her red eyes frightening Jaune a bit as she rose up within the jacuzzi with a dark smile. "Would you truly and honestly be with someone like me? Even though I'm an enemy of mankind, an abhorrent monstrosity that is neither woman or Grimm but rather both? Someone who's been afraid and angry at the world around here ever since the inception of the Two brother gods creating humanity and Grimm? Tell me, Jaune Miles Arc; are you genuine about bearing your sweet naive human heart to a monster like me?"

She asked darkly fully expecting him to say 'no' immediately as a large dark shadow expanded behind her. Somewhere in the reality there was Ozpin freaking out and clenching his fists readily in anger at the woman after she spoke, the girls and Ren back at the dorm all hung on the edge of their seats when looking in at the visual of Salem standing over him like a Queen of Darkness over her subjects.

Wiz and Boomstick continued holding back Yang and Tifa from knocking each other's lights out while the blonde kept her worried gaze at the screen for concern of Jaune.

Jaune let out a sigh and stood up within the jacuzzi and held Salem's hands into his while looking seriously into her face.

"I don't know what 'types' of good and evil, Grimm and Human, etc, etc, you're familiar with, but I wouldn't half-ass anything. I'm not afraid of everything around you, except maybe the Seer Grimm, but I do know that I would genuinely treat you like a date you deserve and not keep my distance just because of your appearance. If we ever really became a thing, like seriously, I would commit to it one hundred percent. Human, monster, whatever, at the end of the day you're you and I'm Jaune Arc, current date of Salem regardless of what may come our way." Jaune stated seriously without wavering or lying and for the first time ever Salem was stumped.

Her eyes went wide and her malicious grin went slack into a perplexed frown as a light tint of red adorned her cheeks. She truly expected him to shamefully say 'no' in that he would never ever date a monster like her, but to her surprise he wasn't fazed. He was full of integrity and willing to commit should they ever be a thing. Slowly but surely a slight slime tugged at the corners of her lips until the Dark Mistress of Evil and Grimm started laughing out loudly right in front of him. It wasn't evil laughter either, just full blown laughter of merriment which made Jaune shrug with a small smile and Ozpin become stupefied at the entire affair.

Salem laughed merrily and nearly slipped back into the pool till Jaune reflexively grabbed her hips keeping her upright and close to him. Salem stopped laughing and to her surprise found Jaune hold her closely like a lover would, she smiled coyly at him and held her hands around his neck while lifting a leg up around his calves.

"You are an interesting fellow, Jaune. Either you're too foolish to have common sense or a safety awareness, or you're just that sweet. I'd gladly make you my conqueror should our union be reality back in our universe." Salem purred darkly and pulled herself up into a sweet kiss wrapping around his lips. Jaune was a bit startled at first then slowly kissed back feeling her serpentine tongue curl around his own as they made out.

'Her lips taste like fire! Aggh! Hot hot hot!' Jaune thought to himself keeping his thoughts hidden.

Back with Cinder and Crew-

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Emerald asked cautiously as an aura of blazing menacing red energy emanated from Cinder's body as she watched the scene in disgust.

"I'm fine, Emerald." She responded acidly. "This is just a Game Show after all, dates are the common sole rule being used in these events. Though I do wish it had been an alternative version of my Master I will admit to liking that it may be a one-time thing. I'd even take that sickeningly sweet version of me dating that fool instead of Salem, but alas there is nothing I can do about it. Yet." Cinder commented narrowing her eyes at her mistress retracting her pale lips from Jaune's face.

"Want to do order some minions around the castle for fun?" Salem asked and Jaune nodded before they got out of the blood tub and exited that area of the castle.

'Now they're going to torture some Beowolves and Deathstalkers together. That was our thing!' Cinder thought before calming herself down and airing out a sigh. 'Hmm, I wonder when it'll be my turn on this show.'

"Hey, Cinder, I think we have another problem." Emerald called out causing her to turn her head at her subordinates.

"Hm, when did Neo get there?" Cinder asked herself nonchalantly seeing the little psycho wave cutely at her. "What is it, Emerald?"

"Well, this show is being broadcasted to a lot of people. If everyone sees the likes of Salem and even us we'll lose the element of surprise and our plan will fail." Emerald mentioned making Cinder's eyes go slightly wide in sudden realization.

"Yeah, plus that blonde noodle on the show is getting stronger with every date, or at least the ones that involve training. Hate to say it but won't he be a problem for us if he becomes as strong as a Maiden?" Mercury added making Cinder cradle her chin in thought.

"Mmh, you both raise excellent points. This carnival of a dating circle certainly has shed light on things we all preferred to keep hidden, it may be high time to change plans if too much gets shown to the public."

With Jaune and Salem-

Activity Number One-

Jaune was down in the dungeon riding a Deathstalker as per Salem's request, between panicked yelps of fright and nearly being tossed into a wall several times by the large monster he had a rather good time amusing her. Salem mostly enjoyed the injury part that came with his shenanigans. Applauding his rodeo she sat by and continued to watch as Jaune rode one of her pets throughout the dungeon attempting to win the bet that he could stay on it.

Activity number Two-

Salem led him down the dungeon pit where a bunch of baby Beowolves were begging to be fed, Jaune offered some meat Salem gave him only to get pounced on by all of them at once. Then afterward had a rabble of Seer Grimm rub anointment covered tentacles all over his wounds healing him and creeping him out. Salem watched in amusement until she decided to rub some lotion on his exposed body herself making the other girls a little green with envy at seeing his nicely toned form get touched by some witch of darkness.

Activity Number Three-

The pair decided to cap off their date with a slow dance through a rustic looking ballroom dimly lit in crimson red. Salem walked out into the dance floor wearing a more elegant pitch black robe showing off her shoulders , arms, and cleavage, as she offered her hand for Jaune to take it. Wearing a tuxedo made of Beowulf fur she gave him he decided to take it and flow along the ballroom together in a slow swirling dance with several shadowy figures playing the instruments in the background.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Hazel grumbled to the others as he strummed the acoustic guitar.

"I kinda like it, lets me channel my inner artist. He he he he!" Tyrian cackled loudly as he keyed the pipe organ instrument.

"This is unbelievably demeaning, and such a waste of my wits." Watts grumbled bitterly as he tapped the tambourine while standing up on the stage.

All three of them wore what Jaune assumed to be Mariachi outfits, also made out of Beowulf fur, while keeping their faces partially hidden.

From somewhere afar Cinder watched and noticed who they were before she started bursting out laughing merrily at her colleagues being humiliated for their queen.

"Haha haha hahaha! That's rich! Ooh look how far you've fallen, Watts! Strumming instruments for your majesty's date with a student." Cinder cackled joyfully wiping a tear from each of her eyes as Emerald and Mercury recoiled in surprise of her actually laughing in enjoyment.

"Wow, never thought I'd see her laugh not-evilly. Ever." Mercury commented and Emerald nodded in agreement.

With Ruby and Crew-

"Jaune is such a dancer, I mean he already showed us before but it's still kinda fun to see him groove like an expert. Makes me wish to have that skill mastered." Ruby commented.

"I'm still just really unnerved by that woman's Grimm appearance, and she's from our world? Are we gonna have to fight her or something later?" Weiss asked with a popped eyebrow of uncertainty.

"I'd wager so, still, it's nice to see him make even someone like her feel like a lady. I'm guessing she may have had trouble with people accepting her appearance and treating her normally in the past if Jaune was such a breath of fresh air to her." Pyrrha stated looking at the screen as Jaune dipped her during the conclusion of the dance. Salem immediately wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him down into another deep kiss surprising him.

'That, however, I could do without. Hopefully she doesn't return for more later on.' Pyrrha thought hating the sight of a supposed villainess kissing her crush.

"Hey, think Yang and that other girl have gotten along by now?" Nora asked looking back at her friends.

"Knowing Yang, I think not." Blake added as the screen transitioned from Jaune's dating realm to the game show stage where Wiz and Boomstick stood between Yang and Tifa glaring daggers at each other again looking to start a fight.

"Drats, I should've placed money down. I would have won that bet." Nora added.

With Jaune and Salem-

When The music ended and Salem withdrew her dazzled face from Jaune's equally flustered one she rose herself up and saw that the portal to the Game Show opened up again. Looking at it before then turning back to him she nodded politely and spoke.

"It was a grand time, Jaune Arc, you have me impressed since you've proven to be more 'humane' and honest than some age-old immortal people I know." She began and held onto his shoulders affectionately while looking seriously into his eyes with a soft expression, which was out of character for her. "Since I live in your world we may meet some day and I doubt it'll be pleasant. Where I stand opposes everything you stand for and there can only be darkness and tragedy should we come to blows. I'm just telling you now so as to not fool yourself later."

Jaune slowly nodded understanding and felt her up lean in and deliver a soft kiss to his lips once that lasted several seconds. Once she pulled back she smiled sweetly and led him over to the portal.

"But that aside, I did have a splendid time with you. Particularly seeing you wrestle my Grimm when you tried feeding them. Come what may in the future I know I'll always cherish this memory, here's hoping it doesn't become as dark and morbid as I believe it'll be." Salem spoke and placed a strange sigil on Jaune's hand brimming with dark energy. "A gift, one that'll be forever and make you come that much closer to achieving your dreams, until the next date, Jaune, farewell."

"Farewell, for now, Salem. There'll be a next time and I hope we can have fun again, not everything needs to be darkness and chaos, not if there's a choice." Jaune stated seriously as she shook her head.

"There's not always one there, Jaune, sometimes you just have the hand you were dealt, but there is good in it. Like my time with you." Salem said smiling softly as the portal closed around him sending him back to the Game Show.

Arriving back and seeing Penny take up Salem's spot in the podiums and waving cutely at him while Rias waved at him as well. Tifa and Yang were on opposite ends of the podiums keeping their arms crossed and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Well that was heartwarming and pleasantly gentleman-like of you, Jauney boy. Didn't know you had a kinky side to you when it came to older ancient monstrous women." Boomstick announced as he and Wiz keyed in the scores for Jaune's Date.

 **Salem the Witch (RWBY)- 75% (First-time encounter adaptivity plus performance bonus)**

"Solid scores indeed! Was worried it' be lower since you kept panicking after those Seer Grimm ran their tentacles all over you." Wiz commented making Jaune blush and rub his neck awkwardly not wanting to remember that.

'They touched in so many places I did not like.' He thought as the hosts pressed another one of the synthetic applause buttons making the noise clip play.

"Now, onto the next one, which of these lovely ladies would you choose, Jaune? We added Penny Polendina of the Human AU to replace Salem, kept Rias there as per her request since he actually has no significant other and would like to date you personally, your gal pal Yang brought over from your own universe along with her rival and counterpart Tifa Lockhart from a Final Fantasy Universe. What'll it be, Paramour of the Multiverse?"

'Huh, that's a weird title to call me, but I kinda like it. Welp let's see….' Jaune thought heavily as the blinker light flickered above all four of them waiting for his pick.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **Next Contestant: (Up To Vote between Yang, Tifa, Human Penny, Rias Gremory)**

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry about missing the last two weeks of updates. The usual shit combined with some busyness and mental blockage. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, :), It's up to you to decide who to go with next since I'm bad at picking. Aside from the usual updates on AO3 with my typically perverted smut stories still keeping busy with writing work. Leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, yadda yadda, if you have any. Latez.**

Candidate options for the upcoming girls-take your pick below and list specific character according to that option. (Note- I take up cataloging most suggestions and will go over them to add into the mix.)

A)Present day RWBY character

B) Timeskip/Younger RWBY character

C) OCs(Can be your own creation or from another fanfiction)

D) Wildcard(this applies to Grimmified versions, maiden versions, whatever else crazy variants are wished)

E) R63 character

F) Other(Non-RWBY franchise characters)

Knight and his Maidens: (Updated!-Seven Sisterly Heavens!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8220091

Hearts of Yandere: ( Updated!- Silent Obsession-Neopolitan)

Archiveofourown dot org /works/8234674

Jaune the Conqueror: (Freshly Updated!) (Claim the Heiress)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226662

Multiverse Paramour: (Updated! Miraculous Ladybug World)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/8226413

Royal Knights of Remnant-(Arkos centric romance/cyberpunk adventure. Contains BDSM elements,harem, smut and fluff.) (New Chapter-Cyber Yang!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12088806

Complete! Save the Light, Prevent the Fall-(Commission for Miner249er-Jaune/RWBYP harem, time travel, romance, smut)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12916818/

Motherly Advice-(Commission- Jaune Arc romance/smut with Arc mother and sisters. Features Incest so be warned.) (Updated to Chapter Four!)

Archiveofourown dot org/works/12129807/


End file.
